A Desperate Arrangement
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad Sterek. AU médiéval fantastique. Désolé, je crois que j'ai des problèmes d'audition, dit Stiles. Parce que j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu avais arrangé des fiançailles avec les Hale. Un arrangement qui me concernerait, moi. MOI. Scott fit son sourire habituel et hocha la tête, ce qui informa Stiles que, oui, il avait bien entendu.
1. 1-L'arrangement

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Relecture : Minipou

 _PS : J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour un groupe FB qui crée un fanbook (qui sera remis lors d'une convention début 2016) pour l'actrice qui joue Victoria Argent, et qui s'implique beaucoup dans la promo de la série ^^ Donc si vous avez facebook, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ^^ "Fanbook Eaddy Mays The Spark Zenista Convention" (j'aurais bien mis le lien mais on ne peut pas...)_

AU fantastico-médiéval. L'existence des loups-garous est connue.

AVERTISSEMENT : Derek apparaît dans le chapitre 2, il risque de vous paraître OOC, il a une faible opinion de lui-même à cause d'abus psychologiques qu'il a subis lors d'une précédente relation. Si ce sujet vous met mal à l'aise, évitez !

Résumé :

« _Désolé, je crois que j'ai des problèmes d'audition, » dit Stiles. « Parce que j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu avais arrangé des fiançailles avec les Hale. Un arrangement qui me concernerait, moi. MOI. »_

 _Scott fit son sourire habituel et hocha la tête, ce qui informa Stiles que, oui, il avait bien entendu._

Après sept années de dures négociations, le traité entre les Hale et les Argent avait été aboli, et les deux pays étaient entrés en guerre.

Des mois plus tard, une trêve a été, difficilement, mise en place grâce à l'intervention du Roi Scott McCall, mais cela risquait de ne pas durer. Dans une tentative désespérée de garantir la paix, les Hale ont signé un traité avec les McCall pour unir le Prince Derek au Prince Stiles Stilinski, le frère du Roi Scott.

Dans toute l'histoire du monde, il y avait certainement eu des idées bien meilleures que celle-ci.

**XX**

Note de l'auteur :

Je traînais sur Tumblr, et je suis tombé sur le post de Helenish. ( helenish . tumblr post / 59249580960 / jerakeenc-theragnarokd-so-now-i-want-an)

Cette idée ne m'a pas quittée. Et c'est devenu un AU mariage arrangé de plus de 100 000 mots.

**XX**

Chapitre 1 : L'arrangement.

Scott observa attentivement les portes sculptées qui marquaient l'entrée du bureau de la Reine Talia, et déglutit. C'était ridicule d'être aussi nerveux, son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine rien qu'à l'idée d'ouvrir ces portes. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il était devenu Roi, il ne devrait pas être aussi nerveux, pas pour une mondanité telle que cette négociation en vu d'un traité.

Non, il y a quelques mois, ça n'aurait été qu'une mondanité, rien de plus que quelques heures de son temps pendant sa visite d'une semaine chez les Hale. Maintenant, après la rupture des négociations entre les Hale et les Argent, et après la mort du Roi Bruce lors d'une embuscade, il y a moins de deux mois. Scott n'était plus sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre de la part de la Reine Talia, mais il doutait que cela ne soit qu'une simple mondanité.

Il aurait souhaité que Stiles soit avec lui, mais la Reine avait insisté pour le voir seul.

Scott prit une autre inspiration pour se calmer, puis il toqua deux fois pour annoncer sa présence.

« Entrez, » répondit une voix étouffée provenant de la pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. La taille de la pièce l'étonna car son propre bureau, chez lui, faisait facilement le double en superficie. Des étagères remplies de livres et de manuscrits occupaient un pan du mur, deux bureaux étaient accolés l'un contre l'autre, dont un était recouvert de papiers et le centre de la pièce abritait deux sièges et un canapé où une broderie avait été abandonnée sur un coussin. Il y avait une table sous la fenêtre la plus éloignée de lui, alors que celle du milieu contenait un vitrail représentant deux loups sous une pleine lune.

La Reine Talia se tenait droite près de la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi l'enveloppaient. Un voile noir dissimulait le bas de son visage, seuls les yeux rouge vif apparaissaient.

Scott s'inclina respectueusement. « Votre Majesté. »

Les yeux rouges se plissèrent, et elle hocha la tête. « Votre Majesté. »

Après deux années, on aurait pu croire qu'il se serait habitué à s'entendre appeler de cette façon mais ça lui donnait toujours l'impression de porter une paire de bottes trop grandes pour lui.

La Reine Talia leva la main qu'elle avait posée sur la table. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. J'apprécie beaucoup que vous ayez pris le temps de venir me rencontrer. »

« Bien sûr. » Scott contourna le canapé et s'installa sur une chaise de la table, puis il décida d'en venir directement au fait. « De quoi vouliez-vous discuter ? »

La Reine passa un doigt au coin de son œil comme pour chasser une larme, mais sa voix était posée quand elle prit la parole. « Je souhaitais vous remercier en personne pour votre intervention auprès du Roi Gérard. Je n'étais pas sûre que vous viendriez à notre aide. »

Il trouva cette déclaration absurde. « Ma Dame, cette alliance avec votre famille est une des rares bonnes choses que mon père m'a légué. Je me devais de venir à votre aide. »

Scott avait été très inquiet en apprenant que les négociations entre les Hale et les Argent avaient échoué, et il avait été horrifié quand il avait eu connaissance de l'attaque organisée par le Roi Gérard. Il avait immédiatement rédigé une lettre, rappelant au Roi Gérard que l'accord entre leurs deux pays interdisait formellement d'attaquer un pays allié de l'autre. Cela avait fonctionné, à son grand soulagement, malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour éviter la mort du Roi Bruce. « Honnêtement, l'échec d'une négociation est loin d'être une raison suffisante pour déclarer une guerre. »

La Reine Talia se retourna vers la fenêtre. « Malheureusement, beaucoup trouvent que c'est une raison suffisante. »

Scott eut un petit rire qu'il étouffa aussitôt avec un toussotement. « Je me fiche de ce que pense le Roi Gérard, l'Empereur Deucalion est une menace bien plus importante. Nous sommes beaucoup plus forts ensemble que séparément, et il nous est impossible de faire front commun si Gérard fait un caprice en envoyant son armée à chaque fois qu'il a l'impression que l'honneur de sa famille a été souillé. »

La Reine Talia haussa un sourcil. « Un caprice ? »

Scott gigota un peu en entendant le ton légèrement amusé de la Reine. « C'est le terme employé par mon frère. » admit-il. « Mais je trouve que ça ne manque pas de pertinence. »

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, mais Scott pensa que la légère expiration qu'il avait entendu aurait bien pu être un petit rire camouflé.

« Caprice ou non, cela nous a placé dans une situation intenable. » L'amusement disparut de sa voix. « Jason sera un bon roi, je le sais, mais… mon fils a un excès de confiance dans nos capacités. »

« Et pas vous ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un air résigné. « Je suis à la fois reine et Alpha. Un excès de confiance est un luxe que je n'ai jamais pu me permettre. »

Scott hocha la tête. Son père aussi avait fait preuve d'excès de confiance, et il savait qu'il allait passer une grande partie de son règne à s'assurer de ne pas répéter ce genre d'erreur.

La Reine Talia finit par le rejoindre à la table, elle posa ses mains à plat sur le bois sombre. Le rouge de ses yeux s'effaça pour laisser place à un brun chaleureux. « Votre intervention nous a permis d'obtenir un répit, mais ses hommes sont toujours à nos frontières. Le traité signé avec votre père n'était que temporaire, et il est beaucoup moins complet que ce que j'aurais souhaité. »

C'était malheureusement exact. Après la mort de son père, une des premières choses que Stiles et lui avaient faites, avait été de passer en revue chaque traité pour être sûr d'en comprendre les termes. Stiles avait pratiquement réussi à mémoriser tous ses satanés parchemins, mais Scott s'en souvenait assez bien aussi. Le contrat de fiançailles qu'ils avaient avec les Argent – qui devait être scellé par le mariage de Scott avec la Princesse Allison, la petite fille de Gérard - était aussi solide que l'acier, mais l'alliance qu'ils avaient avec les Hale l'était beaucoup moins.

« J'ai peur que Gérard nous attaque, à nouveau, dès que le traité expirera. » dit la Reine Talia. « Nous ne sommes pas faibles, mais son armée est bien plus puissante que la nôtre, et elle est composée de gens qui savent se battre contre les loups-garous tout aussi bien que contre les humains. Et avec le nombre de mes sujets qui ont disparu ses derniers mois… » Elle s'arrêta là. « Je ne crois pas que nous pourrons résister à une véritable attaque. Pas très longtemps en tout cas. »

L'instinct de Scott lui dit de lui prendre la main, mais il retint ce geste un peu trop familier. Même s'ils étaient égaux, ils n'étaient pas encore amis. « Ma Dame, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous venir en aide, je vous le promets. Si l'alliance entre nos deux pays était plus forte, le Roi Gérard ne pourrait pas vous attaquer, pas sans rompre le contrat de fiançailles qu'il a signé avec mon père. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit la Reine Talia. « Cependant, je crains que le seul accord qu'il acceptera vraiment de respecter ne soit un lien au moins égal à celui que votre famille partage avec la sienne. »

Scott voyait où cela allait les conduire. « Le mieux serait un mariage. »

Avec le voile qui couvrait la partie inférieure de son visage, Scott ne pouvait déchiffrer l'expression de la Reine Talia, mais elle avait l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées. « Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment rendre cela possible. Je ne connais personne qui puisse convenir dans votre famille, et dans la mienne, Jason et Laura sont déjà engagés, Cora n'a que treize ans, et Derek… » Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et son expression devint plus triste. « Je ne sais pas. »

Il pouvait comprendre son hésitation. Scott n'avait rencontré le Prince Derek que brièvement lors de son séjour chez les Hale, mais il avait pu remarquer à quel point il était renfermé et silencieux. Scott ne le connaissait même pas, et pourtant il avait eu envie de recouvrir ses épaules d'une couverture en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer.

C'était triste, mais ce n'était pas le sujet du moment. Si une femme comme la Reine Talia demandait de l'aide, Scott savait que c'était parce que sa famille et son pays risquaient le désastre sinon. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant que le traité expire. Il devait faire _quelque chose_.

Mince, il aurait voulu avoir amené Stiles avec lui. Ses idées sortaient toujours de l'ordinaire, mais c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment.

 _Attendez._

Une idée le titilla. Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée –Scott en doutait vraiment- et ça rendrait certainement beaucoup de gens mécontents, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Cependant, cela réglerait tous leurs problèmes en matière d'alliance. Et il était quasiment sûr que Stiles lui pardonnerait.

Probablement.

« Vous avez l'air en pleine réflexion, » commenta Talia.

Scott hocha la tête. « Je pense à notre problème, Ma Dame. »

Il aurait juré avoir pu lire la question, rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux. « Et est-ce que vous avez la moindre solution ? » demanda-t-elle.

Scott lutta pour ne pas sourire. Stiles allait sûrement le tuer. Il ne devrait vraiment pas être autant amusé par cette pensée. « Je pourrais bien avoir une idée. Par pure curiosité, savez-vous quels sentiments le Prince Derek éprouve pour les hommes ? »

**XX**

Stiles aimait son frère. Il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, probablement depuis le moment où Scott l'avait surnommé 'Stiles' quand il avait trois ans, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivait à prononcer la monstruosité qui lui servait de prénom. Scott était un bon roi, avec un cœur généreux, compatissant avec son peuple, fidèle à ses convictions et si optimiste que c'en était presque un défaut.

Mais parfois –rarement, occasionnellement, plus souvent que Stiles ne le voudrait- Scott avait des Idées.

Durant les dix-neuf années qu'ils avaient vécues, Stiles pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main, le nombre de fois où les Idées de Scott avaient fonctionné comme prévu, sans modifications de la part de Stiles ou une grande part de discussion pour les tirer d'affaire.

Stiles aimait Scott, mais Stiles n'aimait pas les Idées de Scott.

Il se rappela de tout ça alors qu'il se tenait devant son frère dans un couloir du château des Hale, et qu'il clignait des yeux d'incrédulité.

« Désolé, je crois que j'ai des problèmes d'audition, » dit Stiles. « Parce que j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu as arrangé des fiançailles avec les Hale. Un arrangement qui me concernerait, moi. _MOI_. »

Scott fit son sourire habituel et hocha la tête, ce qui informa Stiles que, oui, il avait bien entendu. « J'en ai discuté pendant un long moment avec la Reine Talia. C'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons pu trouver. »

Stiles fit un mouvement brusque avec le bras et faillit briser un vase inestimable en le faisant tomber. « La meilleure solution ? Vraiment ? Vous avez parlé, tous les deux, pendant quatre heures, et c'est le mieux que vous ayez pu faire ? Par l'enfer de _Dante_ , que croyez-vous que va faire Gérard quand il va l'apprendre ? »

« Il va sûrement utiliser beaucoup plus de jurons que tous ceux que toi et moi connaissons, » dit Scott. « Mais tu connais le contrat de fiançailles aussi bien que moi. Il interdit toute attaque sur n'importe quel pays avec lequel l'un de nous a une alliance. Si nous scellons notre alliance avec les Hale d'un mariage, même Gérard ne pourra pas protester. »

Très bien, c'était plutôt vrai. Mais quand même, les négociations ratées entre les Hale et les Argent avaient apparemment mis le Roi Gérard sur les nerfs, et Stiles pensait bien qu'en retour, ils n'allaient pas écoper seulement d'une petite tempête de rage. « Ou alors il pourrait déclarer la guerre à nos deux pays. »

Scott continua de marcher dans le couloir. « C'est possible, mais improbable. Le contrat de fiançailles entre Allison et moi lui procure de nombreux avantages, je doute qu'il le risque juste pour une question de fierté. »

« Tu supposes qu'il est raisonnable, » dit Stiles.

Scott haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai aucune raison de penser qu'il ne le sera pas. De plus, nous pourrions certainement négocier un traité équitable pour eux. »

« Tu penses vraiment que _ça_ suffirait pour l'empêcher de continuer cette guerre d'orgueil ? » demanda Stiles.

« Avec nous en tant que médiateurs ? » Scott haussa les épaules. « Je pense qu'ils auront plus de chance qu'autrement, pas toi ? »

C'est vrai, Stiles n'avait aucun argument contre ça. Il savait aussi que 'nous' voulait dire 'moi', parce que Scott avait l'air deux ans plus jeune que son âge, était gentil avec tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, et avait l'âme d'un jeune chiot. A quelques rares exceptions, tout le monde aimait Scott. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire en sorte de calmer un roi en colère pour qu'il arrête d'agir comme un imbécile, c'était bien Scott.

« C'est assez juste, » dit Stiles, « mais le truc qui me bloque, c'est pourquoi _moi_ ? »

« Je suis promis à Allison, » dit Scott, comme si ça répondait à toutes les questions que Stiles n'avait pas encore posées.

Vu qu'ils étaient seuls, Stiles se laissa porter par des années d'habitude et d'amitié, il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. « Oui, je sais que tu n'es pas sur le marché, mais et ta mère ? »

Le sourire de Scott disparut, et Stiles regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. « Pour des raisons politiques, parce que c'est la Reine. Nous voulions que les traités soient égaux, autant que possible. » Scott prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix plus basse. « Et parce qu'elle a à déjà passé la majorité de sa vie dans un mariage avec quelqu'un qui ne la traitait pas à moitié aussi bien qu'il aurait dû le faire, et je refuse de lui voler sa chance d'être heureuse. »

Ce rappel faisait mal, et Stiles se mordit la lèvre en se détournant. Scott et lui avait essayé, plus ou moins subtilement, de jouer les marieurs, depuis que la période officielle de deuil de la Reine Melissa était finie, et Stiles ne voulait pas retirer à la mère de Scott ou à son propre père leur chance d'être heureux. Mais… « Donc, à la place, c'est à moi que tu demandes d'être piégé dans un mariage ? »

Scott eut la décence d'avoir l'air coupable. « Je sais ce que je te demande, » dit-il, « et je te jure que je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais en être au moins un peu content au final. »

Stiles serra les poings et se détourna. Il n'allait pas balancer son poing dans le visage de son frère. Il n'allait pas le faire. « Tu me l'as promis. Tu m'as promis que je n'aurais pas à faire ça. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

Maudit soit-il. Il savait que Scott le pensait, tout comme il savait que Scott ne lui aurait jamais demandé de le faire s'ils n'étaient pas bloqués entre le marteau et l'enclume. Non, plutôt entre une falaise et une avalanche.

Une part de lui pensa qu'ils pourraient juste partir, parce que, après tout, ce n'était pas leur problème. Pourquoi est-ce que Stiles devrait se sacrifier pour sauver les Hale.

 _Parce que ça ne vaut pas le coup de risquer une guerre alors qu'il y a tant d'ennemis attendant qu'ils échouent. Et parce que ces négociations durent depuis sept ans,_ lui murmura une voix traîtresse dans sa tête. _Tu veux savoir la vraie raison de cet échec._

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il devait y avoir une meilleure solution, mais même lui n'arrivait pas à en trouver une sur le moment. « Donc tu me le demande à moi, parce que j'ai un rang assez élevé pour que l'alliance soit forte, mais pas assez élevé pour pouvoir devenir une menace pour celle qui existe entre toi et Allison. »

Scott hocha la tête. « Exact. »

« Et Sa Majesté n'a aucun problème à donner son fils à un autre homme ? » demanda Stiles.

Scott haussa les épaules. « Apparemment ses préférences sont similaires aux tiennes. »

« Et pour ce qui est des héritiers ? » demanda Stiles, et il devina la réponse en voyant la tête de Scott. « Ah. Un mariage entre un second fils et un fils illégitime. C'est mieux qu'il n'y ait pas d'héritiers, hm ? »

« Stiles… »

Il fit un geste de main pour faire taire Scott. « Je comprends, tout comme je comprends que c'est la Reine qui a avancé cette raison, pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scott soupira et alla jusqu'à une fenêtre qui surplombait le jardin. « Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème lors de la succession, même si j'ignore pour quelle raison il y en aurait. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion. « Je ne pense pas que le Roi Jason et le Prince Derek soient aussi proches que nous le sommes. »

Stiles s'approcha de Scott et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Malgré leur sang commun –Scott était l'héritier légitime, alors que Stiles était le résultat d'une indiscrétion du Roi avec une des dames de compagnie de la Reine- ils étaient devenus amis très vite à l'âge de deux ans et étaient restés proches, malgré toutes les tentatives du défunt Roi pour les séparer. Stiles savait qu'il avait de la chance, qu'ils avaient de la chance, mais Scott avait tendance à supposer que tous les frères avaient la même relation qu'eux, et il n'avait jamais l'air de comprendre quand ce n'était pas le cas.

Scott se tourna vers lui avec une expression de regret et culpabilité sur le visage. « Je sais que je t'ais promis de te laisser le choix. Et c'est ce qu'il y a de pire avec cet arrangement. »

Malédiction. Stiles était furieux, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère s'en vouloir à mort pour ça. Il enlaça à moitié Scott. « Mais les besoins des pays passent avant les promesses faites quand on avait douze ans, pas vrai ? »

Scott se frotta le haut du nez. « Oui, mais je ne veux pas… Bon. Il y a un lunch demain après-midi. Rencontre-les. Rencontre Derek. Et si tu penses vraiment que ça ne pourra pas fonctionner, dit-le-moi. Nous trouverons un autre moyen. »

Et cela suffit pour que Stiles ait l'impression d'être un sale gamin pleurnichard. Illégitime ou pas, il était un _Prince_ , et il savait parfaitement bien que Scott ne le lui aurait pas demandé s'il avait eu une autre option. « Très bien, _ça va_. Je vais le faire. Lunch avec la famille potentielle. Il n'y a sûrement rien qui pourrait mal tourner. »

Scott sourit, et la tension de ses épaules diminua. « Merci. J'irais bien aussi, mais je dois aller au port tôt demain matin, nos parents et Lydia arrivent de bonne heure. »

Stiles sourit. « Alors, est-ce que c'est toi qui va faire cette annonce à mon père et à ta mère, ou est-ce que tu me laisse ce délicieux devoir ? »

Un air de panique passa sur le visage de Scott. « Nous leur en parlerons ensemble. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que tu penses qu'ils accepteront plus facilement cette idée si nous sommes là tous les deux ? »

« Eh bien, il y a ça, et s'ils se mettent en colère, je pourrai toujours leur dire que c'était ton idée. »

Stiles le fixa et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Oh non. Tu vas assumer la pleine responsabilité pour ça. »

Scott rigola et s'éloigna. « Je _plaisante_. Je voulais aussi qu'ils soient là, parce que je sais que Mère voudra parler avec la Reine Talia immédiatement, et j'aimerais m'assurer que tout soit réglé le plus vite possible. » Il reprit un air songeur. « Notre traité avec les Hale expire dans moins de deux semaines. »

Stiles comprit ce que Scott ne disait pas. S'ils n'avaient pas un nouveau traité signé, scellé, avec un mariage à la clé avant cela, la trêve n'en sera plus une.

Il posa son bras sur les épaules de Scott et lui emmêla les cheveux. « Ne t'inquiète pas Scott. Nous allons nous en occuper. En plus, nous avons oublié un point positif dans tout ça. »

Scott l'observa, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Oh ? Et quel est-il ? »

Stiles rayonna. « Je vais perdre ma virginité avant toi. »

Scott grogna, mais au moins, il souriait vraiment cette fois. « Promets-moi juste que tu ne me révélera jamais, au grand jamais, ce qui se passera une fois les portes closes. »

« Quoi, tu ne veux pas connaître les activités qui auront lieu dans ma chambre ? » demanda innocemment Stiles. « Tu m'as lu chaque lettre dégoulinante d'amour qu'Allison t'a envoyé. Je pense que j'ai mérité d'avoir au moins une conversation sur le sexe, qui horrifiera ton esprit. »

« Je te promets d'être un auditeur attentif à chaque occasion, si Derek et toi vous mettez à vous écrire d'épiques poèmes d'amour. »

« Mes poèmes d'amour épiques comprendront de nombreuses rimes avec le mot 'queue' dans tous les langages que je connais. Et même dans certains que je ne connais pas. Je vais apprendre de nouveaux langages, juste pour cette raison, Scott. » Stiles pointa son doigt devant le visage de Scott. « Et tu devras les écouter, tous jusqu'au dernier. »

Scott grogna et mit un coup de coude dans le flanc de Stiles. « Je ne peux te dire à quel point j'en suis impatient. »

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 1

Publié le 06 09 2015


	2. 2-La rencontre

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Relecture : Minipou

Rars :

Axou : Merci pour ta review ^^ Voici la suite ^^

Yuki : Merci ^^

Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont interrogé sur le père de Stiles ^^ Vous aurez plus de réponses avec le chapitre 4…

En attendant, voici le chapitre 2 avec l'arrivée de Derek ^^

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 2 – La rencontre

Derek était sur le point de vomir.

Il se blottit dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, sur l'odeur des vieux livres et celle des cendres de l'âtre froid, mais rien ne l'aida.

Il voulait courir. Il voulait se transformer et se perdre si totalement dans le loup qu'il ne réapparaîtrait plus jamais. Il voulait sentir ses poumons le brûler à force de s'entraîner et de repousser les limites de son endurance. Il voulait finir par arriver à ce moment où il oubliait tout le reste, où ses gestes devenaient automatiques et où il n'avait plus à penser.

Derek ne voulait pas penser.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, pas maintenant. Non, pas tout de suite, il était supposé se préparer pour le déjeuner au cours duquel il rencontrerait son promis. Parce que sa mère avait décidé qu'il en fallait un autre, malgré le désastre de ses dernières fiançailles.

Parce qu'apparemment, elle avait décidé que la sécurité de leur famille devait reposer entre _ses_ mains, peu importe à quel point il avait tout fait foiré auparavant.

Derek enfouit son visage dans ses mains et essaya de respirer. C'était sa faute si les négociations avaient échoué, sa faute si Kate ne l'avait pas aimé, et sa faute si son père était mort.

Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui avait fait penser à sa mère qu'il pourrait faire l'affaire.

« Derek ? »

Non, pitié, pas maintenant. Là tout de suite, il ne voulait voir personne, pas alors qu'il arrivait à peine à se contenir. Pas même quelqu'un de bien intentionné.

Malgré ses prières intérieures, Cora passa la tête au coin d'une des rangées de livres. Elle était trop jeune pour porter le voile de deuil, donc Derek put voir l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage.

Derek aurait voulut lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle verrait clair dans son simulacre de réconfort avant même qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle passa le coin et se percha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Nous devrions nous enfuir, » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Derek laissa échapper un rire sec. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » confirma Cora, comme si sa décision était prise. « Nous pourrions atteindre les montagnes avant même que quiconque réalise que nous sommes partis. »

Il savait que Cora essayait de l'encourager, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Derek posa sa tête contre la sienne. « Je pense que Laura arriverait à nous pister avant même que nous quittions la ville. »

Cora bouda et s'affala contre lui. « Pensez-vous qu'elle nous laisserait passer si nous lui demandions gentiment ? »

« Aucune chance, » dit la voix de Laura.

Derek réprima un grognement alors que Laura se glissait dans la petite alcôve de la bibliothèque. Elle ajusta ses jupes avant de s'installer gracieusement dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. « Mère m'a envoyé pour m'assurer que vous ne vous étiez _pas_ enfui, »dit-elle. « Ce que je peux comprendre, mais Derek, ce n'est pas si terrible, vraiment ! »

Si, ça l'était. Laura n'avait aucune idée à quel point c'était terrible, et Derek n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'éclairer sur ce point. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

Son regard passa de lui à Cora puis revint sur lui. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a au moins _vu_ le prince ? »

Cora rougit et baissa la tête. Derek prit cela pour un oui.

De façon irrationnelle, cela l'énerva que ses deux sœurs aient vu celui qu'il était supposé épouser avant lui. Il leur jeta un regard noir, mais comme d'habitude, cela leur fit le même effet que s'il les avait tapées avec une plume.

Laura rigola. « Oh, bien. Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir voir votre visage quand vous le verrez. Allez, nous y allons, nous allons finir par être en retard. »

Ces mots lui envoyèrent un frisson dans le dos, et Derek n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se tenir debout. Mais il le fit tout de même.

Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit et aller au déjeuner, où il serait obligé de parler, de faire de l'esprit et un bon millier d'autres choses pour lesquels il n'était absolument pas doué. D'après les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu, le frère du Roi Scott était vif, intelligent et pouvait soutenir une conversation avec la totalité du conseil du Roi Scott. Il était impossible qu'il soit, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, impressionné par quelqu'un comme Derek.

Laura lui prit la main. « On dirait que nous sommes en train de vous conduire à l'échafaud. C'est juste un repas de famille. »

C'était 'juste' un repas de famille. C'était 'juste' la première fois qu'il rencontrerait l'homme qui lui était promis. C'était 'juste' cette alliance qui allait sauver leur pays du Roi Gérard et de son armée.

Ce n'était pas 'juste' quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » dit Derek. Rien de tout ça, ni le déjeuner, ni le mariage. Il était impossible que la sécurité de sa famille – de son pays tout entier- dépende de sa capacité à rendre heureux un prince étranger. Si le passé montrait bien une chose, c'est qu'il allait foirer en beauté.

Laura serra sa main. « Derek, » dit-elle, d'un ton qui lui rappelait qu'elle deviendrait un jour l'Alpha de leur meute. « Regardez-moi. »

Il le fit.

Ses yeux, du même vert nuancé de jaune que les siens, étaient fixés sur lui. « Vous _pouvez_ le faire. Ayez confiance. »

Cora le serra fort contre elle. « Ce n'est pas juste, » dit-elle, mais les mots énervés étaient destinés à Laura. « Mère ne peut l'envoyer se marier, pas maintenant, pas après… »

« _Cora_ , » la coupa Laura.

Cora bouda, mais elle se tut.

Derek la serra contre lui. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir essayé.

Il suivit ses sœurs hors de la bibliothèque et dans les grands couloirs du château. Chaque pas renforçait sa terreur, lui alourdissant l'estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir un gouffre froid et ténébreux à la place. Sans tenir compte du fait qu'il essayait de la faire taire, la voix de Kate résonna du fond de sa mémoire.

 _Il va falloir que vous fassiez des changements si notre mariage doit avoir une chance de fonctionner. Vous êtes juste un peu trop… enthousiaste, vous voyez ? Peut-être qu'un peu de maturité ne vous ferait pas de mal. Ou… En fait, ce qu'il vous manque, c'est une grande part de maturité. Vous avez de la chance que je sois aussi compréhensive, d'autres ne le seraient pas._

Non. Il n'allait pas y penser. Il n'allait pas penser à elle.

« Oh, l'avez-vous enfin débusqué du trou où il avait rampé pour se morfondre ? » dit une voix traînante alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas de l'escalier.

Derek ne s'embêta même pas à retenir le grognement qui quitta sa gorge. « Peter. »

Son oncle s'écarta du mur où il se prélassait et sourit. « Vous savez, dans de nombreuses cultures, la ponctualité est une qualité admirée. Heureusement, il vous reste encore environ trois minutes avant que vous ne fassiez une première impression absolument impardonnable. »

Derek se demanda quel genre de première impression il ferait, si le Prince Stiles le voyait en train de mettre son poing dans la tête de son oncle, et pensa qu'en fait, ça pourrait en valoir la peine. Il se dit que ça en valait peut-être la peine.

« Oh, calmez-vous, Oncle Peter, » dit Cora.

« Et nous ne serons pas en retard si vous arrêtez d'être sur notre chemin, » ajouta gentiment Laura.

Derek força ses mains à se détendre et s'avança vers la salle à manger, ignorant ses sœurs et son oncle. Il aimait sa famille, vraiment, mais parfois, il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'espace. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples quand ils étaient plus jeunes, avant que Laura ne soit fiancée et qu'elle commence l'entraînement d'Alpha, avant que Jason ne devienne une version miniature de Peter. Comme si leur famille en avait besoin d'un autre.

Comme s'il sentait le tour qu'avaient pris les pensées de Derek, Peter s'avança et lui prit le bras. « Vous pourriez, _au moins_ , faire un petit effort pour être charmant, hm ? » Dit-il, évidemment de façon assez discrète pour que seul Derek l'ait entendu, mais Derek avait l'impression que Laura et Cora l'avait entendu quand même. « Etant donné que cet arrangement est la seule chose qui peut nous sauver de la ruine, cela pourrait peut-être être une des rares choses que vous ne foutez pas en l'air ? »

Ses mots l'atteignirent là où ça faisait mal. Derek libera son bras et espéra que Peter n'avait pas vu à quel point cela l'avait remué.

« Peter, » claqua Laura.

Peter la regarda avec des yeux plein de fausse innocence. « Quoi ? Je lui offrais juste un conseil amical. »

Puis il entra dans la salle à manger, les laissant tous les trois derrière lui.

Derek sentit les doigts de Cora qui se mêlaient aux siens. « Derek… »

Il ne put le supporter à cet instant. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Derek s'écarta. « Je vais bien, » dit-il, et il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle pût entendre la flagrance de son mensonge.

Il voulait s'échapper, mais il n'avait aucun endroit où s'échapper. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'entrer dans l'antre du lion et de prier pour que ce ne soit pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

**XX**

Derek avait raison sur un point, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

C'était pire.

Il entra dans la pièce et chercha immédiatement sa mère et Jason du regard. Ils étaient à la tête de la table. Sa mère était assise à sa place habituelle, mais cela lui fit un choc de constater que Jason était assit à sa gauche, sur le siège de son père.

Derek s'inclina aussitôt, en partie pour respecter l'étiquette, et en partie pour cacher son visage à sa famille le temps qu'il se reprenne. C'était comme ça depuis les deux derniers mois, et ça le serait sûrement encore pendant des années, un millier de petites choses lui rappelaient que maintenant c'était Jason le roi, et que son père n'était plus là.

Un millier de petites choses qui lui rappelaient qu'il avait échoué et n'avait pas réussi à protéger son père.

Le malaise de son estomac revint encore plus fort, et cela lui demanda tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour ne pas se précipiter pour retourner à la bibliothèque, là où il pouvait être seul, un endroit où il n'avait pas à faire face à tout ça.

« Derek, » dit sa mère.

 _C'est trop tard maintenant,_ lui murmura une voix sarcastique dans sa tête, et Derek se raidit pour lui faire face.

Elle se leva, et pour la première fois, Derek vit le jeune homme assit à sa droite. « Je voudrais vous présenter le Prince Stiles, » dit-elle.

Le prince se leva précipitamment et s'inclina, ses mouvements semblaient désordonnés, pourtant il réussit à se lever sans déranger ni sa chaise, ni la table. Il était pâle, plus que le Roi Scott, avec des cheveux bruns emmêlés, des yeux bruns expressifs, de longs membres et des épaules étonnement larges. Quelques grains de beauté ornaient ses joues parfaitement rasées. Il avait l'air jeune, plus jeune que ce qu'avait imaginé Derek, même s'ils faisaient la même taille.

« Votre Altesse, » dit le prince. Sa voix était plus grave que ce à quoi s'attendait Derek.

Derek se figea, son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'être étourdi. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire.

 _Vous avez de la chance de m'être promis à moi, et pas à un homme. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la brutalité que les hommes peuvent avoir en eux._

Il essaya de bannir la voix de Kate, mais ça ne fit presque rien, et ça ne calma pas du tout sa nervosité.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Laura et Cora qui s'inclinaient en révérence. Avec un peu de retard, Derek s'inclina aussi en murmurant doucement, « Votre Altesse, » juste après ses sœurs.

Merveilleux, il n'avait dit que deux mots, et il avait déjà fait n'importe quoi. S'il ouvrait vraiment la bouche, il allait sûrement sortir quelque chose de véritablement offensant, ce qui endommagerait de façon irréparable les relations entre leurs familles.

En se relevant de sa révérence, Derek risqua un regard vers le Prince Stiles. Il fixait Derek avec un air étonnement attentif.

Le regard de Derek se posa sur la table et il se glissa sur son siège, il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait plus regarder le prince. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur la place qui était en face de lui. Il pourrait peut-être survivre à ce déjeuner sans ruiner quoi que ce soit s'il se taisait et se concentrait sur les motifs gravés sur l'argenterie.

Cora s'assit à côté de lui et lui serra brièvement la main. Derek la regarda juste assez longtemps pour lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant.

Laura s'assit de l'autre côté de la table et battit des cils d'un air séducteur en direction du Prince Stiles. En la voyant, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il y avait à peine deux mois qu'elle avait perdu son père, mais Derek la connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une impression qu'elle s'efforçait de donner aux autres.

Ils avaient tous une façon différente de gérer leur deuil, sa mère en prenant un air encore plus majestueux, Laura en devenant encore plus extravertie, Jason et Peter étaient devenus devenu encore plus insupportables, Cora en s'inquiétant davantage pour eux tous, et Derek en se refermant davantage en lui-même.

Avant même que les serviteurs aient fini de servir le premier plat, Jason commença à parler. « Alors, comment trouvez-vous votre séjour parmi nous, Votre Altesse ? »

Derek entendit le dédain utilisé pour prononcer les deux derniers mots, et se retint de justesse de lancer un regard incrédule à son frère. Est-ce qu'il voulait _offenser_ le prince ?

Soit le Prince Stiles n'avait pas entendu l'intonation, soit il s'en fichait, parce qu'il se mit à rayonner. « Je n'aurais pu demander meilleure hospitalité que la vôtre. J'aurais juste préféré que les circonstances soient plus favorables. »

Jason écarta le commentaire. « Ne parlons pas des circonstances maintenant, si vous le voulez bien. Nous devrions plutôt nous réjouir, n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'union entre nos familles. Et sur ce point, j'aimerais revoir certains termes de l'accord avec vous. »

 _Oh mon Dieu_. Derek ne connaissait pas les intentions de Jason, mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de tout ruiner si la fierté de son frère faisait le travail à sa place.

Il observa le prince, dont l'attention était, fort heureusement, tournée vers Jason plutôt que vers Derek. Le Prince Stiles prit une gorgée de son vin et haussa les sourcils. « Oh ? J'avais eu l'impression que les termes les plus importants avaient déjà été décidés par Sa Majesté et mon frère. » Stiles fit un sourire victorieux en direction de la mère de Derek en prononçant la dernière partie de la phrase.

Laura grogna. « Devez-vous vraiment parler politique à table, Jason ? Cela gâche l'appétit de tout le monde. »

Jason lui jeta un regard noir, même si Derek pensait que c'était juste parce qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom et non son titre. « Le traité à été conclu en quelques heures à peine hier. Cela ne peut faire de mal de revoir certains points avant que nous n'allions plus loin. »

Jason jeta un regard à Derek, qui fit de son mieux pour se faire le plus petit possible sans pour autant s'affaler. Cora lui prit la main et la serra encore une fois, Derek fit de même.

« Vous _avez_ eu la chance de relire le traité, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jason, en fixant le Prince Stiles d'un regard d'acier utilisé pour mettre la plupart des gens mal à l'aise.

Apparemment, le Prince Stiles ne faisait pas partie de la majorité des gens, parce qu'il n'eut pas l'air affecté du tout. « Je peux vous assurer que je mets un point d'honneur à prendre connaissance de tous les documents qui pourraient avoir une quelconque influence sur ma vie, en particulier quand cela concerne la personne avec qui je vais partager mon lit. »

Derek se sentit rougir, et il fut très content de ne pas encore avoir commencé à manger. De son côté, Laura faillit recracher sa soupe, et couvrit son rire grâce à une petite toux. Cora fit de même. Pendant ce temps, Jason était devenu écarlate, et sa mère s'était mise la main devant les yeux, même si Derek n'aurait su dire si c'était pour cacher une grimace ou un sourire.

« Cela me semble être un excellent principe, » dit Peter d'une voix traînante. « Existe-t-il beaucoup de documents qui pourraient affecter les personnes qui partagent votre lit ? »

Derek allait certainement _mourir_.

« A ma connaissance, c'est le seul, » répondit tranquillement Stiles. S'il ressentait le moindre embarras quand au sujet de la conversation, Derek ne put le voir ou le sentir.

Laura dut pratiquement se fourrer son voile dans sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Stiles leur fit un clin d'œil par-dessus le bord de son verre de vin.

Son cœur rata un battement et Derek sentit son visage s'échauffer. Il se reconcentra aussitôt sur sa soupe.

Jason ouvrit encore la bouche, mais Laura s'interposa. « Alors, Votre Altesse, est-il vrai qu'il y a une fée à la cour du Roi Scott ? »

Cette fois, le Prince Stiles s'étouffa avec son vin, et il le reposa. « Un sage conseil, ne laissez _jamais_ Lydia savoir que vous avez dit qu'elle était une 'fée'. » Il eut un petit sourire d'autodérision. « J'ai fait cette erreur la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, et plus jamais je ne recommencerai. C'est une banshee. »

Derek cligna des yeux à cause de la surprise. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient vraies. « Comment une banshee en est-elle arrivée à faire partie de votre cour? » demanda-t-il avant même d'y réfléchir.

Le Prince Stiles lui sourit. « Comme Lydia vous le dirait, c'est parce que la cour serait deux fois moins intéressante sans elle. Elle arrivera avec la Reine demain, donc vous pourrez la rencontrer. »

Derek savait reconnaître un changement de sujet quand il en voyait un. Il se mordit la lèvre et retourna à sa soupe. Son estomac s'était assez calmé pour qu'il puisse manger, pour la seule raison que Peter et Jason était encore plus grossier que lui.

« J'ai remarqué que vous aviez une copie du livre de Saint-Marceaux sur les peintures antiques lycanthropiques dans les grottes, » dit le Prince.

Sa mère hocha la tête. « C'est à Cora. »

Du coin de l'œil, Derek vit Cora s'animer avec intérêt. « Cela fait quelques années que je les étudie, » dit-elle d'un ton excité. « L'avez-vous lu ? »

Le Prince Stiles hocha la tête. « Il s'agit de la meilleure histoire que j'ai lue. Une des grottes dont elle parle se trouve non loin de Beacon Hills. Notre château, » clarifia-t-il.

Cora tremblait presque sous l'effet de l'excitation. « Vraiment ? Vous êtes si près que cela ? L'avez-vous déjà vue? »

« Oui, plusieurs fois. Vous devriez venir voir par vous-même. »

Derek attrapa la main de Cora pour l'empêcher de bondir sur sa chaise à cause de la joie qu'elle éprouvait. « J'adorerais ! » dit-elle.

Les serviteurs arrivèrent pour retirer les restes du premier plat et servir le deuxième, et Stiles passa d'une discussion sur l'art avec Cora à une discussion sur l'histoire du château avec sa mère. A chaque fois que Jason essayait de ramener le sujet du traité, Laura ou Stiles changeait de sujet facilement. Au milieu du troisième plat, Derek constata que les deux s'étaient engagés dans un jeu pour voir qui serait le plus rapide à lancer le changement de sujet. Même Peter semblait impressionné malgré lui, comme le prouvait son absence de réflexion depuis la première qu'il avait faite.

Derek laissa ses assiettes repartir avec la plupart de la nourriture intouchée, le nœud présent dans son ventre s'intensifiait de minute en minute. De toute évidence, Stiles avait plus de points communs avec Laura et Cora qu'avec lui. Derek était incapable de contrôler une conversation de cette façon, il avait plutôt tendance à s'énerver et à résoudre le problème avec ses poings. Plus d'une dispute avec Jason s'était finie de cette façon lors de leurs enfances. Les mots avaient juste tendance à lui passer par-dessus la tête.

Que devait penser Stiles, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait coincé avec _lui_ pour le reste de sa vie ?

**XX**

Stiles envisageait très sérieusement de commettre un régicide.

Pas sur Scott. Il ne lui en voulait plus pour les fiançailles arrangées, plus depuis qu'il s'était remis du choc initial.

Non, ce qui donnait des idées peu charitables à Stiles, c'était Sa Nouvelle et Royalement Emmerdante Majesté.

Bien sûr, Scott lui avait dit que le nouveau roi était peu favorable à l'idée que la Reine Talia ait demandé de l'aide à ses alliés concernant ce qu'il pensait être un problème privé, donc ce n'était pas tellement surprenant qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il pouvait pour offenser Stiles.

Heureusement, Stiles n'était pas du genre à laisser une offense l'empêcher d'accomplir son devoir envers son frère. Il avait promis à Scott qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, et Dieu savait qu'il le ferait, peu importe ce que le Roi Jason faisait ou ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas _lui_ que Stiles devait épouser.

Non, son véritable promis avait passé la plus grande partie du déjeuner avec les yeux fixés sur son assiette, afin d'éviter de croiser ceux de Stiles. Le Prince Derek n'avait posé qu'une seule question, et apparemment cela lui convenait.

Pour faire court, c'était frustrant. Stiles avait espéré qu'ils auraient un peu de temps pour apprendre à se connaître avant d'être forcés de _faire connaissance_ l'un avec l'autre. Pour l'instant, il en savait plus sur les Princesses Laura et Cora que sur celui qu'il était supposé épouser.

Bon, Stiles savait une chose, la vue des épaules du Prince Derek qui étaient si bien moulées par sa veste lui donnait des palpitations. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Le dessert fut servi. Le Roi Jason en profita pour s'éclaircir la gorge et sortir une copie du traité alors que Stiles et Laura avaient tous deux la bouche pleine.

 _Maudit soit-il._ Alors qu'ils avaient si bien réussi à maintenir la conversation loin de la politique jusqu'à présent. Stiles essaya d'avaler sa bouchée de tarte d'un coup après l'avoir mâchée une seule fois, chose qui fonctionna aussi bien que quand il était jeune et que le professeur de bienséance essayait de leur apprendre, à Scott et à lui, de prendre de petites bouchées, car Bon Dieu, ils étaient des Princes, pas des sauvages. Au moins, cette fois, il avait réussi à ne pas s'étouffer.

Comment diable le Roi avait-il réussi à se fournir une copie du traité pour l'amener à cette foutue table, de toute façon ?

« Tout à l'heure, je le relisais, » dit le Roi Jason, « et un des paragraphes prévoit l'arrivée de 1000 hommes de la forteresse McCall dans les 2 semaines qui suivent le mariage afin d'installer 2 forts le long de notre frontière à l'est. Est-ce exact, à votre connaissance ? »

C'était exact, et Scott avait même essayé d'insister pour instaurer 3 forts avec 1500 hommes. Jusqu'à présent, l'Empereur Deucalion les avait laissés tranquille, mais étant donné son expansion au sud et à l'est, Scott pensait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tourne son regard sur les trois royaumes situés plus au nord. Stiles était tout à fait d'accord avec cette analyse.

« Jason, » dit la Reine Talia, et même Stiles put entendre le ton d'avertissement dans sa voix.

Le Roi Jason la coupa. « Nous ne faisons qu'en parler, Mère. Entre hommes. » Il reporta son attention vers Stiles. « 1000, C'est exact ? »

 _Entre hommes_. C'était bien dangereux de dire une telle chose alors que cette femme avait des crocs et des griffes bien plus aiguisés que les vôtres. Stiles réussit enfin à avaler sa bouchée de tarte et prit une gorgée de son verre avant de parler. « Oui, d'après ce que je me souviens. »

Jason posa le traité sur la table avec un sourire condescendant. « Et cela ne vous semble pas un peu… »

Stiles sauta sur l'occasion avant que Jason ne puisse poursuivre. « Léger ? »

« Léger. » acquiesça Jason, puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. « Quoi, léger ? »

Trop tard. Stiles profita de cette opportunité et poursuivit. « Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord, Votre Majesté. L'accord de fiançailles avec les Argent réclamait un minimum de 1500 hommes, en cas de besoin, ainsi que 3 forts le long de leur frontière sud-est. » L'accord ne portait que sur un, mais le Roi Jason n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi cet accord n'égalerait pas ce minimum. Et avec les excursions de l'Empereur Deucalion au sud, cela semble irresponsable de ne pas protéger ces frontières, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Le Roi Jason eut l'air sidéré. « Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas… »

« Nécessaire ? » le coupa Stiles avant qu'il puisse finir. « Je pense que ça l'est. Il est absurde que ce traité n'exige pas au moins 1500 hommes et 3 forts. » Il se tourna vers un serviteur. « Une plume et de l'encre, je vous prie ? Je vais le mettre au propre. »

Stiles se retourna pour attraper le traité du Roi Jason. « Je vous remercie _infiniment_ pour avoir porté ce détail à mon attention, Votre Majesté. Cette bévue doit être rectifiée immédiatement pour assurer la protection de votre pays. Mon frère en aurait été horrifié si les choses étaient restées en l'état et… »

Un serviteur plaça l'encre et la plume sur la table. Stiles fit une pause dans son monologue, juste assez longue pour remercier le serviteur et trouver la ligne à rectifier dans le traité. Il raya 1000 et commença à inscrire 1500, mais il s'arrêta. « Pensez-vous que nous devrions aller jusqu'à 2000, Votre Majesté ? »

Le Roi Jason avait l'air d'essayer de comprendre à quel moment il avait perdu le contrôle de la conversation. « Non ! Non, je ne… »

« Bien, bien, c'est trop, vous avez raison. Après tout, ce chiffre n'est qu'un minimum. » Stiles fit les changements et se fit un mémo dans sa tête pour penser à raconter cette conversation en détails à Scott. « Voilà, c'est arrangé. Et encore une fois, Votre Majesté, je ne pourrais assez vous remercier d'avoir attiré mon attention sur ceci. » Stiles lui fit son sourire le plus innocent et prit une autre gorgée de vin. « Y avait-il autre chose dont vous souhaitiez discuter ? »

Ce qui signifiait, 'y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez renégocier à mon avantage ? Parce que je pourrais faire ça toute la journée.' Même si le but des forteresses était vraiment de défendre la frontière, cela leur permettait tout de même d'avoir une présence physique sur les terres des Hale, et Stiles ne pouvait nier que cela constituait un avantage important. Mais il était certain que le Roi Jason avait compris le message même sans qu'il le dise.

Cette certitude fut confirmée par l'expression du visage du Roi Jason, il avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre au fait d'essayer d'avoir le dessus sur Stiles. Ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais c'était plutôt adorable de l'observer alors qu'il le réalisait.

C'était approximativement la 5eme fois que Laura étouffait son rire derrière son voile, Cora avait tourné la tête pour ne pas le regarder, mais ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effet d'un rire mal réprimé.

Mais, pour Stiles, rien de tout ça n'avait autant de valeur que le léger sourire qui apparut sur le visage du Prince Derek.

Oh mince. Stiles pensait qu'il serait vraiment mal si un jour, il voyait le Prince Derek faire un grand sourire.

La Reine Talia lui toucha le bras. « Vous et Derek pourriez peut-être aller visiter le jardin. Pour faire connaissance. »

Oh, _Dieu_ merci. Stiles imaginait bien qu'ils risquaient tous deux de ressentir de la gêne lors de cette promenade, mais il préférait encore la gêne et la maladresse plutôt qu'un roi condescendant et des discussions surprises sur la politique. « J'en serais ravi, Votre Majesté. »

De l'autre côté, Stiles vit que Derek s'était tendu, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter cette réaction pour une simple promenade.

Il saisit le prétexte que venait de lui fournir la reine et se leva avant de s'incliner poliment. « Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien nous excuser ? »

Le Prince Derek se leva aussi, d'une manière beaucoup plus gracieuse que Stiles ne l'avait faite, et le guida sans un mot vers la porte.

Ils étaient presque arrivés aux portes menant à l'extérieur, quand le Roi Jason apparut. « Attendez un moment Prince Stiles. »

Damnation, ils avaient presque réussi à sortir. Stiles poussa un grognement intérieur et se tourna car malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il afficha un sourire poli sur son visage. « Oui, Votre Majesté ? »

D'après le regard noir et orageux que lui adressa le Roi Jason, Stiles devina que cette conversation risquait d'être bien moins plaisante que la précédente. Le Roi Jason semblait sur le point d'exploser. « Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes si intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors c'est ainsi qu'il voulait jouer, bien. Stiles fut plus qu'heureux de laisser tomber le semblant de politesse qu'il entretenait jusqu'à présent. « Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que vous entendez par là, » dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Le Roi Jason était si près de lui que ça le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Il parla si bas, que Stiles comprit que ses mots n'étaient que pour lui. « Faire de moi votre ennemi serait un grave manque de sagesse. »

« On m'a rarement accusé de faire preuve de sagesse, » dit Stiles.

Les yeux du Roi Jason brillèrent d'une lueur jaune, comme un rappel déconcertant que Stiles n'avait pas affaire à un autre humain. Il avait la magie, certes, mais il ignorait l'efficacité que pourraient avoir ses talents contre un loup-garou, surtout s'il était si près de lui. « Ce traité n'est pas une bonne idée. J'aurais espérer pouvoir le faire comprendre. »

Vu ce que Scott lui avait dit, Stiles n'était pas surpris que le Roi Jason soit opposé au traité, mais ce qui le surprenait, c'était la véhémence qu'il mettait derrière ses mots. « C'est étrange, parce que, selon moi, la liste d'idées était désespérément courte et c'était la meilleure du lot. »

« Je refuse que mes décisions soient questionnées ou torpillées par un bâtard. »

Ce mot familier faisait toujours mal, mais Stiles était devenu un maître pour le cacher. Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, un grognement retentit juste à côté de son oreille.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna. Derek était juste derrière lui, affrontant le Roi Jason d'un regard noir, en grognant de façon menaçante. Le Roi Jason cligna des yeux, et faillit faire un pas en arrière avant de se reprendre. Cependant, Stiles avait vu le mouvement avorté. _Intéressant_.

Il profita du silence qui s'installa. « Je suis un enfant illégitime, pas un bâtard. Vous devriez revoir vos sources d'informations. »

Il affronta le regard du Roi sans faillir. « Et si vous souhaitez m'insulter, Votre Majesté, il vous faudra être plus original que cela. Scott me traite de bâtard tout le temps, même si je suis presque sûr qu'il ne fait pas référence à ma parenté. »

Ses mots n'étaient pas atrocement insultants, mais le roi devint rouge en les entendant. Stiles s'autorisa à apprécier cette petite victoire avant de tourner les talons pour suivre le Prince Derek à l'extérieur.

Fin du chapitre 2.

**XX**

Note de l'auteur :

' _Il y a deux références à Batman dans les 2 premiers chapitres, une volontaire et l'autre non. La volontaire, parce que quand je cherchais des noms pour les persos, j'ai changé d'avis pour le père de Derek. Le nom de sa mère étant Talia, la fana de super héro que je suis n'a pas pu résister à l'envie d'appeler son mari Bruce. L'involontaire, parce que j'avais déjà choisi Jason pour le grand frère et je n'ai pas fait la connexion avant que j'ai une discussion concernant cette histoire avec un de mes amis WriMo* lors du coup d'envoi en novembre dernier. Voici un extrait de la conversation :_

 _Moi : « Oui, la mère s'appelle Talia, alors j'ai craqué et j'ai appelé son mari Bruce. »_

 _WriMo : « Oh mon Dieu, c'est génial ! Est-ce qu'un de leurs enfants s'appelle Jason ? »_

 _Moi : « … En fait, oui. »_

 _WriMo : « Est-ce que c'est un connard fini ? »_

 _Moi (super contente) : « OUI CARREMENT. »_

 _Nous avons toutes les deux éclaté de rire.'_

*WriMo : Je ne connaissais pas donc vous me connaissez, j'ai cherché ^^

Noms donnés aux participants du mois de l'écriture. En gros un mois donné, ils ont un mois pour écrire une nouvelle ou un roman dont le nombre de page est défini à l'avance ^^ En Novembre, c'est le National Novel Writing Month (mois national d'écriture de nouvelles).

C'est comme un défi, genre en un mois j'écris un roman de 50 000 ou 100 000 mots ^^

Si vous voulez en savoir plus, le site wrimos . fr (enlevez les espaces) vous en apprendra plus ^^

Publié le 13 09 2015


	3. 3-Visite nocturne

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Relecture : Minipou

Correction : NathDW

RARs :

Carlie BWH : Merci pour ta review ^^ Et merci pour tes précisions concernant Batman ^^

Barroso alicia : Voici la suite ^^

Yuki : Merci ^^ Non non, Stiles n'est pas disponible au supermarché ^^ Seul Derek y a droit ^^ et nous avons juste le droit de jouer les voyeuses en espérant qu'il ne nous remarque pas ^^

Avertissement, ce chapitre risque d'être frustrant ! Vous comprendrez en lisant ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 3 – Visite nocturne

Et dire que Derek avait trouvé que le déjeuner avait été difficile, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la gêne occasionnée par cette promenade avec Stiles sans Laura ou Cora pour dissiper le malaise entre eux.

Il était envahi de colère et de honte à cause de la façon dont Jason s'était comporté. Derek avait vraiment cru que ce serait _lui_ qui ruinerait leur seule chance, mais apparemment, Jason voulait vraiment tenir ce rôle.

Heureusement, l'air du jardin était plus respirable, et Derek avait moins l'impression de s'étouffer à chaque respiration. Il inspira profondément et se perdit dans les odeurs si familières.

« Merci de m'avoir soutenu tout à l'heure, » dit le Prince Stiles quand ils furent assez éloignés du bâtiment.

Derek sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des remerciements. « Jason… Sa Majesté a dépassé les limites, » réussit-il à dire quand sa bouche accepta de lui obéir à nouveau.

Le sourire du Prince Stiles éclaira tout son visage, le faisant paraître encore plus jeune qu'auparavant. Si proche de lui, Derek s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient d'un brun plus doux qu'il ne l'avait pensé, comme de l'ambre foncé dans la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi.

« Je pense que Sa Majesté ne veut pas que ce traité aboutisse, » dit le Prince Stiles. « Connaîtriez-vous ses raisons ? »

Comme si Jason allait discuter avec lui de quoique ce soit d'important. Derek secoua la tête et se concentra sur le sol. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Sa seule réponse fut « Hm. » Derek ne le voyait que du coin de l'œil, mais il pouvait sentir que le Prince se tenait à une longueur de bras, une distance parfaitement respectable, mais Derek était tout de même tout à fait conscient de sa présence. De ses mouvements, de sa respiration, de ses battements de cœur, de son odeur. D'habitude, il arrivait à passer outre, une fois qu'il était habitué, mais ils avaient été assis l'un en face de l'autre pendant tout le déjeuner, et il n'arrivait pas à ignorer le moindre mouvement que faisait le Prince Stiles.

Le silence, tendu et inconfortable, s'étira entre eux et Derek ne savait absolument pas comment y mettre fin. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Non, probablement pas. Il valait mieux se taire plutôt que de mettre les pieds dans les plats et s'en mordre les doigts pendant des mois.

« Passez-vous beaucoup de temps ici ? Dans les jardins ? » Demanda le Prince Stiles.

S'il le pouvait, il passerait tout son temps dans les jardins ou à la bibliothèque. Derek haussa les épaules. « Un peu. »

Le Prince Stiles s'assit sur un banc en pierre, et observa les plantes qui les entouraient. Derek s'arrêta mais ne sut s'il devait s'asseoir également. Cela lui semblait présomptueux de le faire. Donc il resta debout et espéra juste que ça ne lui donnait pas un air trop empoté.

Une des jambes de Stiles tressautait sans s'arrêter. « Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? »

Derek ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Les jardins ? « Penser de quoi ? »

« Ceci. » Le Prince Stiles fit un geste de la main entre eux. « Cet… arrangement. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Derek se figea. Personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait avant. C'était un test, il le savait. Et s'il donnait la mauvaise réponse ? « Ça fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler.» dit-il finalement. C'était une réponse tout ce qu'il y a de plus diplomatique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Prince Stiles renifla. « Beaucoup de choses à assimiler, c'est un sacré euphémisme de votre part. Et vous n'avez pas à faire de manières avec moi. Venez. » Il se glissa au bout du banc et tapota la pierre à côté de lui. « Asseyez-vous. J'ai mal au cou à vous regarder ainsi. »

Derek s'assit avec précaution. Même si le Prince Stiles s'était assis au bout du banc, ce dernier n'était pas très long, et maintenant, ils étaient très proches. Ils étaient si proches que Derek pouvait encore mieux sentir son odeur qui auparavant était atténuée par le mélange de bois et de notes florales provenant du jardin. Il ne savait pas comment la décrire. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu sentir auparavant, c'était vif, froid, étranger et sauvage.

Son instinct lui disait d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de Stiles, de respirer cette odeur pour la décrypter, pour le décrypter lui, mais Derek le garda sous contrôle. Ça ne se faisait pas de flairer son promis alors qu'on ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Une partie traîtresse de son esprit se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler que Kate n'avait jamais aimé ça.

Le Prince Stiles se pencha et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, avant de laisser ses mains pendre. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'imaginais pour mon mariage. »

La nausée qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier ressurgit quand il entendit ses mots. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le surprenait autant ? Il savait qu'il décevrait le Prince Stiles. Mais Derek ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi franc sur le sujet.

« Ou… Attendez, mince. » Le Prince Stiles grimaça et se passa une main sur le visage. « Vous avez été fiancé avant, pas vrai ? Alors c'était peut-être exactement ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Parfois je parle sans réfléchir… En fait, c'est le cas, la plupart du temps. C'est mon état naturel. Il me faut beaucoup de concentration pour éviter que ça arrive. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Derek ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire de ses excuses. « C'est bon, » dit-il.

Le Prince Stiles laissa échapper un souffle. « Bien. Alors. Je pensais que, puisque nous sommes tous les deux concernés, nous pourrions peut-être parler des règles de base pour notre mariage. Juste histoire d'être à la même page. »

 _Des Règles_? L'estomac de Derek se retourna à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce que le Prince Stiles allait attendre de lui ? Kate l'avait mis en garde contre les appétits des humains, elle lui avait dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle soit une femme, parce que les hommes étaient beaucoup plus brutaux. Une partie de son esprit n'arrivait pas à concilier le mot brutal avec le visage honnête du Prince Stiles, mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprit à ses dépens.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous avions tous les deux une vision claire de la situation, » dit le Prince Stiles. « Je veux dire, le traité est bien pour ce qui est des grandes questions entre nos pays, mais nous devons faire en sorte que cela fonctionne pour nous au niveau personnel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek hocha la tête, surtout parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir parler.

Le Prince Stiles sourit. « Bien. Ravi que vous soyez d'accord. Y a-t-il quelqu'un dont vous êtes amoureux ? »

Derek s'étouffa presque en entendant la question. « _Quoi ?_ »

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un dont vous êtes amoureux ? » répéta un peu plus lentement, le Prince Stiles, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que Derek avait compris sa question.

Une chaleur envahit les côtés du visage de Derek, et il concentra toute son attention sur les rayures d'un petit galet situé sur le chemin devant lui. « Pourquoi posez-vous _cette_ question ? »

« Cette question est-elle étrange ? » Le ton du Prince Stiles donnait l'impression qu'il pensait que Derek était celui qui était cinglé. « Pour ce que j'en sais, vous pourriez avoir quelqu'un que vous aimez profondément, et tout cet arrangement risquerait de ruiner cela. Si c'est le cas, je ne vous en voudrais pas d'avoir un amant ou une amante. »

Oh Mon Dieu, cette conversation ne pouvait pas être réelle. Derek secoua fermement la tête. « Non. Non, il n'y a personne. Et… Je ne pourrais pas. » La simple idée de bafouer ses vœux de mariage le rendait malade. Puis une autre pensée s'imposa à lui. « Avez-vous quelqu'un ? »

« Moi ? » Toussa le Prince Stiles. « Non. Bon, à une époque, je courais après Lydia, mais laissez-moi vous donner l'assurance que ça n'arrivera jamais, pour de très bonnes et très nombreuses raisons. »

Lydia ? N'était-ce pas la banshee ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » continua le Prince Stiles. « Il n'y a personne pour moi non plus. Donc il semble que nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous inquiéter à ce sujet. Mais si un jour, cela devait arriver, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous aviez une aventure, du moment que vous restiez discret. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous nous sentions piégés dans cette histoire. »

Derek tourna la tête pour regarder le Prince Stiles, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait certainement pas proposer… Mais il avait l'air absolument sérieux. Alors il proposait _bel et bien_ l'infidélité.

Son estomac se serra et il reporta son attention sur le galet « Bien sûr. » Il ne comprenait même pas comment les mots avaient réussi à sortir.

« Et je pensais que ce serait probablement plus facile d'avoir des chambres séparées. Vous voyez, comme ça nous aurons chacun notre espace. » Un petit sourire releva les coins de la bouche du Prince Stiles. « Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, je peux être assez difficile à supporter. Je ne voudrais pas vous infliger ma présence plus que nécessaire. »

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il hocha juste la tête. Ce serait un simple arrangement, alors. Il pourrait gérer ça. Du moins, il le pensait.

« Encore une chose. » Le Prince Stiles se tut et prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est une chose importante, donc… » Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que sa bouche devienne une fine ligne, et il se tourna vers Derek. Ses yeux semblaient étonnamment sincères. « Je ne vous demanderai jamais de faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire. Et j'espère la même chose de votre part. Si jamais je le fais, _dites-le moi_ , et j'arrêterai. »

Derek cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette règle, et l'insistance du ' _dites-le_ _moi'_ du Prince Stiles le prit de court.

Sa confusion devait être bien visible, car le Prince Stiles émit un petit rire et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Eh bien, je veux parler de n'importe quand, bien sûr, mais plus particulièrement au lit. Nous ne ferons que ce que nous nous mettrons d'accord pour faire… Enfin si vous voulez faire quelque chose, bien sûr. Si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrais parfaitement. » Il rougit. « Je ne… Je n'ai aucune attente à ce sujet. C'est une situation complètement ridicule, et j'essaie juste de la rendre aussi indolore que possible. Pour nous deux. »

 _Une situation ridicule_. C'était une façon de le dire. Une situation ridicule que Derek avait lui-même créée, et dans laquelle le Prince Stiles avait été traîné pour réparer les choses. Il baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher la honte qui devait certainement se voir sur son visage, et il enfonça ses doigts dans ses genoux. « Bien sûr, Votre Altesse, » murmura Derek. « C'est parfaitement sensé. »

« Oh, pour… »

Derek sentit la main du Prince Stiles à peine une seconde avant de la voir envelopper la sienne, la réchauffant en ce qui aurait dû être une simple étreinte rassurante, mais ça ne l'était pas. Ils auraient dû porter des gants, mais ils les avaient enlevés pour le repas et avaient oublié de les remettre.

 **IMAGE* (Je vous mets le lien à la fin du chapitre ... )**

Derek comprit que c'était une terrible erreur, car il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de fixer les doigts du Prince Stiles. Ils étaient longs, agiles et magnifiques, cela semblait vraiment grotesque de penser une telle chose à propos de _doigts_ , mais c'était vrai.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Stiles, » dit-il. « Je préfère, je ne suis vraiment pas assez mature pour avoir le titre officiel de prince. Et pourrais-je vous appeler Derek ? Nous pourrions utiliser nos prénoms, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Derek voulait tourner sa main pour enlacer ses doigts avec ceux de Stiles, et faire glisser son pouce le long de ce pouls qu'il pouvait à peine sentir. Il voulait embrasser le dos de cette main. Il ressentait le désir fou de laisser sa langue parcourir ses longs doigts et les sucer. Derek repoussa autant qu'il le pouvait cette envie, car il y avait un certain nombre de choses qui n'étaient pas supposées se passer au beau milieu du jardin, et il pensait que lécher les doigts de son fiancé devait certainement en faire partie.

Stiles retira rapidement sa main. « Désolé, » dit-il. « C'était… effronté de ma part, de vous toucher. Je suis… vraiment désolé, c'est une habitude chez moi -pas avec vous, mais avec les autres- et je n'ai pas réfléchi, et… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Derek, arrêtant ainsi le flot d'excuses et essayant d'ignorer la froideur qui avait envahi sa main. « Nous allons nous marier, pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter que vous me touchiez ? »

Stiles sourit à nouveau, mais celui-ci était plus petit et un peu triste. « Vous ne devriez jamais être touché sans votre permission. »

Même Derek put se rendre compte qu'il devait y avoir une histoire derrière cette affirmation, et qu'il ne devait pas poser de question, pas maintenant. Peut-être même jamais. Alors il dit juste, « ça va. »

 _Ça va si vous ne vous expliquez pas sur cette affirmation, et ça va si vous me touchez. Je ne peux vous offrir grand-chose, mais je peux vous offrir cela : je ne vous refuserai rien._

Mais bien sûr, cette conviction fut aussitôt gâchée par la voix douce et tranchante de Kate. _Ça va, Derek, je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas vous en empêcher. Certaines personnes sont juste un peu plus… enthousiastes que d'autres. Non, vraiment, c'est un_ _bon trait de caractère._

Ce qui voulait peut-être bien dire que ce n'était pas du tout un bon trait de caractère.

Stiles le dévisagea. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez… perdu dans vos pensées. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Perdu dans mes pensées ? »

« Cela me semblait plus gentil que de dire que vous fixiez ses fleurs comme si elles vous avaient personnellement offensé. » Stiles désigna les roses alignées au bord du chemin. « Vous ont-elles offensé ? Elles espionnent peut-être pour votre frère ? Vont-elles lui rapporter cette conversation, et le fait que je vous ai demandé de m'appeler par mon nom ? »

L'idée d'être en colère contre des fleurs était tellement absurde que Derek rigola. « Je pense qu'il utiliserait plutôt des corbeaux. »

Stiles hocha sagement la tête, comme si c'était cohérent. « Naturellement. Noirs comme son âme. »

Cette fois, Derek toussa pour camoufler son rire.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et Derek se sentit un peu étourdi et essoufflé. « Donc, y a-t-il des règles que vous voudriez instaurer ? Maintenant ou pour plus tard ? Vous n'avez pas à approuver tout ce que je dis. »

Son esprit se vida complètement. Est-ce que Stiles voulait que Derek lui dise ses règles ? Ou est-ce qu'il lui demandait juste par politesse ? Et quel genre de règles pouvait-on avoir pour un mariage ? Non, ce n'était pas un vrai mariage, pas comme celui de ses parents, ce n'était qu'un arrangement. Même si Derek ne connaissait rien non plus sur ce sujet. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il finalement. « Je n'en vois aucune. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, comme si ça avait peu d'importance qu'il en ait ou pas. « Bien, si vous en trouvez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Même après le mariage. » Il se passa une main sur la nuque. « Je sais que cette situation n'est pas idéale, et je préférerais qu'il n'y ait pas de rancœur entre nous. »

« Je ne crois pas que je pourrais vous en vouloir un jour, » dit Derek, et il ferma aussitôt la bouche. _Pourquoi_ venait-il de dire ça ?

Stiles cligna les yeux de surprise, puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de rire. « Et cela me rappelle que vous ne me connaissez pas depuis très longtemps. Mais j'apprécie l'idée. » Il se leva, s'inclina et tendit sa main à Derek. « Nous devrions sans doute y retourner. Votre Altesse apprécierait-elle une escorte ? »

Il voulait vraiment pouvoir toucher de nouveau la main de Stiles mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'en tenir à leur arrangement s'il le faisait. Pourtant, il serait grossier de sa part de refuser cette main offerte.

Il prit la main tendue, savourant la chaleur de ce contact. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Derek. »

Stiles sourit encore et serra sa main. « Alors ce sera Derek. Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir à votre sujet ? »

Qu'est-ce que Stiles devrait savoir sur lui ? Qu'il était nul pour utiliser les mots, qu'il était encore pire pour tout ce qui était de la politique ? Que la seule chose qu'il apportait dans ce mariage était sa position dans sa famille, et que même cela pouvait être questionnable ? Qu'il se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir autant de responsabilités sur les épaules, qu'il ne voulait pas échouer encore alors que c'était lui qui avait obligé sa famille, son pays à accepter cette alliance ?

Derek déglutit pour faire partir la boule présente dans sa gorge, et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. « Non. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir sur moi. »

Stiles ricana. « J'en doute. »

**XX**

Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, en marmonnant pour lui-même. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse voir, il avait quatre problèmes, et aucune solution envisageable.

Premier problème : Le Roi Jason était, et c'était inattendu, opposé à cet arrangement, au point de le menacer et de l'insulter ouvertement. Stiles ne s'était pas préparé à gérer cela.

Deuxième problème : Après avoir rédigé le traité initial avec Scott, Sa Majesté semblait décidée à se retirer pour laisser le Roi Jason gérer le reste. Stiles ne comprenait pas trop vu que c'était Sa Majesté Talia qui avait accepté cet accord en premier lieu.

Ce qui le conduisait au problème numéro trois : Il manquait cruellement de connaissances concernant la dynamique des meutes de loups-garous. Etait-ce la raison qui poussait la Reine à se mettre en retrait ? Elle avait fait son boulot d'Alpha, et maintenant le traité devenait l'affaire du Roi ?

Et bien sûr, le problème trois faisait partie du problème quatre (ce qui était, dans l'esprit de Stiles, le plus gros de tous) : A quoi devait-il s'attendre en étant marié avec un loup-garou ? En plus, ce n'était pas un simple loup-garou, non, il était réticent pour ce qui était de parler, et ne communiquait que grâce à son expression faciale, pouvant montrer qu'il était 'renfrogné', 'irrité', ou exprimait une 'fureur à peine contenue'.

Stiles pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu le sourire de Derek. Si cet homme réussissait à faire un grand sourire un jour, Stiles était convaincu que son visage risquerait de se casser en deux. Ce qui serait une vraie honte, car ce visage était ridiculement beau.

 _Non_ , se sermonna Stiles. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à Derek et à son visage ridiculement beau, ses épaules ridiculement belles, ou ses bras, ou… tout le reste. Il devrait être en train de lire les livres qu'il avait réquisitionnés à la bibliothèque pour résoudre son problème, le Troisième du nom.

Il frotta sa main, la même qui avait tenu celle de Derek un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et se dit que ce devait être son imagination quand il pensa sentir le fantôme de sa caresse.

Stiles s'affala sur la chaise du bureau, faisant tomber accidentellement deux livres par terre. Il les remit à leur place en les faisant claquer sur le bureau. Il était frustré. Il devait passer sa frustration sur quelque chose.

En plus des livres de la bibliothèque, il avait une copie de l'accord de fiançailles, il avait pratiquement ordonné à Scott de la lui donner avant qu'il parte pour le port tôt ce matin-là. Même s'il le connaissait déjà, il le relu encore, en gardant à l'esprit les réactions du Roi Jason.

Les clauses ne sortaient pas vraiment de l'ordinaire : les trucs habituels au sujet des soldats, des forteresses, des routes commerciales, de qui payait quoi pour le mariage, et aussi quelques unes pour aider les Hale à découvrir pourquoi certains loups-garous avaient disparu.

Il mit à jour sa copie du traité pour inclure les 1500 hommes et les 3 forteresses qu'il avait obtenu en parlant avec le Roi Jason, et écrivit une note pour demander à Scott et à la Reine Talia ce qu'il en était des loups-garous disparus, et pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient fournir pour permettre cette recherche.

Hormis cela, il n'avait trouvé aucune raison de s'opposer à ce traité. Il ne pensait pas que Sa Majesté était du genre à prendre la mouche pour des histoires de pourcentage tarifaire.

Stiles tapotait sa plume sur un petit bout de papier qui traînait tout en mordillant distraitement le bout de son pouce. Peut-être qu'il devait changer d'angle d'approche. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le traité qui contrariait le Roi Jason. Peut-être…

Stiles se précipita de l'autre côté du bureau, faisant à nouveau tomber les deux même livres par terre, et il attrapa un autre morceau de parchemin. C'était une autre copie, une de l'accord de fiançailles entre les Argent et les Hale… enfin, le dernier en date avant que les négociations échouent.

Il se plongea dans le traité, prévoyant de relever les points les plus importants dans un premier temps, puis de relire avec plus de minutie. Mais à la moitié de la pile de papier, Stiles avait l'impression de lire à nouveau la même chose, même s'il n'avait fait que survoler.

 _Attendez_. Il se frotta les yeux. Ils ne lui jouaient pas de tours il lisait bel et bien la même chose. Il avait deux copies du traité, au lieu d'une seule.

Pourquoi est-ce que Scott lui aurait donné deux copies ?

Stiles comprit rapidement que Scott ne l'avait pas fait. Les traités n'étaient pas identiques. Il s'agissait à chaque fois d'un accord entre les Hale et les Argent, avec une seule grande différence : dans l'un d'eux, la section concernant le mariage entre la Princesse Kate et Derek avait été retirée.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et les relut encore. Celui qui n'avait plus la clause du mariage était le dernier en date avant l'échec des négociations, et il était très avantageux pour les Argents, au moins pour la partie financière. Les Hale avaient presque doublé la somme qu'ils offraient de payer pour les chasseurs tués par des loups-garous, et réduisaient ce qu'ils demandaient pour les loups-garous tués par les chasseurs.

Ainsi, la Reine Talia et le Roi Bruce étaient apparemment déterminés à éviter que le traité soit scellé par un mariage.

Stiles n'en voyait pas la raison. Il y avait peu de différences entre l'engagement de la Princesse Kate et Derek, et celui conclu entre Stiles et Derek. Il n'y avait que deux différences : UN, il était spécifié que Derek irait vivre avec les Argent, et DEUX, des enfants devaient être conçus, au moins deux, mais il était fortement sous-entendu que plus serait encore mieux.

Voilà qui était étrange. La Reine Talia avait insisté pour que ce nouveau mariage ne _produise_ pas d'enfant, afin d'éviter toute dispute pour le choix de l'héritier. La Princesse Kate était aussi le second enfant, son aîné, Chris, était le Prince héritier, destiné à monter sur le trône à la mort de son père. Pourtant Dieu en soit témoin, Gérard ne semblait pas prêt à aller où que ce soit dans un avenir proche.

Dans ce cas, était-ce une demande des Argent ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?

Un mal de crâne commençait à envahir la zone derrière ses yeux, et Stiles posa ses doigts sur ses tempes pour se soulager. Bon Dieu, quelle heure était-il ?

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge présente sur la cheminée, et obtint la réponse : très tard. Il avait lu les livres et les traités à la lumière des bougies pendant plus de cinq heures, et il n'avait pas plus de solutions à ses problèmes qu'il n'en avait au début de la nuit.

Penser à ses problèmes lui rappela Derek, et penser à Derek…

Stiles grogna et posa sa tête sur le bureau. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça pour l'instant. Les autres choses étaient des problèmes qu'il pourrait éventuellement résoudre, mais il aurait besoin de l'aide de Derek pour le problème numéro quatre. Derek, qui ne semblait vouloir ni communiquer, ni aider.

Que se passerait-il s'il voulait faire –ou avait besoin de faire- des choses que Stiles ne pouvait pas faire ? Bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quoi que ce soit, et Derek n'avait rien dit quand il lui avait demandé, mais c'était peut-être parce que Stiles l'avait pris par surprise. Il pourrait y avoir un tas de choses à savoir sur le fait d'être marié à un loup-garou, mais ça ne viendrait probablement pas à l'idée des loups de les _lui dire_.

Ugh. Maintenant, ses pensées tournaient en rond, lui sortant le pire scénario possible qui impliquait des morsures et beaucoup de sang. Il ne pensait pas que les morsures le dérangeraient. Mais le sang, par contre…

 _Non_. Non, il n'allait pas laisser son esprit partir en vrille comme ça, à cet instant, pas quand il était tellement fatigué que tous les scénarios lui semblaient parfaitement plausibles. Il allait juste s'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil. Scott serait de retour demain, Stiles pourrait voir les objections du Roi Jason avec lui, et ensuite, il pourrait peut-être coincer Derek dans un coin pour voir s'il arrivait à obtenir quelques réponses à ses questions sur le fait d'être marié à un loup-garou.

Ce plan était aussi bon qu'un autre.

Sa décision prise, il enleva sa chemise et s'effondra sur le lit.

**XX**

Il était deux heures et demie du matin quand Derek se réveilla en sursaut en réalisant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas du tout compris le sens de la question de Stiles dans le jardin. Et si quand il avait demandé s'il y avait 'autre chose', il voulait en fait dire 'êtes-vous vierge' ?

Parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Et sa mère ne le savait pas. Et si c'était quelque chose qui était spécifié dans l'accord de fiançailles…

Derek s'assit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Oh Dieu, si c'était le cas, alors il avait réussi à gâcher les choses encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Cela pourrait briser l'accord de fiançailles, ruiner l'alliance entre leurs pays. Et ce serait sa faute. Encore une fois.

Il jurerait entendre Kate en train de se moquer de lui.

Derek enfila une chemise et une robe de chambre. Il devrait probablement attendre le matin, mais il n'avait aucune certitude de réussir à parler à Stiles en tête à tête, pas avec le retour de Scott et l'arrivée de la cour des McCall, et ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre.

Le palais était sombre et presque silencieux. Derek se déplaça sans faire de bruit. Au moins, grâce à ses années d'entraînement, c'était une chose qu'il arrivait très bien à faire. Les chambres pour les invités étaient dans l'aile opposée à la sienne. La chambre de Stiles était la dernière sur la droite, voisine de celles choisies par Scott. Derek ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. Dieu Merci, il avait réussi sans réveiller qui que ce soit.

Y compris Stiles, apparemment.

Stiles était étalé à plat ventre sur le lit, avec un bras coincé sous l'oreiller, tandis que l'autre bras et ses jambes étaient étirés sous les draps. Même si la seule lumière éclairant la pièce était fournie par la demi-lune à travers les fenêtres, Derek pouvait voir son visage, relâché par le sommeil. Il avait l'air encore plus jeune si c'était possible, presque innocent. Par l'enfer, comparé à Derek, il _était_ innocent.

Il se pencha, regarda un peu mieux le visage offert de Stiles, une partie idiote de son cerveau était en train de mémoriser les grains de beauté qui recouvraient ses joues et sa mâchoire. Derek voulait ramper dans le lit avec lui, enfouir son nez dans le cou de Stiles pour s'imprégner de son odeur ensommeillée, pour trouver tous les autres grains de beauté qu'il avait et les répertorier…

Stiles bougea.

Du coin de l'œil, Derek vit son bras jaillir de sous l'oreiller, pour l'attaquer avec le couteau qu'il avait à la main. D'instinct, Derek bloqua le coup en attrapant le poignet de Stiles. Sa main le brûla comme s'il avait agrippé un tison ardent. Derek lâcha sa prise et recula.

Stiles s'accroupit sur le lit, tenant toujours le couteau, et clignant des yeux avant de lui jeter un regard incrédule. « _Derek_? »

Derek ramena sa main contre sa poitrine et recula encore d'un pas. Ça avait été une terrible idée. A quoi pensait-il ? Il devrait partir. Il devrait partir _tout de suite_.

Stiles lâcha le couteau et tituba pour sortir du lit. « Oh Mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous je savais juste que quelqu'un était au-dessus de moi, et j'ai cru que Jason avait finalement craqué, et avait envoyé un assassin ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous avez failli me faire mourir de peur. » Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis la tendit. « Venez, montrez-moi votre main. »

Le dialogue décousu arrêta Derek, et à ce moment, il réalisa que Stiles ne portait qu'un pantalon. Mais ce n'était pas aussi choquant que la découverte de ses _tatouages_.

Les bandes bleues descendaient le long de son torse, glissaient sous son pantalon, recouvraient ses bras. Elles s'arrêtaient à ses poignets et juste en dessous de son cou, afin d'être cachées sous ses vêtements. Même si Derek ne pouvait pas voir son dos, vu la façon dont les lignes remontaient sur ses flancs, il devinait qu'elles devaient aller jusque-là. Deux têtes de dragon de profil se rencontraient au centre de son torse, ils avaient les gueules ouvertes pour révéler leurs dents tranchantes et leurs langues fourchues.

Derek était si distrait par son observation qu'il ne remarqua pas que Stiles lui avait pris la main et qu'il lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Cela le sortit de sa fixation et lui fit réaliser qu'il était là, en train de reluquer Stiles pendant que ce dernier tenait la paume de sa main qui était déjà en train de guérir du truc qui l'avait brûlé. Derek récupéra sa main. « Je suis désolé. Ce n'était rien. Je vais juste… »

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Vous avez fait tout le chemin jusqu'à mes quartiers, au milieu de la nuit, pour 'rien' ? »

Le visage de Derek devint rouge jusqu'à ses oreilles, c'était insupportable, et il fut outrageusement reconnaissant à l'obscurité qui enveloppait la pièce, et qui empêchait probablement Stiles de le voir ainsi. « Je vais y aller, » murmura-t-il.

Stiles lui attrapa le bras. « Derek, attendez. Parlez-moi. Ce n'est pas rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek recula, s'éloignant de la douce chaleur de la main de Stiles. Il le désirait bien trop pour pouvoir rester ici. « Cela attendra. J'ignore à quoi je pensais. »

Stiles laissa tomber sa main et haussa les épaules. « Vous êtes déjà là. Nous pouvons aussi bien en parler. Dieu m'est témoin, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir avant une bonne heure. »

Malgré son ton désinvolte, Derek pouvait entendre le rythme trop rapide et un peu irrégulier du cœur de Stiles. « Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il, alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait. « Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Stiles eut un petit rire. « Ça semble difficile de ne pas faire peur à quelqu'un en apparaissant comme ça sans prévenir dans sa chambre. Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre 'bien sûr que non', mais il la referma. « Plus que je ne l'aurais dû, » admit-il. « Mais, elle savait que j'allais venir. »

Une lueur tranchante apparut dans les yeux de Stiles. « Elle ? »

 _Fais-le_ _vite, et finis-en_. « Je ne suis plus vierge, » dit précipitamment Derek avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. « Et s'il s'agit d'une des clauses de l'accord… J'ai pensé que vous deviez le savoir. »

Stiles cligna des yeux en le regardant avec une lueur d'incrédulité. « Vous n'êtes plus _vierge_ ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit ? Vous êtes venu me dire que n'êtes pas vierge ? »

Eh bien, dit comme ça, Derek se sentait incroyablement stupide. « Je ne voulais pas vous mentir, » dit Derek. Il détesta le ton grincheux et renfrogné de sa propre voix. « C'est tout. Je vais y aller. »

Avant qu'il puisse se retourner pour partir, Stiles attrapa son bras. « Non, attendez, attendez. Je… Merci. J'apprécie l'intention. Je veux dire, j'apprécie que vous ne vouliez pas me mentir. Pour ce qui est de venir faire une apparition au-dessus de mon lit au milieu de la nuit, j'aurais préféré que vous me préveniez avant. » Il sourit, un petit sourire qui ne montrait pas ses dents. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'accord : il n'y a pas de clause de virginité. Scott savait que je n'y accorderais pas d'importance. Et si c'est important pour vous ou pour votre mère, eh bien, » il ricana, « Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter. La seule expérience que j'ai, je l'ai acquise avec ma main. »

Si ça avait été possible, Derek aurait rougi davantage, et il se demanda si Stiles pouvait voir la violente rougeur de ses joues.

« Bien, » dit Stiles, et un coin de ses lèvres se releva, « au moins, l'un d'entre nous saura ce qu'il fait pendant notre nuit de noce. » Il fit une grimace. « Ce n'est pas comme si l'inexpérience est _amusante_. »

Derek gigota. Il espérait que Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse tout. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait, quand Kate et lui étaient intimes, comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la satisfaire. « Non, » murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même. « Ça ne l'est vraiment pas. »

Stiles fit descendre sa main le long du bras de Derek, laissant une sensation de chaleur sur son passage, puis il prit sa main pour l'examiner. « Déjà guéri, » dit-il, parcourant la paume de Derek avec un de ses longs doigts. « C'est bien. J'avais peur que ça ne le soit pas. »

Derek pensa qu'il devrait retirer sa main, parce qu'ils ne devraient pas se toucher ainsi, et il ne devrait même pas être là, mais… Oh oublie ça. Il voulait que Stiles le touche, et s'il restait parfaitement immobile, il pourrait en profiter encore un peu. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Quoi ? »

Derek remua les doigts. « Ce que vous avez fait à ma main. »

Stiles hésita, puis lâcha sa main. « C'était de la magie. »

« Magie ? » répéta Derek, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Stiles hocha la tête, et fit un geste de la main pour montrer son torse et ses tatouages bleus. « Vous devez le savoir si nous nous marions. J'ai été entraîné par Deaton –un des druides présents au conseil de Scott- depuis mes onze ans. Il s'agit surtout de petites choses – par exemple, j'ai fabriqué un charme pour Scott pour qu'il puisse détecter si sa nourriture ou sa boisson est empoisonnée. » Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important.

Un millier de questions envahissaient l'esprit de Derek. Pouvait-il faire des trucs plus conséquents ? Quelles autres _petites_ choses pouvait-il faire ? Sentait-il la magie chanter dans son sang comme Derek ressentait l'appel de la lune ? Les légendes disaient que les loups-garous avaient été créés par la magie, il y a des milliers d'années, et que ça les liait ensemble en quelque sorte, mais il ne pouvait la manipuler comme le faisaient les druides.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de submerger Stiles de questions, et dit simplement, « Ce charme semble être une excellente idée. »

Stiles sourit. « Vous n'en avez pas idée. Surtout au début, quand Scott venait d'accéder au trône. Tout le monde contestait le droit d'un garçon de dix-sept ans à obtenir le trône, ils ont tous essayé de se faire nommer régent par la Reine Melissa, mais elle n'a jamais voulu en entendre parler. Les huit premiers mois furent difficiles, mais il s'en est sorti. Il est impossible de haïr Scott quand on le connaît. » Stiles se frotta la nuque avec une main et rigola. « Je ne peux vous dire le nombre de fois où un noble est venu au palais pour dire ses quatre vérités à Scott, mais est finalement reparti après l'avoir invité à dîner chez lui, et au bal qu'il organisait la semaine suivante. Sans que personne ne puisse dire comment c'était arrivé précisément. »

« Comme vous avec Jason ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles rigola et sembla surpris. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Moi et Jason ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu personne lui parler comme vous l'avez fait lors du repas. » Derek attrapa le bout des manches de sa robe de chambre pour s'empêcher de gigoter. « Prendre ce qu'il voulait, en faire ce que vous voulez, et lui donner l'impression que c'était son idée. »

Stiles eut l'air surpris et flatté. « Eh bien, merci, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. » Il eut un petit sourire sardonique. « Je me contente de parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient aucun autre choix que d'accepter que la façon dont je vois les choses est la bonne. Un peu comme un bélier. Scott… » Il s'arrêta et son sourire disparut alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Il va revenir, Sa Majesté va essayer la même chose que ce qu'il a fait avec moi, et Scott va sourire et acquiescer à tout ce qu'il dira et il obtiendra quand même tout ce qu'il veut. Et le Roi Jason sera ravi de le lui accorder. »

Derek n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer, tout comme il avait du mal à comprendre l'affection qui transparaissait dans la voix de Stiles quand il parlait de Scott, alors que leurs positions auraient pu être inversées si leurs naissances s'étaient passées autrement. « Cela ne vous dérange jamais ? » demanda-t-il, et il le regretta aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne me dérange pas ? » demanda Stiles.

Comment avait-il pu déraper et poser une question aussi personnelle ? Ils se connaissaient à peine. Derek secoua la tête, « Rien, » et il ferma la bouche.

« Vous avez posé la question, » rappela Stiles. « Et je suis quasiment sûr que ça ne me dérangera pas de vous répondre. Que vouliez-vous dire ? »

Derek refusait absolument de s'expliquer. Mince, il n'était vraiment pas doué à ce jeu : il n'était pas comme Laura ou sa mère qui pouvaient diriger une conversation comme un bateau dont elles seraient le capitaine. Il s'embrouillait dans ses questions, et il finissait toujours par dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, de façon trop abrupte ou trop concise. « Les tatouages sont-ils magiques ? »

Stiles ricana. « Quelle subtile façon de changer de sujet. »

Derek serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. « C'est tout moi, aussi subtil qu'un marteau. »

Le rire de Stiles le surprit. « C'est assez juste. Oui, ils sont magiques. D'une certaine façon, ils indiquent la quantité de magie que je peux utiliser. Ils s'effacent quand je l'utilise. Quand ils ont disparu, je dois me reposer et les laisser réapparaître. » Il tendit son bras vers Derek. « Vous pouvez les toucher si vous voulez. Je vous promets qu'ils ne vous brûleront pas cette fois. »

Il aurait dû s'éloigner, mais au lieu de ça, Derek s'avança pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur le bras tendu de Stiles. Il traça les motifs dessinés sur la peau. Ils brillèrent brièvement quand ses doigts les touchaient. « Pourquoi m'ont-ils brûlé ? »

« Tactique défensive, » dit Stiles d'un ton léger. « Ça évite que quelqu'un me touche si je ne veux pas être touché. C'est pour la même raison que je garde un couteau sous mon oreiller. »

Derek n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de la peau de Stiles, cette blancheur pâle traversée par le bleu de l'encre des tatouages, la façon dont ses bras étaient plus musclés qu'ils ne le paraissaient sous les vêtements. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si magnifique et époustouflant. « Avez-vous vraiment peur que quelqu'un essaie de vous tuer ? »

« On n'est jamais trop prudent, » dit Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Stiles, ombragés par l'obscurité de la pièce. « Pensez-vous vraiment que Jason le ferait ? »

« Et vous ? » le contra Stiles.

Cette phrase fit faire une pause à Derek le temps de réfléchir. « Il est mon frère. Je ne peux l'imaginer capable de faire cela. »

« Hmm. » Stiles haussa les épaules. « Alors, j'ai peut-être tort. Ou peut-être avez-vous besoin d'une meilleure imagination. »

Derek n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Jason était peut-être une andouille de la pire espèce, mais il savait qu'il y avait toujours une meilleure solution que l'assassinat. « Ou peut-être êtes-vous trop méfiant. »

Stiles leva un sourcil et sourit. « Etre méfiant aide à rester en vie. Surtout… dans des situations délicates. »

Derek éprouva des difficultés pour respirer. « Et ceci est une situation délicate ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée, » chuchota Stiles.

L'intonation de la voix de Stiles faisait penser à Derek qu'il ne parlait plus de Jason. Derek réalisa soudain à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, sa main était toujours sur le bras de Stiles, elle ne se contentait plus de le toucher, elle le tenait, l'agrippait, comme pour les ancrer l'un à l'autre. Derek était assez près pour pouvoir compter ses cils, assez près pour sentir l'odeur un peu effacée de son lit et du sommeil sur sa peau. Il pouvait entendre les battements rapides du cœur de Stiles et son souffle précipité, presqu'autant que celui de Derek.

La langue de Stiles sortit d'entre ses lèvres, et Derek suivit le mouvement des yeux. Il mémorisa la forme de la bouche de Stiles et à quel point elle était proche, assez pour l'embrasser.

Stiles se rapprocha de façon presque imperceptible, mais ils étaient assez proches pour que Derek puisse ressentir le mouvement. Ce serait si facile, si simple. Derek aurait juste à se pencher un peu plus…

 _Nous pourrions peut-être juste éviter les baisers, hm ? Je pense que c'est impossible de vous l'enseigner. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Vous êtes plutôt bon pour d'autres trucs._

Derek lâcha Stiles et recula comme s'il s'était fait brûler, puis il fit encore un pas en arrière pour être à une distance respectable de Stiles. Stiles finirait bien par comprendre qu'il était nul pour embrasser, mais pas besoin que ça arrive tout de suite. Pas avant même qu'ils soient mariés.

Une situation délicate, en effet. Il n'était même pas supposé être _là_ à cet instant.

Stiles le fixait, ses lèvres étaient toujours écartées, comme s'il essayait de comprendre comment Derek avait fait pour se retrouver aussi loin de lui.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Derek, parce qu'il devait bien dire quelque chose pour dissiper la gêne occasionnée par l'interruption de ce moment. « Je n'étais pas… Je devrais… »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Non, _je_ suis désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je pensais. Enfin, pas vraiment, je sais exactement à quoi je pensais, mais le fait est que je me suis laissé emporter. Cela m'arrive parfois, de me laisser emporter… que ce soit en paroles, ou pour d'autres, » Il fit un cercle avec sa main, « choses. »

« Non, je… » Derek se tut, parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer que c'était de _sa_ faute, qu'il était trop, beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Pour tout. « Je devrais y aller, » finit-il lamentablement.

Stiles hocha la tête, puis posa sa main sur son bras, là où Derek l'avait agrippé. « Ouais. Oui. Nous ne voudrions pas avoir des ennuis. Pas si près de la date du mariage. »

Derek hocha la tête, et une partie de lui remarqua à quel point ils avaient l'air idiot à hocher la tête chacun leur tour comme cela. Il recula jusqu'à la porte aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. « J'y vais, hm. A demain ? »

Stiles eut un petit sourire tendre. « Demain. Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Derek s'inclina et passa la porte. « Bonne nuit… Stiles. »

Il ne manqua l'expression surprise et heureuse qui apparut sur le visage de Stiles avant que Derek ne ferme la porte.

Fin du chapitre 3.

**XX**

*Normalement il y avait un fan-art de geeky-sova, mais vu que ffnet, n'autorise pas les images… Je vous mets le lien !

h *t *t *p *: */ */ *geeky-sovaPOINTtumblrPOINTcom/post/96874680689/the-garden-scene-from-chapter-3-of-a-brand-new (enlevez les étoiles et les espaces... et rempalacez POINT par . )


	4. 4-L'autre Cour

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Un de mes chapitres préférés ^^ Notamment pour la rencontre Derek/Capitaine (Sheriff) Stilinski ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 4 – L'autre cour.

Le matin suivant, le palais grouillait d'activité avant même que Derek ne sorte de son lit.

Il fourra sa tête sous son oreiller pour essayer d'ignorer les bruits de pas des serviteurs qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs cachés et les salles du palais, mais c'était peine perdue. Puis sa mémoire trouva utile de lui rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, il devait rencontrer la famille de son fiancé, et évidemment il lui fut impossible de se rendormir après cela.

Il se faufila jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement, et passa presque deux heures à s'entraîner avec ses hommes. Il continua jusqu'à ce que son corps soit douloureux et que ses vêtements soient imprégnés de sueur. Cela réussit à lui faire oublier sa nervosité, au moins pour un court instant.

Il retourna à sa chambre pour se laver et s'habiller. Boyd, son valet, lui avait sorti des vêtements plus beaux que ceux qu'il portait habituellement. Apparemment, Boyd avait compris l'importance de ce jour pour lui.

« Vous devriez vous raser, Monsieur, » dit Boyd.

Oui, il devrait vraiment.

Derek utilisa le miroir pour jeter un regard noir au visage foncé qu'il voyait par-dessus son épaule. Boyd était un peu plus grand et un peu plus large d'épaule que lui, juste assez pour pouvoir avoir l'air imposant quand il le souhaitait. « Pensez-vous que me raser me donnerait un air plus respectable ? » demanda Derek, avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

Heureusement, Boyd y était habitué. « Tout à fait, Monsieur. »

Derek soupira. Il laissa Boyd mélanger le savon mais il se rasa tout seul. Même en se rasant, il était peu probable que son visage reste imberbe au delà du milieu de l'après midi. C'était une des premières choses que lui avait dit son père quand il lui avait appris à se raser. Les barbes des hommes de la famille poussaient bien et très vite.

Le chagrin l'atteignit comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper, ce fut assez fort pour que sa main sursaute et que le rasoir lui entaille le cou. Derek jura et l'essuya, mais il guérit rapidement. Il ne resta comme preuve de la coupure qu'une goutte de sang mélangée à la mousse sur sa peau. Il reprit le rasoir pour recommencer à se raser, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à le tenir correctement.

Boyd lui prit le rasoir avant que Derek ne se coupe à nouveau. « Laissez-moi faire, Monsieur. »

Derek voulut protester –il se rasait tout seul depuis qu'il avait treize ans, il pouvait le faire- mais sa gorge était serrée par les sanglots qu'il retenait. Il n'était pas en position de discuter.

Il détestait ça, il détestait quand le chagrin le frappait sans prévenir, il détestait le fait que ça le laisse tremblant, incapable de parler sans s'effondrer. Il était supposé pouvoir se contenir, être stoïque. Mais à chaque fois, plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours passaient puis quelque chose lui rappelait que son père n'était plus là, et dans ces moments, il avait l'impression d'être aussi fragile que du verre fin.

Boyd s'occupa rapidement de sa barbe, puis recula pour laisser Derek rincer la mousse de son visage et s'essuyer. Il faillit ne pas reconnaître l'homme dans le miroir.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir cinq ans de moins, » murmura Derek, d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude.

La plupart du temps, Boyd ne tenait pas compte des humeurs de Derek, et cette fois ne fut pas une exception. « Dans ce cas, Vous et Son Altesse aurez l'air d'avoir presque le même âge. »

Derek ferma les yeux et étouffa un grognement. Il avait peut-être l'air plus jeune, mais il n'aurait jamais l'air innocent.

« Et ce serait peut-être mieux d'éviter les visites nocturnes pendant la visite de la famille de Son Altesse ? » suggéra Boyd.

Derek sursauta et fit vaciller la cuvette, répandant de l'eau partout sur la table.

Boyd prit une serviette, et continua doucement, « Au moins jusqu'à votre mariage. »

Derek se passa une main sur le visage. Heureusement qu'il avait fini de se raser, à cause de la l'embarras qu'il ressentait, son visage était tellement chaud que l'eau se serait certainement évaporée. « Je vais garder cela à l'esprit. »

« Très bien, Monsieur. »

Le bon côté, c'était que cela l'avait détourné de son chagrin.

A l'extérieur, les trompettes commencèrent à jouer, et Derek entendit la porte principale du château qui s'ouvrait. Il alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre et vit une véritable horde de chevaux et de chariots qui entraient dans la cour avec le Roi Scott en tête du cortège. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour apercevoir la longue silhouette de Stiles qui courait pour les saluer.

« Il est temps de rencontrer la famille, Monsieur ? » dit Boyd.

Il avait à peine été prêt à rencontrer Stiles. Il n'était certainement pas prêt pour tout ça. Derek reporta son attention sur ses vêtements, et s'habilla le plus vite possible. « Ils ont dû partir très tôt pour arriver à cette heure matinale. »

« En effet. » On aurait dit que Boyd ricanait, mais Derek n'en était pas sûr.

Derek grogna et enfila sa veste noire. « N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? »

« Mieux à faire que vous regarder vous inquiéter à cause de tout ça ? » Cette fois, Boyd _sourit_ vraiment. « Pas du tout, Monsieur. »

Boyd était l'une des rares personnes qui pouvait lui parler de cette façon et s'en sortir sans conséquences. Et s'il restait ici, Derek devrait continuer à le supporter. Il prit donc la décision d'aller à la rencontre et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais me trouver un nouveau valet, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule. « Je m'attends à recevoir ta démission dès mon retour. »

« Tout comme les quatre dernières fois, Monsieur ? » l'interpella Boyd.

« Exactement. »

**XX**

Une frénésie intense avait envahie la cour du château. Les serviteurs des deux familles fourmillaient pour décharger les bagages, s'occuper des chevaux. Ils allaient et venaient entre les dépendances et le bâtiment principal, donnant l'impression d'assister à un chaos à peine organisé. Derek espérait que la famille royale en visite ne serait pas offensée par l'impression décontractée que donnait tout cela, bien que d'après les réactions de Stiles, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Le mot important de cette phrase étant 'devrait'. Derek avait à peine rencontré le Roi Scott, et il ne savait rien de la Reine Melissa.

En son for intérieur, son loup était quasiment en train de ruer pour retourner à la tranquillité du jardin, de la bibliothèque, des bois, ou tout autre endroit plutôt que de rester là. Derek s'obligea à respirer, et à traverser la cour de façon modérée jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu Stiles en dernier. Il pouvait le faire. Il allait gérer ça de façon rapide, polie, puis il irait s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour le reste de la journée, ou il sortirait pour s'entraîner, se battre jusqu'à qu'il n'arrive plus du tout à réfléchir.

Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Stiles qui se jetait dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux de couleur sable, qui portait l'uniforme du capitaine de la garde. Malgré le bruit de la foule, il réussit à entendre le cri de Stiles « Père ! »

 _Père_? C'était inattendu. Derek avait été certain que le défunt roi était son père, Stiles lui-même l'avait dit.

 _Ne pose pas de question, ne pose pas de question, ne pose pas de question. N'aborde pas le sujet. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas._

Derrière eux, Derek put voir le Roi Scott en grande conversation avec une femme adorable et majestueuse qui avait le même teint bronzé et les mêmes cheveux noirs que lui, mais les siens étaient relevés en une cascade de boucle au-dessus de sa tête. Ce devait être la Reine Melissa.

Derek gigota. Maintenant qu'il était là, il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Devait-il se présenter ? Ou rester là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le remarque ? Ou abandonner et se réfugier dans la bibliothèque ?

La dernière option lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Mais c'est alors que Stiles le vit, et la joie présente sur son visage s'effaça pour devenir une expression d'incrédulité.

« Derek ? »

« Derek ? » répéta l'homme que Stiles avait appelé 'Père', d'un ton désapprobateur. « C'est horriblement familier. »

Stiles ne montra aucun signe pour prouver s'il avait entendu le commentaire. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de Derek. « Vous êtes rasé. »

Derek se sentit rougir sous ce regard scrutateur. « Boyd a dit que cela me donnerait un air plus respectable. »

« Boyd ? »

« Mon valet. »

Stiles sourit. « Je pense que j'apprécie Boyd. »

« Stiles, » dit sèchement son père.

Stiles sursauta et baissa les épaules avec un air coupable. « Désolé ! » il sauta –bondit presque- jusqu'à Derek et posa une main sur son épaule. « Père, voici Der… Je veux dire Son Altesse le Prince Derek, de la famille Hale. » Puis Stiles revint aux côtés de son père. « Et Votre Altesse, voici mon père, le Capitaine John Stilinski de la garde royale. »

Aussitôt, le capitaine se mit au garde-à-vous et s'inclina devant Derek. « Votre Altesse, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Derek s'inclina à son tour. « De même, monsieur. »

« J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir m'excuser pour la familiarité affichée par mon fils, » dit le capitaine, avec un regard dur adressé à Stiles. « Il le sait pourtant. »

« Tout va bien, » dit rapidement Derek, pour éviter des ennuis à Stiles. « Je lui ai donné ma permission. Puisque nous allons nous marier. »

A en juger par l'expression choquée du Capitaine Stilinski, il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Le choc fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère. « Excusez-moi ? »

 _Oh-oh_. Derek ne s'attendait pas à une réaction ravie, mais il pensait au moins que le père de Stiles aurait été _averti._ « Euh, » dit Derek, en essayant de comprendre comment il avait tout fait foirer cette fois.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, la Reine arriva avec un air perplexe. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Capitaine Stilinski croisa les bras et fixa Derek d'un regard bleu acier. « Apparemment, mon fils est fiancé. »

La Reine Melissa se tourna vers Stiles. « Vous êtes _quoi_? »

« Vous vous rappelez que je vous ai dit qu'il y avait une chose dont nous devions discuter à votre arrivée ? » dit le Roi Scott, avec une intonation suppliante dans la voix.

La Reine lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Et cette 'chose' est le fait que Stiles est _fiancé_? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, » protesta le Roi Scott.

« Avez-vous été compromis ? » demanda le Capitaine Stilinski à Stiles, puis il avança vers Derek. « Avez-vous compromis mon fils ? »

Derek recula d'un pas, même s'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il secoua violemment la tête. « Non ! Je le jure, je n'ai pas… » La nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire et il sentit la chaleur envahir son visage.

Stiles bondit entre eux avec les bras tendus. « Père, _non_. Ce n'est pas cela. Vous n'avez pas à défendre mon honneur, je suis toujours pur. Enfin aussi pur que je l'ai toujours été. »

Le Capitaine Stilinski s'arrêta mais il continua de jeter un regard noir à Derek. Ce n'était peut-être pas très viril de se planquer derrière Stiles, mais sur le moment, Derek s'en fichait. Il était presque sûr que le Capitaine Stilinski ne blesserait pas son fils, et il était tout aussi certain, qu'il l'empalerait avec sa lance à la première occasion qu'il aurait.

La Reine lança un regard tranchant au Roi Scott et à Stiles, puis fit un mouvement de tête pour désigner un arbre fleuri en bordure du château. « Vous deux. Venez ici. Maintenant. »

« Mère… » Commença le Roi Scott.

La Reine Melissa haussa un sourcil le regardant. « _Maintenant_. »

« Mais… » Dit Stiles.

Le Capitaine Stilinski les attrapa tous les deux par les épaules, et les dirigea vers l'arbre. « Ma Dame a dit _maintenant._ »

Derek pensa qu'il devrait partir -il n'aurait pas dit que c'était une 'fuite'- mais la main du Capitaine jaillit et attrapa son épaule avant qu'il puisse faire un geste. « Vous aussi, Votre Altesse. Ceci vous concerne également. »

Lorsqu'il avait pensé à la façon dont il pourrait mourir, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait 'tué par le père en colère de son fiancé'. Mais maintenant, il commençait à l'envisager, alors que le Capitaine Stilinski les guidait tous les trois vers un banc à moitié dissimulé sous l'arbre.

C'était impressionnant de constater que les deux regards de désapprobation, de la Reine Melissa et du Capitaine Stilinski, donnaient à Derek cette impression d'avoir de nouveau douze ans. A côté de lui, Le Roi Scott et Stiles avaient la tête baissée et faisaient jouer leurs pieds sur le sol. Ils avaient beau ne pas se ressembler –le Roi Scott était plus bronzé et un peu plus petit alors que Stiles était plus pâle et élancé- mais ils avaient la même façon de réagir, ce qui rappela à Derek qu'ils étaient effectivement des frères.

La Reine Melissa croisa les bras et son regard passa sur eux. « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Stiles va-t-il se _marier_ ? »

Stiles et le Roi Scott commencèrent à parler tous les deux en même temps, et si vite que Derek ne savait qui disait quoi.

La Reine leva la main. « Un _seul_ à la fois, Scott. »

Il se redressa et prit vivement la parole. « Le Roi Gérard essaie de prendre ce pays par la force depuis l'échec des négociations il y a huit mois. J'ai réussi à faire reculer le Roi Gérard en invoquant notre alliance avec les Hale, mais ce traité expire dans moins de deux semaines. »

La Reine Melissa n'avait pas l'air de compatir. « Et Stiles va se marier parce que… ? »

Stiles prit la parole. « Parce que selon l'accord de fiançailles entre Scott et Allison, ni les Argent, ni les McCall n'ont le droit d'entreprendre une action militaire contre un allié de l'autre partie. Si j'épouse Derek, ce sera une union assez forte pour que le Roi Gérard soit obligé de reconnaître cette alliance. »

La Reine ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. « Et vous pensez vraiment qu'il va voir les choses de cette façon ? Parce qu'au vu de la situation, il pourrait aussi bien déclarer la guerre à nos deux pays. »

Scott hocha la tête, avec un air sérieux sur le visage. « Je sais. C'est un risque calculé que je veux courir, surtout en considérant les incursions au sud qu'a fait l'Empereur Deucalion. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers nous, et je préférerais que nos pays fassent front ensemble plutôt que de se sauter à la gorge, nous rendant encore plus vulnérables. »

Derek ne put pu déchiffrer le regard que la Reine Melissa échangea avec le Capitaine Stilinski. Puis elle le fixa avec ses yeux sombres. « Et votre famille a accepté cela ? »

Derek se retrouva avec la gorge sèche. Il réussit à hocher la tête. « Ma mère l'a fait. »

« Et Sa Majesté ? »

La Reine Melissa n'était peut-être pas une Alpha loup-garou, mais elle réussissait parfaitement à faire sentir son pouvoir. Derek essaya de ne pas se ratatiner sous son regard. « Jas… Le Roi Jason pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, » dit-il, de façon aussi diplomate que possible.

« Ce qui est une façon très gentille de dire qu'il est tellement opposé à ce projet, qu'il m'a ouvertement insulté dans l'espoir d'y mettre fin, » rajouta Stiles.

Le Roi Scott tourna des yeux écarquillés par la folie vers Stiles. « Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

Stiles fit un geste de la main pour écarter la question. « Rien de bien créatif. Je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucun mal à le deviner. »

La Reine Melissa garda son regard fixé sur Derek. « Et qu'en pensez-vous, Votre Altesse ? »

Pendant un moment, Derek fut certain qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui. A part Stiles, personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de la situation et de cette solution. Ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus parmi les membres de sa famille, ça avait été pour lui ordonner de ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

Mais maintenant, la Reine Melissa le regardait, de même que le Capitaine Stilinski, le Roi Scott et Stiles, comme s'ils voulaient entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Comme si son avis était important.

« Je, » commença Derek puis il ferma la bouche car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. « Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de la meilleure solution. Mais je sais que nous ne pouvons affronter l'armée du Roi Gérard par nos propres moyens. Je sais que plus ils pénètrent nos frontières et plus il y a de disparitions de loups-garous. » Il serra la mâchoire en disant cela, la fiancée de Boyd, Erica, avait disparu à peine deux mois auparavant. « Je sais que s'il ne s'arrête pas, nous aurons peu de chance de survivre jusqu'à l'été. »

Derek s'arrêta et attendit, attendit que l'un d'eux se moque ou rigole en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien compris, mais ils ne le firent pas. En fait, la Reine Melissa le regardait comme si elle voulait qu'il continue de parler.

Il s'efforça de rester immobile et de ne pas gigoter. « Etant donné ce que je sais… Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse attendre la solution parfaite. Et étant donné tout le reste, » _mon père est mort à cause de ça, à cause de moi_ , « je pense que c'est la meilleure idée d'une liste désespérément courte, » finit-il, en lançant un coup d'œil de côté à Stiles.

A sa grande surprise, Stiles sourit, le même petit sourire qui semblait être fait pour rester entre eux deux.

Et, si Derek voulait se montrer honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il serait heureux de participer à n'importe quel plan si celui-ci lui permettait à nouveau de voir Stiles sans chemise.

La reine soupira. « Très bien. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais tout de même rencontrer Leurs Majestés et entendre par moi-même les objections du Roi Jason. »

« Moi de même, » dit sombrement le Roi Scott.

Derek se dit que l'envie du Roi Scott de rencontrer Jason n'était pas vraiment liée aux objections qu'il avait formulées concernant le traité mais que c'était plutôt à cause des insultes qu'il avait proférées contre Stiles. Cependant, il inclina la tête devant la reine. « Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. Je suis persuadé que ma mère sera enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

« Merci Votre Altesse. » La Reine Melissa sourit. « Et j'apprécierais de voir une copie de l'accord de fiançailles. »

« Vous l'aurez dès que vous serez installée dans votre chambre, » dit Stiles.

« Et combien de copies possédez-vous ? » demanda le Capitaine Stilinski.

Stiles prit un air offensé. « Juste celle-ci ! Pour l'instant. »

Le Capitaine Stilinski leva les yeux au ciel et tendit son bras à la reine. « Allons-nous nous installer, Ma Dame ? »

La Reine Melissa accepta son bras et fixa Stiles d'un regard. « La prochaine fois, je vous remercierais d'accorder un peu plus de réflexion à vos idées avant qu'elles n'entraînent un mariage. »

Stiles protesta. « C'était celle de Scott ! »

La Reine et le Capitaine eurent tous les deux l'air sceptique en entendant cela, mais le Roi Scott hocha timidement la tête, et ils soupirèrent à l'unisson avant de retourner vers les chevaux et la foule de serviteurs qui déchargeaient les chariots et les calèches.

Stiles roula des yeux. « Eh bien, cela s'est déroulé à merveille. »

Derek aurait voulut disparaître dans le sol. S'il n'avait rien dit, toute cette conversation n'aurait pas eu lieu. Il aurait préféré être à un millier d'autres endroits plutôt qu'ici. Et malheureusement, il devait effectivement être ailleurs, c'est-à-dire en train de rapporter le message de la Reine Melissa à sa mère. « Je suis désolé. » Il fit un signe de tête en désignant le château. « Je dois y aller. Je dois prévenir Mère que Sa Majesté la Reine Melissa souhaite parler avec elle et Jason. »

Stiles se tourna vers lui. « Attendez, non, ce n'est pas… »

Il ne pouvait pas rester pour l'écouter, il ne voulait pas entendre Stiles et son ton condescendant. « J'aurais dû attendre, » dit-il, et il se dépêcha de partir, en direction du palais, loin de la terrible, terrible première impression qu'il venait de faire à la famille de Stiles.

**XX**

Stiles observa Derek alors qu'il opérait une rapide retraite loin d'eux, son dos était voûté comme s'il s'attendait à se faire attaquer. Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas une idée si absurde que ça, étant donné le regard que lui jetait son père.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux, en essayant de comprendre comment tout avait pu aller de travers. « Enfer et damnation. »

Scott fronça les sourcils. « A quoi _pensais_ -tu ? J'avais espéré pouvoir leur parler avant que tu te lances dans les présentations. »

Stiles s'interrogea un instant en se demandant s'il serait sage ou non d'étrangler son frère. « Et qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Je n'allais pas mentir à mon père ! »

Scott haussa un sourcil sans rien dire.

« Sur ce sujet, » ajouta Stiles.

Scott haussa l'autre sourcil.

Maudit soient ceux qui vous connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Stiles serra les dents. « _Cette_ _fois_. »

« Tu sais, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'expliquer si tu ne l'avais pas appelé par son _nom_ , » remarqua Scott. « Je ne pensais pas que vous deviendriez si proches durant les vingt-quatre heures qu'a duré mon absence. »

Une chaleur envahit ses joues, et Stiles dut faire un effort pour se souvenir que Scott ignorait tout de la visite nocturne de Derek. « Nous allons nous marier, » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne pensais pas que nous avions besoin d'être cérémonieux l'un envers l'autre. »

« L'un envers l'autre est le passage important de cette phrase, » dit Scott. « Pas en présence de ton _père_. »

Il le savait, merde. Stiles avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils devaient faire en sorte de rester du bon côté de la barrière, et il était encore plus conscient que cet arrangement, n'était que ça, un arrangement.

Son bras le picota là où Derek l'avait touché la nuit précédente, et Stiles frotta l'endroit concerné. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à la main de Derek sur sa peau, à l'expression résolue de son visage alors qu'il traçait les contours de ses tatouages. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de leur proximité, et qu'ils avaient été si proche de s'embrasser.

Du moins, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à cela avant le mariage, ensuite, il pourrait y penser beaucoup plus.

« Oserais-je demander à quoi tu penses ? » demanda Scott.

La question sortit Stiles de ses pensées. « Non, tu ne devrais pas. »

Scott l'observa avec un regard étonnamment perspicace. « Hmm, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Et que faites-vous au juste, tous les deux, planqués ainsi ? »

Stiles sursauta en entendant cette voix, mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir Lydia qui se tenait devant eux, avec les bras croisés et une expression de désapprobation.

Il sourit et fit une révérence. « Ce n'était qu'une discussion fraternelle pendant que nous vous attendions, Ô Dame et Amour de ma vie. »

En voyant qu'elle arquait les sourcils, Stiles savait qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. « Et pourquoi au juste, Sa Majesté et le capitaine vous ont-ils traînés dans un coin pour vous gronder ? N'êtes-vous pas supposés ne plus vous attirer d'ennuis au bout d'un moment ? Ce n'est pas très bon pour les serviteurs de voir leur roi se faire réprimander comme un enfant de cinq ans. »

Scott roula les yeux. « La plupart d'entre eux me connaissaient déjà quand j'avais cinq ans. »

« Nous avons dû signer un accord de fiançailles avec les Hale, » dit Stiles. « Pour empêcher le Roi Gérard de s'emparer de ce pays. »

Lydia haleta. « Vous nous laissez pendant deux semaines et vous vous fiancez ? A qui ? »

« Au Prince Derek. » dit-il.

« Lequel est-ce ? » demanda Lydia.

« Ma taille, cheveux foncés, yeux clairs, un visage séduisant avec un air renfrogné en permanence ? »

« Oooh. » Les yeux de Lydia s'éclairèrent. « Celui avec les larges épaules, que j'ai vu retourner au palais il y a un instant ? Joli. » Elle tapota son bras. « J'approuve. »

Le nœud dans le ventre de Stiles se détendit en entendant cette affirmation. Pendant un bref instant, il eut l'impression que tout était normal, qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qu'il chérissait, et qu'il partageait désormais sa joie avec ses proches amis.

Puis il se souvint des règles établies pour l'arrangement, les bases qu'il avait mises en place pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui et Derek, et le nœud reprit sa place. Il restait moins d'une semaine avant le mariage et il ne savait absolument pas si son promis l' _appréciait_ un minimum.

« Oh, n'ayez pas l'air si inquiet. » Lydia passa son bras dans celui de Stiles. « Tout va bien se passer. Dès qu'il aura appris à vous connaître, il vous aimera autant que nous le faisons. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ce n'est qu'un idiot. » Elle passa son autre bras sous celui de Scott. « Maintenant. Pourquoi ne m'escorteriez-vous pas tous les deux à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui sert de frère au Prince Derek ? »

Fin du chapitre 4.

**XX**


	5. 5-Le Traité

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

RARs :

Guest : Merci ^^ Voici la suite ^^

Akane : Merci ^^ La suite est là ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 5 – Le traité.

Dans le bureau du roi, Scott attendait avec impatience en compagnie de sa mère. Stiles l'avait informé de tout ce que le Roi Jason lui avait dit pendant l'absence de Scott, en y incluant ses propres suppositions quant aux raisons de l'opposition du roi à ce traité. Une vie entière d'amitié avec Stiles lui avait appris à écouter les intuitions de ce dernier, mais il était prêt à accorder le bénéfice du doute et à entendre les objections du Roi Jason.

Et ensuite, pensa Scott, il informerait le Roi Jason que la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait dénigrer la lignée de Stiles, il devrait le faire devant Scott et en subir les conséquences.

La Reine Talia et le Roi Jason entrèrent dans le bureau, accompagnés par des serviteurs portant des plateaux de nourriture et de boissons. Scott présenta sa mère, et ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries jusqu'à ce que la Reine Talia donne congé aux serviteurs.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Mère posa sa tasse de thé et regarda fixement la Reine Talia. « Donc, il semble que je doive vous présenter à la fois mes condoléances et mes félicitations. »

La Reine Talia sourit légèrement derrière son voile, une lueur de tristesse éclaira son regard. « Les deux sont appréciées. »

Scott s'adossa, satisfait de laisser sa mère mener le jeu pour l'instant. Elle sortit sa copie de l'accord de fiançailles, qu'ils avaient déjà lue ensemble. Mère n'avait rien trouvé à redire au traité en lui-même, ce qui était déjà assez gratifiant, à part sur le fait que Stiles devait se marier pour le valider.

Elle défroissa les pages sur ses genoux. « J'aimerais relire l'accord de fiançailles, si cela vous va ? »

Le Roi Jason se redressa sur sa chaise. « Avez-vous des objections au traité, Votre Majesté ? »

 _N'ait pas l'air si excité en en parlant_ , pensa Scott.

Mère sourit et croisa ses bras sur le traité. « En fait, je n'en ai aucune. J'espérais que vous pourriez nous dire quelles sont les vôtres. »

Scott saisit l'opportunité. « Nous voudrions nous assurer de répondre à toutes vos inquiétudes. Cet accord devrait être à bénéfices réciproques.»

« Les bénéfices sont réciproques, » dit la Reine Talia de là où elle se tenait derrière Jason. « Il est plus que juste pour les deux parties. »

Le Roi Jason se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur le bureau. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que c'est un peu… Trop. »

« Trop ? » Mère scruta l'accord. « Les clauses utilisées sont plutôt classiques, basées sur les autres accords que j'ai étudié, incluant celui que vous aviez avec les Argent. »

Le Roi Jason hocha la tête. « Précisément. Et sans vouloir vous offenser, je me suis surpris à me demander pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas simplement renégocier notre traité avec les Argent. »

Scott s'avança un peu dans son siège. Voila qui était inattendu.

« Non, » dit la Reine Talia.

Le Roi Jason enfonça ses doigts dans le bureau et Scott ne manqua pas de remarquer la petite grimace qu'il effaça vite de son visage. « L'échec des négociations est ce qui a amené leurs armées à nos frontières. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une renégociation ne pourrait… »

« Une renégociation est hors de question, » dit la Reine Talia d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun questionnement.

Scott prit une profonde inspiration et décida de tenter sa chance. « Pourquoi cela ? »

Même s'il ne pouvait voir tout son visage, Scott reconnut la mise en garde contenue dans la lueur rouge qui éclaira le regard de la Reine. Il continua, avec –ce qu'il espérait être- un ton plus raisonnable. « Ma Dame, reformer le traité avec les Argent serait la méthode la plus sûre pour sécuriser vos frontières. Beaucoup plus sûre qu'un traité avec nous. »

La Reine Talia croisa ses mains devant elle et se redressa un peu. « Les Argent voulaient une chose que nous ne pouvions donner. Nous avons fait des concessions, mais il est apparu que c'était un point non négociable pour eux. » Elle tourna son regard vers le Roi Jason. « Nous ne renégocierons pas le traité avec les Argent. Pas tant que le Prince Chris ne sera pas sur le trône. »

Le Roi Jason repoussa sa chaise en arrière et se leva. « C'est déraisonnable, Mère. Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que vous et Père choisissiez de mettre un terme à des négociations qui duraient depuis sept _ans_? Et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas juste en parler… »

« Parce qu'il n'écoutera pas, » le coupa la Reine Talia. Sa voix devint un grognement rauque et ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle. « Et j'ai parlé. Cette affaire n'a plus à être discutée. Est-ce clair, mon fils ? »

Scott pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui faisait vibrer l'air entre eux. Il n'avait jamais vu la Reine agir comme un Alpha, mais ce fut presque suffisant pour l'intimider, alors qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec elle, autre que celui qui existait sur le papier.

Le Roi Jason baissa les yeux et pencha légèrement son cou sur le côté pour montrer sa gorge. « Pardonnez-moi, Mère. J'ai parlé sans savoir. »

La Reine Talia hocha la tête, et la lueur rouge disparut de ses yeux. « Merci. »

Scott se demanda comment la hiérarchie de la meute se mélangeait avec la hiérarchie de la famille royale, quelle signification avait le fait que la Reine Talia s'était appuyée sur son pouvoir d'Alpha pour faire capituler son fils, quelle était la signification de la capitulation du fils. Et pour la première fois, Scott ressentit de la peur à l'idée d'intégrer son meilleur ami, son _frère_ dans cette famille alors qu'ils comprenaient si peu la dynamique du pouvoir qui y résidait.

A côté de lui, sa mère s'éclaircit la gorge et roula sa copie du traité. « Donc l'accord de fiançailles entre nos familles est maintenu ? »

Scott s'attendait un peu à ce que le Roi Jason proteste, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se rassit simplement sur son siège derrière le bureau. « Oui. Il est maintenu. Je le signerai cette nuit. »

« Il y a une chose que je dois relever, » dit Mère. « L'accord spécifie que Stiles et le Prince Derek doivent être mariés avant le mariage de Scott et la Princesse Allison. »

Scott hocha la tête. « C'est la meilleure façon pour s'assurer que le traité soit reconnu. »

« Oui, mais nous devons partir dans la semaine pour arriver au palais des Argent à temps pour le mariage avec la Princesse Allison, et vous, » Mère inclina sereinement la tête en direction de la Reine Talia et du Roi Jason, « êtes toujours en deuil. »

Oh. Scott n'avait pas pensé à cela.

La Reine Talia fit un signe de la main, pour écarter le problème. « Derek pourra obtenir une dispense spéciale pour pouvoir se marier alors qu'il est en deuil. Et je crois que la sécurité du royaume est une bonne raison pour obtenir une dispense spéciale. » Elle inclina la tête et ajouta doucement, « Bruce aurait compris, j'en suis sûre. »

« Excellent. » Mère se leva. « Y avait-il autre chose dont vous souhaitiez discuter ? D'autres objections ? Je serais plus que ravie de revoir avec vous le traité en profondeur, si vous le désirez. »

« Je suis satisfaite, Vos Majestés, » répondit la Reine Talia.

Un instant plus tard, le Roi Jason dit, « Tout comme moi. »

Scott se leva et fit une révérence. « Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser, et je vais m'assurer que ma mère est bien installée. »

Sa mère fit aussi une révérence avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Et à la première heure demain matin, nous devrions planifier ce mariage. »

Les yeux de la Reine Talia se plissèrent et Scott déchiffra un léger sourire. « Trois jours devraient nous suffire, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

« Nous ferons en sorte que cela convienne, » dit Mère sans hésitation. « Nous devrions en discuter lors du petit déjeuner ? »

« Cela serait parfait. »

Un soupçon de peur envahit le ventre de Scott. Il avait rarement entendu sa mère parler de cette façon, et s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance des circonstances, il aurait juré qu'elle préparait une campagne militaire et non un mariage. Il décida qu'il serait sans doute mieux pour lui de ne pas être impliqué du tout dans cet aspect du traité.

Ils firent leurs au-revoir à la Reine Talia et au Roi Jason, puis Scott escorta sa mère jusqu'à ses appartements. Dès qu'ils atteignirent leur aile, elle se tourna vers lui. « Alors, qu'as-tu remarqué d'étrange dans tout ça ? »

Un tic agita les lèvres de Scott en entendant la question habituelle. Elle lui posait cette même question après chaque réunion depuis qu'il avait dix ans. « La Reine Talia était inflexible sur le fait de ne pas vouloir traiter avec les Argent, mais elle a été très vague concernant ses raisons. »

Sa mère hocha la tête. « Et ? »

Scott prit une profonde inspiration et se remémora le déroulement de la réunion dans sa tête. « Ce n'était pas juste à cause de ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était quelque chose que le Roi Gérard voulait, spécifiquement. Et elle pense que si le Prince Chris était sur le trône, il ne demanderait pas la même chose. »

La Reine Melissa lui sourit. « Avez-vous remarqué autre chose ? »

« De nombreuses choses, certaines importantes, d'autres probablement pas, » dit Scott, s'attirant ainsi le rire de sa mère. « Le Roi Jason se donne des airs, je pense que c'est parce qu'il essaie à tout prix de remplir le rôle de son père. La Reine Talia veut le laisser faire mais elle le remet à sa place quand elle pense qu'il va trop loin dans la mauvaise direction. Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne leur relation, avec lui en Roi et elle en Alpha, en plus d'être mère et fils. »

Mère haussa les épaules. « Nous y arrivons, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je ne suis pas un Alpha, mais… »

Scott sourit et la serra contre lui. Oui il devait être un roi, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que de temps en temps, il ne pouvait pas être également un fils. « Pendant que vous et la Reine Talia parlerez du mariage, j'irai discuter avec Stiles à propos de tout cela. Il devrait pouvoir extrapoler davantage de cette situation. »

Il se tourna pour partir, mais sa mère lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il puisse le faire. « Scott. »

Le ton inquiet de sa voix l'arrêta plus sûrement que ne l'aurait fait son bras. « Quoi ? »

Son visage était inhabituellement sérieux. « Vous comprenez qu'il y a de grandes chances que le Roi Gérard choisisse la guerre à cause de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Nous marchons sur une ligne très fine et fragile. »

Il le savait, l' _avait_ su, et avait senti le poids que cela représenterait s'il y réfléchissait trop longtemps. Cependant, Scott prit la main de sa mère et la serra pour la rassurer. « J'en suis conscient. Mais… si c'est le chemin le plus à même de tous nous unir, alors c'est celui que j'emprunterai. Même s'il s'agit d'une corde tendue au-dessus de l'océan. »

**XX**

Les McCall étaient là depuis deux jours, et jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à éviter… tout le monde, en fait. Il n'avait pas complètement honte d'admettre qu'il était un peu terrifié par le père de Stiles, et après cette déplorable première rencontre, Derek aurait été parfaitement heureux de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Il avait aussi réussi à éviter sa mère et la Reine Mélissa, qui avaient joint leurs forces pour organiser le mariage. Laura et Cora avaient aussi sauté sur l'occasion d'aider pour l'organisation, avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que nécessaire d'après Derek.

Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à éviter de trop être impliqué. Il avait juste dû faire acte de présence pour un essayage de son costume. Et avec l'utilisation appropriée d'une bonne dose de grognements, il avait pu réduire la durée de cette torture à quelques minutes.

Pour l'instant il se reposait dans un coin de la cour après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement éreintante, pendant laquelle il avait essayé d'évacuer son surplus d'énergie et de s'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Au fait que le jour de son mariage, son père serait mort depuis à peine trois mois. A son mariage, tout simplement, ce qui lui rappela les règles instaurées par Stiles. A Stiles lui-même, que Derek avait très bien réussi à éviter parce qu'il ne se faisait absolument pas assez confiance pour rester en compagnie de son promis pendant plus de cinq minutes sans essayer de faire un truc incroyablement stupide, comme suivre le contour de ses tatouages bleus avec sa langue par exemple.

Le simple fait de penser à ses tatouages suffit presque pour remettre Derek sur ses pieds pour une autre séance d'entraînement d'une heure.

Comme si Dieu l'avait entendu, un bâton atterrit sur le sol à côté de lui. Derek utilisa sa main pour protéger ses yeux du soleil printanier et leva son regard.

Le Capitaine Stilinski était debout, avec les bras croisés pour exprimer sa désapprobation et il l'observait d'un regard noir.

Derek sentit son estomac se retourner, et il se demanda si ce serait lâche de sa part de s'enfuir en titubant avant que le capitaine n'ait le temps de le transformer en descente de lit.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez doué au bâton, Votre Altesse, » dit le capitaine.

Derek hocha la tête, incertain de la direction qu'allait prendre cette conversation, mais persuadé qu'il n'allait pas l'apprécier.

Le Capitaine Stilinski donna un coup de pied au bâton pour le rapprocher de Derek. « J'aimerais le voir par moi-même, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Le regard de Derek passa du bâton au capitaine, car il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. « Vous… voulez me voir m'entraîner ? »

Le capitaine enleva sa veste et prit un autre bâton. « Non. J'aimerais m'entraîner avec vous. »

Son ton était léger et son sourire affable. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Derek avait l'impression de passer un test ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il mourrait d'une façon très douloureuse s'il échouait ?

Le capitaine fit tourner son bâton dans ses mains d'un geste aisé. « Evidemment, vous n'êtes pas inquiet d'affronter un vieil homme comme moi ? Qu'en est-il de votre force de loup-garou et tout ça ? »

Lentement, Derek se leva et prit le bâton à côté de lui. « Non, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. »

 _Je veux que vous m'appréciez_ , pensa-t-il absurdement, _et si je vous bats, vous ne pourrez pas._

Le Capitaine Stilinski sourit et se dirigea vers le centre du cercle de combat avant de prendre une posture de combat.

Derek entra dans le cercle à l'opposé, et prépara son bâton. Il devait faire attention, et il ne devait surtout pas se battre avec toute sa force. Existait-il une façon pour lui de perdre sans que le capitaine se rende compte qu'il l'avait laissé gagner ?

« Go, » dit le capitaine.

Derek avança un pied, et sans qu'il l'ait vu venir, un bâton attrapa sa cheville et il se retrouva par terre, sur le dos. Le Capitaine Stilinski se tenait au-dessus de lui avec le même sourire affable qu'auparavant. « Avez-vous glissé ? »

D'instinct, il voulut grogner. Derek se retint et se releva. « Encore. »

Cette fois, il s'assura que sa position était bien ancrée avant de s'avancer. Il se lança, mais le capitaine le bloqua facilement, et esquiva l'attaque de Derek. Derek perdit l'équilibre et tituba, et le capitaine en profita pour lui porter un coup au genou. Derek jura.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller doucement.

Le capitaine Stilinski soupira et secoua la tête, en faisant rouler le bâton entre ses mains comme s'il était né avec. « Cela fait près de trente ans que je me bats ainsi, Votre Altesse. Vous allez devoir faire un peu mieux pour m'impressionner. »

Derek se redressa et reprit sa position. « Je ne veux pas vous blesser, » dit-il. Après tout, c'était une partie de la vérité.

Le sourire affable du capitaine s'agrandit. « Alors, c'est ainsi ? »

Derek pensa qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Ce sourire se rapprochait un peu trop de celui que Laura lui faisait quand ils étaient petits et que Derek avait fait quelque chose qui allait lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis.

Derek fit la moitié d'un pas en avant, et le Capitaine Stilinski attaqua.

Derek se mit aussi en position de défense, mais le capitaine semblait savoir comment transformer chacune de ses parades en une nouvelle attaque. Si Derek bloquait son bâton au sol, le capitaine glissait pour lui donner un coup au genou. S'il contrait le bâton d'un côté, le capitaine roulait dans son dos pour l'attaquer de l'autre. Et quand Derek visait les jambes du capitaine avec son bâton pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, le capitaine enfonçait son bâton dans le sol et l'utilisait pour tourner et venir donner un coup de pied au niveau de la hanche de Derek.

Derek n'arrivait pas à lui donner un seul coup. Enfin, il aurait sûrement pu, mais s'il frappait le capitaine trop fort, il lui casserait les os, et ce n'était pas une fin acceptable pour ce combat.

« Vous vous retenez trop, » dit le capitaine.

Cette fois, Derek grogna. « J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas vous blesser. »

Le Capitaine Stilinski leva les yeux au ciel. « Ayez un peu de foi dans mes capacités à esquiver les coups. Ou, si j'échoue, à recevoir un coup. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous puisiez recevoir un de mes coups. »

« Vous pouvez retenir votre force sans ralentir votre vitesse. » Le Capitaine Stilinski recula et reprit sa position, tenant son bâton vers le bas et vers l'extérieur. « A moins que vous comptiez davantage sur votre force que sur vos compétences ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact –les techniques avaient été gravées dans sa tête- mais au cœur de la bataille, il était plus facile de laisser sa force prendre le dessus. Etait-il devenu paresseux concernant le côté technique ?

Il serra les mâchoires et ramena son bâton devant lui. « Bien. Encore. »

Le capitaine Stilinski sourit et l'attaqua. Cette fois, Derek fit plus attention à sa propre position, à sa technique, et écouta moins la partie de son esprit qui avait peur de blesser le capitaine.

Le capitaine était assez rapide –et assez doué- pour tenir le rythme de Derek, alors qu'il n'était qu'un humain. Et lentement, Derek finit par le retrouver, cet état d'esprit qu'il avait quand il s'entraînait, et qu'il n'existait plus rien en dehors de son corps, son arme et son adversaire. Le reste du monde disparaissait, et à ce moment, il était heureux de rester là et de laisser le monde au loin.

Il ne réussit pas à lui donner un coup, mais le capitaine non plus. Les mouvements de Derek étaient plus sûrs désormais, et il vit une ouverture. Il glissa son bâton sous la jambe du capitaine juste au bon moment, et tira sa cheville. Le capitaine vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Cependant cela suffit pour que Derek remonte son bâton pour l'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage du capitaine.

Derek eut le temps de deux respirations pour savourer la fierté sauvage qui l'envahit, avant de se souvenir que c'était le père de son promis, et que Derek essayait de lui faire bonne impression.

 _Malédiction._ Il lâcha son bâton et recula. « Je, euh… »

Le capitaine Stilinski se mit à rire. Il avait vraiment ri, et il prit les bouts de bois pour les ranger avec les autres armes. « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un combat aussi dur. »

Derek cligna des yeux et se redressa. « Vous n'êtes pas… en colère ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« En colère ? » Le capitaine secoua la tête. « Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Nous nous sommes bien battus. Vous êtes un adversaire puissant quand vous arrêtez de réfléchir autant. De plus, » il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Derek, « Je veux être sûr que vous pourrez protéger mon fils, Votre Altesse. »

« A-t-il besoin de tant de protection que cela ? » demanda Derek, puis il souhaita n'avoir rien dit. Il ne voulait pas sous-entendre que Stiles risquait d'être un problème.

Le capitaine soupira et se frotta l'épaule alors que son regard était perdu au loin. « Il n'est pas aussi fragile que vous le pensez, mais il n'est pas aussi invincible qu' _il_ le pense. »

Sans le vouloir, Derek se souvint de sa main brûlée, des tatouages lumineux, et de la vision de Stiles accroupi sur son lit, armé d'un couteau, prêt à se défendre contre quiconque serait venu l'attaquer. « Pourquoi croyez-vous que je pense qu'il est fragile ? »

Si le capitaine trouva Derek grossier ou étrange parce qu'il lui posait cette question, il n'en montra rien. « Parce qu'il est humain. Et je suppose, qu'à un certain niveau, vous pensez que nous sommes tous plus fragiles que vous. »

 _Ne commence pas à argumenter avec le père de ton fiancé, pas alors qu'il commence à peine à t'apprécier._ « Mais vous l'êtes, » dit Derek. _Espèce de connard fini, tu ne pouvais pas garder ta bouche fermée ?_

Le Capitaine Stilinski toussota. « Nous ne guérissons pas aussi vite que vous. C'est la plus grande différence. Et… » Le capitaine s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et soupira, avec un petit air frustré contre lui-même. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous dis cela, mais si vous le traitez comme s'il allait se briser au moindre contact, comme s'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui-même, Stiles va vous en vouloir. Et ensuite, il s'exposera encore plus et se comportera de façon encore plus téméraire, pour vous prouver que vous avez tort. Il a un grand esprit de contrariété. »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? »

« Parce que vous allez devenir mon gendre. Et tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur de Stiles. »

Le capitaine Stilinski regarda droit dans les yeux de Derek, et il n'y avait aucune trace de plaisanterie dans son expression. « Pouvez-vous le rendre heureux ? »

La honte lui retourna l'estomac, mais Derek ne s'autorisa pas à détourner le regard. S'il avait été une personne correcte, il aurait dit la vérité au capitaine : Stiles ne pourrait jamais être heureux avec quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'était pas assez intelligent, quelqu'un qui bousillait tout ce qu'il touchait.

Mais en plus de tout, il était aussi un lâche. « Je ne sais pas, » dit Derek, « Mais je vais essayer. »

Le capitaine sourit. « C'est tout ce que je demande. Et vous comprenez que si jamais vous le blessez, personne ne retrouvera jamais votre corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Le capitaine Stilinski lui tapa l'épaule. « Vous êtes un homme bien. Je suis content que nous ayons eu cette discussion. »

**XX**

« Je pense que Derek a peur de mon père, » dit Stiles.

« C'est parce que, contrairement à toi, ton fiancé est doué de raison, » dit Scott.

Stiles fit une grimace. « Père n'a rien d'effrayant. »

Scott s'affala dans son fauteuil et regarda fixement Stiles. « Tu es conscient qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'il soit le capitaine de la garde depuis près de quinze ans ? »

« Parce que tout le monde l'aime, surtout ta mère. »

Scott ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, mais il ne nia pas non plus. « Il est très gentil et généreux. Il est aussi absolument terrifiant quand tu vois son mauvais côté. »

Stiles voulut ricaner mais il se souvint des expressions de certains des gardes après que son père leur ait rabattu le caquet. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il irait jusqu'à menacer un prince, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scott se rassit correctement pour lancer un regard incrédule à Stiles. « Ne l'as-tu pas vu quand il a pensé que Derek t'avait compromis ? Il était prêt à commettre un homicide devant trois témoins. »

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient totalement emmêlés désormais, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Scott. Il y a deux jours, Scott lui avait demandé de lui parler en privé, et c'était leur première occasion d'échapper à leurs emplois du temps respectifs assez longtemps pour avoir cette conversation. Finalement, Scott avait ordonné à tout le monde de les laisser seuls, et avait traîné Stiles loin des livres pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ils étaient maintenant installés sur les chaises d'une petite pièce adjacente à sa chambre.

« Alors, de quoi devons-nous discuter ? » demanda Stiles. « Parce que je suis presque sûr qu'il n'était pas question de la situation épineuse entre Derek et mon père. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé à en parler, » rappela Scott.

Très bien, Stiles n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père réagisse aussi mal, et maintenant, Stiles pouvait juste espérer qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que Derek et son père se tolèrent l'un l'autre avant le mariage de demain et leur voyage à travers la campagne le jour suivant. Bien sûr, cela semblait hautement improbable.

Scott se pencha en avant et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il avait son expression sérieuse de roi sur le visage, et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour leur conversation. « Sa Majesté ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité au sujet de l'échec des négociations. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'était pas un problème politique ? Je pensais… »

Scott secoua la tête. « D'après ce qu'elle a dit, c'est quelque chose dont ils n'ont eu connaissance que peu de temps avant l'arrêt des négociations. Et c'était quelque chose que voulait le Roi Gérard. As-tu lu un de leurs accords ? »

En avait-il lu un ? Stiles se sentit insulté par le sous-entendu insinuant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. « Quatre fois. Et il n'y a qu'une chose que j'ai remarquée. Entre l'ébauche du traité, et celle qui a arrêté les négociations, la clause concernant le mariage entre la Princesse Kate et Derek a été effacée. »

Scott en resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? Comment as-tu découvert cela ? »

« J'ai eu une copie de chaque traité sur mon bureau, évidemment, » dit Stiles. « Au fait, je t'en remercie. »

Scott fronça les sourcils, avec un air perplexe. « Stiles, je ne t'ai pas obtenu de copies de ces traités. J'avais juste celui qui existe entre les Hale et nous. »

« Mais alors, comment… » Stiles secoua la tête et repoussa les questions qui l'assaillaient. « Très bien, non, je m'inquiéterai du comment j'ai obtenu ces copies plus tard. L'important est que je les ai, et je les ai lues, et la clause du mariage est la plus grande différence entre les deux. »

Scott s'adossa dans son siège, et ses doigts se mirent à tapoter sur son bras. « Penses-tu que c'est ce qui a brisé les négociations ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « C'est ce qu'il semblerait. »

« As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange en les lisant ? »

Stiles ferma les yeux et se remémora le traité. « Juste la partie qui spécifiait que Derek devrait vivre en France avec les Argent, et celle parlant du nombre d'enfants qu'ils devraient avoir. Aucune de ces clauses ne sortaient de l'ordinaire, j'ai juste trouvé intéressant qu'elles soient présentes dans l'accord avec les Hale, et pas dans celui qui existe pour Allison et toi. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il me serait impossible de vivre en France, » dit Scott. « Derek est le deuxième fils, ils savaient qu'il ne serait pas l'héritier. »

Stiles se leva et fit les cent pas en se mordillant le coin de la lèvre. Il réfléchissait mieux quand il bougeait. « C'est assez vrai. Mais quand même, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »

C'était une énigme, évidemment. C'était tout Scott de les entraîner au milieu d'une situation sans en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants. Sans y penser, Stiles se caressa les lèvres avec son pouce tout en continuant ses va-et-vient dans la pièce. Pourquoi les Hale avaient-ils changé d'avis au sujet du mariage avec la Princesse Kate ?

Il se cogna la jambe contre une table basse et jura. « Combien de foutus meubles as-tu dans cette pièce ? »

Scott rigola. « Si tu faisais attention, tu ne te cognerais pas. »

Stiles reprit sa place à côté de Scott et grimaça à cause de la douleur dans son tibia. « Donc, les Hale ont retiré la clause du mariage, les négociations ont échoué, et le Roi Gérard a été assez furieux pour déclencher une foutue guerre. _Pourquoi ?_ »

« Bien, quelque soit la raison, le Prince Chris ne partage pas le désir de son père, » dit Scott. « La Reine Talia a dit qu'elle accepterait de traiter avec lui, s'il était au pouvoir. »

C'était intéressant. Evidemment, le règne du Roi Gérard durait depuis aussi longtemps que la vie de Stiles, et il était presque sûr que cet homme était bien trop aigri pour mourir. « Je me demande ce qui a pu lui donner cette impression. A moins… » Stiles s'arrêta de bouger, et attrapa le manteau de la cheminée pour se maintenir debout. « Scott, et si le Prince Chris connaissait la raison qui poussait son père à vouloir ce mariage ? Et qu'il l'avait dit à la Reine Talia ? »

Les sourcils de Scott s'élevèrent sur son front. « Penses-tu qu'il l'aurait fait ? »

« Réfléchis-y. » Stiles se rassit dans la chaise à côté de Scott. « Cela expliquerait qu'elle ne veuille pas traiter avec Gérard mais qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité avec le Prince Chris. Sans mentionner le fait que le Prince et le Roi n'ont pas vraiment la même vision des choses. »

« C'est ce qu'on entend dire, » intervint Scott. « Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Stiles. »

Stiles repoussa l'objection d'un geste de la main. « Tu serais surpris du nombre de vérités que tu peux apprendre des rumeurs. »

« Si c'était le prince, il y a toujours un risque qu'il ait menti, » dit Scott.

« Vrai, mais les loups-garous ne peuvent-ils pas détecter les mensonges ? » dit Stiles. « Je ne suis pas sûr que le Prince Chris puisse réussir à en tromper deux. De plus, cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle refuse de s'étendre sur la raison de cet échec : pour ne pas l'impliquer. Ou le Prince pourrait le nier si elle le faisait. »

Scott sembla y réfléchir, puis finalement il hocha la tête. « Donc… Penses-tu que nous devrions rendre une discrète visite au Prince Chris à notre arrivée la semaine prochaine ? »

Coincer le prince héritier pour lui demander s'il avait donné des informations confidentielles concernant son père aux Hale ? Cela semblait terriblement dangereux. Stiles sourit. « Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. »

Fin du chapitre 5.

**XX**


	6. 6-La nuit précedente

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Rars :

Alicia : Merci ^^ Je poste un chapitre tous les dimanches… Vu que tu es en guest… je ne peux pas te prévenir autrement…

Fanny : Merci ^^ L'auteur est très douée ^^ Je suis contente de voir que la traduction lui rends justice ^^

Guest : Merci ^^ Voici la suite ^^

Un chapitre assez court, je vous préviens… Mais je sais que vous allez l'aimer ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 6 – La nuit précédente.

« Ah, _vous_ voilà. »

Derek laissa tomber sa tête sur le livre qu'il avait ouvert sur le bureau en entendant la voix de Peter. Il était presque dix heures du soir, et tout le monde, ou presque, se préparait à aller se coucher, puisque le mariage était prévu pour demain après-midi. Vu que Derek était incapable d'envisager de dormir, il avait demandé à Boyd de dire à tout le monde qu'il était parti marcher dans les jardins, puis s'était immédiatement retranché dans la bibliothèque.

Apparemment Peter ne s'était pas laissé avoir par cette ruse.

Il se glissa sur la chaise en face de celle de Derek, avec un petit sourire narquois. « Pourquoi, mon neveu, semblez-vous si inquiet ? Angoissé avant le grand jour ? Envie de renoncer ? »

« N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? » Derek reprit la lecture de son livre. « De jeunes enfants à terrifier, peut-être ? »

« Oh, vous savez que c'est vous, le jeune enfant que j'adore effrayer. » Peter noua ses doigts derrière sa nuque et sourit. « Hélas, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. Je dois discuter d'un sujet important avec vous. Ou plutôt, il faut que quelqu'un vous parle d'un sujet important et j'ai bien peur d'être le seul à avoir… l'expérience nécessaire. »

« Peter, je vous assure que je n'ai besoin de vos conseils dans aucun domaine. » Derek tourna la page avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas lu un seul mot. « Et si, pour une raison obscure, c'était le cas, je devrais sans doute revoir mes choix dans la vie et lister _toutes les autres possibilités_ avant de faire appel à vous. »

Peter, ce bâtard flagorneur, ricana. « Très bien. Dites-moi juste à qui vous comptiez poser des questions sur le fait d'être avec un autre homme dans un lit, hm ? »

Derek sentit tout le sang quitter son visage, accompagné d'une sensation de vertige qui le fit se sentir un peu malade. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Ah oui, c _'est_ bien ce que je pensais. » Peter posa ses pieds sur la table et croisa ses chevilles. « Et puisque vous savez aussi bien que moi, que le sexe est à peu près la seule chose que vous allez apporter dans ce mariage, vous pourriez m'écouter sagement sans … faire de remarques. Au moins pendant quelques minutes. »

« Nous nous débrouillerons, » dit Derek, mais sa voix était faible et vide, même lui s'en rendit compte. « Ce n'est pas… ça ne doit pas être… »

Il allait dire que ça ne devait pas être si compliqué, vu que leurs corps devaient fonctionner à peu près de la même manière, mais avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase, il entendit la voix de Kate dans sa tête.

 _Non, Derek, pas comme ça, Seigneur, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ? Ne pouvez-vous rien faire correctement ?_

Quelque chose se tordit en lui, et Derek aurait souhaité pouvoir disparaître sous terre.

« Là, là, » dit Peter, avec un manque évident de sincérité. « Ecoutez l'oncle Peter et tout ira bien. »

Derek avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. « J'ai lu des livres sur ce sujet, » dit-il, même s'il savait parfaitement que le savoir théorique et le savoir pratique était loin d'être la même chose.

« Hm hm. » Peter n'avait pas l'air d'être impressionné. Il retira ses pieds de la table et s'assit, en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit un petit flacon de verre et le posa sur la table. « Savez-vous à quoi cela sert ? »

Derek lui jeta un œil. « C'est de l'huile. »

« Observateur. » Peter ricana. « Je vous ai demandé si vous saviez à quoi _cela_ sert. »

Derek baissa la tête vers son livre pour cacher la rougeur qui envahissait son cou. Cela promettait déjà d'être assez difficile sans qu'en plus, Peter se mette à le taquiner impitoyablement.

« Oh, ne soyez pas si gêné, Derek : vous serez bientôt un homme marié. » Peter poussa le flacon vers lui. « C'est pour ... la _lubrification_. »

Oh, Seigneur, il n'allait pas survivre à cette conversation, parce qu'il allait s'embraser à cause de l'humiliation. Derek posa sa tête sur le livre et essaya de prétendre qu'il était ailleurs, _n'importe où_.

« Evidemment, le lubrifiant est conseillé pour à peu près toutes les situations… Je sais que je préfère en avoir quand je me prends en main… »

Derek aurait souhaité pouvoir se brûler le cerveau pour pouvoir oublier cette image mentale.

« … Mais, j'espère que vous avez déjà compris comment vous y prendre pour branler votre mari, à moins que vous ne soyez encore plus inutile que je le pensais. »

« Pitié, arrêtez de parler, » Dit Derek tout contre le livre.

Toutefois, Peter continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « De toute façon, si vous voulez le prendre –ou vice versa, je ne porte aucun jugement- alors cette petite bouteille vous sera vraiment nécessaire. Je pense qu'il est tout aussi inutile de vous rappeler que vous feriez mieux d'être particulièrement propre avant de vous lancer dans l'activité en question. »

Derek se demanda si Dieu accepterait de le rendre sourd pour les cinq prochaines minutes, s'il priait assez fort. Il songea à partir, mais il était presque sûr que Peter le suivrait. Pire, il était sûr que Peter le suivrait en _continuant de parler_ , sans se soucier des gens qu'ils risqueraient de croiser.

« Et vous ne devez jamais, au grand jamais, vous contenter d'enfoncer votre queue après l'avoir graissée. C'est horrible. Et assez douloureux, j'en suis sûr. Non, vous devez prendre votre temps. Utiliser vos doigts, un à la fois au début, pour l'ouvrir. Puis vous vous _glissez_ en lui. A ce moment, vous pouvez appliquer le rythme qui vous plaira. » Peter fit une pause. « De plus, j'ose espérer que vous avez appris à avaler. »

Derek grimaça contre le livre, et releva enfin la tête, même s'il ne pouvait se décider à regarder Peter dans les yeux. « Pouvons-nous, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de parler de cela ? »

Peter posa son menton sur ses mains, avec des yeux écarquillés et innocents. « Vous ne parlez pas, vous écoutez. Et franchement, si vous ne pouvez même pas dire le mot 'sexe', vous ne devriez pas y avoir droit. »

Derek grogna. « Je ne veux pas vous écouter. Pas au sujet du sexe. C'est, » il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour les poser sur le livre, parce qu'il ne pensait avoir un jour été aussi embarrassé, « intime. »

Peter fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa tête en même temps qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. « Et comment, au juste, comptez-vous découvrir ce qu'i savoir sur le sujet ? Pensez-vous que l'univers va vous conférer ce savoir lors de votre nuit de noces ? Que vous entrerez demain dans votre chambre en sachant exactement ce que vous devrez faire ? » Son sourire devint celui d'un prédateur. « Ou peut-être espérez-vous que votre promis saura quoi faire ? Cela serait étonnant étant donné son manque d'expérience, mais cela ne me gênerait guère d'aller lui offrir mes conseils, surtout s'il existe une possibilité que nous nous rapprochions lui et moi… »

Une vague de rage déferla en Derek. Il s'avança sur la table et gronda en montrant ses crocs et en enfonçant ses griffes dans la table laissant des traces sur le bois.

Peter ne bougea pas, seuls ses sourcils s'élevèrent légèrement, mais Derek avait entendu l'accroc dans son rythme cardiaque.

« Si vous le touchez, » grogna Derek à travers ses crocs, « Je vous égorgerai. »

Peter croisa les bras sur son torse et se remit en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Du calme, du calme, » dit-il d'une voix modérée. « Dites-moi, est-ce ainsi que vous comptez gérer les situations gênantes une fois marié ? En menaçant votre mari de l'égorger ? »

Derek émit un autre grondement. « Non, mais c'est efficace dans la situation présente. »

Peter renifla. « Pas vraiment. Ensuite, concernant l'art délicat de sucer une queue et l'éternelle question qui l'accompagne, que faire avec les dents… »

Derek referma violemment son livre et se précipita pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

« J'essaie juste d'aider ! » L'interpella Peter.

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Vous me remercierez demain soir. »

Non, Derek décida qu'il ne le ferait jamais, absolument jamais.

**XX**

Il était plus de minuit, et Stiles faisait les cent pas.

Ce n'était absolument pas inhabituel. Son esprit avait tendance à se disperser à tout moment, à moins qu'il trouve quelque chose pour l'occuper. D'habitude, les recherches étaient une bonne distraction, de même que la magie. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur quelque chose.

Mais désormais, il avait lu tout ce sur quoi il pouvait mettre la main concernant les loups-garous et leurs… rituels d'accouplement, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur terme pour en parler. Il avait également relu six fois l'accord de fiançailles. Il avait aussi revécu, dans sa tête, une bonne centaine de fois la répétition qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, donc il était plutôt sûr d'être prêt pour la cérémonie, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être.

Et la répétition en question avait très bien réussi à empêcher son esprit de vagabonder, particulièrement les quarante minutes de 'discussion' (terme employé par la Reine Mélissa) ou de 'dispute' (terme utilisé par Stiles) qui avaient été nécessaires pour que les deux reines trouvent comment mélanger au mieux les cérémonies humaines et lycanthropes afin que les deux cultures puissent avoir l'impression d'assister à un mariage. Au moins, il semblerait que Derek et lui n'auraient pas à effectuer la danse du rituel, nus autour de la chapelle, la Reine Mélissa, bénie soit-elle, avait tout de suite rejeté cette idée.

Il n'avait plus rien à préparer pour le jour suivant, et la nervosité qu'il avait réussi à écarter en lisant revenait maintenant à toute vitesse.

Et il ne pouvait rester immobile, donc il faisait les cent pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » marmonna-t-il à voix haute, car c'était toujours mieux que de se le dire dans sa tête. « C'est juste un mariage. Juste un… arrangement. Rien ne va changer. »

Oui, rien n'allait changer, sauf le fait que Stiles serait marié à un loup-garou taciturne qu'il connaissait à peine. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer comment cet arrangement allait fonctionner. Il supposait qu'au moins au début, il serait plus facile pour tous les deux de privilégier, autant que possible, le côté pratique de cet arrangement.

 _Le côté pratique_. Stiles frissonna en pensant ce mot. Il avait pu observer des mariages politiques à la cour. Il avait vu des gens mariés depuis des décennies, qui se parlaient à peine et faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne rien avoir à faire l'un avec l'autre. Il avait vu ce que le mariage avec le défunt roi avait fait à la Reine Mélissa.

Et quand il comparait cela à la situation de ses parents, à l'amour, la dévotion et la complicité qu'il avait pu observer chaque jour de son enfance, et à quel point la mort de sa mère avait blessé son père…

L'idée de se retrouver piégé dans un mariage sans amour le rendait malade. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, voulu cela pour lui-même. Il avait supplié Scott de ne pas lui faire cela.

Et pourtant, il était là, à quelques heures de le faire.

Stiles frotta ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que Derek voudrait faire un essai pour réussir ce mariage ? Et s'ils finissaient par se haïr l'un l'autre ? Et si, même après avoir appris à se connaître, Derek ne voulait jamais approfondir avec lui. Et si aucun d'eux ne voulaient devenir plus proche ?

Une fois, Lydia lui avait dit que le seul conseil que sa mère lui avait donné concernant le sexe, était de 's'allonger et de penser à son devoir'. Et si le sexe entre eux finissait par n'être plus que cela, quelque chose qu'ils faisaient juste parce que c'étaient ce qu'on attendait d'eux et pas parce qu'ils ne pouvaient garder leurs mains loin de l'autre ?

Son bras gauche le démangea et Stiles le frotta tristement. Même après plusieurs jours, il pouvait toujours sentir le contact de Derek sur sa peau, se souvenant encore à quel point ils avaient été proches du baiser, qu'il avait presque été compromis, et qu'il avait terriblement souhaité l'être.

Très bien, peut-être que la passion entre eux ne serait pas un problème. Au moins, Stiles pouvait avoir de l'espoir sur ce point.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, et Stiles la fixa, se demandant qui pouvait bien être éveillé et traîner dans le coin à cette heure de la nuit. A part lui, bien sûr. « Qui est-ce ? »

La porte s'ouvrit assez pour que son père puisse y passer la tête. « J'ai vu la lumière. »

Stiles soupira et secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé. Je vous promets que je vais bientôt aller me coucher. Que faites-vous ? »

Père entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. « L'habitude de faire des rondes dans les couloirs, comme chez nous, est difficile à perdre. »

« Donc vous avez pensé à venir voir ce que je faisais ? » demanda Stiles.

Père sourit. « Comme je viens de le dire, j'ai vu la lumière. » Puis l'inquiétude envahit son visage. « Allez-vous bien ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et recommença à faire les cent pas. « Je vais bien. C'est juste, vous savez… »

« Nerveux ? »

Ce mot semblait bien léger pour désigner les tourments qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Stiles sourit faiblement. « Ça y ressemble assez. »

« Envie d'en parler ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma car il ne savait pas vraiment _quoi_ dire. De tous les moments où son esprit bavard aurait pu l'abandonner, il fallait que cela arrive alors qu'il avait _tant de choses_ à dire.

Père s'appuya sur une des chaises. « Son Altesse semble être un homme bien. »

Cela attira l'attention de Stiles. « Il y a trois jours, vous étiez prêt à le tuer. »

« Il y a trois jours, je pensais que vous aviez été entraîné dans tout cela contre votre gré. »

Stiles se frotta la nuque et grimaça. « Non. Non, j'ai dit à Scott que je le ferais. Je suis totalement consentant en tant qu'individu dans cette histoire. Tout va bien se passer pour moi. »

Père haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce moi que vous essayez de rassurer, ou vous ? »

Stiles lui fit ce qu'il espérait être un sourire insouciant. « Je vais bien, vraiment. »

« D'accord. » Son père soupira. « Bien, vous devriez dormir un peu. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Demain est un grand jour. »

Oh, quelle vérité, et à cette seule pensée, le cœur de Stiles reprit son rythme effréné. « Un grand jour. » répéta-t-il faiblement.

Père allait partir mais Stiles le retint. « Attendez. Euh… Avez-vous quelques conseils pour moi ? Au sujet du mariage ? »

 _Pouvez vous me dire comment faire en sorte que cela fonctionne, comment faire pour qu'au final, nous puissions devenir des amis, et non deux personnes aigries qui partagent une maison mais sans vie commune ?_ Il n'entretenait aucune espérance concernant le côté 'amour', mais 'l'amitié' lui semblait plutôt raisonnable.

Père se passa une main dans les cheveux et garda le silence pendant un long moment. Mais il avait une expression pensive sur le visage, donc Stiles attendit.

« Posez des questions, » répondit enfin père. « Ecoutez plus que vous ne parlez. Et soyez aussi honnête avec lui que vous voudriez qu'il le soit avec vous. »

Cela sembla sacrément simple quand c'était dit comme cela. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Peut-être quelque chose de plus concret, comme 'du sexe tous les deux jours et assurez-vous qu'il ait toujours son dessert favori après le repas. » Stiles aurait pu se débrouiller avec des règles de ce genre.

Père posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. « Cela ne sera pas facile, » dit-il doucement. « Même pour les personnes qui se marient par amour, ce n'est pas facile. Certains jours, vous voudrez juste tout envoyer au diable. Ne le faites pas. N'abandonnez pas, et traitez toujours l'autre avec respect. Faites cela et vous aurez au moins un partenariat. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que cela deviendra plus. »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Merci. Je garderai vos conseils en mémoire. »

Père serra son épaule avec sa main. « Je sais. Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Père partit aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, et Stiles recommença à faire les cent pas.

Fin du chapitre 6

**XX**


	7. 7-Le mariage

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Avertissement : Derek essaie de s'obliger à passer sa nuit de noces avec Stiles, il donne son consentement verbal, mais en fait, il ne veut pas vraiment le faire. Stiles le lui fait remarquer.

**XX**

Chapitre 7 – Le mariage.

Derek laissa Boyd le raser pour la deuxième fois de la semaine car, encore une fois, ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse le faire. Il avait fait une vaillante tentative avant que Boyd ne lui confisque le rasoir en soufflant.

«Donnez-moi ce rasoir, Monsieur, avant que vous ne vous coupiez au point de ne pas pouvoir guérir avant la cérémonie. »

Derek eut l'impression d'être dans le brouillard pendant le reste de la matinée. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'il s'était habillé, puisque quelqu'un, sans doute Boyd, l'avait forcé à manger quelque chose.

L'estomac de Derek se souleva et il eut un vertige. Tout ce que Derek souhaitait, c'était soit de pouvoir s'enfuir, soit de se cacher dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, et que le problème ait disparu.

Mais cela n'arriverait jamais, car la seule solution pour faire disparaître le problème était de se lier à Stiles pour le reste de leurs vies.

Laura et Cora vinrent lui rendre visite dans sa chambre un peu plus tard. Elles portaient toutes deux des robes de dentelle et de soie, que Derek ne les avait jamais vues porter. Le tissu était principalement noir, mais, pour l'occasion, la doublure des robes était cousue de soie dorée, et Laura avait eu le droit d'enlever son voile de deuil.

« Vous avez l'air magnifique, » leur dit Derek, parce que c'était le cas. Ses sœurs étaient vraiment radieuses.

Cora s'illumina et tourna sur elle-même pour faire voleter sa robe. « Arrivez-vous à le croire ? Je ne pensais pas que mère nous laisserait porter la soie dorée, mais la Reine Mélissa en a parlé avec elle. L'avez-vous rencontrée, Derek ? Elle est fabuleuse ! »

Il pensa à la reine douairière, qui l'avait regardé avec un intérêt sincère en lui demandant ce qu'il pensait de cet arrangement. « Oui, effectivement, elle l'est. »

Laura ne tournoya pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fit le tour de Derek et l'observa d'un œil critique tout en tapotant ses lèvres maquillées avec son doigt. « Vous êtes particulièrement séduisant, petit frère, » finit-elle par dire.

Le compliment fit naître une rougeur dans son cou. « Merci. »

« Oh Derek, ne faites donc pas la grimace. » Laura lui tapota la joue, et Derek repoussa sa main. Son grand sourire s'effaça un peu. « Vraiment, vous devriez essayer d'avoir l'air un peu plus heureux. Stiles n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui attrapa la main. « Dois-je avoir une discussion avec lui ? »

Le ton était léger et taquin, et même si elle essayait simplement de le faire sourire, il avait compris que la question était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Si Derek répondait par l'affirmative, la discussion que Derek avait eue avec le Capitaine Stilinski ne serait rien du tout à côté de celle qu'aurait Laura avec Stiles.

Derek secoua la tête. « Non, pas de discussion. Vous avez raison. Il est… » _Intelligent, amusant, magnifique, et beaucoup trop bien pour moi_ « …cela va bien se passer. Tout ira bien pour moi. »

Les épaules de Laura se relâchèrent comme si ses mots avaient fait disparaître un poids qu'elle portait depuis quelques temps. « Bien. C'est bien. »

Puis en faisant très attention (probablement pour ne pas froisser sa robe), elle le serra contre elle. « Je vous aime, » murmura-t-elle farouchement. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous me prévenez. Peu importe ce que c'est. Et si ce garçon vous blesse, je le _démembrerai_. Très lentement. »

Derek enfouit son nez dans son cou, et en profita pour respirer l'odeur familière de sa sœur, de sa famille et de sa meute car il ignorait combien de temps encore il aurait pour en profiter. Il partirait avec le reste de la cour des McCall au matin. Même s'il savait que cela allait arriver, il ne voulait absolument pas quitter sa famille maintenant, et laisser derrière lui le parfum réconfortant de sa mère et de ses sœurs alors qu'il allait être marié à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'ils étaient toujours en deuil. Boyd viendrait avec lui, mais à cet instant, cela ne lui fournit qu'un maigre réconfort.

Il déglutit plusieurs fois pour essayer de faire disparaître la gêne qu'il ressentait dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir parler. « Je vous aime aussi. »

Cora se colla contre lui, et Derek souleva un bras pour la serrer aussi contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les trois, sans parler, juste à se serrer les uns contre les autres.

« Vous me manquerez, » dit Derek.

Laura le serra un peu plus fort. « Et vous nous manquerez. » Sa voix vacilla un peu en prononçant ses mots. « Et à Jason aussi, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. »

Derek eut beaucoup de mal à la croire, mais le battement de son cœur ne changea pas. Laura n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir menti. A cet instant, cela le consola un peu.

Laura soupira puis recula, en prenant le bras de Cora au passage. « Bien, nous devons y aller. Mère a un millier de choses à nous faire faire avant la cérémonie. Nous vous verrons bientôt. »

Derek hocha juste la tête et les regarda partir. Inexplicablement, il se sentait encore plus seul.

**XX**

La cérémonie fut magnifique, ce fut du moins ce qu'en pensa Derek d'un point de vue détaché. Derek n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment sa mère et la Reine Mélissa avaient pu organiser un tel mariage en moins de trois jours, mais il pensait bien que ses sœurs et la terrible rouquine de la cour des McCall devaient y avoir participé.

Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention pourtant, car il était trop occupé à ne pas rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé. Il était infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à penser, il devait juste répéter ce que disait le prêtre dès que son nom était prononcé.

Derek n'entendit pas un mot du sermon, mais juste le bourdonnement de la voix du prêtre qui résonnait dans la chapelle. Il avait trop chaud, la chaleur naturelle de son corps était accentuée par son état de nervosité, et des gouttes de sueur coulèrent dans son cou en se faufilant sous son col. Il faisait trop chaud, et Derek avait désespérément envie de se transformer pour courir et sentir le vent dans sa fourrure, durant quelques minutes.

La seule partie de son corps dont il était conscient était sa main, serrée dans celle de Stiles.

Malheureusement, (ou heureusement étant donné la sueur qui recouvrait Derek), ils portaient tous les deux des gants, et le fin tissu les empêchait de se toucher réellement, mais sa peau le démangeait au souvenir du bref contact de leurs mains dans le jardin.

Cette nuit, ils se toucheraient.

Cette simple pensée suffit à lui procurer une autre attaque de nervosité. Derek ferma les yeux et s'appliqua pour garder une respiration régulière. Il irait bien. Tout irait bien. Ils iraient bien.

Pourquoi entendait-il le ton moqueur de la voix de son oncle dans sa tête ?

Après un temps interminable, et pourtant trop tôt au goût de Derek, Stiles et lui se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et répétèrent leurs vœux après le prêtre, et ils furent déclarés mariés devant l'assemblée.

C'était maintenant qu'arrivait la partie épineuse. Alors que les humains scellaient le mariage avec un baiser, les loups-garous le faisaient avec une morsure. Hier, lors de la répétition, il avait été décidé qu'ils devraient faire les deux, Derek mordrait Stiles au cou, sans percer la peau, puis ils s'embrasseraient.

Et ce moment était arrivé.

La bouche de Derek s'assécha et il avait l'impression que sa peau était trop serrée. Après avoir passé la majeure partie de la cérémonie comme dans un brouillard, il prit soudain conscience de tous les yeux qui le fixaient, surtout ceux de Stiles, dont le regard était attentif, confiant et en attente. Il trifouilla les boutons du col de Stiles pour essayer de les ouvrir. Ses mains tremblaient et les boutons étaient trop petits pour qu'il puisse les saisir avec ses gants. Il marmonna un juron.

Stiles leva les mains et les posa sur celles de Derek, comme pour le calmer, puis il déboutonna assez sa chemise pour écarter le col et lui présenter son cou.

La vue de ce cou, pâle et élancé, tout comme le reste de sa personne, obligea Derek à prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée car cela empira les choses. L'odeur de Stiles lui parvint, cette étrange senteur, un peu sauvage teintée d'une nervosité évidente. Derek avait envie de le respirer profondément, de lécher cette magnifique gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas en présence de tous les autres.

Le col de Stiles était juste assez baissé pour que Derek puisse apercevoir le bord bleu d'un tatouage. Il serra encore un peu plus les poings, et se concentra pour ne pas penser à ces tatouages et à la façon dont ils parcouraient la peau de Stiles en brillant légèrement sous les rayons de la lune.

Derek embrassa la peau faisant la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Stiles, puis il mordit.

Elle n'était pas profonde, ou du moins, il avait essayé de ne pas la faire trop profonde, juste assez pour que son loup la reconnaisse comme une morsure de revendication, mais pas trop pour éviter de faire souffrir Stiles. Mais apparemment, ce fut trop, car Stiles laissa échapper un petit halètement et resserra sa prise sur les doigts de Derek.

Derek recula et remit le col de Stiles en place, du mieux qu'il put, tout en évitant obstinément de regarder la marque rouge qui ornait désormais ce magnifique cou. Mais la part primitive, possessive de son être voulait dévoiler cette marque à tout le monde, pour leur montrer la preuve de sa revendication. _Désormais, il est à moi, il est mien._

Les yeux ambrés de Stiles le regardaient avec un air un peu étourdi, puis au milieu de tout ça, le prêtre dit, 'vous pouvez vous embrasser,' et Stiles s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Derek.

C'était un baiser parfaitement chaste, juste un contact de leurs lèvres. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour une cérémonie de mariage dans une chapelle. Mais Derek se sentit comme s'il venait de se faire marquer à son tour, aussi sûrement que si Stiles l'avait mordu aussi.

Les lèvres de Stiles étaient douces, elles déposèrent une touche de chaleur sur celles de Derek avant de s'éloigner, alors que la main de Stiles se resserrait brièvement sur celle de Derek. Derek crut y déceler un léger tremblement.

Puis ce fut fini. Le prêtre les présenta à l'assemblée, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, puis quelqu'un les poussa doucement pour qu'ils s'engagent dans l'allée de la chapelle. Derek se retrouva pratiquement attaché à la main de Stiles. Il avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose capable de l'ancrer sur terre à cet instant, et que s'il la lâchait, il serait aspiré par le ciel.

Il sentait encore cette chaleur sur ses lèvres.

**XX**

Au cours des dernières heures, Stiles avait appris un certain nombre de choses sur lui-même.

Un : Avec une motivation suffisante, il était capable de rester immobile pendant un long moment.

Deux : Etre assez près de Derek pour sentir la chaleur de son corps sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit car ils étaient en public, était, selon son esprit, une 'motivation suffisante'.

Trois : Il avait aimé se faire mordre. Il avait _absolument adoré_ cette morsure.

Quatre : En fait, il arrivait plutôt bien à cacher son érection extrêmement inappropriée alors qu'il se trouvait dans une chapelle remplie de sa famille et de ses amis.

Son cou le picotait à l'endroit où Derek l'avait mordu, rien que d'y penser, Stiles fut obligé de fermer la bouche pour retenir un gémissement. Il avait été choqué en constatant qu'il avait eu envie d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek pour le maintenir en place, qu'il s'était presque cambré à cause de cette morsure, et qu'il avait presque gémit _de façon audible_ devant toute cette foutue assemblée. Au final, il avait réussi à garder sa bouche fermée et n'avait même pas frémi à cause de la perte qu'il avait ressentie quand Derek s'était écarté.

Il voulait la toucher, voir s'il pouvait sentir la marque des dents de Derek, et il dut lutter contre lui-même pour garder ses mains le long de son corps.

Il se demanda si Derek le trouverait bizarre s'il lui demandait de le mordre une fois dans la chambre. Vu que Derek était un loup-garou, Stiles pensait que non. Il l'espérait vraiment, en tout cas.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient coincés à cette réception où tout le monde leur offraient leurs vœux de bonheur. Chaque sourire que Derek faisait donnait l'impression qu'il souffrait atrocement, donc Stiles s'efforçait d'être le plus amical des deux.

Ce qui fut facile avec la famille de Derek. La Reine Talia était aussi majestueuse qu'à son habitude, le Roi Jason manifestait son accord, bien qu'à contrecœur, et Cora embrassa la joue de Stiles pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille.

Peter les lorgnait sans se cacher, et Stiles fut plus qu'heureux de le voir s'éloigner, surtout en considérant que le regard de Derek était passé de 'irrité' à 'meurtrier' alors que Peter serrait la main de Stiles pour le féliciter.

Puis Laura apparut, et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras. Stiles trouva le geste sympathique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure à son oreille, « Si vous blessez mon frère, que Dieu m'aide, car j'arracherai vos reins et je les mangerai devant vous, avant d'utiliser vos os comme cure-dents. »

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avec des dents beaucoup plus pointues qu'elles n'auraient dû. Génial, une sœur loup-garou qui arrivait à être protectrice et effrayante en même temps.

Stiles espéra vraiment que le sourire qu'il lui offrit en retour avait l'air confiant, ou au moins apaisant, et non aussi bouleversé qu'il était à ce moment.

A côté de lui, Derek murmura, « _Laura_. »

Les dents de Laura rétrécirent, devinrent moins pointues, et elle tapota la joue de Derek. « J'assure juste vos arrières, petit frère, » dit-elle avant de partir pour flâner ailleurs.

« Votre sœur est _terrifiante_ , » murmura Stiles.

Derek souffla, ce qui pouvait soit camoufler un rire, soit une respiration difficile, Stiles n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. « Essayez donc de grandir avec elle. »

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une fête, il y avait un peu de nourriture et aucune danse, parce que même si les Reines Talia et Mélissa avaient fait des merveilles pour la cérémonie, la nature festive d'une réception aurait juré avec la période de deuil des Hale. Sans mentionner le fait que tous les membres de la cour des McCall devaient se préparer pour partir tôt le lendemain pour la France afin d'assister au mariage de Scott.

Ensuite, Stiles supposait qu'ils verraient bien comment tout ce bazar pourrait bien fonctionner.

A un moment, il avait été séparé de Derek, et en éprouvait une déception inattendue. Ils se verraient plus tard dans la soirée, et en plus, Derek avait toujours l'air furieux. Peut-être qu'il ne le serait plus d'ici à ce qu'ils se retrouvent.

Il retournait à sa chambre quand une poigne d'acier agrippa son bras.

Stiles sursauta, se retourna et faillit frapper Lydia au visage avec sa main libre. « Waouh ! Lydia, qu'est-ce que vous… »

Elle ne montra aucun signe pour indiquer si elle l'avait entendu, pas même un froncement de sourcil. Son regard se perdait par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles, et ses yeux étaient complètement noirs.

Une sensation d'épouvante, froide et envahissante, remonta le long de son dos. Stiles essaya de libérer son bras, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. « Lydia ? »

« _Protège ton loup,_ » dit-elle d'une voix méconnaissable, plus grave et rauque que celle qu'elle avait en temps normal. Elle était presque gutturale.

Mais en fait non, elle était reconnaissable. Stiles ne l'avait entendue que quelques fois auparavant. C'était la Sidhe. « Quoi ? »

« _Protège ton loup_. »

Il savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec la Sidhe qui utilisait Lydia pour délivrer son message. Stiles inspira profondément. « Comment ? »

« _Protège ton loup._ »

Eh bien, c'était extrêmement détaillé. « Le protéger, _comment ?_ De quoi ? » Demanda Stiles.

Les yeux complètement noirs rencontrèrent les siens, et Stiles lutta pour rester immobile devant le pouvoir et … l' _étrangeté_ qu'il y voyait.

« _Protège ton loup_ , » répéta-t-elle encore, puis ses yeux se fermèrent et Lydia s'effondra.

Stiles l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, et la porta jusqu'à une chaise proche. Il l'assit et enleva une boucle rousse de son visage. « Lydia ? Etes-vous là ? »

Elle secoua la tête, cligna des yeux, et quand elle les ouvrit, ils étaient de nouveau couleur noisette. « Stiles ? » dit-elle d'une voix inhabituellement incertaine. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans un couloir du palais des Hale, plus précisément dans l'aile des invités, » dit-il. « Vous aviez un message pour moi. »

L'expression de Lydia passa de l'incertitude à l'amertume. « Oh vraiment ? Et qu'était-ce ? »

« Vous m'avez demandé de protéger mon loup, » dit Stiles. « Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui venait ce message ? Ou de ce qu'il signifie ? »

Lydia lui fit signe de s'éloigner et s'assit avant de remettre sa robe en ordre. « Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas. Cela signifie probablement que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver à votre nouveau mari et que vous allez devoir le protéger d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, » dit sèchement Stiles. « J'espérais un peu plus de détails que ça. »

Lydia le foudroya du regard. « Eh bien, vous n'en obtiendrez certainement pas de _ma_ part. » Elle le poussa hors de son chemin et se leva, tout en arrangeant sa robe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau parfaite. « Je ne suis que la messagère, vous vous souvenez ? »

Stiles grimaça à ce rappel. « Lydia… » commença-t-il, mais elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir, sa jupe dansant derrière elle.

Il jura dans un souffle. Pourquoi la Sidhe avait-elle trouvé adéquat de lui délivrer ce message maintenant ? Qu'avait-elle vu des évènements qui allaient arriver à Derek ? Et que diable pourrait bien faire Stiles pour l'empêcher ?

Maudites soient les Sidhes et leurs messages pratiquement incompréhensibles. Parce que bien sûr, tout ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant, c'était davantage de puzzles et de problèmes.

Stiles sortit l'avertissement de son esprit pour le moment, et reprit le chemin de sa chambre. A cet instant, il était moins inquiet au sujet de la protection de son loup, et plus concernant leur nuit de noces.

**XX**

Derek enfonça ses griffes si fort dans ses cuisses qu'il en perça la peau, et le sang commença à tâcher son pantalon. Il aurait dû s'arrêter, pour laisser la blessure guérir, mais la douleur l'empêchait de paniquer en pensant que c'était sa nuit de noces, et que Stiles l'attendait.

Son estomac se retourna et une chaleur envahit sa peau aussi rapidement qu'un feu de forêt. Cela s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé, le laissant tremblant et froid.

Il enfonça encore plus ses griffes.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi réticent à l'idée de sortir de sa chambre. Il voulait rester là, assis sur sa chaise, où il était en sécurité, au chaud, et où il ne pouvait rien gâcher.

Mais pire que tout, il _désirait_ Stiles, il voulait le goûter, le toucher, mémoriser le tracé de ces tatouages et découvrir à quel point ils recouvraient son corps. Derek voulait lui faire plaisir et avait honte d'être aussi impatient.

Et il était terrifié en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Stiles. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il voulait que cela reste un simple arrangement entre eux. Il serait peut-être dégoûté par le désir dévorant de Derek. Il était plus que possible qu'il repousse simplement Derek quand il comprendrait à quel point il embrassait mal. Il le tournerait en dérision, comme Kate quand elle n'aimait pas ce que Derek faisait. Ou alors peut-être que Stiles s'attendait à ce que Derek _sache ce qu'il faisait_ , et dans ce cas, il aurait peut-être dû écouter Peter jusqu'au bout. Le simple fait de considérer cette option lui donna aussitôt envie de se frapper la tête contre la cheminée.

Il ne pouvait imaginer la déception de son père s'il pouvait voir Derek en cet instant.

Bon sang. Il s'était engagé. Désormais il était marié. Il rejoindrait Stiles, il resterait le temps d'accomplir son devoir conjugal, et peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal. Peut-être même que Stiles lui demanderait de rester pour la nuit.

Non. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Le mieux qu'il puisse espérer était que cela soit aussi bon que possible en faisant tout ce que Stiles voudrait.

Derek sortit ses griffes de ses jambes, passa un pantalon propre et noua la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Dieu merci, Boyd était déjà endormi, donc Derek n'aurait pas à entendre ses commentaires ou à voir ses regards, que son valet adorait lui lancer.

Puis, pour la seconde fois cette semaine, il sortit de sa chambre, s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Stiles, et frappa à la porte.

Il entendit Stiles grommeler à l'intérieur. « Pour la foutue dernière fois Scott, je vais bien, je n'ai besoin de rien, maintenant retournez vous coucher, pour l'amour de… »

Stiles ouvrit la porte, et Derek vit l'expression irritée de son visage se transformer en surprise. Il se reprit rapidement, du moins en apparence. Mais Derek pouvait toujours entendre le rythme effréné de son cœur.

« Vous… n'êtes pas Scott, » dit Stiles.

Derek changea son poids de pied sous le regard brillant et pointilleux. « Non. »

Stiles hésita, puis il fit un pas de côté et ouvrit la porte en grand. « Entrez. »

Derek ravala la peur qui lui obstruait la gorge et suivit Stiles dans la chambre. Elle était un peu plus petite que celle de Derek mais beaucoup plus en bazar. Des livres et des papiers étaient empilés sur le bureau –et sur toutes les surfaces horizontales- et éparpillés en piles hasardeuses sur le sol. Des vêtements pendaient au bord du coffre ouvert au pied du lit, comme si Stiles était en train de faire ses bagages. Il avait également allumé quatre lampes autour de la pièce en plus du foyer qui éclairait la pièce d'une lueur orange. Derek aperçut une boîte contenant de petites pierres et des fines cordelettes ainsi que des bracelets faits main et d'autres choses du même genre.

Même si Stiles ne l'occupait pas depuis très longtemps, la chambre avait déjà pris son odeur. Derek ferma à moitié les yeux et prit une profonde respiration, mais cela ne le calma pas autant qu'il avait espéré.

« Au fait, j'apprécie que vous ayez toqué cette fois, » dit Stiles par-dessus son épaule avec un rapide sourire.

Derek baissa la tête. _Parce que je préférerais ne pas me prendre un couteau dans le ventre lors de notre nuit de noces,_ fut ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, mais il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de le dire à voix haute. « De rien, » dit-il car cela lui semblait plus sûr.

Stiles s'accroupit et empila d'autres vêtements dans le coffre, action qui tendit sa fine chemise sur son corps. Derek pouvait apercevoir le contour des tatouages de son dos.

« C'était une blague, idiot, » dit Stiles. « Vous pouvez rire. »

Derek essaya de sourire, et espéra qu'il n'avait trop l'air de se forcer.

Stiles se redressa lentement, sans quitter Derek des yeux. « Nous n'avons pas à le faire, vous savez, » dit-il, très sérieux tout d'un coup. « Il n'y a aucune loi qui dit que nous devons le faire lors de notre nuit de noces. »

« En fait, si, » dit Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, peut-être, mais cette clause n'a, fort heureusement, pas été inscrite dans notre contrat de mariage. Si vous préférez attendre… »

« Non, » dit Derek, parce que si Stiles lui offrait une porte de sortie, il avait bien peur de l'accepter.

Stiles l'observa attentivement. La seule chose qui trahissait sa nervosité était les battements trop rapides de son cœur, que Derek pouvait entendre malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Stiles se rapprocha d'un pas. « Êtes-vous sûr ? »

Derek hocha la tête, puis dit « Oui » à voix haute au cas où Stiles aurait des doutes.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit dans le jardin l'autre jour ? » demanda Stiles. « Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui vous déplaît… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et jeta un regard plein d'attente à Derek.

« Je vous le dis et vous arrêterez, » dit Derek. Il ne pensait pas que c'était important. Il laisserait Stiles faire tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Le pli de la bouche de Stiles se tordit un peu, et une partie de la tension dans ses épaules sembla disparaître. Il avança encore, et posa la main sur la ceinture nouée sur la taille de Derek. Le col de sa chemise glissa quand il bougea et Derek put voir la morsure rouge qui marquait encore la peau blanche. Il tendit la main pour passer son pouce dessus, puis se figea en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas si Stiles accepterait qu'il le touche. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais…

Cette idée disparut quand Stiles s'appuya contre sa main. « Vous pouvez, euh, le refaire. Me mordre. Si vous voulez. »

Etait-il en train d'imaginer la forte senteur de désir, ou est-ce que Stiles le pensait vraiment ? Derek hésitait, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant la caresse de son pouce sur l'endroit de la morsure. « Vous avez… aimé ça ? »

Stiles baissa les yeux et eut un petit rire, mais Derek vit la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues et son cou. « Disons juste que vous ne devriez plus jamais me mordre en public. A moins que vous ne vouliez que tout le monde apprenne à quel point j'aime ça. »

 _Oh._ Derek se rappela le halètement de Stiles lors du mariage, et le resserrement de ses doigts sur ceux de Derek. Sur le moment, Derek avait pensé qu'il avait mordu trop fort, qu'il avait blessé Stiles, mais maintenant…

Avant de trop y réfléchir, Derek pencha la tête contre le cou de Stiles, et s'abandonna au désir qui le hantait depuis la cérémonie.

Stiles gémit et se cambra contre Derek, se poussant contre ses dents. Ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin des cheveux de Derek et les agrippèrent, comme pour le maintenir à cette place. Comme si Derek allait s'éloigner, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à ce cou depuis des _heures._

Il se laissa envelopper par l'odeur de Stiles, qui ressemblait à celle d'une forêt après une tempête, et qui se réchauffait doucement d'une note d'excitation. Il remonta le cou en le léchant puis mordit la chair tendre, gentiment, avant de l'aspirer.

Stiles gémit et se tortilla, comme s'il essayait encore de se rapprocher. Derek attrapa les hanches de Stiles qui se frottait à lui, et l'attira contre lui pour le maintenir immobile. Il pouvait sentir le membre dur de Stiles contre sa cuisse, malgré leurs deux pantalons et sa robe de chambre. Derek mordit encore plus fort pour retenir le gémissement que cette sensation lui procura.

Par contre, Stiles _gémit_. « Oh mon dieu, je vais venir incroyablement vite. »

 _Oh non_. Derek se redressa, même si une partie de lui refusait de retirer sa bouche de Stiles. « Je suis désolé, je… »

Stiles cligna des yeux, puis lui jeta un regard incrédule avec ses grands yeux étourdis. « Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? Non, pourquoi vous _arrêtez-_ vous ? C'est _mal_ d'arrêter. »

Derek tressaillit un peu en entendant ses mots, et la sensation de nausée revint. « Mais… vous avez dit… »

« Je ne voulais pas dire d'arrêter, » dit Stiles. « Je voulais juste dire que j'ai dix-neuf ans, que je suis vierge et donc n'ai absolument aucun contrôle, et que vous ne devrez pas rire quand je jouirai dans mon pantalon juste parce que vous me mordez le cou. »

S'inquiétait-il vraiment pour ça ? Derek secoua la tête. « Je ne me moquerai pas. Je suis déjà passé par là. »

Lors de sa première fois avec Kate, il avait joui atrocement vite. Elle avait ri.

Stiles fit passer ses doigts à l'orée des cheveux de Derek et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'avez-vous ? »

Derek bougea, montrant ainsi son inconfort, et renferma le souvenir. Kate n'avait rien à faire ici, avec ceci, pas quand il essayait si fort de bien faire les choses. « Rien. »

Stiles fronça encore plus les sourcils, et une petite partie de Derek crut qu'il avait entendu le mensonge. Mais c'était impossible.

Avant que Stiles puisse poser une autre question, Derek s'enfouit dans l'autre côté de son cou et le mordit encore.

Stiles grogna et tira sur les cheveux de Derek. « Etes-vous en train d'essayer de me distraire ? »

 _Oui_. « Non, » murmura-t-il contre le cou de Stiles, avant d'embrasser la marque qu'il venait d'y laisser. « Le lit ? »

Stiles s'immobilisa contre lui. « Et que voudriez-vous faire dans le lit ? »

Cette question, Derek en connaissait la réponse. « Tout ce que vous voulez. Absolument tout ce que vous pourriez vouloir. »

« Hm. » Stiles tira encore sur les cheveux de Derek pour qu'il redresse la tête. « Tout ce que je veux ? » murmura-t-il en caressant le nez de Derek avec le bout du sien.

Le cœur de Derek battait fort, mais il ne savait pas si c'était sous l'effet de la peur ou de l'excitation. Ils étaient assez proches pour pouvoir s'embrasser, et Dieu seul savait à quel point il en avait envie. Il voulait sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes, avec cette chaleur, cette étincelle qui lui donnait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge. Mais ce qu'il ne voulait, jamais, au grand jamais, voir, c'était le visage de Stiles quand il découvrirait qu'il était incapable d'embrasser correctement.

Il entendit la voix de Kate, _nous devrions juste éviter les baisers_.

 _Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en,_ pensa-t-il en retour.

Il s'éloigna un peu de Stiles, pour avoir un peu d'air et briser le moment qu'ils partageaient, et se dirigea vers le lit. Quand ils seraient dans le lit, ils pourraient faire… d'autres choses. Et Stiles en oublierait les baisers. Derek en était pratiquement certain.

Avec des mains tremblantes, il dénoua la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, et l'enleva, avant de passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Stiles le scrutait attentivement. Derek n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais un frisson glacé remonta le long de son dos, avant qu'il ne le repousse hors de son esprit. Il essaya d'écouter le cœur de Stiles, mais le sien était trop déchaîné, irrégulier, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et je ne sais pas ce que c'était._

Son ventre se serra, et Derek fut douloureusement conscient du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, qui n'était perturbé que par une respiration erratique et des battements de cœurs effrénés.

Il finit de se déshabiller et s'assit au bord du lit. Stiles n'avait pas bougé, il continuait de le regarder avec ses yeux d'ambre tranchant. Le sentiment maladif qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal s'intensifia.

Pourquoi sa bouche était-elle si sèche ? Derek s'obligea à déglutir plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler. « Ne venez-vous pas ? »

Stiles eut un rire sans joie et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je ne pense pas, pas cette nuit. D'aucune façon. »

La peur bloqua la gorge de Derek. Derek enfonça ses ongles dans ses cuisses, tout en essayant de respirer malgré la constriction qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. « Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je … »

« Parce que vous semblez absolument _terrifié_ , » lâcha Stiles. « Pour l'amour du ciel, votre peau est blanche comme la craie. Même moi, je suis moins pâle que vous à cet instant, et ça veut tout dire. Et excusez-moi, mais je ne peux me réjouir de coucher avec quelqu'un qui a l'air sur le point de vomir partout sur le sol. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, » dit Derek, et il pensa qu'il avait très bien réussi à empêcher sa voix de vaciller.

« Oh vraiment ? » Stiles croisa les bras. « Donc vous voulez le faire ? Vous êtes prêt à prendre _tout_ ce que je vous donnerai ? Ou êtes-vous juste prêt à l'endurer parce que vous pensez que c'est ce que _je_ veux ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » dit Derek, mais son cœur rata un battement, trahissant son mensonge.

Stiles ne pouvait l'entendre, pas avec ses oreilles humaines, mais il plissa les yeux comme si ça avait été le cas. « Alors dites-moi que c'est ce que vous voulez. »

Derek baissa son regard vers ses mains. Il pouvait sentir ses griffes qui commençaient à sortir, il se concentra pour les faire disparaître.

De longs doigts se posèrent sous son menton, relevant le visage de Derek pour qu'il puisse rencontrer les yeux de Stiles. « Regardez-moi dans les yeux, » dit Stiles, ses doigts si doux contrastaient avec la dureté de sa voix et de son regard, « et dites, 'Stiles, je veux que vous me preniez.' »

Cela aurait du être facile. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de répéter les mots de Stiles et espérer que cela chasserait la dureté de son regard. Mais la bouche de Derek était sèche, le sang battait à ses tempes, et l'odeur présente autour de lui avait changé, elle était passée du sexe et de l'excitation à la _colère_. Stiles était en colère contre lui. Il _avait_ tout gâché, même si Derek n'était pas sûr de savoir quand et comment il l'avait fait. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, même pas pour sortir un seul son.

Stiles passa son pouce sur la lèvre de Derek, alors que ses yeux continuaient d'observer son visage. Puis il soupira et s'assit, en laissant tomber sa main. « C'est ce que je pensais. »

Les côtés de son cou devinrent rouges de honte, et Derek détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Stiles en face dans cet état. « Je suis désolé. » Il attrapa ses vêtements à l'aveuglette, passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, remit sa robe de chambre et noua la ceinture. « Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il, parce que c'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Stiles s'approcha, les bras tendus. « Derek… »

Derek recula et resserra sa robe de chambre autour de lui, comme si cela pouvait le protéger de la colère de Stiles. « Je suis désolé. »

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché je suis désolé que vous vous retrouviez marié à moi je suis désolé que vous ayez été entraîné là-dedans et que vous ne puissiez être avec quelqu'un de mieux pour vous je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être ce que vous voudriez que je sois._

Puis il fuit, tel le lâche qu'il était.

Fin du chapitre 7

**XX**


	8. 8-Le matin suivant

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Chapitre 8 : Le matin suivant.

C'était incroyable de voir que la colère et la frustration à l'état pur pouvait vous maintenir éveillé, et de constater tout ce que vous pouviez faire durant ce temps.

Stiles avait rangé toute la chambre, emballé ses affaires, copié les passages les plus marquants des livres qu'il ne pourrait pas emmener, empaqueter tous ses papiers, et maintenant il avait recommencé à tresser des bracelets. Il en faisait des charmes de protection, de guérison, d'autres pour apporter la paix de l'esprit, mais son esprit était bien loin d'être en paix à cet instant.

Il _terrifiait_ Derek.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, il y a trois jours, qu'un foutu _loup-garou_ tressaillirait parce que Stiles avait essayé de le toucher, il en aurait tellement rigolé qu'il s'en serait rendu malade. Par pitié, il était humain, il était loin de pouvoir représenter la moindre menace.

Et pourtant, à un moment, Derek était passé de participant actif et enthousiaste –vu les morsures qu'il avait laissées sur le cou de Stiles- à un être blafard et terrifié essayant de prétendre que tout allait bien.

Pensait-il vraiment que Stiles allait juste le pousser sur le lit et lui faire _quoi que ce soit_ alors qu'il avait cette expression ?

Eh bien, apparemment c'est ce qu'avait _cru_ ce foutu imbécile.

« Nous aurions pu simplement _parler_ , » murmura Stiles au bracelet qu'il tissait. « Nous n'avions pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Ou juste les morsures ! Les morsures étaient bien. J'ai aimé les morsures, il a aimé les morsures. Je pourrais avoir une relation de couple basée uniquement sur les morsures ! »

Le bracelet ne répondit pas, mais Stiles trouva que le nœud qu'il faisait venait de pencher dans sa direction. De plus, il avait dix-neuf ans, et était encore vierge : à ce moment, il pourrait avoir une relation basée sur un _frottement un peu trop vif avec sa serviette_.

« Mon époux a peur de moi, » dit Stiles, et rigola devant l'absurdité de cette déclaration. Le dire à haute voix ne rendait pas la chose moins insensée. « Mon _époux_ , qui pourrait me briser le bras avec sa main, a _peur_ de moi. »

Comment était-ce possible ?

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le tressage, et le bracelet se défit sous sa main. Stiles jura et le remit dans la boîte, il avait à moitié fini pour deux d'entre eux. Le reste pourrait attendre qu'il soit moins étourdi, frustré, furieux, et _blessé_.

Parce que oui, il était blessé. Il avait dit à Derek de lui parler, bon sang. De le prévenir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, et de lui dire si cela _arrivait._ Mais soit Derek ne voulait pas, soit Derek ne lui faisait pas confiance, ou…

 _Ou tu pourrais aller le voir et lui demander au lieu de faire des suppositions hasardeuses. Puisque que tu ne t'attends pas à pouvoir lire dans sa tête quand vous serez au lit, pourquoi crois-tu que tu pourrais le faire maintenant ?_

Stiles frotta sa main dans ses cheveux et loucha en direction de l'horloge. L'aube arriverait bientôt. Il devrait essayer de dormir un peu, même s'il devrait se réveiller dans moins de deux heures pour commencer les préparatifs pour le voyage.

Au lieu de cela, il repoussa la boîte contenant son matériel, attrapa sa robe de chambre et sortit dans le couloir. Qu'importe l'heure, il allait découvrir ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Derek, s'il s'agissait de quelque chose que Stiles avait fait, ou d'autre chose…

Il ralentit un peu le rythme colérique de son pas. Est-ce que Derek agissait de cette façon parce que _Stiles_ lui faisait vraiment peur, ou parce que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait inspiré cette frayeur ?

Stiles s'arrêta, et appuya sa main contre un mur car tout d'un coup, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. _Et si, et si, et si…_

Non. Non, il ne devait pas faire de conclusions hâtives. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que pensait Derek, c'était pour cela qu'il allait lui demander.

Demander. Ecouter. Qu'on ne dise pas qu'il ne suivait pas les conseils de son père.

Stiles arriva devant la porte de Derek et toqua, avant qu'il ne réalise que ce n'était pas parce que lui était réveillé à cinq heures du matin, que Derek le serait également.

Oh zut. Sa foutue réticence était la raison qui avait conduit Stiles jusqu'ici en premier lieu, Derek pourrait bien se réveiller suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir parler.

Personne ne lui répondit, donc il toqua encore une fois. Puis il continua de toquer. Où était l'incontournable fenêtre ouverte quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Stiles se retrouva en face de quelqu'un qui n'était définitivement pas Derek. Il était grand, large et avait une peau si foncée qu'au début, Stiles eut du mal à le discerner de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre derrière lui. Par contre, les yeux jaunes luisants étaient très faciles à voir.

Son courage commença à l'abandonner, et Stiles fit une supposition avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. « Etes-vous Boyd ? »

Le loup croisa les bras sur son torse et offrit un grognement en guise de réponse.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une réponse affirmative ou non. Il choisit de présumer qu'elle l'était. « Excellent. Je suis Stiles. J'aimerais parler à mon époux, s'il vous plaît. »

Pas un muscle de Boyd ne bougea. « Son Altesse dort. »

Stiles croisa les bras pour imiter la posture de Boyd, même s'il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'air à moitié aussi imposant que ce dernier. « Tout comme la plupart des personnes saines d'esprit, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne puisse attendre. »

Boyd poussa un grognement rauque et menaçant, et maintenant, Stiles pouvait même voir ses crocs.

Son cœur rata un battement, Stiles déglutit, mais il resta sur ses positions. « Très bien, je vois que vous n'êtes pas disposé à laisser qui que ce soit entrer dans la chambre, et c'est du très bon travail, mais comme je viens de l'expliquer, je suis actuellement _marié_ à Derek, à moins que je n'ai rêvé le fait de me retrouver devant un prêtre pendant deux heures, en suant dans mon pantalon neuf pour me faire _mordre_ _au cou_ devant Dieu et tout le monde. Et ceci est une conversation personnelle, donc si vous pouviez juste… »

Stiles essaya de se faufiler pour passer Boyd, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où il aurait pu se faufiler. Boyd emplissait tout l'encadrement de la porte.

« Son Altesse ne souhaite pas vous voir pour le moment, » dit Boyd.

Stiles serra les dents de frustration. « A-t-il dit cela précisément ? L'a-t-il grogné ? Vous l'a-t-il fait comprendre en communiquant avec son regard et ses sourcils ? »

Boyd continua de le fixer du regard. « Quand Son Altesse revient au milieu de la nuit, ayant l'air qu'il avait, je choisis de supposer qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé. _Par qui que ce soit_. »

Stiles en resta un peu bouche bée, il se sentait presque offensé, puis son esprit mit en corrélation les mots _ayant l'air qu'il avait_ avec le ton sec, presque menaçant de Boyd. « Attendez. Est-ce que vous pensez… Pensez-vous que _je_ lui ai fait quelque chose ? »

Boyd ne répondit pas.

 _Bon sang de bien sûr_. Stiles grogna de frustration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Pouvez-vous savoir si je mens ? »

Boyd hocha la tête une fois.

« Bien, » claqua Stiles. « Dans ce cas, _écoutez_ parce que je ne lui ai pas fait la _moindre petite chose_. C'est lui qui soudain a eu l'air de vouloir vomir sur les draps, puis qui s'est enfui quand j'ai refusé d'aller au lit avec lui. Je sais que mon expérience est limitée, mais j'aime à penser que les deux partenaires sont supposés apprécier ce qui se passe. Il s'agit juste d'une opinion personnelle. Et là maintenant, j'aimerais découvrir _pourquoi_ il s'est enfui, et ainsi m'assurer de ne jamais refaire ce qui lui a donné si _peur de moi_. »

Les yeux jaunes clignèrent en le regardant, et pendant un moment, Stiles crut que Boyd pourrait bien le balancer au milieu du couloir avant de claquer la porte.

Au lieu de cela, il fit un pas de côté avec une révérence. « Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse. Je m'excuse pour mon insolence. »

Oh. Cela avait fonctionné. Stiles se précipita pour passer la porte avant que Boyd ne change d'avis.

Boyd ferma la porte derrière lui, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité. Stiles n'y voyant absolument rien. « Euh… »

Une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule pour le guider à travers la pièce. Foutus loups-garous avec leur vision nocturne.

Sa jambe cogna, plus fort que nécessaire, contre quelque chose, un lit apparemment. Stiles lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, mais il ne put voir si Boyd avait eu une réaction. Il décida d'imaginer que Boyd lui avait retourné son regard noir.

Boyd le lâcha, puis alluma une allumette, éblouissant Stiles qui s'était à moitié adapté à l'obscurité ambiante. Boyd alluma une chandelle sur la table de chevet, s'inclina une fois devant Stiles puis sortit par une autre porte sans un mot.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit le valet de Derek, il s'entendait probablement très bien en restant l'un avec l'autre dans le silence le plus absolu.

Stiles reporta son attention sur le lit. Derek était de l'autre côté, lui tournant le dos, recroquevillé en une petite boule. Du moins, il supposait que c'était Derek, il pouvait à peine distinguer les membres sous la couverture.

En murmurant un juron, Stiles grimpa sur le lit et commença à ramper jusqu'à Derek.

En un éclair, ses jambes furent fauchées de sous lui, et il se retrouva sur le dos, les bras bloqués au-dessus de sa tête avec un loup-garou à moitié transformé au-dessus de lui, en train de grogner contre son visage.

Le premier réflexe de Stiles fut d'envoyer de la magie par ses tatouages, mais il portait deux couches de tissu, donc la brûlure serait moins efficace. De plus, il le méritait un peu, n'est-ce pas, pour avoir surgit de cette façon pendant que Derek dormait ? Dans les mêmes circonstances, Stiles avait sorti un couteau.

Donc il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur, et dit, « Bonjour, mon époux. »

Une expression choquée envahit le visage de Derek quand il le reconnut, et il s'assit si vite que Stiles sentit l'air déplacé par le mouvement sans vraiment pouvoir le voir. Stiles s'assit, lentement, comme il l'aurait fait en présence d'un animal peureux. Derek était retourné de son côté du lit, là où il avait dormi, et son visage redevint humain.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » murmura-t-il. « J'aurais pu… »

Stiles balaya cela d'un geste de la main. « En y repensant, m'approcher silencieusement d'un loup-garou endormi n'est pas le truc le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais fait. Mais qu'importe, maintenant, je saurais que vous avez le sommeil presque aussi léger que le mien, donc je ne le referai plus à l'avenir. »

Derek respirait profondément, et même à la lueur de la bougie, Stiles pouvait voir le dessin de son torse nu et de ses bras. _Dieu_ , il était magnifique. C'était douloureux de penser qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait ensemble.

Ce qui lui rappela la raison de sa venue, même s'il ne savait absolument pas comment avoir une conversation cohérente alors qu'il manquait de sommeil, de sexe, et qu'il admirait un Derek torse nu et pantelant.

 _Parce qu'il a peur de toi_ , _espèce d'abruti,_ et oui, c'était _ça_.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda encore une fois Derek, qui retomba dans le silence et qui évitait de le regarder.

« Je voulais vous parler, » dit Stiles. « Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? »

Il put voir la façon dont Derek prenait sur lui, dressant un mur entre eux avant même le début de la discussion. « Je suis désolé. »

 _Je suis désolé_. Seigneur, plus de la moitié de leurs conversations avait contenu ces mots, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Stiles commençait à se demander s'ils finiraient un jour par dépasser ce stade. « C'est ce que vous avez dit. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous avoir mis en colère. Je suis désolé. Je ne le referai plus. »

Stiles cligna des yeux en entendant les mots prononcés si doucement. « Savez-vous _pourquoi_ j'étais en colère ? »

Derek serra ses poings sur la couverture, les fixant d'un regard si noir que Stiles pensa qu'ils pourraient bien finir par s'enflammer. Stiles tendit la main, voulant la poser sur la jambe de Derek, puis il se reprit. Derek ne voulait peut-être pas être touché à cet instant. « Derek, » dit-il le plus doucement possible.

« Parce que j'ai tout gâché. »

De toutes les réponses possibles, Stiles ne s'attendait pas à celle-ci. « Gâcher quoi ? »

« Notre nuit de noces, » dit Derek d'une toute petite voix.

Stiles se déplaça pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, à côté de Derek mais en gardant quand même une certaine distance entre eux. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Derek s'était un peu raidi. « Pas pour…ça ? »

Stiles résista à son besoin de pousser un soupir. « Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de me demander pourquoi j'étais en colère, au lieu de faire des présomptions ? »

Ah, mince, c'était sorti bien plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Derek se recula un peu plus loin de lui, et Stiles marmonna un juron. « Désolé. Il est tard –ou tôt- et je n'ai pas dormi. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour m'en prendre à vous. »

« Vous… Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler maintenant, » dit Derek. « Vous devriez vous reposer. »

Cette fois, Stiles soupira. « Si, nous le devons, et je dormirai pendant le trajet. » Il tendit la jambe et toucha celle de Derek avec son pied. « Maintenant, demandez-moi pourquoi. »

Stiles attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une heure avant d'entendre le chuchotement de Derek, « pourquoi ? »

Dieu merci, à cette vitesse-là, ils seraient capables d'arriver à communiquer ensemble tant qu'ils étaient encore jeunes tous les deux. « Parce que je vous ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et vous m'avez menti. Vous avez répondu 'rien', mais ce 'rien' avait l'air de vous rendre malade. Et effrayé. » Stiles ne voulait plus jamais voir cette expression sur le visage de Derek, pas tant qu'il vivrait. « Je ne veux pas que vous me mentiez, pour un certain nombre de raisons, mais l'une d'elle étant que si je foire et que je fais quelque chose qui vous blesse, vous devez me le dire, pour que je ne le refasse plus. » Il posa sa main dans l'espace qui les séparait. « Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de moi. »

Derek secoua la tête. « Je ne le suis pas. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

« Vraiment ? » Stiles sentit ses sourcils qui remontaient sur son front. « Parce que j'ai quelques preuves du contraire. »

« Ce n'est pas… » Derek ne finit pas sa phrase et son regard se fixa sur le bout du lit. « Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas important. »

Stiles n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. « Pas _grave_? Je me dois de vous contredire. Je dirais que ce qui peut vous mettre dans cet état est plutôt foutrement important. »

« Ce n'est pas grave car cela ne se reproduira plus. Plus _jamais_. » Dit férocement Derek.

Une migraine commençait à poindre derrière ses yeux, déclenchée par la combinaison de l'énervement et du manque de sommeil. Il n'était pas assez réveillé pour gérer le manque de communication obstiné de Derek, mais il ne voulait pas partir comme ça. Pas sans avoir obtenu un semblant de réponse.

Stiles se rapprocha, fit passer sa jambe par-dessus celles étendues de Derek, et se percha sur ses cuisses. Derek grogna et ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, mais il n'essaya pas de le déloger. C'était déjà ça, pour le temps que ça durerait.

« Derek. » Stiles toucha le menton de Derek pour qu'il relève la tête et que leurs regards se croisent. « C'est important pour moi parce que c'est important pour vous. »

« Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un… arrangement, pour vous, » dit Derek d'une voix basse mais rauque.

La réaction première de Stiles fut de répliquer sèchement, mais il se fourra littéralement la main dans la bouche pour s'empêcher de le faire. Parce que Derek avait dit _pour vous_. Ce qui voulait dire, que, peut-être, c'était différent pour lui.

Que c'était peut-être plus qu'un arrangement.

Il pourrait espérer sur ce sujet plus tard, s'ils arrivaient à avoir une conversation qui ne finirait pas par Derek refusant de lui _parler_.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que ça ne _compte_ pas pour moi. » Stiles ne réussit pas à empêcher la frustration de ressortir dans son ton de voix. « J'… J'aimerais que l'on arrive au moins à être amis. Et le sexe, ce serait bien aussi, mais… si cela vous met mal à l'aise, je peux comprendre. » Il se passa la main sur le visage pour essayer de se réveiller. « Vous êtes venu au milieu de la nuit dans ma chambre pour être honnête avec moi avant notre mariage, pourquoi me mentez-vous _maintenant_? »

Derek l'observa, comme si Stiles était une énigme qu'il essayait de déchiffrer. « Je ne mens pas. »

« Dans ce cas, vous éludez. Vous tournez autour du pot. Pour ne pas répondre à une _foutue question directe_. »

Derek détourna le regard de celui de Stiles. « Pourquoi _vous_ en souciez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi je… Parce que savez-vous ce que je ne veux pas ? Je ne veux pas finir comme un de ces couples qui se haïssent après quelques années de mariage. Je ne veux pas être un homme qui prend ce qu'il veut et laisse tous les autres se débrouiller. Je ne veux pas… » Stiles ravala ses mots, parce que c'était encore douloureux pour lui, mais il entendait encore la voix de son père : _Sois aussi honnête avec lui que tu voudrais qu'il le soit avec toi._ S'il demandait à Derek de se dévoiler, il devait être capable de faire la même chose. « Je ne veux pas être comme mon géniteur. »

Derek releva brusquement la tête pour lancer un regard incrédule à Stiles, mais à ce moment, toute sa colère l'avait quitté, le laissant complètement épuisé. Sa migraine était de retour, plus forte que jamais, et il se laissa tomber sur le côté. Derek posa la main sur son épaule mais Stiles la délogea et descendit du lit. Il était trop fatigué pour s'occuper de ça maintenant. « C'est juste… Je ne peux pas faire ça, Derek. Pas si vous ne voulez pas me parler, pas si vous comptez juste endurer ce qui se passe, pas si vous n'essayez même pas. »

Derek fit un geste avorté dans sa direction. « Stiles… »

Stiles s'arrêta, attendit. Il espéra. Peut-être pas une confession complète de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais _quelque chose_.

Au lieu de ça, Derek laissa tomber son regard sur le lit. « Vous devriez prendre du repos. »

Stiles avait envie de hurler. Il se retint par la simple force de sa volonté. « Oh croyez-moi, c'est ce que je compte faire. »

Après ça, il sortit de la chambre.

**XX**

Derek fut impressionné de constater à quelle vitesse tous chargèrent les chariots et les calèches et préparèrent les chevaux pour que tout soit prêt avant que la matinée ne devienne l'après-midi. Selon le Capitaine Stilinski, cela leur prendrait une semaine pour atteindre le palais des Argent. Et dans à peine deux semaines, il y aurait le mariage de Scott à la Princesse Allison.

L'idée de passer la moitié d'un mois à la merci de l'hospitalité des Argent lui donnait la chair de poule. Cependant sa mère avait insisté.

« Vous devez y aller avec eux, » avait-elle dit. « Nous pouvons nous occuper de ce qui se passe ici. Votre travail est d'être un bon mari et un rappel visuel de notre traité avec les McCall. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de constater l'ordre dans lequel elle lui avait donné ses missions.

Et il échouait lamentablement au premier. Comme il l'avait dit, Stiles était monté dans une calèche et s'était rapidement endormi. L'idée d'être coincé dans une calèche pendant plusieurs heures le mettait mal à l'aise, donc Derek chevauchait sur le côté et se concentra pour oublier la vision de Stiles assis sur lui, avec les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux fatigués, en train de le supplier de lui parler.

Bien sûr, il n'y arrivait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, parce que même si Stiles était épuisé et frustré, il n'avait pas menti une seule fois.

 _Je ne veux pas être comme mon géniteur._

Les mots avaient été choisis volontairement, Derek ne se sentait pas le droit de l'interroger sur ce sujet. Mais il pouvait deviner, et cela fit disparaître une partie de la confusion qu'il avait ressentie en entendant Stiles appeler le Capitaine « Père. » Il supposa que c'était une confession offerte en partie pour en obtenir une de sa part.

Derek avait essayé. Il avait presque dit « J'ai peur de tout gâcher et de nuire à ma famille, » ou « Je n'arrivais jamais à faire plaisir à Kate, » ou « mon père est mort à cause de moi, » ou même un résumé de tout cela avec un « c'était ma faute, » mais il n'avait pas réussi à laisser sortir les mots. La simple pensée que Stiles puisse le regarder avec mépris avant de s'éloigner de lui était trop dure à supporter.

Mais ce regard profondément blessé et épuisé, s'éloignant parce que Derek ne lui donnait rien en retour, n'était pas vraiment mieux.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça_.

Derek ne pensait pas non plus pouvoir le faire.

Il fit de son mieux pour se sortir l'échec de son mariage de la tête. La route qu'ils empruntaient était assez fréquentée, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient obligés de dormir à la belle étoile lors de la pleine lune.

Normalement, ce ne serait pas un problème, mais à ce moment-là, ils auraient tout juste passé la frontière. La plupart des loups se contrôlaient assez pour ne pas devenir fous lors de la pleine lune, mais plus on s'éloignait de la capitale, plus il y avait d'accidents. Et puisqu'ils étaient une grande, et lente caravane avec plusieurs chevaux, encore plus d'humains et seulement deux loups-garous pour la défendre…

Il fallut environ dix minutes à Derek pour rassembler le courage d'approcher le Capitaine Stilinski. Il savait que c'était important, mais il se souvenait aussi très bien que le Capitaine avait été prêt à lui faire la peau. Et si Stiles avait parlé de la nuit dernière à son père, eh et bien… Derek ne serait pas surpris de finir la journée au fond d'un fossé.

Il fit accélérer son cheval pour pouvoir rejoindre le Capitaine Stilinski, qui lui jeta un regard évaluateur avant d'incliner la tête en signe de déférence. « Votre Altesse. »

« Capitaine, » dit Derek en guise de salut. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette cour qui sache utiliser la poudre de sorbier ? »

Les sourcils du Capitaine s'élevèrent un peu, mais il n'eut pas l'air particulièrement surpris. « Inquiet au sujet de la pleine lune ? » Puis il plissa les yeux. « Devrions-nous être inquiets au sujet de la pleine lune ? Sa Majesté La Reine Talia m'avait donné l'impression que nous n'aurions aucun souci. Du moins, rien que nous ne saurions gérer avec un peu de préparation. »

« Nous ne devrions pas, » dit Derek. « Mais nous serons de l'autre côté de la frontière, et il y a de grandes chances pour que nous soyons en dehors d'une ville. Cela ne peut faire de mal de prendre des précautions. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête. « Connaissant Stiles, il doit avoir assez de poudre de sorbier pour encercler chaque tente et le camp en entier en plus. Pour la semaine complète. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça le sera pour la pleine lune. »

Derek n'avait pas compris que Stiles serait le responsable de la protection magique, mais c'est vrai qu'il était le seul mage du groupe. « Prêts à toute éventualité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Le Capitaine Stilinski le regarda de haut en bas. « Devons-nous nous inquiéter pour vous et votre serviteur ? »

Une question bien compréhensible, et Derek respecta le ton direct de la question. Il secoua la tête. « Boyd et moi nous transformerons, mais nous nous contrôlons suffisamment pour garder notre raison. Nous pourrons rester à l'extérieur du camp, pour patrouiller le long des limites du camp. »

« Si nous posons une ligne de poudre de sorbier, vous ne pourrez plus entrer. »

Derek haussa les épaules pour disperser l'inquiétude de ces mots. « Nous serons bien. Ce ne sera pas la première pleine lune que nous passerons à l'extérieur. » De plus, il doutait beaucoup qu'ils puissent rencontrer quoique ce soit que Boyd et lui n'arriveraient pas à gérer.

Le Capitaine Stilinski inclina la tête, à moitié comme une révérence et à moitié comme un hochement de tête. « Si vous vous inquiétez à propos de la poudre de sorbier, vous devriez en parler avec Stiles. Et vous devriez nous dire à tous les deux s'il y a quoique ce soit de spécial à surveiller. »

Derek hocha la tête. « Naturellement, Capitaine. »

**XX**

Il n'alla pas voir Stiles. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Derek préféra se dire qu'il préparait minutieusement le rapport qu'il allait faire à Stiles pour l'informer de tout ce qu'il devrait savoir afin de construire la meilleure protection magique pour le camp. Après tout, Derek était un des seuls qui connaissait bien ce secteur. Ce serait mieux et plus efficace de tout dire en une seule fois.

Il refusait de se dire qu'il tremblait devant Stiles.

Au moment où ils s'arrêtèrent pour établir le camp pour la nuit, Derek se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus reporter. Il passa par sa tente avant d'aller à la recherche de Stiles. Officiellement, c'était pour se débarrasser de la poussière de la route, mais en fait c'était surtout pour pouvoir profiter d'un moment tout seul.

Naturellement, cela voulait dire que Boyd l'attendait à la sortie de la tente pour lui remettre un papier plié.

« On m'a demandé de vous remettre cela, Monsieur. » dit Boyd.

Derek regarda le mot. « Qui ? »

« Je suppose que le mot vous le dira, Monsieur. »

Derek jeta un regard noir à Boyd, ce qui eut le même effet que d'habitude (c'est-à-dire absolument aucun), et lui prit le papier des mains. Ce n'était pas juste un mot, il le vit dès qu'il le prit en main. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur.

Derek le déplia, et un bracelet marron tressé avec des petites pierres rouges tomba dans sa main. Il était à peu près aussi large que l'ongle de son pouce, et Derek n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui pourrait bien lui offrir un bracelet, entre toutes autres choses.

Puis il lut le mot.

 _Portez-le, mon époux. Pour moi ?_

Le cœur de Derek accéléra un peu en lisant le mot, et il étudia les lettres gribouillées. C'était l'écriture de Stiles. Le bracelet était un cadeau. De la part de Stiles.

Derek n'avait encore jamais reçu de présent. De la part de sa famille, oui, mais pas… Rien de ce genre.

Cela lui prit un moment pour trouver comment nouer le bracelet d'une main, mais il réussit. Boyd le regardait sans manifester d'émotions. « Vous savez que j'aurais pu vous aider pour le fermer, Monsieur. »

Derek grogna autour du bout du bracelet qu'il tenait entre ses dents. « Je l'ai fait. »

« En effet, vous l'avez fait, Monsieur. »

« Silence, Boyd. »

Fin du chapitre 8

**XX**

Je m'excuse d'avance mais le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir un peu de retard la semaine prochaine… Je n'ai encore aucune certitude et au pire vous aurez le chapitre au milieu de la semaine suivante…. Je ferais de mon mieux… Ma chère correctrice m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'une traductrice morte ne pourrait en aucun cas publier la suite ^^ Donc allez-y mollo sur les menaces de mort ^^


	9. 9-Les petits mots

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Rars :

Fanny : Merci beaucoup ^^ Comme tu dis, vu son passé, la réaction de Derek est compréhensible ^^

Gershwin : Merci ^^ Voici la suite ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 9 : Les petits mots.

Stiles prépara sa tente et son lit à contrecœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une tente pour lui tout seul, loin de là, mais maintenant, il était marié, et une partie de lui était agacée de devoir dormir seul alors qu'il avait une raison parfaitement acceptable de ne pas le faire.

Bien sûr, étant donnée la réaction de Derek la nuit dernière, c'était sans doute mieux qu'il ait proposé de garder des chambres séparées et donc des tentes séparées aussi. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Derek réussirait à dormir à ses côtés pour l'instant. En fait, son soi-disant mari l'avait évité pendant toute la foutue journée.

Stiles mit de côté sa boîte de fils et de pierres dans un coin de la tente –il comptait travailler sur certains bracelets un peu plus tard- puis se redressa et vit Derek, debout à l'entrée de sa tente.

Stiles sursauta à cause du choc, se prit les pieds dans une couverture, et atterrit sur ses fesses.

 _Bien joué_ , se réprimanda-t-il lui-même, avant de baisser la tête pour cacher la rougeur honteuse qui envahissait ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Derek, et il avait l'air juste un peu coupable.

Stiles leva la tête pour voir Derek avec la main tendue, sûrement pour l'aider à se relever. Au début, Stiles pensa refuser, mais il ne voulait pas être aussi mesquin. Il prit la main de Derek et ne ressentit aucun choc, ni aucune réaction à la chaleur de ce contact, et il ne pensa absolument pas au contact de cette main sur son bras. Ou sur ses hanches. Ou…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? » demanda Stiles, avant que son esprit ne divague davantage.

Derek lui tendit une feuille de papier, couverte d'une écriture fine et précise. « Le Capitaine m'a dit que vous étiez responsable de la protection magique du camp. C'est une liste de tout ce que vous pourriez avoir besoin de savoir pour pouvoir protéger correctement le camp, surtout sachant qu'il y a de grandes chances que nous soyons obligés de camper la nuit de la pleine lune. »

Stiles fixa le papier, puis Derek. « Eh bien, Derek, je pense qu'il s'agit de la première fois que vous me parlez autant. J'ignore presque comment je dois réagir. »

Derek gigota et détourna le regard, alors que le bout de ses oreilles rougissait. « Je voulais… juste m'assurer d'être consciencieux. »

Très bien, donc ce n'était qu'une rencontre basée sur le travail. Stiles réprima la pointe de déception qu'il ressentit dans sa poitrine et il tourna son attention vers le papier pour voir ce que Derek pensait important de noter. « Quelles chances avons-nous de rencontrer des loups qui ne se contrôlent pas ? »

« Minimes, mais il y en a davantage aux environs des frontières. Ceux qui habitent près de la ville vivent selon les lois de ma Mère, et les chasseurs des Argents ne viennent pas si loin. » La bouche de Derek se tordit. « Du moins, ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude. »

 _Du moins, pas avant que les négociations n'échouent_ , comprit Stiles. Il retourna à la liste, en se mordillant le bout du pouce. Puis il vit le mot _fées_ et il grogna. « Des fées ? Sérieusement ? Ne pouvons-nous pas juste toutes les faire brûler ? »

Derek se mordit la lèvre, mais Stiles vit que les coins de sa bouche s'étaient légèrement relevés. « Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Très bien, il ne devrait sans doute pas faire brûler les fées dans ce cas. Ce qui risquait très vite de devenir embêtant. « Si elles deviennent nuisibles, je demanderai à Lydia de pousser un grand cri. Les fées ont tendance à rester éloignées des banshees. Et la poudre de sorbier devrait les empêcher de jouer avec nos provisions. Mais je me réserve le droit de les faire brûler si elles causent trop de problèmes. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Derek hocha la tête. « C'est judicieux. Avez-vous assez de poudre pour tout le camp ? »

Stiles souffla en entendant la question présumant qu'il n'en aurait _pas assez_. « Pitié. J'en ai assez depuis que nous avons quitté la capitale, ainsi que du gui, et du bois de sorbier. Je me suis _préparé_. Si le moindre loup-garou, fée, Sidhe, ou même elfe tente de faire faire du mal à quelqu'un de ce camp, ils devront m'affronter, moi et les huit mille cinq cent trente-deux précautions que j'ai prises. »

Derek haussa les sourcils mais Stiles ne sut si c'était parce qu'il était amusé ou non par ses divagations verbales. « Heureusement, je ne pense pas que nous aurons à nous préoccuper de tout cela. » Puis il fronça un peu les sourcils. « Vous… avez déjà fait cela auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'éclaircit la gorge de façon volontairement bruyante. « Que voulez-vous dire par, j'ai déjà fait cela auparavant ? Bien sûr que j'ai déjà fait ce genre de chose. Avez-vous oublié que cela fait huit ans que je m'entraîne ? »

« S'entraîner et pratiquer sont deux choses différentes, » dit doucement Derek.

Cette vérité lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut juste sous le cœur, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. « Très bien, peut-être que je n'ai jamais effectué de protection de ce _niveau_ auparavant, » admit Stiles, « mais je peux le faire. J'y suis préparé. Je ne laisserai personne se faire blesser. »

Soudain, Derek eut l'air affligé. « Je suis désolé. Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas impliquer que vous laisseriez faire. »

« Vous ne… » Stiles soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils devaient être bien emmêlés maintenant. « Je sais. Tout va bien. Vous êtes juste inquiet concernant la protection du camp, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek hésita un bref instant, puis il hocha la tête.

« Très bien, » dit Stiles, puis le silence s'installa.

Comment ça se faisait que cela en arrivait toujours là ? Pourquoi tombaient-ils toujours dans la mauvaise communication et les silences gênés, qui mettaient entre eux un espace aussi profond et froid que l'océan ? Stiles aurait voulu savoir comment remédier à cette situation, mais peut-être n'y avait-il aucune solution. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose que tous les mots du monde ne sauraient résoudre.

Ce qui serait vraiment une honte car utiliser les mots était un des seuls domaines où il était vraiment très doué. Il espérait ne pas avoir à apprendre à déchiffrer le langage des sourcils de Derek.

Stiles tendit le papier. « Merci de me l'avoir apporté. Je… Cela va m'aider. Enormément. »

Derek allait le prendre, puis il secoua la tête. « Gardez-le. Et demandez-moi si vous avez la moindre question. Je pense que tout est inscrit, mais, » il haussa les épaules, « on ne sait jamais. »

Stiles plia le papier et le posa avec ses affaires. Il aurait voulut comprendre pourquoi Derek était si tendu. Il aurait voulut savoir pourquoi Derek était aussi déterminé à ne rien partager.

Il pourrait poser la question, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il obtiendrait une réponse.

« Stiles. »

Il leva les yeux en entendant son nom, parce que pour une raison absurde, son cœur faisait des loopings quand il entendait son nom prononcé par la voix de Derek. « Hm ? »

Derek bougea d'un pied sur l'autre sans le regarder. « Le pensiez-vous quand vous avez dit que je pourrais également dicter des règles ? »

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire de ses mains, puis finit par les enfoncer dans ses poches pour les empêcher de trop trembler. « Oui. Bien sûr. Je vous en prie. Ce mariage est supposé être un partenariat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek avait les traits tirés et tendus. « Je, euh… Pas de baisers. Est-ce que ça peut être une règle ? »

Stiles eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut dans l'estomac. « Pas de baisers ? » répéta-t-il avec un air hébété, parce qu' _évidemment_ , il avait dû mal entendre.

Derek hocha la tête, et il avait encore l'air terrifié.

Stiles inspira profondément. Très bien. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais Derek lui demandait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, apparemment, le mettrait davantage à l'aise avec cet arrangement. Et si c'était le cas, bien, Stiles se mordrait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le faire. « Pas de baisers, » dit-il, d'une voix plus posée. « Est-ce qu'il est juste question des baisers sur les lèvres, ou pas de baisers du tout ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils, ses yeux verts-jaunes semblèrent se perdre dans ses pensées. « Juste sur les lèvres, » dit-il finalement.

Stiles sourit. « Dieu merci. J'aurais détesté songer à toutes les fellations que nous aurions manquées dans ce cas. »

Le visage de Derek devint rouge vif et il s'étrangla.

« Sauf si vous ne voulez pas ! » dit précipitamment Stiles. « Nous n'avons pas… Cela peut également passer à la trappe, si vous… »

« Non. » Derek secoua la tête de façon déterminée. « Je… Eventuellement, cela pourrait être… bien, » dit-il, et son visage devint encore _plus_ rouge.

Un Derek gêné était probablement le truc le plus adorable que Stiles ait jamais vu. Ce qui était _affreux_ , parce qu'il venait de promettre de ne pas l'embrasser. Jamais.

Enfin, qui sait ? Peut-être que s'ils surmontaient cela, si Derek lui donnait des règles et que Stiles les suivait à la lettre, Derek finirait pas arrêter d'avoir l'air aussi terrifié à l'idée de passer du temps seul à seul avec lui.

Stiles tendit la main. « Aux non-baisers. »

Derek serra la main de Stiles, gentiment, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser. « Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Il fondit complètement en une flaque de gelée en entendant ce mot empli de gratitude. Stiles ne l'embrasserait plus _jamais_ si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait encore entendre Derek dire quelque chose de ce genre. « Ce n'est rien. Je… » Stiles se tut et regarda le poignet de Derek de plus près. « Vous portez le bracelet, » finit-il de façon idiote.

Derek reprit son bras et couvrit son poignet, avec un air presque timide. « Vous me l'avez donné, » dit-il, comme si c'était une raison suffisante.

A cet instant, il devait sourire comme un _crétin_. Stiles se balança sur ses talons et mit rapidement les mains derrière son dos pour s'empêcher de sauter sur Derek pour le serrer contre lui. « Bien, » dit-il. « C'est… bien. »

Derek hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'ouverture de la tente, mais Stiles crut apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

« Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Stiles attendit d'entendre les pas de Derek disparaître avant d'entamer un pas de danse dans la tente.

**XX**

Le matin suivant, avant qu'ils ne lèvent le camp, un Boyd stoïque et silencieux livra un petit mot à Stiles. Avant même de l'ouvrir, Stiles put apercevoir la même écriture précise qui composait le rapport que Derek lui avait remis.

Il l'ouvrit si vite qu'il faillit arracher le papier.

 _Merci pour le bracelet, époux. Et pour votre compréhension._

 _D_

Stiles _sentit_ le sourire idiot qui envahit son visage. « Attendez ici, » dit-il à Boyd.

Boyd le fixa. « J'ai d'autres _devoirs_. »

« Juste cinq minutes. »

**XX**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils avaient repris la route quand Derek vit Boyd le rejoindre avec un froncement de sourcil. « Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Derek.

En guise de réponse, Boyd lui jeta un bout de papier. « Pour vous, Monsieur. »

Le cœur de Derek fit un salto, et tout l'énervement qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de Boyd pour avoir mis si longtemps à revenir disparut comme le brouillard sous le soleil de midi. Il attrapa le papier et l'ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes. C'était assurément l'écriture brouillonne de Stiles qui recouvrait la page.

 _C'était un plaisir, époux. Et vos souhaits sont mes ordres. Après tout, je_ _suis_ _magique. Je serai heureux de faire tout ce que je pourrai_ _pour vous._

 _(Je suis heureux que vous aimiez le bracelet.)_

Derek rapprocha le petit mot de son nez. Il pouvait y sentir l'odeur de Stiles.

Près de lui, Boyd poussa un soupir ennuyé. « Je me dois de vous rappeler, Monsieur, que je suis votre valet, pas un messager. »

Derek sentit une rougeur envahir sa nuque, et il fourra le petit mot dans la poche de sa veste. « Je sais, Boyd. »

« Cependant, les petits mots sont un excellent moyen d'apprendre à vous connaître. » Le visage de Boyd s'adoucit et il porta la main à sa poitrine, où Derek savait qu'il portait un médaillon avec le portrait d'Erica.

Cela lui rappela ce que Boyd avait perdu depuis l'attaque des Argent. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous la trouverons, » dit Derek.

« Je sais, Monsieur. »

**XX**

Il n'allait pas écrire un autre petit mot à Stiles. Il n'allait _pas_ le faire. Répondre si vite risquait de donner l'impression qu'il était trop empressé, et c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter. Quand ils faisaient des pauses, Derek écrivait, mais c'étaient des lettres pour sa mère et ses sœurs. Il dessinait aussi, et rangeait ses dessins sous le reste de ses affaires, avec les deux petits mots que Stiles lui avait écrit.

Cette nuit-là, il rentra dans sa tente après avoir fait le tour du périmètre, et il trouva un autre petit mot plié proprement sur son oreiller.

Derek l'ouvrit, et il fut agréablement surpris d'y trouver un autre bracelet, celui-ci était composé de petites pierres vertes et le motif était un peu différent.

 _Pour faire ressortir vos yeux, époux._

Derek toussota, mais il noua le bracelet à côté de celui qu'il portait déjà, et rangea le petit mot avec les deux autres.

**XX**

Stiles chevauchait aux côtés de Scott quand Boyd apparut. Il avait l'air légèrement mécontent et tenait un petit mot. Stiles n'essaya même pas de cacher son excitation quand Boyd le lui tendit.

Scott haussa un sourcil. « Et qu'est-ce que cela ? »

Stiles leva le petit mot. « De Derek. »

Scott sourit. « Vous avez commencé les échanges d'épiques poèmes d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelque chose de ce genre. » Stiles déplia le papier pour lire ce que Derek avait écrit.

 _Si vous voulez me séduire avec des bijoux, époux, vous devriez savoir que ma couleur préférée est le noir._

Stiles étouffa son rire. « Evidemment. »

Scott regarda par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils. « C'est remarquablement moins osé que ce que je pensais. Comment pouvez-vous le séduire avec des bijoux ? Avez-vous une forge cachée dans les chariots ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela, » dit Stiles. « Ce sont des bracelets charmés. Cependant, je ne sais pas si j'ai des pierres noires, ni ce à quoi elles pourraient servir… »

Les sourcils de Scott s'élevèrent sur son front. « De multiples bracelets charmés ? »

Stiles hésita. Il n'avait parlé à personne du message qu'il avait reçu de Lydia, en grande partie parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa signification. Son expression dut le trahir, car Scott se pencha et murmura, « Stiles, que savez-vous ? »

« Rien ! » murmura Stiles en retour avant de regarder aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait des loups-garous assez près pour les entendre. Mais là encore, il n'était pas sûr de la distance à laquelle les loups-garous pouvaient entendre. Mince. Il baissa encore plus la voix. « La Sidhe m'a envoyé un message le jour de mon mariage. 'Protège ton loup'. »

Scott regarda autour d'eux comme s'il cherchait Derek, puis ramena sa tête près de celle de Stiles. « Le protéger de quoi ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre _foutue_ idée. La Sidhe a été aussi loquace que d'habitude. » Stiles essaya de ne pas grommeler trop fort sur ce sujet. Les messages pouvaient avoir leur intérêt, et Lydia elle-même était un sacré atout pour leur cour, mais c'était frustrant de recevoir un message et de devoir en découvrir tous les tenants et les aboutissants par soi-même.

Scott hocha la tête pour montrer sa sympathie. « Donc vous lui faites des bracelets de protection. »

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je ne sais absolument pas comment protéger un loup-garou, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Et en plus… Cela semble fonctionner. Je pense qu'en fait, il _apprécie_ d'être courtisé, et Dieu sait que j'aime le faire. »

« Combien de bracelets allez-vous lui faire ? » demanda Scott.

Stiles sourit. « Autant qu'il acceptera d'en porter. »

**XX**

Derek fut excessivement content de trouver un autre petit mot et un bracelet sur son oreiller ce soir-là. La nuit suivante, ils devaient dormir dans une auberge, et il ne savait pas vraiment si Stiles pourrait lui laisser quelque chose.

Il se demanda s'il était pathétique de sa part d'être aussi excité pour un bout de papier et un fichu bracelet après seulement trois jours. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment vus, n'avaient pas vraiment parlé en personne pendant le voyage, mais avec les petits mots et les bracelets… Il avait l'impression de se faire courtiser. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se faire la cour avant le mariage, et Derek était ravi qu'ils remédient à cela maintenant.

Il prit le bracelet pour l'examiner. Cette fois, le fil était noir, avec de petites pierres blanches, et son cœur fit le plus ridicule des bruits de crépitement en l'observant.

Il avait dit à Stiles que sa couleur favorite était le noir. Et maintenant, il avait un bracelet noir.

Derek lut le petit mot.

 _Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, vos souhaits sont mes ordres, cher époux. Aussi noir que vos cheveux, sourcils, et que votre regard noir. Et blanc pour votre sourire et votre cœur._

Ces petits mots étaient complètement absurdes. Et pourtant, Derek se retrouva à enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller pour ne pas dévoiler à quel point il était heureux de les lire.

Fin chapitre 9

**XX**


	10. 10-L'auberge

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Rars :

Julia13verseau : Merci ^^

Paty27 : Merci ^^ Voici la suite ^^

Alicia : Merci ^^ Je suis très contente qu'elles te plaisent ^^

MathTW : C'est un des problèmes du fait de ne pas être inscrite sur le site… Mais je fais ce que je veux ^^ donc je te réponds quand même ^^ Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis très fière de mes traductions ^^ Voilà la suite ^^

Oli la patate : Merci ^^ Oh que oui ! Allison et Scott vont être mielleux à souhaits ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, on verra Erica et Isaac (mais dans longtemps…)

Rog : Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes autres trads ^^

**XX**

NDT : Bon alors tout d'abord, merci à tous de lire mes trads ^^ ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ^^

Ensuite, je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un problème sur ma ligne téléphonique… donc plus d'internet, plus de téléphone, et plus de tv… Heureusement Orange a fait la réparation plus vite que prévu ^^

Je voulais préciser quelques petits trucs concernant l'histoire parce que j'ai reçu pas mal de questions donc je vais expliquer ici ^^

Le Capitaine Stilinski n'est pas le père biologique de Stiles. Stiles est le fils bâtard du défunt roi mais c'est le Capitaine Stilinski qui l'a élevé.

Cette histoire comporte 29 chapitres ^^ (Eh oui ça va être long ^^)

Normalement il y a un dessin de la fabuleuse Geeky-sova dans ce chapitre, mais vu que ff va me censurer le lien, je vais essayer de le mettre ici… (enlevez les * et remplacez POINT par .)

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*geeky-sovaPOINTtumblrPOINTcom*/*post*/*96816433689*/*one-of-the-pics-i-did-for-mad-madam-m-and-her

Ou entrez ce qui suit dans votre moteur de recherche et cliquez sur le lien ^^

post/96816433689/one-of-the-pics-i-did-for-mad-madam-m-and-her

**XX**

Avertissement : Présence de lime dans ce chapitre :-)

**XX**

Chapitre 10 – L'auberge.

Stiles resta bouche bée devant Scott. « Nous allons devoir faire _quoi_? »

« Partager une chambre, » répéta Scott. « Vous êtes mariés. C'est parfaitement acceptable de partager une chambre avec son époux. »

« Mais… Scott. » Stiles fouilla son esprit pour essayer de trouver une façon de s'expliquer. « Nous nous en sortons si bien. Il n'a plus l'air d'avoir peur. Il porte les bracelets. Je l'ai vu sourire hier. Un _vrai sourire_ , Scott, qui montre les _dents_. »

Ça avait été magnifique, et Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir capturer cet instant et le ranger dans sa boîte à bracelets avec les mots que Derek lui avait écrit.

« Et vous pensez que partager une chambre avec lui, » Scott haussa un sourcil interrogateur, « risque de mettre en danger tout cela ? »

« _Oui_. »

Scott soupira. « Je vous aurais bien aidé, si j'avais pu ; mais il n'y a pas assez de chambres pour nous tous. Par pitié, je partage la mienne avec Mère. »

« Mais… »

« Stiles, » dit Scott, avec une intonation de patience exaspérée. « Votre seule autre option est de dormir dehors dans une calèche. Dormez sur le sol si vous le devez, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous obtenir deux chambres séparées. »

Après cela, Scott dirigea son cheval vers les écuries et disparut. Tout ce que Stiles put faire fut de rester bouche bée.

Ils s'en sortaient si bien, avec les mots et les bracelets. Derek les portait, répondait à ses mots, et ne s'enfuyait pas dans la direction opposée quand Stiles s'approchait. Stiles pensa que la distance qu'ils se donnaient, et la cour qu'ils se faisaient, avant de passer à plus, étaient d'excellentes idées.

Les mots de Derek n'étaient jamais très élaborés, mais ils contenaient toujours une note d'humour un peu narquois. Et pour sa part, Stiles n'avait plus autant l'impression qu'il devait surveiller la moindre de ses paroles, et il n'avait plus à se reprendre aussi souvent qu'avant. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire foirer leurs progrès, pas quand l'alternative était que Derek le regarde une nouvelle fois comme il l'avait fait lors de leur nuit de noces.

C'était décidé. Stiles dormirait sur le sol, il garderait ses mains sous contrôle, et il ne ferait absolument aucune blague ou sous-entendu. Il serait un vrai _gentilhomme_ et donnerait à Derek tout l'espace dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Il pouvait le faire.

Bien sûr, sa détermination dura jusqu'au moment où il entra dans la chambre – _leur chambre_ \- et qu'il vit Derek, portant uniquement une chemise, dont les manches étaient retroussées et un pantalon, assis sur le sol, en train de dessiner sur une feuille avec du charbon. Il devait avoir commencé il y a un bon moment, car il y avait des feuilles éparpillées partout sur le sol.

Stiles en ramassa une, principalement pour avoir autre chose à regarder que les larges épaules de Derek. « Qu'est-ce que cela ? »

Derek releva la tête dans un sursaut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage blanchit d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château. Il posa la main sur la feuille que Stiles tenait. « Rien. Ce n'est rien. Désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu… »

Stiles avait entendu les paroles, vraiment, et il savait qu'il devrait lui rendre, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la feuille qu'il tenait, et il ne put se décider à la lâcher.

C'était un croquis de Scott et lui, pendant une pause accordée pendant le trajet. Ils étaient assis ensemble, en train de rire, alors que Scott essayait de l'empêcher d'emmêler ses cheveux. Stiles pouvait l' _entendre_ dans sa tête ; les blagues faciles, Scott marmonnant « Arrêtez ça ! » en essayant de s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient l'air heureux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants, chez eux, quand ils n'avaient aucune des responsabilités qu'ils avaient désormais.

Derek lui prit la feuille des mains.

Stiles le laissa faire, une partie de lui ébahie parce que c'était un très bon travail, et l'autre lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait de Derek. « Avez-vous dessiné cela ? »

Derek remit le croquis avec les autres qu'il venait de cacher. « Ce n'est rien. »

 _Rien_? Stiles avait envie de le secouer. « C'est _magnifique_. »

Derek se figea là où il était recroquevillé et jeta doucement un regard incrédule à Stiles. « Vous… n'êtes pas en train de mentir. »

« Vous ai-je déjà menti ? » Stiles s'accroupit à côté de lui. « Puis-je en voir d'autres ? »

Derek parut si surpris que Stiles en eut mal au cœur. « Vous voulez vraiment ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, puis dit « Oui » à voix haute pour que Derek puisse entendre qu'il disait la vérité.

Derek ressortit les croquis et se rassit avec ses mains sur ses genoux. Stiles pouvait voir la façon dont il serrait les poings, et la tension qui parcourait ses doigts pour remonter ensuite jusqu'aux épaules, comme si Derek se préparait à se défendre contre une attaque prévue d'avance.

Stiles parcourut les croquis. Il y en avait un de son père assis à califourchon sur son cheval, un autre de Scott, un de la Reine Mélissa et de Lydia chevauchant côte à côte. Un de Boyd qui croisait les bras avec une mine renfrognée. Un autre de Stiles, avec les sourcils froncés par la concentration et le pouce contre ses lèvres. Encore un de Lydia marchant à côté d'une calèche. Un des bracelets qui ornaient le poignet de Derek, ce qui rendit Stiles bien plus heureux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Un de la Reine Mélissa et du père de Stiles, tous deux avaient une douce expression sur le visage, prouvant qu'ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les regardait.

 ** _Image du croquis de Lydia par geeky-sova._**

post/96816433689/one-of-the-pics-i-did-for-mad-madam-m-and-her

Ils étaient si détaillés, si vivants, qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. « Quand avez-vous… Depuis combien de temps… » Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Stiles n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. « Derek, ils sont _fantastiques_. »

Derek baissa la tête, mais avant cela Stiles put voir la rougeur envahir la peau de ses oreilles.

C'était quelque chose que Stiles aurait voulu voir plus souvent. Il continua, « Les détails de…Quand avez-vous eu le _temps_ de faire tout cela ? »

« Seulement pendant les pauses. Ou dans ma tente la nuit. »

Stiles n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Depuis combien de temps dessinez-vous comme cela ? »

« Depuis que je suis petit, » dit Derek, comme s'il avouait un sombre secret.

« Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de le _cacher_ ? »

Un autre haussement d'épaule, et Derek reprit sa position un peu voûtée. « Ce n'est pas un très bon passe-temps pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

Stiles resta _bouche bée_. « Qui est l'idiot qui vous a dit _cela_ ? »

« Peter. Et Jason, » murmura Derek, si bas que Stiles faillit ne pas l'entendre. « Et Kate. »

 _Kate_. La princesse Argent. Derek ne l'avait jamais mentionnée auparavant, du moins, pas par son nom, mais Stiles avait présumé que c'était elle la personne avec qui il avait été intime. Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre que Peter et Jason étaient des connards, mais _Kate_ avait été fiancée avec lui. Comment avait-elle pu le traiter de cette façon ?

Stiles enveloppa sa main autour de celle de Derek et la serra légèrement pour le rassurer. « Des menteurs et des imbéciles, tous autant qu'ils sont. Vous êtes impressionnant. Vous ne devriez jamais arrêter. »

Finalement Derek leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Stiles, et la vulnérabilité qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle. Derek avait l'air d'avoir _peur_ de le croire.

Stiles dut se retenir pour s'empêcher de sauter sur Derek afin de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que cette expression quitte son visage. Il n'allait quand même pas briser sa promesse juste parce que Derek le regardait comme s'il venait de lui offrir un cadeau, après une vie entière sans en avoir reçu un seul, et qu'il avait peur qu'on le lui reprenne.

Au lieu de cela, il amena la main de Derek à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur ses phalanges. « Je le pense, » dit Stiles, même si Derek devait déjà savoir qu'il ne mentait pas. « Accepteriez-vous que je montre à Scott le croquis qui nous représente lui et moi ? »

Derek écarquilla les yeux un peu plus et secoua vivement la tête. « Non. Pas pour l'instant, s'il vous plaît. »

Stiles serra la main de Derek espérant que sa déception ne serait pas trop visible. « Très bien. Je ne le ferai pas. Mais si vous changez d'avis, j'aimerais lui montrer. Je pense qu'il aimerait les voir. »

Derek baissa le regard vers leurs mains et ne dit rien.

Bien, au moins, ils avaient pu parler un peu, et maintenant Stiles savait que Derek était un fantastique artiste. Il considérait cela comme une victoire pour cette nuit.

Il relâcha la main de Derek à contrecœur et se leva. « Je dois encore aller chercher mes affaires, mais je reviens rapidement. »

Il laissa Derek assis sur le sol, en train de fixer ses croquis pendant un long moment. Puis Derek les ramassa comme s'ils étaient précieux, et non pas quelque chose de honteux.

**XX**

Derek resta assis dans la chambre pendant un long moment à réfléchir à sa conversation avec Stiles, en caressant ses bracelets avec son pouce. Il aimait leurs textures, et leurs aspects contre sa peau. Il aimait le fait que Stiles les ait fait pour lui, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il se souvenait des petits mots échangés. Et s'il y était obligé, il pourrait même admettre qu'il aimait la façon dont son cœur accélérait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses phrases, _pour faire ressortir vos yeux_ et _pour votre sourire et votre cœur_.

Stiles aimait ses yeux.

Stiles aimait son sourire.

Stiles aimait ses dessins.

Derek commençait à penser qu'il y avait une chance que Stiles puisse l'aimer un peu, _lui_.

Cela semblait bien trop d'espoir à avoir, et la partie saine de son esprit lui rappela que Kate aussi avait été gentille, au début. Mais c'était lui qui lui avait offert de petits présents et des gages d'affection. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui retourner l'intention.

Il devrait arrêter de les comparer. Kate avait peut-être _dit_ que les hommes humains étaient brutaux, mais jusqu'à présent, Stiles avait été tout sauf brutal. Il avait été courtois, gentil, drôle, et compréhensif. Il avait fait des bracelets dont le seul but apparent était d'être des cadeaux pour Derek. Depuis que Derek lui avait dit 'pas de baisers', Stiles n'avait pas essayé. Leur seul baiser avait été celui que Stiles venait de déposer sur ses phalanges et cela ne sortait pas de leur accord puisque Derek avait spécifié que ça ne concernait que les baisers sur la bouche.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait… Peut-être qu'il pourrait…

 _Non_. Une partie de Derek rechignait rien que d'y penser. N'avait-il pas appris de la plus dure des manières que les gens n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'ils semblaient être ? Stiles pouvait bien être doux maintenant, mais encore une fois, Kate aussi l'avait été. Et Stiles _avait_ dit que c'était juste un arrangement. Il ne voulait peut-être rien de plus.

Non, attendez. Il voulait du sexe. Ça, Derek pouvait en être presque sûr.

Puis il entendit le murmure triste de Stiles dans sa tête. _Pourquoi ne me demandez-vous pas, au lieu de faire des présomptions ?_

Peut-être que s'il demandait à Stiles ce qu'il voulait au lit, alors Derek pourrait le faire. Et qu'il ne gâcherait rien cette fois.

 _Même s'il est d'accord, il arrêtera tout s'il n'est pas convaincu que c'est ce que vous voulez_ , lui rappela une voix au fond de son esprit.

C'était… C'était exact. Derek devait s'assurer que Stiles comprenne, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il voulait essayer.

Evidemment, son courage le lâcha complètement au moment où Stiles revint dans la chambre, en posant un coffre sur le sol avant de dire, « Très bien, je prends le sol. »

Derek lui jeta un regard éberlué. « Il y a un lit. » _Waouh, quelle réflexion brillante, Derek_.

« Oui, un lit que je vous cède, » dit Stiles. « J'ai _dit_ à Scott que nous n'étions pas prêts pour ça, mais m'a-t-il écouté ? Bien sûr que non. Il ne m'écoute jamais, sauf dans les rares occasions où c'est une question de vie ou de mort, mais on pourrait penser que, du coup, il le ferait aussi dans des circonstances plus ordinaires. Je vous promets, vous aurez toujours… »

« Nous pourrions dormir ensemble, » dit Derek.

Stiles arrêta son explication divagante et resta bouche bée en regardant Derek comme si une nouvelle tête venait de lui pousser. « Je… » Commença Stiles, puis il parut se reprendre. « Mais vous… Il y a l'espace, nous étions d'accord pour nous laisser de l'espace, et je ne vais pas vous demander d'abandonner votre espace parce que cette fichue auberge n'a pas assez de chambres… »

Derek s'obligea à se lever et demanda, « Voudriez-vous partager le lit ? »

C'était sorti, peut-être un peu plus vivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, presque comme un grognement. Stiles recula d'un pas et cligna des yeux. « Euh… Voulez- _vous_ partager le lit ? Parce que ma position sur tout ce qui est de 'faire des choses que vous n'avez pas envie de faire parce que vous pensez que je le veux' n'a pas changé. Et vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de le vouloir. »

 _Bon sang_. Derek se passa une main sur le visage. Ça n'allait pas. Il était encore en train de rater son coup. Les mots étaient difficiles à utiliser.

Mais en fait, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question. Donc Derek demanda encore. « Voudriez- _vous_ partager le lit ? »

« Eh bien, en théorie, _oui_ , mais… »

 _Oui_. Ça lui suffisait.

Derek traversa la pièce et souleva Stiles, qui couina de façon indignée. « Que faites-vous… »

Derek le porta jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa doucement. Puis Derek s'allongea à côté de lui et prit la main de Stiles. Il la serrait probablement un peu plus fort que nécessaire, mais il ne voulait pas que Stiles se lève et s'en aille.

Voila. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit. Cela avait été plutôt simple.

Stiles remua sa main. « Je, euh, hm. Aurais-je tort de supposer que c'est votre façon de dire 'oui Stiles, j'aimerais partager le lit avec vous cette nuit' ? »

Le regard de Derek resta fixé sur le plafond et il secoua la tête.

« Est-ce un 'non, je ne veux pas partager le lit avec vous cette nuit', ou un 'non, vous n'avez pas tort' ? »

Derek utilisa son pouce pour caresser celui de Stiles à l'endroit où leurs mains étaient entrelacées. « Non, vous n'avez pas tort. »

« Oh. » Stiles eut l'air surpris et… peut-être content ? « Très bien. Mais, euh, je porte encore ma veste, mes bottes, et les lampes sont encore allumées, donc si vous pouviez juste… »

Derek hocha la tête et lâcha sa main. Stiles rampa hors du lit, se débarrassa de ses bottes et de ses vêtements avec une surprenante efficacité, ne gardant que son caleçon. Derek s'assit pour retirer sa chemise et son pantalon avant de les jeter sur le sol, et Stiles éteignit les lampes. La pièce s'estompa mais sans s'assombrir, et bientôt les yeux de Derek furent adaptés à la lumière de la lune presque pleine qui provenait des fenêtres.

Stiles grimpa sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de Derek, une source de chaleur à quelques centimètres de son corps, un rythme cardiaque rapide et une respiration peu profonde qui remplissaient les oreilles de Derek. Nerveux. Bien sûr que Stiles était nerveux ; _Derek_ était nerveux. Il avait Stiles dans le lit avec lui, et maintenant, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire. Le malaise s'installa à nouveau entre eux.

« Donc. Euh. Comment vous portez-vous ? » Demanda Stiles.

 _Comment vous portez-vous_. Bon Dieu, de toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu entendre de l'homme qui était supposé être son _mari_. Derek se mit une gifle mentale. « Bien, » dit-il en espérant que sa voix ne trahirait pas sa nervosité. « Et vous ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le hochement de tête de Stiles. « Bien. Bien. »

Très bien, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Derek déglutit. « Qu'aimez-vous ? »

Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder Derek. « Qu'est-ce que je… Quoi ? Euh… Les chevaux, je suppose… »

Derek se grogna dessus intérieurement. Il était terrible à tout ceci. « Non, ce n'est pas… Je voulais dire au lit. » Il sentit la rougeur qui remontait sur ses joues, et il dut se forcer pour poser la question suivante. « Qu'aimeriez-vous que je vous fasse au lit ? »

Stiles se tendit. « Derek, nous n'avons pas à…Nous sommes déjà passés par là. Vous ne devriez pas vous obliger à faire quelque chose que vous ne … »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » dit Derek aussi rapidement qu'il put, car s'il attendait, il perdrait tout le courage qu'il avait rassemblé. Il ferma les yeux et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Stiles. Stiles avait été honnête avec lui ; cette confession était la moindre des choses que Derek pouvait faire en échange. « Avec Kate… Je n'étais pas très bon. Je n'arrivais pas à la satisfaire. »

Stiles serra ses doigts, mais incroyablement, il ne dit pas un mot.

Derek tira tout le courage qu'il pouvait de ce fait, et continua. « J'ai pensé que si vous me disiez exactement ce que vous vouliez, alors peut-être… que je pourrais vous satisfaire. J'aimerais beaucoup, » finit-il doucement, si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr que Stiles l'ait entendu.

Stiles attira leurs mains liées à sa bouche et embrassa le dos de celle de Derek. « Très bien. Mais… » Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna pour faire face à Derek. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience. Pas assez pour savoir tout ce qui me plaît. Ou pas. Donc, » Il déglutit, « si je n'aime pas quelque chose et que je vous demande d'arrêter… »

« J'arrêterai, » dit Derek.

Il vit la forme d'un sourire derrière leurs mains, et Stiles secoua la tête. « Je sais que vous le ferez. Mais ne vous enfuyez pas. Nous ne pourrons jamais rien résoudre si vous continuez de fuir. » Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts de Derek. « Promettez-le-moi. »

Oh. Le nœud présent dans la poitrine de Derek se desserra en entendant cela. Stiles ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui. Derek hocha solennellement la tête. « Je le promets. »

Le sourire s'agrandit. « Bien. »

Derek ramena leurs mains vers lui et démêla leurs doigts pour pouvoir déposer un baiser à l'intérieur du poignet de Stiles, là où son pouls battait. Il sentit le rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous ses lèvres, comme un cheval au galop. « Est-ce que cela vous va ? » murmura-t-il contre la peau de Stiles. Il garda les yeux sur Stiles qui hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est bien. J'aime… ça. Les baisers. Et quand vous me léchez. Et les morsures. Ce sont toutes de bonnes choses. »

Derek embrassa à nouveau le poignet de Stiles, puis il céda à l'envie qu'il avait depuis la première nuit où il avait vu les tatouages de Stiles : avec sa langue, il remonta timidement le long des lignes bleues incurvées, du poignet de Stiles à la moitié de son avant-bras.

Stiles haleta, puis cela devint un gémissement. « Bien. Très bien. Vous pouvez continuer de faire ça. Et de me toucher. En fait, il devrait y avoir beaucoup plus de contact entre nous. »

L'idée de toucher davantage Stiles fut presque suffisante pour que Derek saute sur lui pour serrer leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, afin de sentir la chaleur et la fermeté de Stiles contre lui, et de s'enfouir dans la senteur forestière. Il le voulait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais voulu quelque chose à ce point auparavant.

Derek s'obligea à s'arrêter et à réfléchir, tout en gardant sa bouche contre le pli du coude de Stiles. Puis il se mit sur le côté, et incita Stiles à faire de même, avant d'attirer Stiles jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre le torse de Derek, et son cul contre son sexe.

Il fit courir son nez le long de la nuque de Stiles, jusqu'à son oreille. « Comment est-ce ? » murmura Derek.

Le frisson qui traversa Stiles fut plus que suffisant pour répondre à sa question. « Bien. Très bien. C'est vraiment bien de se toucher. »

Derek embrassa la nuque de Stiles et fit courir sa main le long de sa poitrine, en écoutant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque pour essayer de déterminer ce que Stiles préférait. Puis il se rappela qu'il était supposé demander. « Où voulez-vous que je vous touche ? »

Stiles émit un petit rire étranglé. « _Cela_ devrait être plutôt évident. »

Derek plongea ses dents dans l'épaule de Stiles, et égratigna le centre de son torse avec ses ongles, une action récompensée par un gémissement de Stiles qui se cambra et tendit le bras en arrière pour enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek. « Oh mon Dieu, refaites ça. »

« Avec les dents ou les ongles ? »

« _Les deux_. »

Derek s'exécuta, et Stiles gémit et se tortilla contre lui. Derek enfouit son visage contre le dos de Stiles et respira : il sentait si bon, comme un orage de printemps, doucement réchauffé par une touche d'excitation. Pas d'odeur de nervosité, pas de colère, juste… du désir.

Il embrassa le centre du dos de Stiles pour cacher son sourire, et déposa encore d'autres baisers sur le tatouage sombre qui était là. Il se recula juste assez pour l'observer, pour tracer les motifs du dos de Stiles jusqu'au creux de ses reins où ils se rejoignaient tous. L'encre luit faiblement sous ses doigts, et Derek le regardait avec fascination.

« _Derek_ , » murmura Stiles, avec une note d'urgence dans la voix.

Ce son envoya un éclair de chaleur le long du dos de Derek, et presque involontairement, il poussa ses hanches contre les fesses de Stiles. Mais il s'arrêta de lui-même, il ne savait pas si Stiles aimerait ça ; Kate n'avait jamais…

Stiles recula contre lui assez fort pour que toute pensée quitte son esprit, assez fort pour faire naître des étoiles derrière ses yeux, assez fort pour que Derek grogne désespérément et passe un bras autour de Stiles afin de le maintenir tout contre lui.

« J'en déduis que vous avez aimé ? » dit Stiles.

Derek put _entendre_ le sourire satisfait dans sa voix. « Pas sûr, » dit-il. « Vous devriez essayer à no… »

Stiles le fit, roulant ses hanches, et la partie de son esprit, que Derek utilisait normalement pour former des mots, fondit et lui coula par les oreilles. Il murmura un juron contre le dos de Stiles, et ce dernier bougea à nouveau contre lui, envoyant une autre onde de plaisir dans son dos et le laissant frissonnant.

Derek attrapa les hanches de Stiles et le maintint en place, autrement, il allait commencer à se frotter contre lui comme un maudit animal, alors qu'il était supposé faire ce que _Stiles_ voulait.

C'était très, très difficile de se souvenir de ça alors que l'odeur de Stiles envahissait son nez, que l'humain se tortillait conte lui, et se plaignait comme si Derek était la pire personne du monde parce qu'il l'obligeait à rester immobile.

Derek ouvrit lentement ses doigts, déplaçant sa main de la hanche de Stiles à son entrejambe, s'arrêtant dès que ses doigts effleurèrent la queue de Stiles, qui était dure sous le tissu de son caleçon. Cela prit plusieurs secondes au cerveau et à la bouche de Derek pour former des mots. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je veux que vous me _touchiez_ , Derek, pitié, _merde. »_ gémit Stiles. « Vous devriez être en train de me branler maintenant, pas m'allumer, juste… »

« Montrez-moi comment vous voulez que je m'y prenne. »

Apparemment, c'était la seule invitation dont Stiles avait besoin, parce qu'il abaissa aussitôt son caleçon, attrapa la main de Derek et l'enveloppa autour de sa queue dure. Il laissa échapper un son dangereusement proche d'un sanglot. « Dieu, votre main, c'est si bon, Derek, je vous en prie, juste, pitié… »

Derek le caressa lentement, juste pour goûter au glissement des deux peaux chaudes l'une contre l'autre, pour entendre les petits bruits que Stiles faisait, pour profiter des piqûres douloureuses causées par les ongles de Stiles dans son avant-bras. Il passa son pouce autour et sur le gland, sur la fente d'où sortait du liquide séminal, et l'utilisa pour rendre sa caresse plus glissante.

Stiles se raidit dans ses bras et cria. « Merde, Derek, s'il vous plaît, plus, j'ai besoin de plus, s'il vous plaît… »

Les mots devinrent une supplique incohérente, et ce son fut presque suffisant pour que Derek vienne dans son caleçon. Il fit ce que Stiles demandait, il le caressa plus fort, plus vite, et Stiles lâcha son avant-bras pour enfouir, encore une fois, ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek.

« _Oui_ , bien, parfait, OhmonDieu c'est parfait, DerekDerekDerekDerek… »

Derek ne savait absolument pas à quel point cela pouvait être excitant d'entendre son nom murmuré comme une litanie, une prière, d'entendre Stiles quand le nom de Derek était le _seul_ dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il voulait plus, il voulait tout, il voulait l'entendre encore et encore…

Stiles grogna et enfonça ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu de Derek. « Je ne peux… Derek, je vais… »

Derek plongea ses dents dans le cou de Stiles et l'humain cria, sanglota le nom de Derek quand il jouit.

Derek continua de le caresser alors que Stiles frissonnait sous les effets post-orgasme. Le loup inspira profondément, capturant chaque nuance de _cette_ odeur dans sa mémoire. Derek décida que c'était sa nouvelle odeur préférée, Stiles alors qu'il venait de jouir, la façon dont l'odeur chaude de l'excitation s'effaçait pour devenir celle plus chaleureuse de la satisfaction, et du calme de la forêt après un orage d'été.

Il lécha les marques que ses dents avaient laissées, et finit par lâcher le sexe de Stiles. Derek se tourna légèrement, juste assez pour que sa main –couverte de semence- puisse atteindre sa propre queue, qui était pratiquement en train de supplier pour pouvoir jouir. Quelques mouvements amples suffirent pour qu'il se répande également.

Dès qu'il se sentit assez calme, Derek se recula. Stiles qui avait relâché sa prise sur les cheveux de Derek, la resserra aussitôt. « Que faites-vous ? Où allez-vous ? »

« Je vais nous chercher une serviette, » dit Derek.

« Oh. » Stiles le lâcha. « C'est acceptable dans ce cas. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de glousser, puis il sortit du lit pour aller se laver à la bassine. Subrepticement, avant de la nettoyer, il sentit sa main, pour mémoriser l'odeur de Stiles et lui ensemble. Et maintenant, _celle-ci_ pourrait bien devenir sa nouvelle odeur préférée.

Stiles se déplaça sur le lit avant de s'affaler sur le matelas. « Derek, j'ai _froid,_ _reveneeeeeeez_. »

Derek baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire, et retourna au lit avec un linge humide. Stiles siffla au moment où il toucha sa peau. « Froid froid froid froid. »

« Préféreriez-vous que cela sèche ici ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles lui fit un sourire un peu idiot. « J'arrêterai de me plaindre si vous me promettez de venir me réchauffer. »

Derek jeta le linge sur le côté et revint sous les couvertures. Stiles vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. « Hmmm, chaleur. »

Derek sentit le sourire qui releva le coin de ses lèvres. « Etait-ce bon ? » Il déglutit, détestant le ton désespéré de sa voix. _Avez-vous aimé ? Vous ai-je donné satisfaction ?_

Stiles rit et tapota le torse de Derek. « Bon. Bon est un _euphémisme_. C'était _grandiose_. Incroyable. Merveilleux. Vous êtes bien meilleur que ma main. »

Derek laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, et posa sa main sur celle que Stiles avait posée sur sa poitrine. La part de lui qui était agitée, tendue, et gémissante depuis bien avant son mariage, finit par se poser et se calmer.

Il avait réussit à satisfaire son mari. Finalement, peut-être que Derek n'allait pas tout gâcher.

Fin du chapitre 10

**XX**

Publié le 09 11 2015


	11. 11-Les fées

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Désolé pour le retard de publication…

Rars :

Paty27 : Merci ^^ voici la suite ^^

Fanny Merci ^^ Oui la dernière phrase est une preuve que Derek s'autorise enfin à espérer ^^

Akane : Merci ^^ Il va falloir attendre un peu pour en avoir plus entre ces deux-là ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 11 – Les fées.

Le matin suivant, Stiles eut l'impression de descendre les escaliers en flottant sur un petit nuage. Il s'était réveillé seul, mais il lui était difficile de se sentir spolié alors que la nuit dernière avait été si merveilleuse. De plus, Derek était probablement parti s'entraîner, ou voir Boyd, ou quelque chose de la sorte. Peut-être préférait-il se lever de bon matin ?

Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour leur mariage, vu que ce n'était pas le cas de Stiles.

La salle commune de l'auberge était très animée quand Stiles y entra, la moitié de leur convoi mangeait, pendant que l'autre entrait et sortait en un flux constant chargé de coffres et de bagages. Il trouva Scott à une table près du foyer crépitant, qui chassait la fraîcheur de cette matinée printanière.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur la chaise située à côté de son frère, et Scott fit glisser une assiette de pain, de fromage et de bacon devant lui.

Cette odeur était _paradisiaque_. Stiles gémit. « Je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Scott ne leva même pas les yeux de son assiette. « Vous êtes déjà marié, je suis fiancé, et de toute façon, nous sommes frères. »

Stiles enfourna un morceau de bacon dans sa bouche. « Vous êtes mon frère préféré. »

« Je suis votre seul frère, » dit Scott. « Et ma seule requête en échange du fait de vous avoir gardé de la nourriture, est que vous ne me disiez absolument rien au sujet de cette marque qui orne votre cou. »

Stiles sourit. « Je ne suis plus vierge. »*

Scott prit un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette de Stiles. « J'avais compris. Un mot de plus et je reprends l'assiette entière. »

« Un mot de plus, à quel sujet ? »

Stiles leva le regard pour voir son père debout à côté d'eux, et il faillit s'étouffer. Embêter son frère en partageant ses exploits au lit était une chose, en parler à son père était d'une toute autre catégorie. « Rien. Rien du tout. »

« Hm-hm. » Le regard sceptique de son père passa de lui à Scott. « Bien, je vous suggérerais de dire à 'rien' de se raser, car on dirait que votre nuque a été frottée au papier de verre. »

Une chaleur remonta le long de ses joues, et Stiles enfouit son visage dans ses mains. A côté de lui, Scott, le traître, rigola.

« De toute façon, » Père s'assit sur le banc, « Je voulais voir certaines choses avec vous deux avant notre départ. »

Stiles reconnut le ton de sa voix. Il leva les yeux, oubliant momentanément son embarras. « Quel genre de choses ? »

Père sortit une carte et l'étala sur la table. « Etant donné la route, et la vitesse à laquelle nous voyageons, nous devrions pouvoir atteindre le palais des Argent demain dans l'après-midi. Cependant, cela signifie que nous allons passer la pleine lune à l'extérieur. »

Stiles examina la carte et l'étendue sauvage qui les séparait du palais Argent. Non seulement ils seraient à l'extérieur, mais en plus, ils seraient aussi loin que possible de toute aide disponible.

« Le Prince Derek vous a-t-il parlé de ce à quoi nous devions nous attendre ? » demanda Père.

Stiles hocha la tête. « J'ai encore sa liste dans mon sac, si vous voulez la lire. Mais du moment que nous restons dans ces environs, » il pointa une clairière sur la carte, « cela devrait nous éloigner des créatures les plus territoriales. On dirait que nous serons assez au nord pour éviter de rencontrer des fées. »

Scott frémit. « C'est bon à savoir. »

« Nous devrions tout de même rester sur nos gardes à ce sujet, » dit Père. « Vous savez qu'elles ont tendance à voyager. »

« Même si les fées sont embêtantes, et je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de les faire brûler, un bon hurlement de Lydia devrait les maintenir à distance, » dit Stiles.

Père fronça les sourcils en regardant la carte. « Exact, mais s'il y a des loups-garous dans le coin, ils risquent d'être attirés plutôt que repoussés. »

« Est-il si probable que nous croisions des loups-garous sauvages ? » demanda Scott.

« C'est peu probable, mais c'est possible, surtout vu l'endroit où nous serons. » Stiles réalisa qu'il venait de répéter presque mot pour mot ce qu'avait écrit Derek dans sa liste, et son cœur tambourina un peu en y pensant. « Donc je mettrai la poudre en place dès que nous serons installés pour la nuit. »

Père hocha la tête. « Bien. Le Prince Derek m'a dit que Boyd et lui surveilleraient le périmètre extérieur pendant la nuit, pour nous aider sur ce terrain. »

Stiles cligna des yeux en entendant cette nouvelle. « Attendez, quoi ? Il a fait ça ? Quand ? »

« Le premier jour de notre voyage. » Père haussa un sourcil. « Cela représentera-t-il un problème ? »

 _Cela représentera-t-il un problème_? L'avertissement de Lydia lui revint avec une précision saisissante, et Stiles en tomba presque de son siège. « Quand j'aurai mis en place la barrière, il ne pourra plus revenir _dans_ le camp. » Il bougea sa main en direction de la porte. « Ils seront coincés en dehors pendant toute la nuit ! »

« Je le sais. Tout comme son Altesse. » Le regard de Père était devenu celui qu'il prenait quand il devait expliquer patiemment quelque chose. « C'est un soldat, Stiles, sans parler du fait qu'il est tout aussi dangereux que tout ce qui pourrait traîner dehors. Ça ira pour lui. »

Logiquement, il le savait. Père avait raison. Mais à l'idée que Derek soit piégé hors du camp toute la nuit, un froid envahit Stiles malgré le feu qui brûlait à moins de trois mètres de lui. « Mais, et si ça n'allait _pas_ ? Et s'ils ont besoin d'aide ? Et si… »

« Ils resteront assez près du camp pour que les gardes puissent les aider si nécessaire, » dit Père.

« Et ne pourriez-vous pas briser le cercle et le sceller à nouveau ? » dit Scott.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il _pourrait_ , oui, mais la différence entre la magie nécessaire pour former un cercle à partir de rien, et celle pour re-sceller un cercle brisé, était assez conséquente. Mais l'expliquer à Scott et à son Père serait d'une inutilité prouvée.

L'intérêt était qu'il _pourrait_ le faire. Si c'était nécessaire.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire.

« Stiles ? » le rappela Scott.

« _Oui_ , » répondit Stiles. « Oui, je pourrais. Même si je préférerais vraiment _ne pas avoir_ à le faire. »

Il aurait préféré ne pas dormir seul cette nuit. Il aurait _vraiment_ préféré ne pas passer les heures séparant le crépuscule de l'aube inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver veuf au matin. Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui, il allait devoir faire beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

« Bien, si Dieu le veut, nous n'aurons pas besoin de ces plans de secours. » Père se leva et s'inclina poliment devant Scott. « Votre Majesté. Stiles. Nous partons dans trois heures. »

**XX**

Pour la première fois du voyage, Derek amena son cheval vers l'avant de la caravane pour pouvoir chevaucher aux côtés de Stiles.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de sortir du lit ce matin, pas avec Stiles endormi et blotti contre lui, et dont le parfum de paix, de satisfaction et de sexe avait recouvert sa propre odeur de forêt froide. Cela lui avait demandé un effort surhumain pour se lever afin de s'entraîner et de vérifier si Boyd allait bien. Derek avait le sentiment que Boyd cherchait n'importe quelle information concernant la disparition d'Erica, mais il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas poser trop de questions sur le sujet.

Maintenant, Derek espérait juste que la fragile alliance qu'il avait formée avec Stiles perdurerait à la lumière brute du soleil.

Il offrit à Stiles une tentative de sourire dès qu'il fut assez proche, et Stiles fit une boucle pour se rapprocher de lui. « Avez-vous vraiment dit à Père que vous passeriez la nuit prochaine en dehors du camp ? »

Derek cligna des yeux en entendant la véhémence de la question. « Oui ? »

Stiles grogna et observa ses mains, qui faisaient des nœuds avec les rênes. « Cette nuit. Pendant une pleine lune. Dans la _nature sauvage_. Etes-vous _complètement_ fou ? »

Derek essaya de comprendre d'où venait l'opposition de Stiles à son idée, mais il n'y arrivait pas. « J'ai passé de nombreuses pleines lunes dans la nature sauvage. Et ne pensez-vous pas que tout le monde dans le campement sera plus rassuré en sachant qu'il _n'y a pas_ de loups-garous coincés à _l'intérieur_ du cercle avec eux ? »

Stiles fit de grands gestes avec ses bras en direction de Derek. « Ce n'est pas le point essentiel ! Le point essentiel, c'est que vous serez coincés en dehors du camp pendant près de _douze heures_ , partageant les bois avec Dieu seul sait quelles créatures. »

« Je vous en ai donné la liste, » lui rappela Derek.

Stiles lui jeta un regard blasé. « Oui. J'en suis conscient. Je l'ai mémorisée et c'est une des raisons qui me poussent à m' _inquiéter_. » Une embêtante rougeur recouvrit ses joues, et il tourna son regard maussade vers l'avant.

 _Inquiet_. Derek l'observa. « Vous êtes inquiet. »

« Oui. »

« A mon sujet. »

« _Oui_ , espèce de balourd. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. »

Il n'y avait aucun mensonge. La confession énervée fit chaud au cœur de Derek, presque autant que les petits mots.

« Il n'y a rien dehors, que je ne puisse gérer, » dit Derek, d'une voix tendre. « Je suis un soldat. C'est ce que je fais. »

« Je sais. Je _sais_. » Dit Stiles en ayant l'air frustré. « Mais… J'aurais juste souhaité que vous restiez au camp afin que je puisse m'assurer de votre sécurité. »

« Et vous, resterez-vous au camp, en sécurité ? » demanda Derek. « Ou allez-vous patrouiller le long du cercle pour défendre le camp à l'aide de la magie ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, puis la referma avant de jeter un regard rebelle dans une autre direction. « C'est mon devoir. »

« Tout comme c'est le mien de protéger le camp de l'autre côté, » dit Derek.

Stiles enroula ses rênes avec une main, tandis que l'autre attrapa le poignet de Derek.

« Promettez-moi que vous serez en sécurité, d'accord ? Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien d'inconsidéré. »

Derek regarda son poignet, puis la supplique présente dans les yeux de Stiles. « Je le promets, » dit-il, puis il amena son poignet à ses lèvres pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur les phalanges de Stiles. « Rien d'inconsidéré. »

Derek savoura la légère accélération du rythme cardiaque de Stiles, et la façon dont ses yeux d'ambre s'adoucirent. Il voulait rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la journée, peut-être en profiter pour flirter un peu plus, et avoir la chance de vraiment pouvoir parler avec Stiles.

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le bourdonnement.

Il lâcha Stiles et tourna son regard vers l'est, observant l'orée de la forêt pour en déterminer la cause.

« Derek ? » demanda Stiles. « Que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ? »

« Un grand nombre de choses. » Derek continua sa recherche, mais il ne voyait rien. « Et elles se dirigent vers nous, très rapidement. »

Le bruit devint plus fort, et Derek vit le moment où Stiles se mit à l'entendre aussi. « Oh, _par l'enfer_. Des fées. »

Une ligne sombre sortit des arbres, comme une nuée de corbeaux. Mais ce n'était pas des oiseaux. C'était plus petit, plus rapide, et beaucoup plus vicieux.

Derek jura et dégaina son épée, alors que Stiles amena ses doigts à sa bouche pour émettre un sifflement à percer les tympans, un long suivi de deux courts.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, Derek entendit un sifflement en réponse venant de l'avant et de l'arrière du cortège, accompagnés des bruits des soldats qui s'armaient. Et c'était juste à temps, car aussitôt les fées arrivèrent sur eux.

Derek mit aussitôt pied à terre, et balança son épée, coupant en deux, deux fées qui se dirigeaient droit sur Stiles et lui. Un jet de flammes forma un arc près de sa tête, si près que Derek aurait pu jurer qu'il en avait senti le souffle chaud passer près de ses oreilles. Trois fées furent ainsi brûlées.

Il se retourna et vit Stiles avec un bras tendu et nimbé de feu.

« Je croyais que vous ne faisiez que de la petite magie ! » Cria Derek par-dessus le bourdonnement.

Stiles enflamma une autre paire de fée se dirigeant vers le cheval. « J'ai dit _principalement_ de la petite magie. »

Bien, c'était un avantage inattendu. Derek recommença à tailler les fées qui les attaquaient.

Ce n'était pas que les fées étaient difficiles à tuer. Elles ne l'étaient pas. Leurs corps et leurs membres étaient chétifs et très fragiles, elles ne guérissaient pas, et étaient assez petites (de la taille de la main d'un homme) pour qu'un bon coup suffise à les supprimer.

Le problème était qu'elles étaient _sacrément_ nombreuses. Elles étaient farouchement territoriales, attaquant tout et tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de leurs terres. Leurs dents et griffes pouvaient déchiqueter un cheval en moins d'une heure. Et quand une attaquait, elles le faisaient toutes, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si leur nuée se comptait en centaines ou en milliers.

Parce qu'elles continuaient _d'arriver_ encore et encore.

Derek songea amèrement qu'il aurait voulu avoir une lance ou un bâton, mais les deux étaient dans son sac avec les autres armes. Il savait y faire avec une épée, mais les armes plus longues représentaient sa plus grande force.

Une des fées réussit à l'atteindre et plongea ses dents dans son cou. Derek gronda, l'attrapa et la projeta aussi loin et fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais il avait perdu son rythme, ce qui signifiait que les fées avaient remarqué la baisse de sa garde et qu'elles en profitaient. Les morsures et les écorchures guérissaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient faites, mais c'était quand même _douloureux_.

Avec plus de force que de finesse, il balança son épée d'une main tandis que l'autre balayait les fées qui se jetaient sur lui. Le bourdonnement de leurs ailes le rendait fou, et en plus des bruits de combat et des animaux terrifiés, Derek sentit ses crocs s'allonger. Il fit de son mieux pour lutter contre la transformation. Il n'avait _pas_ besoin d'être un loup pour l'instant.

Un autre jet de flamme perça un trou dans le nuage noir que formait les fées, mais d'autres prirent la place de celles qui étaient tombées. « Derek, retenez votre souffle ! » cria Stiles.

Derek couvrit sa bouche, son nez, et baissa la tête, juste au moment où Stiles lança une petite bourse en l'air. Elle explosa et une fine poudre blanche les recouvrit. Les fées hurlèrent, bourdonnèrent puis tombèrent mortes sur le sol. La poudre brûla Derek là où elle touchait sa peau, alors il se secoua.

 _Gui_. D'une certaine façon, il n'était pas vraiment surpris que Stiles garde du gui sur lui. Derek recula d'un bond et frotta ses cheveux pour enlever la poudre de son crâne. Stiles lança une autre bourse, laissant un autre cercle d'environ trois mètres de fées mortes. Autour d'eux, Derek vit d'autres bourses de gui lancées dans l'essaim, mais même si c'était efficace, ça ne l'était pas assez.

« Stiles, si nous ne les arrêtons pas bientôt, nous allons perdre les animaux ! » hurla Derek par-dessus le bruit de l'essaim. _Et je vais finir par devenir sourd_.

« Je sais ! » Stiles jura et lança une autre bourse. « Pouvez-vous les retenir un peu plus longtemps ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien ! Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Stiles talonna son cheval et partit au galop, laissant Derek avec quelques centaines de fées furieuses qui se dirigeaient droit sur lui.

Il inspira profondément et poussa un long hurlement, assez fort pour surprendre les fées les plus proches et lui donner une chance d'en mettre quelques-unes à terre. En petit nombre, les fées avaient tendance à éviter les loups-garous. Avec un essaim aussi large, il doutait de pouvoir obtenir plus d'effet qu'à l'instant.

Boyd apparut à côté de lui et avec un bâton, il se fraya un chemin à travers les fées. « Comment vous en sortez-vous, Monsieur ? »

Derek traça un autre arc dans les airs, et une part de lui grimaça en pensant à toutes les taches de sang et de chairs de fées qui ornaient désormais ses habits. « Oh, merveilleusement. Et vous ? »

« C'est un peu délicat à l'arrière, mais rien que nous ne puissions gérer. » Il fit une brève pause. « Leur nombre n'a pas du tout l'air de diminuer, Monsieur. »

Derek grimaça. « Croyez-moi, nous le savons. »

Puis le cri le plus perçant qu'il n'ait jamais entendu déchira l'air.

Derek lâcha son épée et couvrit ses oreilles, mais le son semblait passer au travers, surpassant le bourdonnement des fées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perçoive plus rien à part ce _cri_. Il le fit s'effondrer par terre. Boyd s'affala à côté de lui, les mains collées contre les oreilles, les yeux d'un jaune brillant, et les crocs sortis pour grogner.

Un autre hurlement voulait sortir de sa gorge, mais Derek ferma les lèvres pour le retenir.

Juste quand il pensait ne pas pouvoir tenir une seconde supplémentaire sans s'arracher les oreilles, le hurlement cessa et disparut pour laisser la place à rien du tout.

Et il n'y _avait_ plus rien, réalisa-t-il. Tous les bruits avaient disparu, sauf le sifflement dans ses oreilles.

Les fées avaient disparu.

Derek roula sur le dos, et fixa le ciel vide. Le visage de Stiles apparut au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés dans une expression inquiète. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais Derek n'entendait rien.

Il secoua la tête. « Je n'entends rien. »

Derek savait qu'il l'avait dit, parce qu'il avait ressenti les vibrations de sa gorge, mais ce fut le seul signe qu'il eut d'avoir parlé.

Stiles le tira pour qu'il soit en position assise, et mit ses mains sur les oreilles de Derek pour les masser. Derek dut rire, ce n'était pas comme si _ça_ allait arranger quoi que ce soit.

Il appuya ses mains sur celles de Stiles, aplatissant les paumes contre ses oreilles, et ferma les yeux. Bientôt, il put entendre un autre bruit que le sifflement, c'était le doux flot de sang parcourant les veines de Stiles, se déplaçant au rythme régulier de son pouls. Ses oreilles meurtries guérirent, et bientôt il n'entendit plus que le son du sang.

C'était étonnamment rassurant.

Après un moment, plus long que ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, Derek relâcha les mains de Stiles, et les bruits du monde redevinrent normaux.

« Allez-vous bien ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête. « Mieux. Qu'est-ce que _c'_ était que _ça_ ? »

Stiles prit un air sombre. « Lydia. »

Oh. Donc c'était à _ça_ que ressemblait un cri de banshee. Derek essaya d'imaginer ce hurlement surnaturel provenant de Lady Lydia, mais il n'y arriva pas. « Bien, cela nous a débarrassé des fées. »

« Oui, mais un cri de banshee n'est efficace que pour disperser _certaines_ créatures. » Stiles s'assit et essuya le sang et la crasse présente sur son visage. « Cela va être une nuit difficile. »

Comme pour ponctuer cette déclaration, un faible hurlement résonna au loin, suivit d'autres en chœur. Derek se figea, et Boyd grogna doucement. Derek leva une main pour le faire taire.

En tout, Derek compta sept hurlements distincts. Pas terriblement proches, mais ils le seraient d'ici la tombée de la nuit, ou même plus tôt si la caravane ne reprenait pas sa route rapidement.

Stiles expira lentement. « Pitié, dites-moi que c'était de simples loups. »

Derek aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire cela. A la place, il dit, « j'espère que vous avez apporté plus de gui. »

Fin du chapitre 11

**XX**

NDT *- Evidemment, en lisant ça, vous vous dites, QUOI ! Mais j'ai loupé un épisode ! Et vous retournez à la fin du chapitre précédent en vous disant qu'il manque un bout de chapitre….

Eh bien non, vous n'avez rien loupé, quand Stiles dit qu'il n'est plus vierge, il ne parle pas de pénétration, mais plus du fait d'avoir joui à l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre que sa main ^^

Il faudra encore attendre pour le lemon ^^

Publié le 16 11 2015


	12. 12-Les charmes

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Rars :

Paty27 : Merci pour ta review ^^ Voici la suite ^^

Fanny : Merci pour ta review ^^ On va voir les loups ^^

Publication en avance (vendredi au lieu de dimanche ^^) parce que je serais trop occupé ce week-end pour poster ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 12 – Les charmes.

 _Je peux le faire_ , se dit Stiles. _Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire._

Son regard passa sur la zone étendue qu'occupait leur camp, les grandes ombres sur le sol, et les nuages pourpres qui s'étiraient dans le ciel. _Oh Dieu, je ne peux pas faire ça._

Après l'attaque des fées, son père avait pris un air sombre et avait fait en sorte que tous reprennent la route en un temps record. Ses patrouilles devinrent plus régulières le long de la caravane. (Cependant, Stiles avait remarqué que son père restait très proche de la calèche de la Reine Mélissa lorsqu'il ne patrouillait pas. Il avait attiré l'attention de Scott sur ce point, et ils avaient discuté de façon calme et minutieuse de sa signification, tout en se demandant s'ils devaient, d'une quelconque façon, faire savoir à leurs parents qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à procéder autrement s'ils le souhaitaient. Et peu importe ce que Lydia en pensait, c'était une discussion, et non pas des commérages comme ceux que faisaient les vieilles dames de la cour.)

Heureusement, il n'y eut pas d'autre attaque pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient, même si la tension était si présente, que Stiles la trouvait presque palpable. Le poids implacable de l' _attente_ lui mettait les nerfs à vif, lui donnant envie de courir dans les bois en hurlant après ce qui pourrait les attaquer pour en finir et qu' _enfin_ il se passe quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière juste après le coucher du soleil, et tous s'organisèrent pour installer le campement pour la nuit tout en gardant un œil sur la lumière qui disparaissait à l'ouest, et celle de la lune qui se levait à l'est.

Et maintenant, Stiles était responsable de la protection du camp à l'aide des cendres de sorbier. Plusieurs cercles, requérant tous qu'il croit en eux. Ce matin, il aurait dit qu'il pouvait parfaitement le faire, et il aurait dit la vérité. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de ce niveau auparavant, mais il pouvait le faire. Mais maintenant, le doute le rongeait, et ce pour une seule raison.

Il ne voulait pas piéger Derek hors du camp jusqu'au matin.

Stiles poussa un peu le sac en toile, contenant la poudre noire, qui était à côté de lui. Il devait commencer, car la lune n'allait pas arrêter sa course juste parce que Stiles voulait que Derek soit à l'intérieur du camp, là où il pourrait le protéger.

Sa logique lui disait que Derek pouvait parfaitement se protéger tout seul. Il le _savait_ , et il savait aussi que si leurs positions étaient inversées, il serait plus qu'un peu énervé qu'on pense qu'il n'en était pas capable.

Mais cela faisait partie de leurs vœux, n'est-ce pas ? De s'honorer et de se protéger l'un l'autre, et même si ce n'était qu'un arrangement, Stiles n'avait pas l'intention de rompre ses vœux. Il avait encore moins l'intention d'ignorer un message direct des Sidhes. Mais la première raison concernait plutôt son honneur personnel, alors que la deuxième était plutôt due aux preuves empiriques qu'il avait quant à la réaction des Sidhes si vous ne les écoutiez _pas_.

Mais même dans ce cas, Derek avait un argument imparable. Stiles et lui avaient tous deux le devoir de protéger le camp, et si Derek était coincé à l'intérieur du cercle, il ne pourrait pas le faire. Et _ce_ serait égoïste d'empêcher quelqu'un d'accomplir son devoir juste pour sa propre sérénité.

Derek serait peut-être limité par la barrière de cendres, mais ce ne serait pas le cas de Stiles. Et si Derek ne voulait pas rester à l'intérieur avec lui, alors, Stiles irait à l'extérieur.

Sa décision prise, Stiles prit le sac, et commença à parcourir les limites du camp, en laissant une fine ligne de poudre noire derrière lui.

**XX**

Derek avait l'impression d'être sauvage, d'être enfermé, d'être à l'étroit. A chaque instant, son loup devenait plus fort, plus puissant, plus agité, déchirant sa peau avec ses griffes dans un effort pour se libérer. La lune développait tellement ses sens qu'il était obligé d'utiliser la moitié de sa concentration uniquement pour filtrer les bruits et les odeurs normales afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur ce dont il avait besoin.

Il ne pouvait pas encore se transformer : il devait finir de faire le tour du périmètre. Derek empêcha sa transformation grâce au contrôle acquis au fil de ses années d'expérience.

Le ciel était presque complètement noir, à part pour l'horizon à l'ouest, où les dernières lueurs du jour s'accrochaient à la vie. A présent, la lune offrait davantage de luminosité, même si Derek n'en avait pas besoin pour voir. Il laissa ses yeux devenir bleus et fit son chemin autour du camp, et dans l'espace compris entre la barrière de cendres et la forêt qui les entourait.

Stiles avait fait un grand cercle autour du camp, ainsi que des plus petits autour des chevaux, et des tentes du Roi Scott et de la Reine Mélissa. Derek approuva sa stratégie : ainsi, même si la barrière autour du camp était brisée, les endroits nécessitant le plus de protection resteraient en sécurité.

Il testa le cercle régulièrement en marchant. Il tenait parfaitement. La fierté que Stiles éprouvait par rapport à ses compétences magiques était justifiée.

Derek se frotta le poignet gauche qui, sans les bracelets, lui donnait l'impression d'être nu. Les laisser à l'intérieur, avec le reste de ses affaires, avait été plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais ils ne seraient pas restés à son bras une fois transformé, et il s'en serait voulu d'en perdre, ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui, sauf sa chemise, son pantalon, et une paire de chaussures. Les vêtements étaient plus faciles à retrouver, et il avait tellement l'habitude de les déchirer accidentellement, que la destruction d'une chemise ou d'un pantalon supplémentaire n'aurait pas une grande importance.

Il sortit de l'ombre des arbres et se retrouva baigné dans les rayons de la lune. L'attraction exercée par celle-ci était irrésistible, puissante, et tentatrice. Son côté lupin luttait dans son esprit, hurlant, grognant, grattant pour pouvoir sortir, sortir, sortir, _sortir_.

Il lui serait bientôt très, très difficile de contenir sa transformation.

Derek marcha plus vite sur la dernière partie du périmètre autour du camp. Il ne vit rien dans les arbres, n'entendit ni ne sentit d'autres loups. Ils en avaient peut-être eu marre et avaient décidé de chercher une proie plus facile.

Vraiment, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être aussi optimiste.

Cependant, Derek ne sentait rien, et le fait de retenir la transformation était sur le point de le rendre fou. Stiles avait fait du bon travail en protégeant le camp grâce à la magie, et le Capitaine Stilinski ainsi que ses hommes pourraient gérer tout ce que Boyd et lui ne pourraient pas. Il était temps de retourner à _son_ camp pour la nuit.

Derek se dépêcha de rejoindre l'endroit où Boyd et lui avaient monté leurs tentes, à quelque distance du camp principal et du cercle de cendres de sorbier. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver Boyd. Mais il fut étonné de voir que Boyd était resté humain.

Derek était sur le point de poser la question quand il vit la réponse : Stiles était assis en tailleur devant la tente de Derek.

Son loup se figea et Derek aussi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti Stiles ? « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Stiles prit une gorgée de sa gourde et haussa les épaules. « Vous ne pouvez rester à l'intérieur du camp, donc je m'installe à l'extérieur. »

Non. Non non non non non. Stiles ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne _pouvait pas_. L'agitation contenue se transforma en panique. Il devait ramener Stiles dans le camp. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. »

« Et pourquoi au juste ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek ne s'embêta pas à retenir son grognement. « C'est dangereux. »

« Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour vous. »

Derek se désigna ainsi que Boyd. « _Nous faisons_ partie de ce qui est dangereux. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Vous allez m'égorger avec vos dents, époux ? »

« Je pourrais, » dit Boyd sur le ton de la conversation.

Sa vision périphérique devint bleue, et il se tourna vers Boyd en grognant. Boyd ne cligna même pas des yeux, mais Stiles redressa le dos. « Donc je suppose que vous seriez enclin à tuer quoi que ce soit qui aurait l'intention de me blesser ? »

Derek enfouit son visage dans sa main, même s'il savait que Stiles ne pouvait pas voir son embarras. L'instinct l'obligeait à protéger son époux, c'était sans doute ce que ce bâtard de Boyd avait voulu prouver. Et Derek ne pouvait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de protéger quelqu'un… « L'intérieur du camp est plus sûr, » dit Derek, avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

« Quand je vous ai dit la même chose, vous m'avez ignoré. » Stiles s'appuya sur ses bras. « La seule façon de me ramener au camp, serait de m'y porter vous-même et de vous asseoir sur moi pour m'y faire rester. Sinon, je me contenterai de revenir. »

Ça lui allait. Derek ne pourrait pas s'asseoir sur Stiles, mais il supposait qu'il y aurait bien quelques personnes au camp qui seraient heureuses de le faire.

Il attrapa Stiles par la taille et le jeta sur son épaule. Stiles poussa un cri outré. « Que _faites_ -vous ? »

Derek grogna à travers les crocs qui grandissaient contre ses lèvres. « Je vous porte jusqu'au camp. Comme vous l'avez demandé. »

« Posez-moi ! »

« Non. »

Derek s'attendait à la vague de chaleur qui courut le long de son épaule, son dos et son bras, comme si quelqu'un avait coincé son côté droit entre deux tisonniers ardents. Il resserra sa prise sur Stiles et continua d'avancer. La douleur le distrayait du fait que le loup se déchaînait pour sortir. Il aperçut le capitaine et le Roi Scott près d'un bord du camp, et se dirigea vers eux.

Stiles lutta en vain contre lui. « Derek, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

« Si, je peux, » dit Derek.

Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches, Derek grimaça et secoua un peu Stiles pour lui faire lâcher prise. Stiles jura. « Laissez-moi, espèce d'idiot. Je ne peux vous protéger si je suis à l'intérieur de ce foutu camp ! »

Derek le lâcha sans cérémonie sur le sol et le remit sur ses pieds, pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Et je ne peux vous protéger si vous êtes à l'extérieur. »

 _Comme je n'ai pu protéger mon père._ Derek ferma la bouche pour taire ses mots.

Les yeux de Stiles luisirent de fureur. « Ai-je l'air d'avoir besoin de protection ? »

 _Vous êtes humain_ , aurait voulu dire Derek mais il se rappela l'avertissement du capitaine et se mordit la lèvre. « Et moi ? » contra-t-il à la place.

« OUI ! » cria Stiles. « Pourquoi donc croyez-vous que je vous ai donné des charmes toute cette semaine ? »

« Des charmes ? Vous ne m'avez donné aucun… » La compréhension le frappa comme un coup de poing, et Derek n'arriva plus à respirer. « Les bracelets. »

Stiles le pointa du doigt. « Exactement. »

Donc il ne s'agissait pas de cadeaux. Stiles les lui avait donnés parce qu'il pensait que Derek avait besoin de _protection_ , pas parce qu'il essayait de le courtiser. Par devoir, et rien d'autre.

Stiles recommença. « Maintenant que c'est éclairci, nous devrions… »

Derek l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa dans le camp, assez fort pour que Stiles trébuche sur la ligne de cendres de sorbier. Stiles lui jeta un regard noir, qui se remplit rapidement de confusion. « Derek ? »

Derek maudit l'émotion qui figurait sur son visage, et se reprit en jetant ce qu'il espérait être un regard noir. « Capitaine ! »

Le Capitaine Stilinski se dirigea rapidement vers eux. Il ne montra aucun signe prouvant qu'il aurait pu entendre leur dispute. « Votre Altesse ? »

« Assurez-vous que _tout le monde_ reste à l'intérieur du cercle cette nuit. » Derek envoya un regard perçant en direction de Stiles. « Il n'y aura aucun lieu sûr à l'extérieur de celui-ci. »

Stiles fit un geste pour avancer et le Capitaine attrapa son épaule pour le retenir. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit le Capitaine Stilinski. _« Tout le monde_ restera à l'intérieur. »

Derek se retourna et se dirigea vers son campement, se transformant à mi-chemin, sans se soucier de déchirer ses habits en le faisant. Il crut entendre Stiles prononcer son nom, mais il l'ignora.

Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Vraiment pas. Et cela n'aurait peut-être pas dû le blesser autant Stiles avait fait les bracelets pour le protéger. Mais ce n'était qu'un autre rappel du fait que ce n'était qu'un arrangement pour Stiles.

Derek ferait mieux de garder cela en mémoire.

**XX**

Stiles regardait la silhouette de Derek qui s'éloignait, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait mal tourné au cours des dernières minutes. Parce que pendant un moment, Derek avait eu l'air vulnérable et brisé, comme s'il avait été poignardé, et Stiles avait l'horrible impression d'en être à l'origine.

Il regarda son père, qui continuait de maintenir son épaule avec sa main. « Qu'avez-vous entendu de cette discussion ? »

Père ne relâcha même pas un peu sa prise. « Rien du tout, pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que j'ai dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, » dit Stiles.

« Hm, » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Mais je n'ai pas pu dire quelque chose de mal,» continua Stiles. « J'ai juste parlé des charmes, et ensuite… Il a juste… »

« Les charmes ? » répéta son père.

« Oui, _les charmes_. » Stiles mima le geste qu'il faisait pour les tresser. « Vous savez, les petits bracelets et les colliers que je fais ? »

« Ah, les bijoux faits à la main que vous lui avez donné chaque jour depuis le début du voyage, » dit son père. « Derek _savait_ -il qu'il s'agissait de charmes ? »

Comment _quelqu'un_ pourrait-il ne pas savoir ce que c'étaient ? « Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! »

Père l'observa avec un regard patient. « Lui avez-vous _dit_ ce que c'était ? »

Stiles essaya de se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait écrit dans ses petits mots. « Je… euh… Eh bien, _non_ , pas vraiment, mais… »

Père conserva son regard patient, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose et qu'il attendait que Stiles finisse par comprendre. « Vous lui avez juste donné des bijoux avec des petits mots idiots? »

« Eh bien, oui… »

« Et sans lui dire ce à quoi ils servaient ? »

Stiles émit un indigne bruit de frustration. « _Je pensais qu'il le savait_. »

« Stiles, _comment_ vouliez-vous qu'il le sache si vous ne lui avez pas dit ? » Père poussa un soupir exaspéré. « _Je_ ne le savais pas avant que vous me le disiez. »

Stiles se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ratait quelque chose, et il détestait avoir l'impression de rater quelque chose. « Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérange que ce soit des charmes ? Je les ai faits pour le protéger ! »

Père posa une main sur l'arrête de son nez et soupira. « Stiles, voyez cela de son point de vue pendant cinq secondes. Vous avez passé toute la semaine à offrir des cadeaux séducteurs et ensuite vous lui dites qu' _en fait ce n'était pas vraiment des cadeaux_. »

« Je… Mais… Je… » Mais son esprit réfléchissait déjà à ce que venait de dire son père, mettant bout à bout les morceaux selon le point de vue de Derek. « Oh. » Il fit une pause. « Oh, je suis un _crétin_. »

Père sourit tristement et lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. « Bienvenue dans le mariage, fils. Donc je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il ne les portait pas ? »

Stiles s'arrêta net. « Attendez, quoi ? Il ne les _portait_ pas ? »

Père secoua la tête. « Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? »

Il avait été trop occupé à observer le _visage_ de Derek pour penser à regarder son foutu poignet. « Oh, non. Non non non … »

Stiles partit en courant à travers le camp, pour rejoindre le chariot où Boyd et Derek avaient stocké leurs affaires. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement, et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eut du mal à monter dans le chariot.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour trouver les trois bracelets qu'il avait faits ainsi que l'alliance de Derek et quelques autres bijoux, rangés dans une boîte à côté de leurs armes. Stiles sentit son estomac sombrer.

« Stiles ! » Son père s'appuya contre le chariot. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il ne les portait pas, » dit faiblement Stiles. « Je les ai fait pour le protéger et cette nuit, il ne les porte pas. Pourquoi… ça ne peut pas être par _rancune_ il ne savait pas et pourtant il les avait déjà rangés… Il ne les a jamais retirés depuis que je les lui ai offerts… »

« Peut-être ne voulait-il pas les perdre, » suggéra son père. « Il ne sera pas exactement humain cette nuit. »

Stiles aurait voulu se donner des _coups de pied_. Sa gorge se serra. Il n'avait pas expliqué l'importance des bracelets à Derek, et voilà où ils étaient, rangés dans un endroit sûr avec les autres objets que Derek ne voulait pas perdre, précisément là où ils seraient le moins utiles. « Je dois aller le retrouver. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée en ce moment, » dit son père.

« Il est à l'extérieur sans _aucune protection_ … »

« Stiles. » Son père agrippa son bras. « Ayez un _peu_ confiance en lui. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors reconnaissez au moins qu'il a clairement envie d'être seul pour l'instant. »

« Mais… les Sidhes… » Stiles secoua la tête et reposa la boîte. Quelle importance cela avait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune garantie que Derek l'écouterait en ce moment. Il était plus vraisemblable qu'il s'enfuirait, ou qu'il égorgerait Stiles. « Oh, _Dieu_ , j'ai vraiment tout foiré. »

Son père tira sur son bras, et Stiles descendit du chariot. « Tout va bien. Vous pourrez lui parler au matin. »

Stiles ne dit rien. C'était vrai il pourrait parler à Derek au matin.

Si Derek était encore en vie pour lui parler.

Fin chapitre 12.

**XX**

Publié le 20 11 2015

Edité pour correction des fautes le 28 11 2015


	13. 13-La pleine lune

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Rars :

Rog : Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes autres trads ^^

Jlukes : Merci pour ta review ^^ (je ne peux pas te répondre, tu as désactivé les pm…)

Drayy : Merci pour tes reviews ^^

Gershwin : Merci ^^ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu continueras de lire ma trad ^^ Personnellement je ne fais que traduire, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de brillants auteurs sur ce fandom (et dans les autres ^^) Merci Mamy Gershwin ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 13 – La pleine lune.

Derek ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était quand il avait entendu le premier hurlement.

La lune était haute au-dessus de leurs têtes, rendant les ombres plus nettes et plus sombres, même pour sa vision améliorée. La plupart des feux du camp étaient éteints, mais il pouvait toujours voir les silhouettes des gardes qui faisaient le guet. Boyd et lui avaient fait leur propre patrouille deux fois, mais n'ayant rien vu, ni rien senti, ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit. Boyd avait pris le premier quart et Derek avait essayé de dormir.

Il venait juste de s'assoupir quand il l'avait entendu.

Derek s'assit immédiatement, les oreilles dressées, osant à peine respirer par peur d'interférer, plus que nécessaire, avec son ouïe. Boyd s'assit sur ses fesses et resta immobile, mais ses oreilles frémirent et il dévoila légèrement ses crocs.

Le hurlement retentit encore une fois. A un peu plus d'un kilomètre d'eux, à l'est.

Le regard jaune de Boyd se fixa sur Derek, comme pour poser la question. _Doit-on suivre le hurlement ?_

Derek secoua la tête et se recoucha. Il n'y avait qu'une voix, alors que plus tôt, il y en avait eu sept. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'en suivre une pendant que les autres se faufilaient de l'autre côté.

Le même hurlement retentit encore une fois, cette fois un peu plus près, suivi par un second, venant de la même direction. Les hurlements se répondaient l'un l'autre, rapidement et bruyamment, provenant toujours de l'est. Derek pouvaient voir les silhouettes des hommes du Capitaine qui se dirigeaient dans cette direction, à l'opposé de Derek et Boyd.

Derek réfléchit vite. Pour lui, c'était facile d'écouter les sons et de savoir qu'il n'y avait que deux loups, mais pour les humains, ils devaient sembler bien plus nombreux. Et si deux loups attiraient tous les gardes de l'autre côté du camp… où étaient les autres ?

Le plus vraisemblable était qu'ils viendraient de façon à encercler le camp.

Derek pria pour que la barrière de Stiles tienne le coup, et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Boyd. S'il avait raison, ils trouveraient le reste des loups de ce côté du camp, probablement plus loin dans la forêt.

Boyd et lui franchirent le terrain dégagé avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Derek ferma les yeux et chercha l'odeur des autres loups. C'était difficile, car il y avait beaucoup d'odeurs diverses autour de lui, et il ne savait pas vraiment lesquelles chercher. Il écarta complètement la sienne et celle de Boyd, ainsi que celles des lapins, écureuils, campagnols et autres rongeurs, et celles des feuilles pourrissantes, de la terre et des nouvelles pousses qui étaient disséminées sur le tapis forestier. Il cherchait quelque chose de plus grand. Quelque chose…

Un flash de lumière apparut un peu plus loin sur la gauche, près du camp, et il entendit un hurlement furieux.

Derek grogna et se lança dans cette direction, avec Boyd sur ses talons. Ils coururent sans se soucier de rester silencieux cette fois, piétinant les feuilles et les brindilles, et terrifiant les petits animaux. Ils jaillirent ensemble de la forêt, juste à côté du camp, à l'endroit où trois autres loups allaient et venaient le long de l'enclos des chevaux paniqués.

Les chevaux étaient protégés par deux barrières, la principale qui entourait tout le camp et une plus petite autour d'eux. Les loups se jetaient sur la barrière principale, provoquant un flash de lumière bleue à chaque tentative. La barrière tenait le coup. Les chevaux ne courraient aucun danger.

Mais les chevaux ne le savaient pas.

Derek jura intérieurement. Si les loups réussissaient à faire totalement paniquer les chevaux, ils risquaient d'arracher les piquets et de s'enfuir. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils franchiraient juste la barrière. Dans le pire, ils pourraient briser les cercles et tout le camp serait en danger.

Il s'aplatit et gronda, assez fort pour que les loups l'entendent.

Les trois cessèrent leurs attaques sur la barrière et se tournèrent vers Derek et Boyd. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, mais les poils de la nuque de Derek se dressèrent en voyant l'étrange lueur un peu verdâtre qui y luisait. Les loups avaient peut-être été assez intelligents pour attirer les soldats de l'autre côté du camp, mais à part ça, ils ne se contrôlaient plus.

Le plus grand loup, qui avait la fourrure gris moucheté, s'avança et fit claquer sa mâchoire en direction de Derek. _Recule_.

Derek resta sur ses positions et gronda plus fort. _Tu vas devoir m'y obliger._

Simultanément, les trois loups hurlèrent et bondirent.

Derek fonça sur le chef et envoya sa patte avant sur son museau. Le loup gris hurla de douleur et mordit, essayant d'atteindre la patte de Derek avec ses dents. Derek fit un bond pour se mettre hors de portée, puis se tapit près du sol en grondant tout en cherchant le meilleur moment pour lui sauter à la gorge.

L'autre loup prit la décision pour lui, en lui sautant dessus pour atteindre son cou. Derek se tourna et enfonça ses crocs dans la peau du loup, luttant pour traverser la fourrure et pénétrer la chair. Le loup gris glapit et enfonça ses griffes dans ses côtes, puis les dirigea vers son ventre. Derek grogna et glissa sur le côté, essayant de s'éloigner alors qu'il pouvait sentir son corps qui s'efforçait de réparer les sillons laissés par chaque griffe.

Derek se projeta contre son adversaire, l'emportant dans sa roulade. Le loup gris arracha son cou à l'étreinte de Derek. Du sang coula de la blessure alors même qu'elle était en train de guérir.

Derek se plaça entre les autres loups et le camp. Il ne pouvait pas accorder un regard aux chevaux, mais d'après ce qu'il entendait, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment calmés. Il pria pour que quelqu'un du camp fasse quelque chose avant qu'ils ne brisent le cercle. A côté de lui, Boyd fonça tête la première dans l'un des autres loups, et ils roulèrent.

Le loup gris bondit encore une fois. Derek l'esquiva. Le loup passa par-dessus son dos, cherchant à l'atteindre. Derek roula et le frappa avec ses pattes arrières, envoyant l'autre loup au-delà de l'orée de la forêt.

Il aperçut un mouvement flou du coin de l'œil, et se tourna à temps pour qu'un autre loup percute son flanc. Derek grogna et fit une roulade, jetant tout son poids sur l'une des pattes en retombant sur le sol. La patte ne cassa pas, mais cela permit à Derek d'obtenir un accès à l'estomac de l'autre loup. Il plongea profondément ses crocs dans la peau exposée en tirant un coup sec en arrière. Il sentit le sang dans sa gueule.

Le loup hurla de douleur, grattant pour s'éloigner de Derek, oubliant son idée d'attaquer. Il desserra sa mâchoire et lui permit de partir, laissant une traînée de sang derrière lui.

Un des loups assommé à la lisière de la forêt, un s'enfuyant, et un autre en train de se battre avec Boyd. Deux loups du côté Est du camp, probablement pris en charge par le Capitaine et ses hommes. Ce qui en laissait encore deux quelque part…

Les deux loups restants jaillirent de la forêt et se précipitèrent vers Derek, gueules ouvertes et crocs brillants dans la lumière de la lune. Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre en position de défense avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur lui.

Se battre en tant que loup n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Ses armes et la dextérité de ses mains aux pouces opposables lui manquaient. Mais cela en appelait aussi à une partie plus profonde, plus primale de lui, qui était ravie que tout lui soit enlevé, et qu'il ne puisse compter que sur son corps et son esprit pour survivre.

Les autres loups grognèrent et firent claquer leurs mâchoires, enfonçant griffes et crocs dans sa fourrure, causant trop de blessures pour qu'il puisse les guérir rapidement. Derek fit vivement tourner son corps pour empêcher les loups d'approfondir leurs prises, mordant, griffant à chaque fois qu'il pouvait atteindre une oreille, une patte ou un museau. Il réussit à refermer ses crocs sur la gorge d'un des loups et le secoua aussi violemment qu'il le put.

Venant de nulle part, il entendit le claquement de la corde d'un arc. A peine une seconde plus tard, le loup qui était au-dessus de lui s'effondra, une flèche dans le flanc.

Le loup tituba sur ses pattes et courut pour rejoindre les bois, ses amis le suivant de près.

Derek se secoua et se remit debout, regardant derrière lui pour voir qui avait tiré la flèche.

La Reine Melissa se tenait près des chevaux, avec une autre flèche engagée et pointée vers lui.

Il se figea.

La Reine fronça les sourcils puis baissa un peu son arc. « Prince Derek ? »

Il glapit, espérant qu'elle comprendrait que ça voulait dire _oui, c'est moi s'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas_.

Elle baissa complètement son arc, et remit la flèche dans son carquois. « Sont-ils partis ? »

Derek observa les alentours. Boyd était derrière lui, en train de se lécher une patte, une de ses oreille pendait à moitié, mais elle était déjà en train de guérir. Les autres loups n'apparaissaient nulle part. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de galopade dans la forêt où ils s'enfuyaient, réussissant lentement à prendre leurs distances.

Il se tourna vers la Reine et hocha la tête.

Elle posa son arc à côté d'elle. « Bien. Je crois qu'ils ont réussi à venir à bout des loups de l'autre côté du camp. »

« En effet, » dit la voix de Stiles, et il apparut un moment plus tard, avec un air farouche et épuisé en même temps. « Père et ses gardes patrouillent dans les bois de ce côté, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres. Il y a eu quelques morsures mais rien de mortel. Pas d'Alphas. Scott est avec Père. »

Le stupide cœur de Derek virevolta en voyant Stiles, accompagné aussitôt d'une vive douleur en se souvenant de la vérité concernant les bracelets. Il s'assit par terre, face à la forêt. Juste pour surveiller toute nouvelle menace, se dit-il à lui-même.

Derrière lui, il entendit la Reine pousser un soupir de soulagement. « C'est bien. Aidez-moi à calmer les chevaux avant qu'ils ne piétinent le cercle. »

Juste à cet instant, quelque chose _rugit_ dans la forêt. Les oreilles de Derek pointèrent dans cette direction, et il sentit sa fourrure se dresser sur sa nuque.

Ce n'était pas un loup. C'était un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » murmura la Reine Melissa.

« Quelque chose de très mauvais, » répondit Stiles en murmurant.

Derek pensa que son mari avait absolument raison sur ce point.

Quoique ce fut, cela rugit à nouveau, et un instant plus tard, Derek entendit le glapissement de douleur d'un loup, suivit d'un hurlement étouffé se finissant en gargouillis.

Au moins un de leurs attaquants n'était plus.

Derek recula vers le camp, en gardant ses sens en alerte, inspectant la lisière du bois. Il pouvait entendre des bruissements, des branches cassées, quelque chose s'écrasant derrière les arbres, mais il ne voyait rien. Pire, il ne sentait rien.

Quoique ce soit, cela se dirigeait vers eux.

Près de lui, Boyd grogna doucement. Derek se rapprocha de lui, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les arbres. Il pointa une de ses oreilles en arrière, écoutant la Reine Melissa et Stiles en train de calmer les chevaux. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien.

Au-delà de la lisière de la forêt, Derek pouvait apercevoir une ombre qui apparaissait et disparaissait entre les branches. Il sautait trop vite pour que Derek puisse le suivre un instant, il le voyait, puis il avait besoin de plusieurs secondes pour retrouver sa trace.

Puis les arbres les plus proches du camp s'agitèrent, et quelque chose _d'énorme_ jaillit des branches, atterrissant à quelques pas de Derek et Boyd.

Debout sur ses pattes arrières, il faisait plus de deux mètres, et ressemblait à un reptile, avec une peau écailleuse qui luisait étrangement sous les rayons lunaires. Son visage était plat, avec deux fentes en guise de nez et une bouche pleine de dents pointues. Une substance transparente gouttait de ses mains griffues et sa longue queue fouettait l'air derrière lui. Son odeur ressemblait à celle des grenouilles mortes et des peaux de serpent séchées.

Un kanima.

Derek avait entendu des légendes qui en parlaient, mais il n'en n'avait jamais vu, et il n'avait jamais cru qu'ils existaient vraiment. C'était les métamorphes les plus rares, car il fallait des conditions bien spécifiques pour les créer. Sa mère les appelait des abominations.

Face à l'un d'eux, Derek aurait eu bien du mal à contredire sa mère.

Boyd grogna, et le kanima fixa ses yeux jaunes sur lui. Il siffla, sa longue langue sortant entre ses dents pointues, et se laissa tomber à quatre pattes.

Derek jeta un regard à Stiles et à la Reine. Ils étaient figés, avec des expressions horrifiées similaires sur leurs deux visages, et les chevaux semblaient également paralysés.

Bien. Si Boyd et lui pouvaient juste attirer cette chose loin du camp…

Le kanima se jeta sur eux.

Derek esquiva d'un côté, Boyd de l'autre, et le kanima s'écrasa sur la barrière de sorbier, provoquant des ondes lumineuses le long de la barrière. Les chevaux hurlèrent, Stiles poussa un juron et cria pour obtenir de l'aide, mais le kanima n'y prêta pas attention. Il se retourna et fonça sur Derek.

 _C'est nous qu'il veut_ , pensa-t-il, et il esquiva précipitamment avant que le kanima puisse planter ses griffes dans sa peau.

Il adressa un petit cri aigu à Boyd et courut aussi vite que possible vers la forêt. Le kanima émit un autre rugissement, qui ressemblait à un cri perçant, et il les poursuivit.

Derek fonçait entre les arbres, ses pattes touchant à peine le sol, sans penser à Boyd ou au kanima, souhaitant juste éloigner l'abomination du camp, aussi vite que possible. Il baissa la tête et se força à accélérer.

 _Attrape-moi si tu peux._

**XX**

C'était _impressionnant_ de constater à quelle vitesse les choses pouvaient empirer.

Un instant, Stiles calmait doucement les chevaux, les loups sauvages étaient en fuite, Derek et Boyd montaient la garde à la limite du camp.

L'instant suivant, un _monstre serpent_ de plus de deux mètres jaillissait de la forêt, les chevaux avaient piétiné le cercle qu'il avait formé autour d'eux, et Derek et Boyd s'enfonçaient _dans cette foutue forêt_ avec le monstre serpent à leurs trousses.

« Der… » Cria Stiles.

Un cheval rua, et un sabot arrière le frappa à la poitrine. Stiles recula en chancelant, essayant de respirer, tout en priant pour ne pas avoir de côte cassée.

La Reine Melissa fut à ses côtés en un instant, l'éloignant des animaux paniqués. « Stiles ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il tenta de parler, mais il en était encore à essayer de reprendre son souffle, et chaque moment passé ici était un moment que Derek passait à s'éloigner du camp, dans les bois, seul, hormis Boyd et le serpent.

« Asseyez-vous. » La Reine Melissa le poussa sur une caisse avoisinante et posa sa main sur ses côtes, les examinant soigneusement du bout des doigts. « Dites-moi où vous avez mal. »

Stiles grimaça, il aurait bientôt un bleu à cet endroit. « C'est cassé ? » réussit-il enfin à souffler.

La Reine serra les lèvres et secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. »

Stiles tenta de se lever, la Reine le fit aussitôt rasseoir. Il refit une tentative. « Derek est là, dehors. Je dois… »

« Vous êtes _blessé_ , Stiles. » La Reine se redressa et appela un garde proche d'eux. « Prenez quelques hommes et maîtriser ces chevaux. Et faites venir le Capitaine Stilinski et Sa Majesté ici immédiatement. »

Le garde se dépêcha d'obéir, et Stiles grogna. « Votre Majesté… »

La Reine Melissa posa la main sur son épaule, le maintenant fermement à sa place. « Vous ne bougez pas. »

Stiles releva sa manche et souleva sa chemise. Ses tatouages s'arrêtaient à ses coudes, et on ne voyait plus que les contours de celui qu'il avait sur le ventre. Il avait encore assez d'énergie. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et appuya une main sur ses côtes. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, dirigeant toutes ses pensées et son énergie vers l'intérieur. Là, à l'intérieur de son esprit, il pouvait sentir le léger bourdonnement de la poudre de sorbier, le cercle principal qui tenait et protégeait le camp, et plus important, le centre de sa propre énergie.

Il y puisa, articulant les mots qu'il connaissait par cœur, poussant l'énergie pour qu'elle le guérisse. Son flanc le brûla, affaiblissant sa concentration, mais il l'ignora et continua.

« Stiles, que faites-vous… » Demanda la Reine.

Il ouvrit les yeux et respira profondément. Son côté était toujours douloureux, mais il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Il se leva, et repoussa sa main quand elle essaya de le faire rasseoir. « Je vais bien, » dit-il.

La Reine Melissa lui lança un regard sceptique et inquiet. « Quelle quantité de magie vous reste-t-il _réellement_ à présent ? »

Stiles fit un pas en direction de la limite du camp. « Suffisamment. » _Je pense_. « Dites à Père que Boyd et Derek ont entraîné cette chose dans les bois. Je vais les rejoindre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront s'en sortir tous seuls. » Il fit une pause, l'inquiétude l'obligeant à rester assez longtemps pour demander, « Cela ira-t-il pour vous ? »

La Reine leva son arc et engagea une flèche. « Ça ira pour moi. »

Stiles sourit. « Bien. »

Il se précipita hors du camp en direction de la forêt.

**XX**

Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'un loup-garou ou un… eh bien, quoique soit cette chose, mais après qu'il eut récupéré de sa guérison, il traversa assez vite la forêt. Ne faisant des pauses qu'occasionnellement afin d'écouter et de décider quelle direction il devait prendre ensuite, mais il détestait s'arrêter, détestait le fait de ne pas bouger, détestait l'idée que Derek soit en danger sans qu'il puisse l'aider.

Il entendit un rugissement sifflant et un hurlement sur sa droite. Stiles courut dans cette direction, sautant par-dessus les branches cassées et essayant de ne pas se briser le cou en trébuchant sur quelque chose. Il avait espéré que la lune lui offrirait un peu de lumière, mais elle ne pénétrait pas vraiment l'épaisseur de la canopée. Il aurait pu créer sa propre lumière, mais entre l'attaque des fées, les cercles de poudre de sorbier, les loups-garous, et sa guérison, il devait conserver autant de magie qu'il pouvait.

Il supposait que ce monstre serpent en demanderait énormément.

Il entendit à nouveau le rugissement du monstre serpent, cette fois, c'était assez proche pour le faire s'arrêter net pendant plusieurs secondes. Sur sa gauche, maintenant.

Stiles tourna et courut encore plus vite.

Il débarqua dans la clairière juste à temps pour voir Derek se faire projeter contre un arbre par la queue du serpent.

« _Non !_ » Stiles leva le bras et une gerbe tournoyante de feu suivit sa main et transperça l'air. Le monstre fut touché au flanc et il poussa un cri perçant.

La bonne nouvelle était que le monstre ne regardait plus Derek.

La mauvaise était que le feu semblait l'avoir encore plus énervé, et maintenant toute son attention était fixée sur Stiles.

Il déglutit et recula d'un pas. Un grand bâton, une épée, ou n'importe quoi aurait été _fantastique_ à cet instant précis.

Le monstre serpent siffla et fonça sur lui. Stiles sauta sur le côté, roula et se retrouva en position accroupie pour lancer un autre jet de flammes dans le dos de la créature. Un cri strident résonna dans la clairière, et même Stiles put sentir l'odeur des écailles brûlées.

Le serpent plongea vers lui. Une masse de fourrure noire jaillit de sa droite, atterrit sur la tête de la créature afin de le mordre et de le griffer.

Le monstre siffla et balança sa tête de tous les côtés afin de déloger le loup qui l'attaquait, et Derek fut à nouveau projeter contre un arbre. Stiles chancela pour le rejoindre, et se prit un coup de queue du monstre sur son côté déjà blessé.

Il tomba sur le sol et grogna, essayant pour la seconde fois de retrouver son souffle. Très bien, le feu ne marchait pas. Il était temps d'essayer autre chose.

Il sortit un sachet de gui de sa poche, et le lança, en criant un avertissement pour Boyd et Derek, dès que le sachet quitta sa main.

Derek et Boyd se précipitèrent vers lui juste au moment où le gui explosa contre la peau du monstre serpent. Le cri qui en résultat fut si perçant que même Stiles en eut mal aux _dents_. Mais Dieu qu'il espérait que cela suffirait pour mettre ce monstre à terre.

Le monstre s'agita dans tous les sens devant eux, se jetant contre les arbres, se roulant sur le sol, sans doute pour essayer d'enlever le gui de sa peau.

Derek se plaça entre Stiles et le monstre serpent avant de pousser un grognement si sauvage et vicieux, que Stiles fut content qu'il ne lui soit pas adressé. En loup, Derek était _énorme_ , tout comme Boyd. Leur dos arrivait presque au niveau des hanches de Stiles, mais le monstre serpent était encore plus grand, plus fort, plus rapide, et il semblait bien déterminé à mettre en pièces les deux loups. D'un regard rapide, Stiles put constater que Derek et Boyd étaient tous les deux blessés, et que même leur capacité de guérison n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme face aux attaques.

Auraient-ils assez de temps pour s'enfuir ? Probablement, mais il y avait autant de chances pour que cette chose les poursuive dès qu'elle pourrait. Stiles avait une poignée de poudre de sorbier, juste assez pour faire un seul cercle, mais pourrait-il distraire la créature assez longtemps pour pouvoir la piéger ?

Il fit jouer ses doigts sur l'ouverture du sachet de poudre de sorbier. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas faire distraction et tracer le cercle, mais Derek et Boyd le pourraient certainement. Le monstre serpent serait occupé, et Stiles était raisonnablement sûr qu'il pourrait _sortir_ du cercle avant de se faire mettre en pièces.

Raisonnablement.

Il posa une main sur le dos de Derek. « J'ai besoin que vous l'occupiez, tous les deux, » dit-il aussi doucement que possible. « J'ai un plan. »

La tête de Derek se tourna vivement vers lui, et même si Stiles n'était pas un expert pour déchiffrer les expressions lupines, il était pratiquement sûr que Derek lui jetait un regard totalement incrédule.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer. Stiles grogna. « Faites-moi juste confiance pendant cinq minutes, d'accord ? J'ai un talent pour les plans ! »

Devant eux, le monstre serpent se remettait sur ses pieds, il ne s'agitait plus. Mince, il avait espéré que le gui leur donnerait plus de temps que ça.

A la grande surprise de Stiles, Boyd bondit, toutes griffes et crocs sortis, et atterrit sur le dos du serpent. Pendant un court moment, Derek sembla partagé entre aider Boyd ou rester avec Stiles. Puis il grogna et attaqua la jambe du serpent.

Stiles pouvait à peine deviner ce qui se passait devant lui -c'était un enchevêtrement flou de membres, crocs et fourrures- mais il se rapprocha, espérant rester hors de portée de la créature. Il pouvait commencer le cercle, amener Derek et Boyd à entraîner le serpent par là, puis…

Du coin de l'œil, il capta un mouvement bien trop proche. D'instinct, Stiles se jeta en arrière, en mettant son bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Les griffes entaillèrent son avant-bras, et Stiles chancela en arrière tout en poussant un juron en sentant la brûlure.

Un demi-souffle plus tard, il réalisa qu'il avait un problème plus grave, car il _ne pouvait plus bouger son bras_.

Stiles tituba alors que la paralysie envahissait lentement le reste de son corps. Merde. _Merde_. Son autre main tremblait, la poudre s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Il tomba par terre, sur son dos. Il était pratiquement impuissant. Il _serait_ impuissant dans quelques secondes.

Il n'avait pas le temps.

« Derek ! Boyd ! Venez ici, _maintenant_! » Il essaya de donner à sa voix autant d'intonation de commandement qu'il le pouvait, mais elle était plus faible que d'habitude. Désormais, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ou à peine, le doigt présent au-dessus du tas de poudre de sorbier. Stiles ferma les yeux et en appela à sa magie pour lutter contre la paralysie, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Les deux loups hurlèrent, envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis deux corps massifs et recouverts de fourrure arrivèrent près de lui. Stiles grogna et appuya son doigt dans la poudre.

Il _pouvait_ le faire.

La poudre tournoya autour d'eux, et forma un cercle solide juste à temps pour que le serpent s'écrase sur la barrière. Un rugissement furieux résonna dans la clairière.

Le soulagement l'étourdit. Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le rire hystérique qui menaçait de sortir. Le monstre serpent tournait autour d'eux, criant d'une voix stridente, se jetant contre la barrière de sorbier.

Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas les atteindre, non plus.

Là tout de suite, Stiles s'en contentait. Il se concentra sur la pensée heureuse que le cercle tenait bon face aux assauts de la créature, et non sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait bouger aucune partie de son corps exception faite de sa bouche.

A côté de lui, Derek frémit.

Alors que Stiles le regardait, Derek se _transforma_. La fourrure devint de la peau lisse, son corps changea, ce qui lui demandait apparemment de gros efforts. Un moment plus tard, un Derek d'apparence majoritairement humaine était accroupi à côté de lui. Il avait encore des oreilles pointues, des sourcils très prononcés, et des crocs -de _vrais_ crocs- mais à part cela, il était humain.

Et il était nu. Très nu.

« Qu'êtes-vous. En. Train. De. _Faire,_ » gronda Derek, son corps frémissant à chaque mot.

Stiles garda résolument les yeux au-dessus du cou de Derek. « Pas grand-chose. Je fais juste une ballade dans les bois, je profite de la nuit sous les rayons de la lune, je sauve le cul poilu de mon époux face à un monstre serpent de plus de deux mètres, vous savez, comme vous. »

Comme pour accentuer sa réplique, le monstre se jeta contre la barrière. Le flash de lumière que cela provoqua fut si brillant, que cela fit mal aux yeux de Stiles.

« C'est _dangereux_. » La voix de Derek semblait plus animale qu'humaine.

Maintenant ? Ils allaient avoir cette conversation _maintenant_ ? S'il avait pu bouger ses jambes, Stiles aurait donné un coup de pied à son époux. « Oui, et vous avez décidé d'entraîner cette _chose,_ à vous deux, dans les bois au cours d'une joyeuse partie de chasse. Parce que ça, c'est une _belle_ preuve d'instinct de conservation. »

Tout le corps de Derek frémit, et ses dents s'allongèrent un peu plus. « Nous voulions l'éloigner du camp. »

« En vous faisant mettre en pièces dans la foulée, » répliqua sèchement Stiles.

Derek grogna et baissa la tête avant de la recouvrir de ses deux mains. Du coin de l'œil, Stiles voyait la peau de Derek qui ondulait, et il aurait juré avoir entendu ses os craquer.

Son énervement disparut, et l'inquiétude le remplaça. Quel prix Derek devait-il payer pour pouvoir rester humain à cet instant ? « Derek ? »

Derek poussa un autre grognement, puis il se transforma si vite que ce fut comme s'il était flou. Un instant, il était humain, le suivant, un énorme loup noir était blotti contre Stiles.

Bien, au moins cela avait efficacement coupé court à la conversation. Derek ne pourrait pas se plaindre parce que c'était 'trop dangereux' vu qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

Stiles essaya de bouger ses doigts, puis ses orteils. Pas de chance. Il était toujours paralysé.

« Vous pourriez aussi bien laisser tomber, » dit-il au monstre serpent qui rodait autour du cercle. Carrément trop près pour que Stiles puisse se sentir à l'aise. « Vous ne franchirez jamais cette barrière. »

Le monstre s'arrêta et le regarda, ses yeux jaunes fixant les siens. Stiles eut l'affreuse impression que le monstre avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, et qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Deux flèches transpercèrent la créature.

Elle poussa un cri perçant, et bougea dans tous les sens alors qu'une autre flèche l'atteignait à la poitrine. Apparemment, elle en avait assez, car la créature s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les bois, bougeant si vite que presque aussitôt Stiles ne l'entendit plus.

 _Dieu_ merci, ils étaient sauvés.

Le bruit des sabots des chevaux contre le sol ressemblait au tonnerre, et une demi-douzaine de cavaliers apparut. Ils portaient tous des arcs, et une multitude d'autres armes. Et ce fut tout ce que Stiles put voir de sa position couchée. Cela lui prit le temps d'une inspiration pour constater que ce n'était pas des hommes de son père, puis deux des hommes le regardèrent et prirent des flèches dans leurs carquois et…

« Non ! » cria Stiles. « Non, ne tirez pas ! »

Un des hommes leva son poing serré, et les autres baissèrent leurs armes. Il fit avancer son cheval plus près, et scruta Stiles, Derek et Boyd du haut de son cheval. « Voila une situation intéressante. Deux loups-garous et un humain, _à l'intérieur_ d'un cercle de sorbier ? »

Stiles sentit que Derek et Boyd s'étaient raidis, de chaque côté de sa personne, et Derek gronda sourdement.

L'homme ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et il tourna son attention vers Stiles. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Stiles ne s'était jamais senti aussi reconnaissant d'avoir un titre qu'à cet instant. « Prince Stiles Stilinski de la cour McCall. »

Un des hommes jura. « Le frère bâtard du Roi Scott. »

Stiles sourit, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils pouvaient le voir. « Dans tous les sens du terme. Et qui êtes-vous, gentilshommes ? »

« Que faites-vous dans un cercle de sorbier avec deux loups-garous ? » demanda le chef.

« Je me fais mutiler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Est-ce que ça y ressemble ? » S'ils ne répondaient pas à ses questions, Stiles ne voyait pas pourquoi il répondrait aux leurs. « Donc qui êtes-vous ? »

« Surveillez vos paroles ! » dit un des autres hommes.

« Silence ! » ordonna le chef.

« Mais, Votre Altesse… »

« J'ai dit _silence_ »

 _Altesse_. Cela lui donna l'information qu'il lui fallait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule 'Altesse' susceptible de faire une partie de chasse à cette heure de la nuit. « Prince Chris Argent, je suppose ? »

Le chef -Prince Argent- eut l'air frustré, puis il sourit. « Vous êtes malin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle Scott me garde à ses côtés. »

« Ce qui n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermé _avec_ deux loups-garous. »

Stiles ne se souciait pas de l'expression du Prince Chris, ni du fait que ses hommes gardaient leurs arbalètes chargées en main.

« Je ne savais pas que le Roi Scott avait des loups-garous à sa cour, » dit le Prince Chris dont la voix avait subtilement changé.

Sans doute pour essayer de soutirer davantage d'informations de Stiles. Il aurait voulu pouvoir hausser les épaules. « C'est relativement nouveau. Mais ils sont avec nous, donc je suggérerais à vos hommes de pointer leurs armes _ailleurs_ avant qu'il ne se produise quelque chose que nous pourrions regretter. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord, » dit une nouvelle voix, et, de sa vie, jamais Stiles n'avait été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix de son père.

Huit autres chevaux entrèrent dans la clairière, et à son grand soulagement, Stiles vit que Scott en faisait partie.

Le Prince Chris et ses hommes se figèrent, et Dieu merci, ils tournèrent leur attention vers son Père et Scott. Le Prince Chris s'inclina, de façon un peu raide, et Stiles pensait que ce n'était pas juste à cause de la selle qui le retenait. « Votre Majesté, » dit le Prince.

« Votre Altesse. » Scott lui fit un hochement de tête pour la forme, et se tourna vers Stiles. « Stiles, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Un peu paralysé, mais à part ça, je suis indemne, » dit Stiles.

Scott haleta d'horreur. « Un _peu_ paralysé ? »

En y repensant, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer. « Je vais _bien_ , » dit Stiles. « C'est juste que je ne peux pas bouger. Il y avait quelque chose sur les griffes du monstre serpent. »

« _Monstre serpent_? » Scott semblait encore plus horrifié, si c'était possible.

« Un kanima, Votre Majesté, » expliqua le Prince Chris. « C'est un métamorphe, un peu comme les loups-garous, sauf que c'est un reptile au lieu d'un loup. Mes hommes et moi le chassons depuis plusieurs nuits. »

Père fit un geste à ses hommes, et ils se dispersèrent autour de la clairière.

« Etant donné qu'il n'y a pas de corps, » dit lentement Scott, « je suppose que ce… kanima… est encore en vie ? »

« Malheureusement, oui, » dit le Prince Chris.

« Dans ce cas, Votre Majesté, je pense qu'il serait mieux de continuer cette conversation _à l'intérieur_ du camp, » suggéra Père, d'un ton qui disait que ce n'était pas du tout une suggestion.

« Je suis d'accord, » dit le Prince Chris. « Il reste encore de nombreuses heures avant l'aurore. »

Scott fronça les sourcils d'une façon qui signifiait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de questions, mais il hocha la tête. « Très bien. Votre Altesse, vous êtes plus que bienvenue pour nous accompagner. »

Le Prince Chris hésita.

 _Intéressant_ , pensa Stiles. Il se demanda si le Prince Chris souhaitait continuer la chasse. « Venez, Votre Altesse. Le kanima est parti depuis longtemps, et notre camp doit être plus sûr que ces bois. »

Le Prince accorda un regard inexpressif à Stiles avant d'adresser une réponse à Scott. « Bien sûr, nous venons, Votre Majesté. »

Scott rayonna et sauta de son cheval. « Excellent. Capitaine, voulez-vous bien m'aider ? »

Le père de Stiles descendit aussi de cheval, Scott s'accroupit à côté de Stiles et brisa le cercle. « Pouvez-vous monter à cheval ? » demanda Scott.

Stiles voulut secouer la tête, mais il ne pouvait même pas le faire. « Scott, je ne peux pas _bouger_. »

« Très bien. » Scott se passa une main sur le visage. « Capitaine, montez-le sur mon cheval. Je l'attacherai à moi si je le dois. » Il regarda Derek et Boyd, qui n'avaient pas bougé. « Pouvez-vous nous suivre ? »

Derek hocha sa tête ébouriffée, et finit pas se lever pour les suivre, en gardant une bonne distance avec les chevaux. Boyd le suivit. Stiles essaya de ne pas se sentir déçu par l'ambiance froide qui régnait tout à coup.

Père l'attrapa sous les bras, et le mit sur ses pieds. « Allez-vous bien ? »

Stiles entendit l'inquiétude présente dans la simple question, et il aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer son père. « Bien. Vraiment. J'ai surtout hâte de pouvoir de nouveau bouger tout seul. »

Père secoua la tête et rigola doucement, avant d'aider Stiles à monter sur le cheval.

Quand ils atteignirent le camp, Stiles réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. « Scott, vous devez briser le cercle. » dit-il dans le dos de son frère.

Il sentit Scott se raidir. « Stiles… »

« Sinon Derek et Boyd ne pourront pas entrer, » dit Stiles. « Le kanima en avait après eux, et il peut encore revenir. »

« Non, » dit son père.

Stiles eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Il voulut regarder son père, mais, pour l'instant, il pouvait à peine remuer ses orteils. « Mais Père… »

« Si nous brisons le cercle, tout le camp est en danger, » dit Père. « Vous êtes la seule personne capable de le reformer, et vous ne pouvez pas le faire pour l'instant. »

« Nous ne pouvons simplement les _laisser_ … »

« Nous ne les laissons pas, » dit Père. « Certains de mes hommes resteront avec eux. Si Sa Majesté trouve cela acceptable. »

« Oui, » dit Scott. « Il a raison, Stiles. Nous ne pouvons laisser le camp sans protection. Je suis désolé. »

Scott semblait sincèrement désolé. Et Stiles le savait il comprenait à quel point il était important de protéger le camp. Et pourtant, l'idée de laisser Derek dehors, sachant que cette chose était toujours…

Cela le rendait malade.

Il regarda Derek du coin de l'œil, aussi longtemps qu'il put, jusqu'à ce que la monture de Scott les conduise trop loin à l'intérieur du camp, hors de sa vue.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 13

Publié le 29 11 2015


	14. 14-Le compromis

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Désolé du retard…

Rars :

Gershwin : Merci beaucoup ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

Drayy : Merci ^^

Marie : Alors je tiens à répéter qu'il s'agit d'une traduction ^^ Il s'agit d'un UA donc le fait que Derek soit OOC fait partie de l'histoire, il est une victime traumatisé par son passé et commence à remonter la pente grâce à Stiles. Heureusement que tu as mis 'soumis' entre guillemets, car il n'y a pas de relation de domination entre les deux ! Au contraire Stiles l'aide à se remettre d'une relation destructrice qui a mal tournée… Donc non, Derek ne sera pas le soumis de Stiles. En ce qui concerne le lemon à venir (qui ne va avoir lieu avant longtemps…Au chapitre 27, il me semble…), je mettrais les avertissements appropriés à ce moment-là ! Si le bottom !Derek te déplait et que je précise en début de chapitre que c'est un bottom !Derek, tu pourras zapper le lemon ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 14 – Le compromis.

A son grand soulagement, et il en était infiniment reconnaissant, Stiles pouvait de nouveau bouger quand il se réveilla le matin suivant. Il était endolori et avait des courbatures, comme toujours le matin suivant un usage excessif de magie, mais il pouvait bouger. Dieu merci, la paralysie n'était pas permanente.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, ses muscles protestant à chaque mouvement, puis réussit à s'asseoir avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa tente.

Derek avait l'air las et épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout la nuit dernière. Ses manches étaient enroulées au-dessus de ses coudes, et il portait de nouveau ses bracelets au bras gauche.

En voyant cela, son cœur eut une réaction étrange et douloureuse. « Vous allez bien, » dit-il stupidement.

« Vous aussi, » dit doucement Derek.

Stiles serra ses poings sur la couverture et se rappela que ce serait probablement une très mauvaise idée de jaillir hors des couvertures pour serrer Derek dans ses bras, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? »

Derek détourna le regard. « Depuis l'aube. Sa Majesté a dit que c'était une bonne idée. »

 _Merci Scott_. « Oui. Il a eu raison. Je, euh… » Et les mots de Stiles l'abandonnèrent complètement. Il avait des choses à dire, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment les dire. Pas maintenant, dans la lumière du petit matin, alors que Derek était assis devant lui, avec l'air complètement épuisé.

Derek se remit sur ses pieds. « Sa Majesté et Son Altesse le Prince Chris ont demandé un rapport sur la nuit dernière pendant que nous apaiserons notre faim. Nous attendions votre réveil. »

Oh Dieu, Derek allait partir, et Stiles n'aurait plus la chance de s'expliquer. Il tituba en se levant. « C'étaient des cadeaux ! »

La plupart du temps, ce n'était déjà pas une bonne idée pour lui d'essayer de se mettre debout alors qu'il était encore enroulé dans la couverture, alors le faire alors qu'il venait de se réveiller d'une nuit de paralysie l'était encore moins. Stiles perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant.

Derek fut à ses côtés en un instant, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre, tête la première. « Stiles, faites _attention_. »

Stiles attrapa les bras de Derek, s'appuyant dessus, pour reprendre son équilibre, tout autant que pour empêcher Derek de s'éloigner. « C'étaient des cadeaux, » répéta-t-il. « Les charmes. Je ne les ai pas faits juste pour vous protéger. Je veux dire, je les ai _faits_ pour vous protéger, mais je voulais aussi qu'ils soient des cadeaux. » Stiles ferma sa bouche pour arrêter son bavardage, et fit comme s'il n'avait pas rougi de la tête aux pieds. « Et je suis désolé si je vous ai fait penser le contraire, ne serait-ce que pour une minute. » Il fit une pause alors qu'une autre idée désagréable se glissait dans son esprit. « A moins que ce ne soit pas cela qui vous ait bouleversé hier ? L'était-ce ? Je… »

« _Stiles_ , » le coupa Derek. L'expression de ses yeux vert jaune s'adoucit une seconde. « Tout va bien. »

« Oh. » Mince, il devait vraiment arrêter de regarder dans les yeux de Derek car cela l'empêchait de réfléchir. « J'aimerais vous courtiser, » laissa-t-il échapper, parce qu'apparemment il était en train de balancer tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit la nuit dernière, dans l'espoir de réparer ce qu'il avait brisé, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux encore vivants pour arranger les choses. « Je le pense, si vous le voulez. Quoi que vous vouliez, dites-le moi, et je… »

« Ça me va, » dit Derek, faisant à nouveau taire le flot de paroles qui sortait à chaque fois que Stiles était nerveux. « Si vous le voulez, ça me va. »

Stiles laissa échapper un souffle tremblant mais soulagé. Très bien. Ils pourraient réparer les choses entre eux. Et s'il faisait cela, il comptait le faire bien. « Il y a quelque chose dont je dois parler avec vous. Cela fait partie de la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à vous les donner. » Il serra sa main sur les bracelets présents sur l'avant-bras de Derek. « Mais cela peut attendre après que nous ayons parlé avec tout le monde. Cela vous convient-il ? Cela vous embêterait-il de chevaucher à mes côtés aujourd'hui ? »

Le pouce de Derek caressa le bras de Stiles puis il le lâcha. « Ce serait bien. Mais nous devons y aller. Ils nous attendent. »

Stiles chancela derrière Derek, résistant à l'envie pressante de lui tenir la main, et le suivit à l'extérieur de la tente. Tout allait bien. Il pourrait réparer les choses entre eux. Pour l'instant, il pouvait se concentrer sur le rapport, et plus important, sur la réaction du Prince Chris à l'annonce de son mariage.

**XX**

Dans la tente du Roi Scott, Derek se tassa sur son siège, essayant de se faire aussi discret que possible. Il avait bien vu la façon dont le visage du Prince Chris s'était assombri quand il était entré dans la tente avec Stiles, et cet air sombre n'avait pas quitté son visage de tout le repas.

Derek avait contré ce regard noir en lançant un des siens. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'uniforme du Prince, c'était pendant l'embuscade, et il lui fallut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas se déchaîner pendant le repas. S'il le faisait, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour tout le monde.

Les autres personnes présentes –Stiles, le Capitaine Stilinski, le Roi Scott, la Reine Mélissa, et (étonnamment) Dame Lydia- ne semblèrent pas remarquer l'ambiance tendue qui régnait autour de la table. Ou s'ils l'avaient remarquée, ils n'en montraient rien.

« Depuis combien de temps chassez-vous ce kanima, Votre Altesse ? » demanda le Capitaine Stilinski.

Le Prince Chris quitta enfin Derek du regard. « Nous avons trouvé sa première victime il y a quatre jours, et nous le poursuivons depuis lors. Ces bâtards sont très difficiles à trouver, surtout parce que la personne ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle est. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda la Reine Mélissa, avec un regard rapide en direction de Derek. Il décida de n'y voir aucune signification particulière.

Le Prince Chris haussa les épaules. « Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Ils sont si rares que je n'en ai vu que dans le bestiaire de notre famille. A notre connaissance, ce sont les seuls métamorphes qui ignorent ce qu'ils deviennent. »

« Et que savez-vous d'autre sur eux ? » demanda le Capitaine Stilinski. « Chassent-ils les loups-garous ? »

Derek se raidit. Le kanima de la nuit dernière s'en était directement pris à lui et Boyd, en ignorant tous les autres, du moins jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'en mêle.

Le Prince Chris sourit à peine. « Un kanima ne … chasse pas vraiment. C'est un tueur. Il s'en prend à tout ce qui peut lui tomber sous les griffes. Et comme vous l'avez vu la nuit dernière, il possède un venin paralysant, qui empêche ses victimes de bouger. » Son regard passa sur Stiles. « Normalement, il les touche à l'arrière de la nuque, ce qui les fait tomber immédiatement. »

Près de lui, Stiles se raidit, et Derek le vit faire passer ses doigts sur son bras blessé. Apparemment, la seule raison qui avait fait que Stiles avait pu bouger pendant quelques secondes avait été qu'il avait été touché au bras, et non à la nuque.

« Y a-t-il d'autres kanimas ? » demanda le Roi Scott. « Ou est-ce le seul ? »

Le Prince Chris haussa les épaules. « Ils ne créent pas de meute comme les loups. Normalement, il n'y en a qu'un. Nous ne sommes même pas vraiment sûrs de la façon dont ils sont créés. »

« La morsure tourne mal, » dit doucement Derek.

En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un l'entende, mais le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Autour de la table, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui, et Derek aurait souhaité n'avoir rien dit.

« Prince Derek, » dit la Reine, « que savez-vous ? »

« Oui, » dit le Prince Chris, et Derek n'aima pas le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. « Que savez-vous, Votre Altesse ? »

Derek aurait voulu, soit disparaître dans son siège, soit sauter par-dessus la table et enfoncer ses griffes dans le cou du prince. La puissance de ses deux envies le prit au dépourvu.

Une main chaude vint serrer la sienne. Il vit Stiles qui lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement. Cela le fit se sentir moins seul, et Derek y puisa de la force. « Nos légendes disent qu'un kanima est créé quand un loup-garou mord quelqu'un dont l'âme est vide. »

Le Capitaine Stilinski croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. « Une âme vide ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Derek haussa les épaules pour montrer son impuissance. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer plus que cela. Ils cherchent… ailleurs, quelqu'un qui pourrait leur donner une identité. Un kanima cherche un maître dès sa création. Comme l'a dit Son Altesse, » il jeta un regard au Prince Chris, « un kanima ne chasse pas. Il suit juste les ordres. »

« Attendez, » dit Stiles. « S'il suit les ordres, alors quelqu'un lui a donné l'ordre de vous tuer ainsi que Boyd ? »

Derek secoua la tête. Le kanima avait d'abord attaqué les autres loups. « Plus vraisemblablement, de tuer tout loup-garou qu'il rencontre. »

« Hm. » Le Prince Chris se tapota le menton. « Alors, Prince Derek, votre mère a-t-elle mordu quelqu'un récemment ? »

Il fallut toute sa volonté à Derek pour empêcher ses griffes et ses crocs de sortir. « Non, bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien. »

Sans surprise, le Prince Chris ne sembla pas le croire. « Mais un Alpha est le seul à pouvoir accorder la morsure, exact ? »

La violence ne le mènerait nulle part, mais Derek aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose pour effacer l'expression arrogante du visage du prince. « Oui. »

« Je m'excuse. Je dois poser la question, » dit le Prince Chris, même s'il ne semblait pas du tout désolé. « Après tout, il n'y a qu'une poignée d'Alphas. »

« En fait, aux dernières nouvelles, il y avait quarante-deux meutes sur les terres des Hale, la famille royale incluse, » expliqua Stiles. « La Reine Talia est l'autorité au-dessus de tous, mais chaque meute a son Alpha. C'est une hiérarchie fascinante, même si compliquée. Et puis, il y a aussi les meutes qui vivent en dehors des terres des Hale, et ne sont pas aussi bien répertoriées. »

Derek cligna des yeux d'étonnement. Comment diable savait-il cela ?

Stiles jeta un regard de côté à Derek et haussa les épaules un peu timidement. « J'ai fait un peu de lecture. »

Derek sentit ses sourcils s'élever jusqu'à ses cheveux. « _Un peu_? »

« Cela semblait une bonne idée d'être informé, » se défendit Stiles.

« Ah oui, » dit le Prince Chris, et Derek sentit les tensions s'intensifier autour de la table. « Au fait, je vous adresse mes félicitations tardives. »

La bouche de Derek était si sèche qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

Heureusement, Stiles ne semblait pas avoir ce problème. « Eh bien, merci, Votre Altesse. Nous ne pourrions en être plus heureux. »

« Si vous ne m'en voulez pas de le dire, ces fiançailles ont semblé terriblement courtes, » dit le Prince Chris. « Et le moment choisi est… suspect. En fait, une personne soupçonneuse pourrait se demander si vous ne vous êtes pas mariés dans l'espoir d'arrêter une guerre. »

Du coin de l'œil, Derek vit que le Roi Scott s'était figé. Pour sa part, Derek avait l'impression d'avoir des difficultés pour respirer.

« Et j'ai l'impression que je dois vous informer, » continua le Prince Chris, « que mon père est une personne _très_ soupçonneuse. »

L'avertissement n'aurait pu être plus clair, et Derek lutta pour empêcher sa peur d'apparaître sur son visage. Si leur arrangement mettait le Roi Gérard en colère, la guerre ne finirait pas. Elle ne ferait que commencer.

« Bien, » dit Stiles d'une voix traînante, « Je déteste attirer l'attention sur mes activités _personnelles_ devant ma famille… »

Le Roi Scott se couvrit les yeux d'une main et grogna assez doucement pour que seul Derek puisse l'entendre.

« … Mais si cela peut apaiser votre inquiétude, Votre Altesse, il y avait une raison parfaitement valable à notre mariage hâtif. » Stiles posa son coude sur la table et mit son menton sur sa main. « Nous nous sommes compromis. »

 _Quoi_? Derek fixa Stiles comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Le Prince Chris cligna des yeux comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre cela. « Compromis ? »

« Oh oui. » Stiles sourit béatement. « _Totalement_. C'était bien après minuit, et Scott était parti pour aller retrouver le reste de la cour au port, et, eh bien, j'ai négligé de prendre en compte à quel _point_ l'ouïe des loups-garous était efficace, ce qui est un problème quand vous n'êtes pas vraiment du genre silencieux… »

Le Capitaine Stilinski avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains. « Pitié, arrêtez de parler. »

Derek aurait voulu disparaître dans le _sol_. Son visage devait avoir la couleur d'une tomate, car il avait l'impression qu'il était assez chaud pour pouvoir faire cuire du bacon dessus.

« Mais Père, Son Altesse voulait une explication, » dit Stiles, en écarquillant ses yeux ambre qui luisaient d'innocence.

« Et votre explication est que vous avez été compromis ? » Le Prince Chris semblait sceptique.

« Nous nous sommes compromis, » le corrigea Stiles. « Après tout, il faut être deux. Il faut être deux, de nombreuses, nombreuses fois. Dans de nombreuses positions différentes. »

On aurait dit que le Roi Scott envisageait de s'enfoncer sa fourchette dans les oreilles. Le Capitaine Stilinski levait les yeux au ciel, comme s'il faisait une prière silencieuse. La Reine Mélissa avait l'air de se retenir de rire.

Derek découvrait de nouveaux degrés d'inconfort et d'embarras. Il donna un coup de coude à Stiles. Stiles lui lança un regard désapprobateur. « Quoi ? »

« Vous avez expliqué, » marmonna Derek. « _Totalement_. »

Il espéra que Stiles interpréterait correctement cela comme un 'pitié, arrêtez de parler de notre vie sexuelle imaginaire avant que je meure de honte et que je vous emporte avec moi.'

« Mais, ma dragée d'amour… »

Le Roi Scott s'étrangla.

« … J'essaie juste de rassurer Son Altesse, » finit Stiles.

L'Altesse en question semblait… amusée. Derek ne savait pas si c'était parce que le Prince Chris les croyait, ou parce que l'explication était assez plausible pour qu'il veuille y croire. « Eh bien, cela explique certainement pourquoi vous étiez aussi insistant pour qu'il rentre dans le camp la nuit dernière. »

« Naturellement, » dit Stiles, et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la main de Derek. Derek laissa libre cours à ses envies et il serra aussi la main.

Le Prince Chris se leva et s'inclina. « Avec votre permission, Votre Majesté, mes hommes et moi allons partir. Nous avons apprécié votre hospitalité, mais nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

Le Roi Scott hocha la tête et fit un geste de la main pour les congédier. « Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. »

Le Prince commença à partir, mais s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers eux. Le léger amusement avait complètement disparu de son visage. « J'apporterai la nouvelle de votre mariage à mon père. » Il hésita, puis continua. « En tout cas, j'espère qu'il comprendra… l'urgence qui a conduit à cette situation. »

Avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire un mot, le Prince Chris sortit de la tente.

Après quelques instants, le Roi Scott se tourna vers Stiles. « Etait-ce _vraiment_ nécessaire ? »

Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et souffla d'un air offensé. « Je n'ai vu personne d'autre avoir une idée. Et de plus, c'était à moitié vrai. »

Derek se couvrit le visage avec une main, dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à une honte encore plus grande.

« Eh bien, il avait certainement l' _air_ de _chercher_ une raison crédible pour expliquer votre mariage si précipité, » dit Lydia avec une intonation crispée.

Stiles tapa la table avec sa main. « _Exactement._ C'est tout ce que je lui ai donné. Je pense que Son Altesse ne veut pas plus une guerre totale que nous. Sinon, pourquoi nous aurait-il prévenus quant à la réaction possible du Roi Gérard ? »

La Reine Mélissa poussa un long soupir qui finit en rire. « Cela y ressemble. »

« Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Derek pour autant, » dit le Roi Scott, et Derek aurait juré avoir entendu la grimace dans sa voix. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, Votre Altesse. »

Derek fit un geste de la main. Après tout, le sentiment était réciproque. « C'est vrai, il n'en a pas l'air. »

« Vous pouvez ne pas aimer quelqu'un, et pourtant ne pas vouloir être en guerre avec eux, » expliqua Stiles de façon empathique. « Un concept que le Roi Gérard ne semble pas encore avoir compris. »

Le Roi Scott se frotta l'arrête du nez. « Vous n'avez pas tort. Mais maintenant Sa Majesté va vous observer pour voir si vous n'arrivez _vraiment_ pas à garder vos mains loin de l'autre. »

 _Oh_. Derek sentit le sang quitter son visage. S'ils ne jouaient pas le jeu parfaitement, alors tout cela pourrait n'avoir servi à rien.

Cependant Stiles avait l'air déterminé. « Scott, je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

**XX**

Après le repas désastreux du matin, Derek était si occupé à s'inquiéter sur comment ils allaient survivre à l'observation du Roi Gérard, qu'il en avait complètement oublié que Stiles avait à lui parler. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Stiles chevauche jusqu'à lui et lance à Boyd un regard signifiant, _Allez voir ailleurs_.

C'est ainsi que Derek se retrouva seul avec Stiles, bouche béante d'une façon très malpolie devant lui, et sans personne autour pour confirmer ce que Derek pensait que Stiles venait de lui dire.

« Vous avez été prévenu, » répéta Derek, parce que s'il le répétait, cela finirait peut-être par prendre un sens dans son esprit.

« Oui. »

« Par la Sidhe. »

« Encore oui. »

« Que j'avais besoin de protection. »

Stiles lui sourit, mais ce sourire était inhabituellement sévère. « Trois bonnes réponses à la suite. »

Derek leva son poignet pour montrer les bracelets. « Et c'est pour ça… ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre, en détournant les yeux de Derek. « C'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à les faire pour vous, oui. »

Derek le fixa, ne comprenant toujours pas. « _Pourquoi_? » Finit-il par demander, car c'était le seul mot qui englobait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Stiles le regarda à nouveau, mais ses yeux ambre ne reflétaient pas son humour habituel. « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle prévenu ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle que vous avez besoin de protection ? Pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé d'intervenir ? »

D'après la litanie exaspérée de questions, Stiles avait l'air d'être dans le même état d'esprit que Derek. « Oui. Pour toutes. »

Stiles ricana. « Eh bien, c'est assez facile. Je ne sais pas. Pour chacune d'entre elles. »

« Donc vous… me protégez simplement ? » Derek déglutit, et se demanda pourquoi il avait une boule dans la gorge. « Parce qu'elle vous l'a demandé ? »

Les yeux de Stiles durcirent. « Si la Sidhe a jugé bon de me prévenir, cela signifie que vous valez la peine d'être protégé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment ça va se jouer au final, mais je ne vais pas l'ignorer. Surtout pas alors… » Il jeta un œil sur ses rênes. « Que je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce point. »

Derek détourna le regard de Stiles et regarda au loin. Alors la Sidhe devait être aveugle. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'on le protège, pas quand il ne pouvait protéger personne en retour.

« Voulez-vous savoir à quoi ils servent ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek se tourna vers lui avec un air confus. « Quoi ? »

« Les bracelets. » Stiles fit un mouvement de tête vers le poignet de Derek. « Voulez-vous savoir le rôle de chacun ? »

Derek suivit le regard de Stiles sur les fils tressés. « Oh. Oui ? »

Il ne pensait pas que c'était important, mais si Stiles voulait lui dire, alors qu'il le fasse.

Stiles tendit la main et effleura le bracelet avec les pierres rouges du bout du doigt. « Celui-ci est pour augmenter la force. Celui-là, » Il toucha celui avec les pierres vertes, « est pour aider à vous rendre plus rapide, plus agile. Et aussi pour faire ressortir le vert de vos yeux, » ajouta-t-il avec un clignement suggestif.

Derek sentit son visage chauffer en guise de réponse.

« Et le blanc accélère votre guérison, » continua Stiles. « Je sais que les loups-garous _ont_ une incroyable faculté de guérison, donc c'est, peut-être, un peu superflu, mais… »

« Merci, » dit Derek. « Ils sont bien. Merci. »

 _Magnifique, Derek. Vous êtes si éloquent._

Mais Stiles sourit, et sous la puissance de ce sourire, Derek se sentit un peu à bout de souffle. « J'aurais souhaité qu'elle me donne plus d'informations, » dit Stiles. « Si c'était le cas, je pourrais faire, par exemple, des protections contre les flèches, ou les armes blanches, ou l'empoisonnement… Attendez, pouvez-vous être empoisonné, hormis par l'aconit ? Ou le gui ? »

Stiles avait une expression, comme s'il passait en revue tous les poisons qu'il connaissait, et quelques uns, que peut-être, il ne connaissait pas. « A ma connaissance, seulement par l'aconit et le gui, » dit Derek. « Une protection contre les flèches serait bien. Si nous en recevons, nous ne pouvons guérir tant qu'elles ne sont pas enlevées. »

« Bien ! Enfin, pas _bien_ , mais c'est utile. » Stiles gigota dans sa selle. « Je peux le faire. Et peut-être que je peux trouver une façon de se protéger contre la paralysie du kanima. Si cette chose est déterminée à poursuivre les loups-garous, cela ne peut pas faire de mal d'avoir un charme pour cela, surtout pour vous et Boyd. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais, maintenant, je sais ce que l'on ressent, alors… »

Derek eut l'impression que Stiles se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à lui désormais. « Vous trouverez un moyen. »

Stiles cligna des yeux, et il se concentra à nouveau sur Derek. « Vraiment ? »

Il semblait si brillant et plein d'espoir que c'était douloureux de le regarder. Derek aurait voulu le secouer. Tout le monde _savait_ à quel point Stiles était intelligent, bien sûr qu'il trouverait un moyen d'utiliser sa magie pour tout résoudre. Même le problème du venin du kanima.

« Très bien. Je dois retourner à la calèche et commencer à travailler sur les charmes, » dit Stiles. « Je ne sais pas si j'aurai du temps libre quand nous serons au palais des Argent. »

Ce rappel frappa Derek comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing, et il sentit tout son corps se refroidir. Il eut l'impression que même l'odeur dans l'air venait de changer.

Kate serait présente.

« Derek ? » Stiles toucha son bras, juste au-dessus des bracelets. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Derek ressentit l'envie oppressante de se jeter contre Stiles, s'enfouir dans sa senteur forestière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien sentir d'autre, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se calme et que Stiles soit la seule pensée présente dans son esprit. Il s'obligea à mettre un frein à cette envie comme il freina son cheval. « Je vais bien, » dit Derek, en espérant que Stiles ne remarque pas à quel point sa voix était faible. « Allez-y. Je ne souhaite pas vous retenir loin de vos fonctions. »

Il s'éloigna pour aller trouver Boyd avant que son calme ne s'effrite.

Fin Chapitre 14

**XX**

Publié le 07 12 2015


	15. 15-Le Palais

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Rars :

Fanny : Merci ^^

Drayy : Merci ^^

Avertissement : Description non détaillée d'une petite attaque de panique !

**XX**

Chapitre 15 – Le palais.

Ils arrivèrent au palais des Argents après le crépuscule, et Stiles était épuisé. Il avait passé des heures sur ses charmes, tressant lentement celui de protection contre l'empoisonnement à l'aconit (noir avec des pierres pourpres), et il n'était toujours pas prêt. Cela ne le surprenait pas, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'empoisonnement, donc, bien sûr, cela allait lui prendre plus de temps pour le tresser, mais il espérait quand même le finir afin de l'offrir à Derek ce soir. De préférence avec un petit mot.

Mais au lieu de se reposer, il sortit de la calèche quand ils entrèrent dans la cité, afin de chevaucher aux côtés de Scott, qui, contrairement à son habitude, avait l'air de ne pas tenir en place, il semblait même sur le point de s'évanouir et de tomber de son cheval.

« Je vais la rencontrer, » dit Scott pour la cinquième fois, en fixant un point au loin devant lui. « Je vais la _rencontrer_. Et si elle ne m'appréciait pas ? »

Stiles se frotta l'arrête du nez et, pour la cinquième fois, rassura son frère. « Elle t'appréciera. Elle t'aimera. »

« Sinon, cela prouvera qu'elle a très mauvais goût, » ajouta Lydia, qui était de l'autre côté de Scott. « De plus, tous les deux, vous vous écrivez des lettres depuis que vous avez l'âge d'utiliser une plume et du papier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scott continuait de gigoter, faisant courir ses doigts sur l'écrin à bijoux qu'il avait posé sur la selle, devant lui. « Oui, mais, et si elle préférait celui qui lui écrit plutôt que le vrai moi ? En écrivant les lettres, j'avais le temps de réfléchir. Je pouvais faire de l'esprit. _Stiles m'a aidé à faire de l'esprit_. »

« Juste une fois ! » dit Stiles. « Toutes les huit _mille_ autres lettres venaient de toi. »

Scott fit un bruit que Stiles n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, mais qui n'avait pas l'air très sain. « Mais… mais… C'est _Allison._ Je veux dire, Son Altesse, la Princesse Allison. »

Lydia se moqua. « Scott, nous sommes encore entre _nous_. Nous n'allons pas vous pendre parce que vous n'avez pas utilisé son titre. Et d'après le ton de ses lettres, je trouve difficile de croire que Son Altesse se sentirait offensée si vous l'appeliez Allison. »

« Cela va prendre moins de quarante-huit heures avant qu'ils ne se donnent des surnoms ridicules comme 'mon adorable tarte à la mélasse' ou 'ma petite citrouille au sucre', » dit Stiles d'un ton sérieux.

« Oooh, je parie dix pièces de cuivre là-dessus, » dit Lydia. « Je pense que ça ne leur prendra que vingt quatre heures. »

« Vous êtes tous les deux _horribles_ , » dit Scott, mais une rougeur avait envahi ses joues, et il n'avait plus l'air d'être sur le point de tomber de cheval à cause d'un évanouissement.

Lydia rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. « Nous _sommes_ terribles. »

Stiles tapa l'épaule de Scott avec sa main. « Cela nous empêche de dormir la nuit. »

Scott lui fit un petit sourire. « Pensez-vous qu'elle aimera le collier ? »

« _Oui_ , » dit Stiles, et il fut heureux d'entendre Lydia dire la même chose avec le même ton un peu exaspéré.

Ils atteignirent le pont qui séparait la cité du palais en lui-même, et purent apercevoir pour la première fois le palais Argent. Il s'étendait devant eux, plus grand que leur château, et même plus grand que celui des Hale. Il devait y avoir une bougie derrière chaque fenêtre, et ailleurs aussi, car il scintillait comme si un millier d'étoiles dorées flottaient dans la lumière du jour qui s'effaçait.

Scott agrippa le poignet de Stiles.

Stiles soupira. « Scott, respirez, tout va _bien_ se passer. Allison va… »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'elle, » dit Scott, d'une voix basse et pressée. « J'ai besoin de vos yeux. Durant tout le temps où nous serons ici. Je ne sais pas dans quoi nous allons mettre les pieds, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et vous êtes plus perspicace que moi. »

Ah oui. Parce que même si Allison les attendait dans ce palais illuminé, c'était aussi le cas du Roi Gérard. Et, Stiles se rappela, de la Princesse Kate. Il hocha solennellement la tête vers Scott. « Je comprends. Vigilance constante. »

Scott lui rendit son hochement de tête. « Bien. »

Après cela, il se rassit sur sa selle, redressa sa posture, et Stiles vit le moment exact où Scott, son frère –gentil, un peu mal à l'aise et inquiet- se transforma en son roi.

Cela l'émerveillait à chaque fois qu'il en était témoin, le rendant plus fier qu'il ne pourrait le dire. Et Stiles ne pouvait être blâmé, si une part mesquine en lui espérait que le Roi Gérard ferait l'erreur de sous-estimer Scott.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du palais, Scott se tourna de nouveau vers Stiles. « Je veux Mère à mes côtés. Vous, Derek, Lydia, et votre père ensuite. Lydia ? »

« Je vais les chercher, » dit Lydia, en s'éloignant de la tête du cortège.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en regardant Scott. « Etes-vous sûr ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux, » dit Scott. « Nous ne voulons pas offenser, mais je ne veux pas non plus de malentendu. Sauf si vous avez une autre organisation à l'esprit ? »

Stiles y réfléchit. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour que Stiles puisse chevaucher à côté de Scott, pas en tant qu'égal devant un souverain étranger, mais l'alliance entre leur famille et les Hale devait être bien visible. « Non, c'est probablement la meilleure configuration. »

Lydia revint rapidement avec Père, la Reine Mélissa, et Derek, qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant Stiles. « Je ne devrais pas, » commença Derek.

Stiles tira sur les rênes de son cheval afin de se retrouver à côté de Derek. « Si, vous _devez, »_ dit-il, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. « Vous êtes mon époux, vous êtes un prince, et vous êtes un de nos alliés. Oui, vous devez. »

Derek se détourna, mais Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont la tension s'effaça un peu de son corps.

Le comité de bienvenue des Argent était en rang, le long des larges escaliers du palais. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Stiles aperçut la seule personne qu'il reconnaissait parmi l'impressionnante rangée des gardes royaux : le Prince Chris, qui se tenait debout aux côtés de deux femmes. Il ne voyait pas le Roi Gérard, Dieu Merci, ils auraient au moins un peu de répit avant de devoir avoir affaire à lui.

Le Prince descendit les marches, les femmes derrière lui, et tous trois s'inclinèrent ou firent la révérence à l'unisson. « Vos Majestés, » dit le Prince Chris. « Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes arrivés sans heurt. »

Stiles était juste dans le bon angle pour voir le petit sourire tordu de Scott. « Je le suis aussi, Votre Altesse. »

« Puis-je vous présenter ma femme, Son Altesse Royale Princesse Victoria, » le Prince Chris désigna la femme à sa droite, qui avait un regard franchement _terrifiant_ , « et ma fille, Son Altesse Royale Princesse Allison. »

Allison était belle : des cheveux sombres, des yeux foncés, une peau pâle, et un sourire adorable, bien qu'un peu timide. Stiles n'aurait pas été surpris de voir des oiseaux voler autour de sa tête en gazouillant.

On aurait dit que Scott venait de se prendre un coup de bâton sur la tête, puis apparut le plus heureux, et ridicule des sourires que Stiles n'ait jamais vus sur le visage de son frère. Il descendit rapidement de cheval et s'inclina, avant de prendre la main d'Allison dans la sienne et de lui présenter l'écrin à bijoux. « Princesse Allison. C'est une joie d'enfin vous rencontrer. »

Elle avait rougi, Stiles le jurerait jusque dans sa tombe. « C'est une joie de vous rencontrer aussi, Votre Majesté, » dit-elle.

Il lança un regard de côté à Lydia. Elle lui sourit et articula silencieusement, « dix pièces. »

Eh bien, c'était un pari qu'il serait ravi de perdre.

**XX**

Ils apprirent que Sa Majesté le Roi Gérard était absent pour la soirée, mais qu'il serait de retour le jour suivant pour le banquet de bienvenue qui débuterait les célébrations des futures noces de Scott et Allison. Cette nuit, dit le Prince Chris, leur permettrait de se reposer et de se remettre de leur voyage.

Scott, Dieu le bénisse, avait demandé des chambres communicantes pour Stiles et Derek, en suggérant que ce serait mieux si personne n'était _obligé_ de partager une chambre avec Stiles, et que laisser Derek avoir son propre espace permettrait d'éviter une querelle d'amoureux pendant les festivités.

« Stiles est mon frère, et je l'aime, » avait dit Scott, « mais je l'ai connu toute ma vie et il y a des fois où j'ai envie de lui clouer la mâchoire. Je ne voudrais infliger cela à quelqu'un qui le connaît depuis à peine deux semaines. »

Stiles avait tout entendu, et il en mourait de rire. Cependant, la ruse fonctionna, donc Derek et lui avaient obtenu des chambres séparées afin de sauvegarder la paix et la joie, et d'éviter que quelqu'un se retrouve avec un bâillon dans la bouche.

Il avait pratiquement fini de s'installer, et travaillait sur le charme pour Derek quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Stiles jura quand il perdit sa concentration -il venait juste d'arriver à se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit pour tresser- mais il demanda tout de même « Qui est-ce ? ». Parce qu'il réellement était poli à ce point-là.

« Derek. »

Stiles se mit sur ses pieds si vite que la chaise tomba sur le sol. Il la releva, observa le désastre qu'était sa chambre, et décida qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire à moins de laisser Derek attendre au moins vingt minutes de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un vain effort pour les coiffer, et ouvrit la porte.

Derek était là, en pantalon, chemise et une tunique fermée par un nœud au niveau du cou, s'appuyant sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Etait-ce mal que Stiles ait envie de défaire le nœud avec ses dents ? Derek le laisserait-il faire ?

Finalement, Stiles se rappela ses bonnes manières et il s'effaça en faisant signe à Derek d'entrer. « Pardon ! Pardon. Je… tressais. Votre bracelet. Il est presque fini. »

Derek hocha la tête. « Merci. »

Stiles renifla. « Ne me remerciez pas encore. Je ne sais absolument pas comment cette chose va fonctionner, ni même si elle va fonctionner. Et je ne vous l'ai même pas encore offerte. »

« Je sais, mais, » Derek se frotta le poignet gauche, « c'est attentionné. »

Stiles chercha quelque chose à faire avec ses mains plutôt que de les remuer inutilement. Ou de s'en servir pour déshabiller Derek. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mes charmants quartiers ? »

Derek regarda autour de lui, et eut le début d'un sourire. « Charmants ? »

Oh, comme il aurait voulu faire encore sourire Derek. Stiles repoussa le commentaire. « C'est un chantier en cours. Je finirai bien par y arriver. »

Derek se tordit les mains dans les manches de sa tunique. « Peut-être au moment où nous partirons. »

Il continuait de passer d'un pied sur l'autre, ses yeux évitant ceux de Stiles. Le léger badinage cachant quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le rendait nerveux. Bien, il ne pouvait tolérer cela. Stiles franchit la distance qui les séparait et prit les mains de Derek dans les siennes. « Derek ? »

« Avez-vous apprécié la nuit que nous avons passée à l'auberge ? »

La rougeur due à la surprise fut _très_ vite remplacée par celle qu'il eut au souvenir de Derek près de lui, le mordant au cou, et lui fournissant le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. « Ah. Oui. Oui, c'était une très bonne nuit. »

Derek rougit un peu, et pendant une seconde, Stiles se dit qu'il avait l'air plutôt content de lui. « Je pensais. Puisque vous avez dit au Prince Chris que nous étions compromis. Nous devrions essayer à nouveau. Si c'est… Si vous voulez. »

Il le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment _beaucoup._ Stiles caressa les mains de Derek avec ses pouces. « J'aimerais beaucoup cela, » dit-il avec autant d'honnêteté et de douceur qu'il put, car il avait peur que son enthousiasme actuel effraie Derek. « Le voudriez-vous ? »

Derek hocha la tête, avec un peu d'hésitation, en rougissant toujours violemment. « J'aime vous donner du plaisir. »

Un jour, il dirait à Derek à quel point il le trouvait adorable quand il rougissait. Aujourd'hui n'était pas ce jour. Le cœur de Stiles battait tellement fort qu'il était certain que Derek pouvait l'entendre. Il s'obligea à aller doucement alors qu'il levait les mains de Derek pour en embrasser les articulations. « Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois ? »

« Si vous faites quelque chose que je n'aime pas, je vous le dis et vous arrêterez. Si je fais quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, j'arrêterai. Et, » Derek hésita une fraction de seconde, « je ne m'enfuis pas, pour que nous puissions arranger les choses. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas faire en sorte que Derek lui dise ce qu'il voulait, mais Derek lui dirait ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il pouvait s'en contenter. « Parfait. Toujours pas de baisers sur la bouche ? » Demanda-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête de façon saccadée.

Très bien. Comme ça, Stiles savait où il en était. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que vous ne voulez pas faire ? »

Derek fit une pause, puis secoua la tête. Son rougissement avait disparu, mais son visage était loin d'être aussi pâle que la nuit de leur mariage. A cet instant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, mais juste l'air d'être nerveux.

Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce que Stiles aussi était nerveux.

Stiles baissa leurs mains et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait il avait juste _envie_ , et essayait de traduire cela en mots de façon à ne pas effrayer Derek. « J'… J'aimerais vous voir. Vous toucher. Si cela vous va. »

Derek hocha la tête et leva la main pour dénouer sa tunique, mais Stiles secoua la tête et plaça ses doigts dessus avant lui. « Non. Laissez-moi faire ? »

Derek hésita pendant une seconde, ses doigts sur ceux de Stiles, puis il baissa ses mains. Stiles déglutit dans une vaine tentative pour humidifier sa gorge qui était sèche, puis il se concentra sur comment défaire le nœud présent au cou de Derek.

Il avait noué et dénoué des milliers de nœuds au cours de sa vie, mais cette obligation mondaine prenait une tout autre importance quand le nœud était situé à peine à un centimètre de la gorge de Derek, là où Stiles pouvait entendre chaque souffle, pouvait voir la gorge de Derek bouger quand il déglutissait. Stiles étouffa la soudaine et presque oppressante envie de se jeter sur lui et de le mordre, pour voir s'il pouvait marquer Derek comme Derek l'avait marqué. Il garda son regard concentré sur ses doigts.

Derek baissa la tête et fit courir sa langue sur le bout des doigts de Stiles. Une chaleur envahit le bras de Stiles et descendit le long de son dos, aussi vite que l'aurait fait une vraie flamme.

Stiles leva les yeux, il ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder Derek après cela. Derek se lécha les lèvres et brisa leur contact visuel. « Vous avez dit que vous aimiez le contact de ma langue (j'aurais juste mis "…vous aimiez être léché", vu que c'est en ces termes précis qu'à chaque fois ça a été dit, et la VO est dans ce sens aussi, pour moi). »

Venant d'une autre personne, cela aurait pu ressembler à de la fausse timidité. Venant de Derek, il semblait juste énoncer un fait. « Oui, » dit Stiles, et mince, sa voix s'était enrouée au cours des dernières minutes.

Il avait besoin de poser ses mains sur Derek dès que possible.

Stiles fit descendre la tunique le long des bras de Derek, et la laissa tomber sur le sol, mais s'interdit d'arracher la chemise. Au lieu de cela, Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, et en releva l'ourlet.

« Attendez, » dit Derek.

Stiles s'arrêta sur le champ et lâcha aussitôt la chemise de Derek. Il faillit faire un pas en arrière, mais …

« Allez-vous retirer votre chemise ? » demanda Derek, presque timidement.

L'inquiétude d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal s'évapora, et Stiles se sentit sourire. « Le voulez-vous ? »

« J'aime vos tatouages, » murmura Derek.

Stiles enleva sa chemise si vite qu'il faillit rester coincé dedans. « Demandez, et vous recevrez. »

Le regard de Derek passa sur le torse de Stiles, puis il commença à enlever sa propre chemise. Pour la deuxième fois, Stiles l'arrêta. « Laissez-moi faire. S'il vous plaît. Je voudrais vous déshabiller. »

Derek fit une autre pause, il avait les yeux écarquillés où luisait une lueur de surprise, et un peu de vulnérabilité, cela lui fit mal au cœur. Puis Derek leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et, eh bien, Stiles n'était pas homme à tourner le dos à une invitation aussi explicite.

Il retira la chemise de Derek et prit un moment pour le regarder -le regarder _vraiment_ \- de près pour la première fois depuis la nuit de leur mariage. Et en fait, cela ne devrait pas compter, puisque Stiles avait passé plus de temps à observer son visage que les autres parties de son corps.

Derek était _magnifique_ , tout en peau tannée et en muscles durs, leurs courbes projetaient des ombres sur la peau grâce à la lueur des bougies. Des poils foncés recouvraient son torse, et une fine ligne formait une flèche qui partait de son nombril et se perdait sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Stiles voulait suivre ce même chemin avec ses doigts, ou sa bouche, ou peut-être même les deux en même temps.

Il tendit la main et toucha Derek au niveau de l'estomac. Il sentit les muscles se contracter sous ses doigts. Derek souffla un petit rire. « Cela chatouille. »

« Désolé. » Stiles écarta les doigts, et posa toute sa main sur le flanc de Derek. « Mieux ? »

Obtenant un hochement de tête, Stiles continua son exploration, laissant ses mains explorer la peau de Derek, son ventre, son torse, ses bras et ses épaules, essayant de tout mémoriser avec ses doigts. Il n'était peut-être pas un loup-garou, mais il se découvrit totalement à l'écoute des réactions de Derek : la façon dont il retenait son souffle quand Stiles effleurait une zone particulière, ou son gémissement étouffé quand Stiles avait caressé son téton du bout du pouce, que Stiles n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir entendu tellement il était faible. Chaque son était plus excitant que le précédent, et Stiles voulait tous les entendre, sentir le moment où Derek n'en pourrait plus, tout comme lui.

Il déposa un baiser à la jointure de l'épaule et du cou de Derek, puis lécha le chemin menant à sa clavicule.

Derek siffla entre ses dents. « _Dieu_. »

Stiles sourit contre le torse de Derek. « C'est Stiles, en fait. »

Derek murmura un juron et posa les mains sur les hanches de Stiles. Elles ne serraient pas, n'agrippaient pas, elles étaient juste là, comme pour le tenir en place. Stiles marmonna en sentant cette chaleur, il aimait être touché, maintenu, et aimait l'idée que Derek voulait le garder près de lui.

Ses doigts tracèrent un chemin sur le torse de Derek, sa bouche les suivit, retrouvant les endroits qui avaient fait réagir Derek la première fois. Quand Stiles fit passer sa langue sur un mamelon, Derek jura et resserra sa prise sur ses hanches, le rapprochant de lui. Stiles ne s'y attendait pas, et il chancela contre Derek qui saisit cette opportunité pour coller leurs hanches ensemble et faire un mouvement en avant.

Ce délicieux frottement changea ses genoux en coton, Stiles enfonça ses doigts dans les bras de Derek et gémit. Involontairement, il fit un mouvement en avant, gagnant un autre juron de Derek, qui laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de Stiles en frémissant.

Stiles voulait continuer de bouger, mais encore plus que cela, il voulait qu'ils enlèvent leurs pantalons, pour aligner leurs sexes, pour sentir leurs peaux glisser l'une contre l'autre, pour les prendre tous deux en main et les caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Derek en train de jouir. Il souhaitait cela, le désirait presque plus que sa prochaine bouffée d'oxygène.

Avant que son corps puisse décider pour lui, Stiles poussa à nouveau. « Pantalons, » dit-il, car son esprit ne fonctionnait pas suffisamment bien pour pouvoir former une phrase complète. « Sans pantalons. »

« Sans pantalons, » répéta Derek en écho, fixant Stiles avec des pupilles si dilatées que ses yeux semblaient presque noirs.

Stiles tâtonnait sur le pantalon de Derek, essayant de l'enlever pour que ses mains et sa bouche puissent explorer _partout_. Il tira la ceinture vers lui et plongea sa main à l'intérieur, faisant courir ses doigts sur la longueur du sexe dur de Derek. Derek gémit, et Stiles pressa sa main à plat contre lui, alors que l'autre main essayait désespérément de lui enlever son pantalon. Derek fit un mouvement en avant, en émettant de petits gémissements qui excitèrent davantage Stiles que sa propre main ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il enroula sa main entièrement autour de Derek et le caressa, lentement, se délectant des gémissements étouffés que laissait échapper Derek. Stiles embrassa son cou, remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire en gardant le bout de son nez contre la peau de Derek, et suça le lobe de son oreille. « Je veux vous goûter, » murmura Stiles. « Puis-je vous goûter ? »

« Oui. » Derek hocha la tête, en frottant sa joue contre celle de Stiles. « Oui. »

 _Oui_. Stiles dut s'arrêter et poser son front dans le creux du cou de Derek. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de complètement fou, comme par exemple, les faire tomber au sol et essayer de lécher tout le corps de Derek en une seule fois.

Il passa son pouce sur le gland du sexe de Derek, et récolta une goutte de liquide séminal. Stiles le suça, sans manquer de remarquer la façon dont Derek fixait sa bouche.

Stiles sourit et se baissa, dessinant le torse et le ventre de Derek en le faisant, suivant le chemin de ses doigts avec sa bouche. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de tout lécher en une seule fois, mais il pouvait toucher et goûter la peau légèrement salée, et en savourer chaque centimètre. Stiles lécha le bord du muscle en V qui formait une flèche en direction de la queue de Derek.

Et soudain, Derek disparut.

Stiles cligna les yeux de surprise, et tomba en avant, mais il réussit à se rattraper au lit avant de se retrouver par terre. Derek était de l'autre côté du lit, le visage pâle et tiré, tout son corps était raide, comme s'il se préparait à subir une attaque.

Cette vue lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Pour la deuxième fois, Stiles avait provoqué cette expression sur le visage de Derek, et il ne savait même pas comment ou pourquoi, ce qui le rendait malade. « Derek… »

« Je ne m'enfuis pas, » dit brusquement Derek.

Dieu merci pour ces petits bienfaits. Stiles se leva et garda une main sur le matelas pour garder l'équilibre. Sinon ses jambes ne l'auraient pas soutenu. « Je sais. Merci. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Derek s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa ses poings sur ses genoux. Il secoua la tête.

Stiles ne savait pas trop si cela voulait dire 'rien' ( _ha_ ) ou si Derek ne voulait pas lui en parler. En faisant attention, il s'assit tout au bord du lit. « Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

« Je vous en prie, » fut la douce réponse qu'il reçut.

Stiles s'assit, assez près de Derek pour pouvoir lui offrir du réconfort si besoin, et assez loin pour que Derek ne se sente pas piégé ou oppressé. Il l'espérait. « J'ai fait quelque chose. Qu'ai-je fait pour vous blesser ? »

Derek secoua encore la tête et expira un souffle tremblant. « Vous ne m'avez pas blessé. C'était… un mauvais souvenir. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas les amener ici. »

Il leva les yeux, et Stiles eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing en voyant le mélange de colère, de faux-semblants, et de vulnérabilité. Il fut envahi par l'envie débordante de retrouver la personne qui avait donné ces mauvais souvenirs à Derek pour lui montrer à quel point ses charmes pouvaient être créatifs.

Ou peut-être qu'il lui mettrait le feu. A cet instant, cela lui semblait être une option tout à fait viable.

« Etait-ce quand je vous ai léché avec ma langue ? » Demanda Stiles pour mettre de côté ses idées de vengeance.

« Pas totalement. Juste, » Derek posa une main, là où Stiles l'avait léché en dernier, « à cet endroit. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Il tendit la main pour réconforter Derek, mais heureusement, il reprit ses esprits avant de faire quelque chose d'insensé. Derek pourrait ne pas vouloir de réconfort à cet instant.

 _Demandez_ , se rappela Stiles. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

Pendant un très long moment, il pensa que Derek ne répondrait pas, ou qu'il allait partir, ce qui… très bien, Stiles comprendrait tout à fait si Derek voulait partir, mais _il_ ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse.

« L'odeur m'aide, » chuchota Derek.

« L'odeur ? » répéta Stiles, et il se rapprocha. « Avez-vous besoin de sentir mon odeur ? Est-ce que cela vous aiderait ? »

Derek hocha la tête, d'un mouvement si léger que Stiles crut l'avoir imaginé. « J'aime votre odeur. »

D'un geste hésitant, Stiles tendit la main pour la poser sur le poing de Derek. « Dans ce cas, sentez-moi autant que vous le voudrez. »

Derek ouvrit son poing, et tourna la main pour que leurs paumes se touchent. Puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles. L'intimité de ce simple geste fit rater un battement au cœur de Stiles, et il ne put que prier pour que Derek n'y ait pas prêté attention.

 _Il ne fait que te sentir_ , se morigéna Stiles. _Calme-toi. Tu ne veux pas lui faire peur_.

Mais c'était difficile d'écouter cette petite partie de son esprit alors que Derek enfouissait son nez dans son cou, effleurant la peau nue de Stiles avec son début de barbe, et soufflait des petits bruits joyeux en le faisant. Stiles essaya de garder à l'esprit, l'image du visage de Derek quelques instants auparavant, mais alors Derek suça sa peau au coin de sa mâchoire, juste au-dessus de sa carotide, et toutes ses pensées chevaleresques s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda Stiles, en essayant de cacher le ton désespéré de sa voix, mais il échoua lamentablement.

Derek déposa des baisers en descendant le long du cou de Stiles et en fredonnant joyeusement. « Oui. Bien mieux. » Sa main se resserra sur celle de Stiles. « Vous sentez si bon. »

« Oh ? » C'était la réponse la plus cohérente qu'il put sortir. « A quoi ressemble mon odeur ? »

« Comme une forêt après une tempête. » Derek fit remonter son doigt le long du bras de Stiles, en suivant les contours de son tatouage. « Froide, rafraîchissante, et sauvage. Verte. Et une douzaine d'autres choses que je n'ai pas encore déterminées. »

 _Pas encore_. Comme s'il voulait passer l'éternité, assis, ici, à décortiquer l'odeur de Stiles. C'était une pensée étrangement excitante.

« Et cela change, » dit Derek, en descendant le long de son torse pour embrasser l'œil de chacun des dragons. « Elle devient plus forte à certains endroits. Comme ici, » Il lâcha la main de Stiles pour faire glisser son doigt sur son cou, « et ici. »

Derek effleura légèrement l'avant du pantalon de Stiles, qui dut utiliser tout son sang-froid pour s'empêcher d'avancer les hanches afin d'accentuer le contact. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement d'envie assez embarrassant. Il était à nouveau dur, si dur que c'en était _douloureux_ , parce que son corps répondait à Derek plus qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Chaque contact était comme l'allumage d'une allumette, une chaleur flamboyante tout contre lui.

Derek le serra gentiment. « Puis-je ? »

 _Oui, Dieu, oui, quoi que vous vouliez, s'il vous plaît,_ pensa Stiles, mais il pouvait à peine former un mot à cause de Derek qui le touchait. « Hm. Oui, » croassa-t-il finalement.

D'une main, Derek ouvrit son pantalon et enroula sa main autour du sexe de Stiles, la chaude et ferme pression représentait un soulagement et une tentation, en même temps. Cette fois, Stiles avança les hanches, parce que son sang-froid avait ses limites et il les avait atteintes quand Derek avait posé sa main sur lui. « Dieu, Derek. »

Il reçut un petit coup de nez contre son torse en guise de réponse alors que Derek frottait son début de barbe contre un de ses tétons, et bon _Dieu_ , cette sensation n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi incroyable. Ils devraient passer plus - _beaucoup_ plus- de temps à explorer cela plus tard. Ensuite, Derek le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit, et vraiment, à cet instant, Stiles n'avait aucune intention d'argumenter à propos de quoi que ce soit.

Il tomba à la renverse, puis se mit sur ses coudes, juste à temps pour voir Derek lécher tout le chemin menant de ses testicules à son gland. Stiles jura bruyamment et tout son corps se souleva par réflexe.

Derek leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Stiles. « Est-ce… bon ? »

Stiles eut la présence d'esprit de mémoriser ce moment : Derek penché sur lui, avec un regard doux, et un visage rougit, ayant l'air de le _vouloir_ , autant, peut-être, que Stiles le voulait. « Bon. Très bon. »

Avant que Derek ne se redresse, Stiles aperçut le sourire qui taquinait le coin de ses lèvres, et il fut pris par l'envie pressante d'attirer Derek à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il serra les poings sur la couverture pour s'empêcher de le faire.

Puis Derek le lécha à nouveau, et Stiles serra les poings pour une tout autre raison. « _Merde_ , Derek. »

Le léger souffle aurait pu être un rire, mais ensuite Derek prit le gland de Stiles dans sa bouche et Stiles cessa de penser à _quoi que ce soit_.

Derek fredonna un peu, sa tête faisant des _va-et-vient douloureusement lents, avec une main qui tenait encore la base du sexe de Stiles pour le maintenir en place. Stiles l'observa à travers une brume de désir, sans arriver à se décider sur ce qu'il y avait de mieux : la chaleur et l'aspiration de la bouche de Derek, le glissement de sa langue, ou le fait de_ _voir_ _son sexe disparaître entre les lèvres de Derek._

Stiles bascula son poids sur un seul bras pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Derek, non pas pour le pousser, mais juste pour le sentir, juste pour le toucher alors que Derek le rendait fou en utilisant juste sa bouche.

« Bien, bien, c'est si bon, » murmura Stiles, conscient, à un certain niveau, que sa bouche agissait indépendamment de son cerveau. « Dieu, Derek, vous êtes si bon, c'est si bon… »

Derek fredonna à nouveau, les orteils de Stiles se recroquevillèrent en sentant les vibrations, et le loup accéléra un peu le rythme, prenant le sexe de Stiles plus profond et bougeant sa main en même temps. Des étincelles apparurent à l'orée de la vision de Stiles, et il gémit, s'arquant involontairement, chaque partie de son corps suppliant pour en obtenir davantage. Il pouvait déjà sentir sa jouissance monter, ondulant en lui comme une source prête à jaillir alors que Derek le suçait.

Dieu, il n'allait pas réussir à tenir très longtemps.

« Derek, je vais jouir, je vais… »

Stiles essaya de reculer, mais Derek resserra sa prise et _suça._

Stiles jouit tellement fort que sa vision devint grise, si fort que les parties de son corps que Derek touchait semblaient ne rien peser du tout. Derek continua de le sucer, chaque aspiration soutirant des gémissements à Stiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop sensible et qu'il tire les cheveux de Derek pour attirer son attention. « C'est trop, stop, Derek. »

Derek s'arrêta, laissant lentement sortir le sexe de Stiles, mais il ne bougea pas. Au lieu de cela, il enfouit son nez contre la cuisse de Stiles, déposant des baisers, encore et encore.

Stiles lui caressait les cheveux sans y penser, laissant juste ses doigts parcourir les cheveux de Derek, d'avant en arrière. « Donnez-moi juste une minute, » dit-il, « Juste une minute, et ensuite je vous sucerai. »

Derek rigola doucement, puis il embrassa encore sa cuisse avant de se lever. « Tout va bien. Je ne veux pas vous embêter. »

E… _Que diable ?_ « Embêter ? » répéta Stiles, se redressant pour pouvoir s'asseoir au bord du lit au lieu d'y être allongé. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Encore une fois, Derek était déjà pratiquement habillé, il était en train d'enfiler sa tunique. « Tout va bien, » dit-il encore, cette fois avec un petit sourire. « Je vous verrai au matin, Stiles. »

Après avoir dit cela, il partit, laissant Stiles satisfait, et très, très confus.

**XX**

Fin chapitre 15

Publié le 11 12 2015


	16. 16-Les Argent

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Rars :

Drayy : Merci ^^

Fanny : Merci ^^ Ben oui mais quand il se sentira assez à l'aise pour le faire ^^

Désolé pour le retard… Je me ferais pardonner ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

Avertissement : petite crise d'angoisse au cours de la 2eme scène de ce chapitre.

**XX**

Chapitre 16 – Les Argent.

Derek était perché sur le bord de son lit, fixant le dessin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Comme d'habitude, il s'était levé en même temps que le soleil, mais après s'être entraîné avec Boyd et s'être habillé, il avait passé la dernière demi-heure assis sur son lit, paralysé par l'indécision.

C'était le dessin représentant Stiles et le Roi Scott, celui que Stiles lui avait demandé de montrer à son frère, il y avait quelques jours à peine. Durant cette dernière demi-heure, il avait débattu avec lui-même pour savoir s'il allait le laisser faire.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à offrir, mais Stiles avait aimé ses dessins, et Derek voulait lui offrir quelque chose afin de le remercier pour les bracelets. Même s'ils faisaient partie de l'arrangement, et même si Stiles les avait faits pour le protéger, cela restait tout de même une aimable attention. Derek voulait faire un geste à son tour, quelque chose qui remplirait les yeux de Stiles d'une lueur tendre, et qui lui soutirerait son petit sourire secret.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à donner le dessin, une partie de lui était saisie par la terreur. Et si le Roi Scott se moquait ? Et si Stiles en rigolait avec lui ?

Naturellement, le seul conseil de Boyd avait été un regard placide et « Contentez-vous de le lui donner, Monsieur. » Ce qui était la raison même pour laquelle il lui demandait rarement conseil il ne comprenait pas les détails importants. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait.

Il reposa puis reprit le dessin pour la millionième fois. Stiles ne lui avait pas ri au nez la première fois. Et la nuit dernière…

Derek avait été terrifié à l'idée d'avoir encore tout ruiné, mais Stiles s'était assis avec lui, l'avait laissé le sentir, le toucher et le marquer. Il l'avait rapproché de lui au lieu de l'éloigner. Et…

Eh bien, Derek avait joui deux fois après cela, juste en repensant à son odeur, son goût, et aux bruits qu'il avait fait, et ses _bien, bien, c'est si bon._

Avant qu'il puisse prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte communicante reliant sa chambre à celle de Stiles. Ce qui voulait dire que ce devait être Stiles.

Derek mit le dessin de côté, et dut repousser une soudaine angoisse avant de pouvoir se lever pour ouvrir la porte.

Stiles se tenait de l'autre côté, avec sa chemise qui sortait à moitié de son pantalon, et son gilet de costume non boutonné. Ses cheveux étaient dressés, comme s'il venait de passer les mains dedans, et ses yeux d'ambre semblaient un peu sauvages. Derek avait à peine inspiré, qu'il sentit l'anxiété.

Il se raidit immédiatement, un millier d'horribles scénarios lui venant à l'esprit. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Stiles eut un grand sourire, mais il semblait faux et ne fit rien pour effacer l'odeur de l'anxiété. « Eh bien, bonjour à vous aussi, époux. »

Derek savait qu'il devait être poli, mais il ne pouvait pas. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait offensé ? Est-ce que Stiles regrettait la nuit dernière ? « Stiles, que se passe-t-il ? » répéta-t-il.

Stiles grogna, et entra en force dans la chambre. « Rien de _mal_ , pourquoi y aurait-il quoi que ce soit de mal ? Nous avons juste été convoqués à un ordinaire repas de famille avec les Argent. »

Derek passa le temps d'un battement de cœur à être reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas à cause de quelque chose qu'il aurait fait, avant de se rappeler ce qu'un repas avec les Argent risquait d'impliquer. Il appuya une main contre le mur pour maintenir son équilibre et déglutit difficilement.

Stiles se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en gesticulant violemment. « Bien sûr, quand le Roi Gérard parle d'un 'repas de famille', son invitation ne concerne que Scott et Sa Majesté. Et il n'a même pas envoyé une invitation _à_ Sa Majesté, il a juste demandé à _Scott_ de l'inviter. Parce que c'est un bâtard condescendant, même quand il écrit un mot. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Donc… Nous n'avons pas été convoqués ? »

« Scott a décidé de le prendre au mot, » dit Stiles. « C'est un repas de famille, et en ce qui concerne Scott, vous et moi sommes de sa famille. De plus, nous devons annoncer notre arrangement au Roi Gérard, de préférence avant le banquet de fiançailles ce soir. Je ne suis pas ravi de devoir le faire maintenant, mais je suppose que le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Derek se sentait étourdi. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui était le pire faire face au Roi Gérard, ou à Kate.

« Voyons le bon côté, le Roi Gérard _est_ supposé penser que nous nous sommes compromis, donc Scott veut que nous passions tout le repas à nous reluquer l'un l'autre, » dit Stiles.

Derek était pratiquement sûr que ses sourcils étaient sur le point de toucher ses cheveux. Il était plutôt sceptique quant au fait que le Roi Scott ait dit _cela_.

Stiles arrêta de faire les cent pas et sourit timidement. « Bon, il n'a peut-être pas utilisé ces mots précisément. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait dire, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Même si Derek était presque sûr que Stiles voulait le rassurer en le disant, cela ne fit que le rendre encore plus nerveux. « A quelle heure sommes-nous attendus ? »

« A midi et demi. » Stiles jeta un œil à l'horloge et jura. « Et je dois finir de m'habiller. »

Derek regarda sa propre tenue. Il était habillé, mais certainement pas assez pour un repas de famille. « Moi aussi, dans ce cas. »

Stiles sourit à moitié, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fit une pause à la porte, avec une main sur l'embrasure, une myriade d'émotions envahit son visage avant que la détermination remporte la victoire. « Derek, je vous le jure, je ne les laisserai pas vous blesser. Je vais prendre soin de vous. Je vous le promets. »

En entendant cela, ses émotions commencèrent à former leur propre tornade, un mélange entre la tendresse parce que Stiles voulait le protéger, et la frustration, parce qu'il avait l'impression de devoir le faire, alors que Derek ne pourrait pas vraiment le protéger en retour.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais sa voix restait coincée. Stiles s'inclina légèrement et retourna dans sa chambre.

Derek jura contre lui-même et appela Boyd. Apparemment, il y avait un repas auquel il devait survivre.

**XX**

L'heure qui s'était écoulée entre le moment où Stiles l'avait informé du repas et celui où il était attendu, avait suffit pour lui faire perdre son appétit. Peu importe ce qu'en pensaient le Roi Scott et Stiles, cela n'allait pas bien se passer. Il pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes, qui se nouaient, le rendant nauséeux. Il pouvait à peine sentir la main gantée de Stiles autour de la sienne. Encore une fois, il fut saisi par l'envie envahissante de fuir en courant, mais il ne voulait même pas imaginer les répercussions que cela aurait sur sa famille et sur son pays.

« Respirez, Derek, » murmura Stiles, son souffle chaud effleurant l'oreille de Derek. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de sourire poliment, et à l'occasion, me regarder comme si vous m'imaginiez nu. »

Derek s'étouffa et lança un regard noir à Stiles, mais c'était difficile car les mots prononcés rappelèrent à sa mémoire des images de la nuit précédente, où Stiles s'arquait sous lui, et gémissait en réponse à chaque geste qu'il faisait.

« Cela ne va pas plaire au Roi Gérard, » murmura à son tour Derek, dans l'espoir d'effacer le Stiles nu de son esprit.

« Vous avez certainement raison, » dit Stiles, « mais nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose concernant sa réaction si ce n'est soutenir Scott et espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux. De plus, il y a toujours une chance pour qu'il décide d'accueillir la nouvelle à bras ouverts. »

« Vous y croyez vraiment ? » demanda Derek d'un ton incrédule.

Stiles renifla. « Absolument pas. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous dit ? »

« J'essaie de vous faire _sourire_ , Sourwolf. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y a pas matière à rire. Il pourrait détruire ma famille. »

Stiles lui retourna son regard. « Et que croyez-vous qu'il nous fera ? Pensez-vous vraiment que _nous_ nous en sortirons indemnes ? »

Derek eut à peine une demi-seconde pour comprendre les mots de Stiles -comprendre que lui aussi é _tait_ inquiet, malgré les blagues- avant qu'ils ne dussent entrer dans la salle du banquet.

Pendant un bref moment, la seule chose dans l'esprit de Derek fut _Pitié, faites que Kate ne soit pas là_.

Il entra rapidement dans la salle et reconnut immédiatement le Prince Chris, et le Roi Gérard, grand, aux cheveux blancs et qui souriait chaleureusement. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit deux femmes, mais c'était la Princesse Consort Victoria et la Princesse Allison.

Pas Kate. Kate n'était pas là.

Derek laissa échapper un long soupir soulagé, et s'inclina avec Stiles quand le Roi Scott les présenta au Roi Gérard. Cependant, il garda le regard levé, et vit la façon dont le sourire du Roi Gérard s'affaissa pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il n'était définitivement pas content.

« Des invités supplémentaires ? » dit le Roi Gérard. « Mais c'est un repas de famille. »

« Exactement. » Le Roi Scott hocha la tête de la manière la plus honnête possible. « Et il s'agit de ma famille : ma mère, mon frère et son époux. »

Le regard du Roi Gérard passa du Roi Scott au Prince Chris. « _Epoux_? Il doit y avoir une histoire derrière ceci. De ce que je me rappelais, le Prince Derek n'était pas enclin au mariage. »

Les yeux affûtés du Roi Gérard tombèrent sur Derek, et ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire pour continuer de respirer régulièrement. La main de Stiles se resserra sur la sienne et, instinctivement Derek répondit à ce geste, cherchant un faible semblant de réconfort.

Il aurait souhaité que Laura soit là.

Le Prince Chris se pencha et chuchota quelque chose, assez faiblement pour que Derek ne puisse pas l'entendre malgré son ouïe de loup-garou, mais il pouvait deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

Il obtint la preuve que ses soupçons étaient exacts un instant plus tard. Le Roi Gérard balaya Derek et Stiles d'un regard connaisseur. « Oh. Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Même si je me serais attendu à ce que vous soyez plus malin que cela, Prince Derek. »

Derek sentit la rougeur envahir ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : la déclaration qu'il aurait pu être plus malin, ou l'implication que Stiles ne l' _était pas_.

« Peu importe la façon dont c'est arrivé, il _fait partie_ de la famille, » dit le Roi Scott. Sa voix et son rythme cardiaque restèrent réguliers.

Les sourcils blancs comme la neige du Roi Gérard s'élevèrent, et son sourire chaleureux fut de retour. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et mangeons. »

Le repas se déroula exactement de la même façon que celui où Derek avait rencontré Stiles pour la première fois : les serviteurs servaient les plats au fur et à mesure, Derek se concentrait) sur la nourriture, mangeant machinalement et sans faim sans sentir le goût d'un seul des aliments proposés. La conversation lui passait au-dessus de la tête, le Roi Gérard parlant presque exclusivement avec le Roi Scott et le Prince Chris.

La plus grosse différence était que, cette fois, Stiles était assis à côté de lui, et se montrait inhabituellement silencieux. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se joindre à la conversation, ce que Derek trouva étrange.

Il allait lui demander pour quelle raison il était si silencieux quand la Princesse Allison, qui était de l'autre côté de la table, se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire. « C'est une bonne chose enfin de vous rencontrer enfin, Prince Stiles. Sco… Sa Majesté parle souvent de vous dans ses lettres. »

Stiles sourit pour répondre. « Seule la moitié de ce qu'il dit est vraie, Votre Altesse. »

Elle prit délicatement une gorgée de sa soupe. « Alors, avez-vous vraiment fait une armée miniature à base d'argile et de boue afin de recréer une bataille dans la chambre de la Reine ? »

Derek resta bouche-bée en regardant Stiles. « Vous _avez fait quoi_? »

Stiles haussa une épaule et rigola. « Scott n'avait pas assez de soldats de bois pour une bataille digne de ce nom, et nous n'avions que six ans donc nous ne pouvions en faire davantage. »

« Mais, » Derek baissa la voix, « la chambre de la _Reine_? »

« Le meilleur emplacement de tout le château, » dit Stiles d'une façon solennelle.

La Princesse Allison posa son menton sur sa main. « Et avez-vous vraiment récité un poème pour Lady Lydia devant toute la cour ? »

Stiles s'étrangla avec la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre, et une rougeur envahit son visage. « Il vous a _raconté_ cela ? »

Derek essaya d'imaginer Stiles debout devant l'assemblée, récitant un poème pour Lady Lydia. C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. « Aviez-vous écrit le poème ? » demanda-t-il.

La rougeur qui récidiva sur les joues de Stiles répondit à sa question. « La poésie n'est pas mon point fort. »

La Princesse Allison rigola. « Je pense que c'est charmant. N'avez-vous pas eu connaissance de leurs histoires d'enfance, Prince Derek ? »

Derek secoua la tête. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte du peu qu'il savait concernant Stiles, et que tout ce qu'il connaissait de son époux pouvait tenir dans deux petites boîtes étiquetées 'sexe' et 'politique'. Il ne savait rien de l'enfance de Stiles, de la façon dont lui et le Roi Scott étaient devenus si proches, du genre de plats qu'il aimait, ou ce qui l'effrayait, ou encore ce qu'il aimait faire pour occuper les jours pluvieux. Stiles aurait dû être courtisé selon les règles, et avoir des histoires un peu idiotes, et plus de petits mots et de présents, au lieu de cet arrangement avec quelqu'un qui lui était pratiquement inconnu.

« Eh bien, » la princesse Allison prit une gorgée de sa coupe, « dans ce cas, je vais devoir partager certaines de mes lettres avec vous. De cette façon, vous aurez _toutes_ les histoires, même celles que Son Altesse pourrait malencontreusement oublier de vous raconter. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils en la regardant. « Vous et Scott êtes si parfaits l'un pour l'autre que c'en est écœurant. »

La Princesse Allison rayonna, mais cette fois, c'était à cause d'un bonheur débordant et non dissimulé. « Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Stiles sourit et hocha la tête, mais Derek vit bien que ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. En voyant cette légère tristesse, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Stiles ne pourrait épouser quelqu'un de tellement parfait pour lui que c'en serait écœurant, car il était coincé avec Derek.

Derek aurait voulu dire, _je suis désolé. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas ceci. J'aurais voulu que vous n'ayez pas à renoncer à votre vie à cause de mes erreurs. Vous méritez tellement mieux que moi, tellement mieux que d'avoir à prendre soin de moi._

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire ici.

« Un jour, il faudra que vous me racontiez votre histoire, » dit la Princesse Allison, son regard passant de Derek à Stiles avec une lueur brillante. « J'imagine qu'elle est insupportablement romantique. J'adorerais l'entendre. »

« Tout comme moi, » dit une voix horriblement familière.

Derek leva brusquement les yeux et se figea. Kate s'avança dans la salle de banquet, avec ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, sûre d'elle comme toujours. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Derek et son sourire était aussi doux que le poison qui sortait de ses lèvres.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Sans savoir comment, Derek se leva comme les autres hommes de la table, comme l'exigeait la politesse, et se rassit quand Stiles le fit. Il savait que le Roi Gérard avait dû faire les présentations, mais il n'aurait pu répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre était celui de son propre cœur, incroyablement bruyant, et le chuintement du sang dans ses oreilles.

Comment avait-il pu louper son odeur ? Et le son de ses pas à l'extérieur de la salle ? Comment avait-il pu être assez _idiot_ pour croire, même un moment, qu'elle ne se montrerait pas ?

Le peu d'appétit qu'il avait eu venait de disparaître, et Derek n'arrivait même pas à prétendre qu'il mangeait. Il avait froid, comme si une fine couche de glace venait de recouvrir sa peau. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de _courir_ , mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était piégé. Avec Kate. Encore une fois.

Quelque chose de chaud recouvrit sa main. C'était une main. La main de Stiles. « Derek, » dit-il dans un souffle, réussissant à exprimer à la fois, une question et un geste de réconfort.

Derek s'obligea à lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux dorés de Stiles, qui étaient chargés d'inquiétude. Encore une fois, Derek sentit des mots, qu'il ne pouvait prononcer, s'amonceler sur sa langue. _Je vais bien. Ça va. Pitié, laissez-moi m'enfouir dans votre cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille._

« Bonne chance avec cela. » Se moqua légèrement Kate de l'autre côté de la table. « Je serai impressionnée si vous arrivez à lui soutirer plus de trois grognements successifs. »

Sa gorge se serra et Derek retourna son attention sur sa nourriture. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de serrer la main de Stiles comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui éviter de tomber d'une falaise.

« Alors, » continua Kate, « vous devez être le Prince Stiles. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Stiles d'un ton léger, trop léger.

Derek se risqua à lever les yeux de son plat. Kate était en train d'évaluer Stiles d'un regard dont la méchanceté était à peine voilée, et Stiles était… en colère. Il le cachait sous un sourire banal, mais Derek avait vu que son regard s'était durci.

« Je procède par élimination, » dit Kate d'un ton serein. « Après tout, à cette table, vous êtes la seule personne avec laquelle je n'ai pas fait connaissance _d'une façon ou d'une autre_. » Ses yeux revinrent sur Derek avec un sourire entendu.

La bile remonta dans sa gorge et Derek aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître dans un trou.

« A présent, je crois que vous étiez sur le point de raconter une histoire à Allison ? » Kate mordit dans un morceau de fruit et le savoura avec délice. « Je dois dire que je suis assez impatiente de l'entendre. »

« Tante Kate, » dit la Princesse Allison d'une voix incertaine, « cela n'est vraiment pas _opportun_. »

Kate balaya l'objection. « Oh, s'il vous plaît. Ils ne font même pas attention à nous, » elle pencha la tête vers le bout de la table où une autre conversation était en cours, « et vraiment, ce ne sera pas un sujet inconnu pour moi. De plus, cela pourrait être bien pour vous. Vous serez bientôt une femme mariée ! »

La Princesse Allison avait l'air embarrassé et horrifié en même temps. « Tante _Kate_! »

« De plus, je dois absolument entendre comment cela est arrivé. » Kate sourit avec indulgence. « Et je n'accepterai pas que vous me disiez non. »

« Intéressant. » sortit Stiles d'une voix traînante. « J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ce genre de sujet n'était pas bienvenu à la table des repas. Je devrai avoir une explication avec mon professeur de bienséance. Cela fait dix ans qu'il me ment. »

Kate posa sa main sur son menton et plissa le nez. Auparavant, Derek trouvait cette expression incroyablement adorable. Maintenant… « Oh, allons, Votre Altesse. Nous _sommes_ pratiquement de la même famille. Vous et moi peut-être même davantage que les autres. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne put manquer l'implication de ces mots, ce _rappel_ , et Derek serra le poing sous la table, essayant de ne pas réagir de façon visible. Stupide. Il avait été tellement _stupide_.

Stiles tendit la main pour prendre quelque chose, et renversa un verre de vin. Le liquide rouge éclaboussa Derek, et il sursauta de surprise.

« Désolé, désolé ! » Dit Stiles. Il se leva et tapota le devant de la chemise de Derek avec une serviette. « Oh, votre chemise, je suis vraiment désolé. Vous devriez vous changer. »

Derek regarda une tache de vin qui s'était aussi répandue sur la chemise de Stiles. Il fit un signe de tête pour la désigner, et lança un regard lourd de sens à Stiles.

« Quoi ? » Stiles baissa les yeux. « Oh, mer…veilleux, je suis vraiment maladroit. » Il se tourna vers le reste de la table et s'inclina. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser ? »

Stiles n'attendit pas la permission officielle, il attrapa simplement le bras de Derek et le traîna hors de la salle de banquet. Derek le suivit, le souffle toujours oppressé, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à sa chambre et que Stiles le pousse à l'intérieur.

« Désolé, » répéta Stiles une fois la porte refermée. « Je n'aurais pas dû renverser le vin, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour vous sortir de là. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Derek, d'une voix bien plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulue.

Stiles ne frémit même pas en entendant le ton de sa voix, mais il prit le poing de Derek et le leva.

Ses griffes étaient entrées dans sa paume, le sang ruisselant le long de son poignet avant de tacher le bout de sa manche de chemise. Derek le fixa, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, puis il sentit le picotement de la douleur dans sa main. Depuis quand ses griffes étaient-elles sorties ? Il ne les avait même pas _remarquées ?_

Il essaya de desserrer son poing, de rentrer ses griffes, mais non, une partie de lui se sentait toujours piégée, comme si tout le palais n'était qu'une cage. Derek savait qu'il était en train de haleter, en avait conscience à la limite de sa perception, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. Tout se refermait sur lui. Il était vaguement conscient que Stiles l'avait lâché pour se déplacer dans la pièce, et ensuite…

Ensuite Stiles reprit doucement son poignet pour nettoyer le sang avec une serviette humide. Il murmurait quelque chose dans un souffle, un chant ou une chanson dans un langage que Derek n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Le rythme l'apaisait, repoussant la sensation d'être piégé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus l'impression d'être en cage. Finalement, les griffes de Derek disparurent et ses doigts se déplièrent. Stiles continua simplement à nettoyer le sang tout en chantant la douce chanson sans s'arrêter.

Ils étaient si proches que tout ce que Derek pouvait sentir, c'était l'eau propre sur la serviette, la légère fragrance du sang, et sa propre odeur mélangée à celle de forêt sauvage qui appartenait à Stiles. Désormais, il pouvait enfin entendre autre chose que son propre rythme cardiaque, il pouvait entendre celui de Stiles, et la façon dont ils se mêlaient, sans se ressembler mais en créant un rythme bien à eux. Stiles le tenait, gentiment mais fermement, ses doigts chauds serrant le poignet de Derek, et passant la serviette sur la peau de Derek.

« Est-ce de la magie ? » demanda Derek. Il parla doucement, pourtant sa voix sembla résonner dans le silence.

Derek put voir le petit sourire que fit Stiles, même si ce dernier avait gardé la tête baissée. « Pas vraiment. C'était… » Doucement, il prit une inspiration tremblante. « Mon père avait l'habitude de la chanter à ma mère quand elle avait des cauchemars. Et plus tard, quand elle est tombée malade. »

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, comme un idiot, il répéta « Malade ? » parce qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de lourd dans la façon dont Stiles avait prononcé ce mot.

« Elle est morte quand j'avais dix ans. »

Il le dit calmement, six mots affirmant un simple fait, mais Derek pouvait comprendre la douleur cachée derrière ces mots. il replia ses doigts et serra doucement la main de Stiles. « Je… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, parce qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour le dire.

Stiles eut un sourire triste. « Je sais. »

Il détestait que Stiles soit triste, détestait encore plus le fait que Kate l'ait bouleversé point d'en perdre presque tout contrôle. Il se haïssait d'avoir été bouleversé aussi visiblement, d'avoir eu besoin que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, et de ne pas pouvoir être l'époux fort que Stiles méritait.

Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à repousser Stiles. Il serra encore une fois la main de Stiles, sans vouloir la lâcher. « Merci. »

Son sourire parut un peu moins triste, et de son pouce, Stiles caressa celui de Derek. « A n'importe quel moment, époux. »

**XX**

Après ce repas, les choses furent étonnamment ordinaires. Le banquet de fiançailles du Roi Scott et de la Princesse Allison se passa très bien, et par la suite, le Roi Gérard avait fait ses excuses à Derek pour avoir attaqué après l'échec des négociations. Parler avec Scott lui avait fait comprendre ses erreurs.

Derek ne l'avait pas cru une seule seconde.

Le Roi Gérard avait également insisté pour qu'ils se rencontrent en vue d'un nouveau traité, avec le Roi Scott comme médiateur. Toutefois, avant que Derek ait pu avoir la moindre réaction, le Prince Chris avait suggéré d'attendre après le mariage pour commencer les négociations.

Ce qui allait très bien à Derek. A ce moment-là, sa Mère et Laura seraient arrivées, et personne n'attendrait de lui qu'il soit un fidèle représentant de sa famille et des besoins de son pays.

Le matin suivant, après s'être entraîné avec Boyd, Derek s'était installé dans la bibliothèque avec ses dessins. C'était calme, et ici, il se sentait un peu moins enfermé que dans sa chambre.

Il ne s'était pas senti capable de retourner voir Stiles la nuit dernière. Il l'avait désiré, désespérément, mais il lui était impossible d'ignorer la voix de Kate dans sa tête après l'avoir vue en personne. Et il ne voulait pas faire revivre cela à Stiles. Stiles méritait tellement mieux.

Derek repoussa ses pensées et fit glisser le charbon sur le papier, dessinant Laura et Cora dans l'espoir de faire diminuer son mal du pays. Ce n'était pas la même chose, mais voir leurs visages prendre vie sous ses doigts calmait sa solitude.

Cependant, il n'était pas à ce point pris dans ses dessins pour ne pas entendre le glissement d'une jupe sur le tapis.

Doucement, Derek mit de côté le papier et le charbon, et sortit un livre. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait la jupe, mais il était sûr de ne pas vouloir que cette personne voit ses dessins.

L'inspiration suivante apporta un parfum malheureusement familier à son nez, et Derek n'eut que quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant que Kate n'apparaisse au coin d'une rangée pour s'appuyer sur sa table.

Son sourire était celui d'un prédateur. « Bonjour, Derek. »

Derek redirigea ses yeux sur son livre. « Votre Altesse, » dit-il aussi platement que possible.

Kate fit glisser un ongle parfaitement manucuré sur la table. « Alors, que faites-vous, enfermé ici par une si belle journée ? »

Derek tourna une page, même s'il avait à peine lu un mot. « J'apprécie juste la solitude de la bibliothèque. »

« Etrange. J'aurais pensé que la solitude serait la dernière chose que vous rechercheriez désormais. » Kate tapota la table d'un doigt. « Etant donné la vitesse à laquelle votre mari vous a arraché à la table hier, j'aurais pensé que vous ne pouviez garder vos mains éloignées l'un de l'autre. »

Il ne manqua pas l'accent qu'elle mit en prononçant le mot 'mari'. Derek prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa son besoin profond de fuir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. « Nous devons bien sortir pour respirer de temps en temps. »

Kate repoussa ce commentaire d'un geste. « Oh pitié, personne ne s'attend à voir des gens fraîchement mariés. Comment trouvez-vous la vie d'homme marié ? Votre nuit de noces était-elle tout ce que vous avez toujours espéré qu'elle soit ? »

Derek garda ses yeux fixés sur le livre, mais il ne put retenir la chaleur qui envahit ses joues. « Ce qui se passe dans mon lit conjugal n'est en rien vos affaires. »

« Oh, allez. » Kate se pencha un peu plus sur la table, pour se rapprocher de lui. « Autrefois, il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous. »

Derek referma son livre avec fermeté et se leva. « Et autrefois, nous étions fiancés. Nous ne le sommes plus, et cette conversation est totalement inappropriée. »

Il tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte, sachant bien qu'il ne fallait pas espérer que cela ça empêcherait Kate de le suivre, mais il en avait quand même l'espoir.

Bien sûr, il n'était même pas sorti de la bibliothèque qu'elle était déjà à ses côtés. « Oh Derek, ne soyez pas ainsi. Vous autres gentilshommes, avez-vous déjà des soucis ? Je trouve cela difficile à croire. Mais encore une fois, je trouve également difficile à croire qu'après le repas d'hier, votre époux vous laisse sortir de sa vue. »

Il marcha plus vite, et tourna dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. « Je ne souhaite pas discuter de ma vie privée ou de mon époux. » Il ravala sa langue avant d'ajouter _avec vous_. Dieu, qu'il aurait souhaité avoir une façon de l'envoyer paître.

« Derek ! »

Eh bien, c'était la réponse la plus rapide qu'il ait jamais eue à une de ses prières. Derek se retourna pour voir Stiles arriver vers eux à grands pas. « Je vous ai cherché partout ! »

« On dirait que j'avais raison, » murmura Kate, juste assez fort pour que seul Derek l'entende.

Il l'ignora et accorda son entière attention à Stiles. « Que vouliez-vous, époux ? » ajouta-t-il avec un temps de retard.

Stiles glissa son bras autour de la taille de Derek avec un grand sourire. « Je me suis réveillé ce matin, et vous n'étiez pas là. »

Oh. Stiles ne le cherchait pas vraiment, alors. Tout cela était juste pour donner le change à Kate. Derek se raidit au contact de Stiles, mais s'obligea à se détendre. « Mes excuses, » dit-il, alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa bouche était remplie de cendres.

Stiles le tira contre lui. « Venez. Nous devons aller parler avec le Prince Chris. » Il fit un autre sourire adressé à Kate. « Je vous prie de nous excuser, Votre Altesse. »

Derek vit Kate pincer les lèvres, juste une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne sourit à son tour. « De toute évidence, vous aimez jouer le fringant prince, n'est-ce pas, Prince Stiles ? Débarquant pour sauver Derek des conversations gênantes. »

Son insinuation le brûla, et Derek lutta pour garder une expression neutre. Cela l'énervait d'avoir besoin d'être sauvé par Stiles.

Stiles contra le regard de Kate avec son regard doux, puis il tira Derek en insistant un peu plus. « Nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre Son Altesse. »

Derek aurait voulu demander, _Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?_ Mais il ne dit rien. De plus, l'alternative aurait été de continuer sa conversation avec Kate et il le désirait encore moins. Il s'inclina poliment devant Kate et laissa Stiles l'emmener.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le coin, Derek demanda, « Y a-t-il vraiment une rencontre prévue avec le Prince Chris ? »

Le sourire faux de Stiles disparut, devenant une expression de sombre détermination. « Il y en a une effectivement. Scott et moi souhaitions nous entretenir avec lui depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

Derek fit un geste pour partir. « Dans ce cas, je ne serai qu'une gêne. »

Stiles secoua la tête et resserra sa prise sur Derek. « Non, vous devez venir. Cela vous concerne aussi, et vous pourrez nous dire s'il nous ment. »

« Cela me concerne ? » Un millier de mauvais scénarios défilèrent dans l'esprit de Derek. « De quoi voulez-vous lui parler ? »

« Eh bien, pas vous précisément, mais votre famille. » Stiles l'entraîna dans l'escalier menant au second étage, et retira enfin son bras de la taille de Derek. « Et cela devrait influencer le traité que nous essayerons inévitablement de renégocier. »

Derek dut pratiquement courir pour rester à ses côtés. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux sur le côté, comme s'il était en plein débat avec lui-même. « Nous voulons connaître les vraies raisons de l'échec des négociations, » dit-il finalement d'une voix basse.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? » Derek n'arriva pas à contenir la sécheresse de sa voix. « Les négociations ont échoué, et mon père est mort. » _Et c'est de ma faute_. « En quoi est-ce si important ? »

Stiles eut l'air abasourdi. « Le pourquoi est toujours important. Les négociations ont échoué après que les fiançailles entre vous et la Princesse Kate aient été retirées du traité. Je veux savoir pourquoi cela a été retiré et pourquoi le Roi Gérard en a été si furieux, au point de déclencher une foutue guerre. »

« Et vous croyez vraiment que le Prince Chris va vous le dire ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Stiles avec un reniflement offensé. « Mais vous seriez étonné de voir ce que vous pouvez apprendre d'une personne, même si elle ne vous dit rien. Et de plus, il y a toujours une chance pour qu'il nous dise tout. C'est une chance infime, bien sûr, mais quand même. » Il enlaça ses doigts gantés avec ceux de Derek. « Allons. Nous ne devrions pas les faire attendre. »

Derek voulait résister, dire non, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à Stiles s'il découvrait les vraies raisons de l'échec du traité, mais une porte s'ouvrit et le Roi Scott arriva dans le couloir. « Vous voilà ! »

Avant que Derek puisse dire un seul mot, Stiles le traîna dans le bureau en suivant le Roi Scott. Le Prince Chris était déjà là, assis à l'autre bout de la table ovale qui occupait la pièce.

Même s'il s'y attendait, Derek fut ébahi par la vague de fureur qui l'envahit.

Les lèvres du Prince se pincèrent légèrement. « Je n'avais pas compris que le Prince Derek serait des nôtres, » dit-il.

« Mes excuses. » Le Roi Scott prit son siège et cligna des yeux avec un air naïf. « Je pensais vous l'avoir précisé. Cela poserait-il un problème ? »

Le fait que ce soit le Roi Scott, et non Stiles, qui insiste pour qu'il soit présent était plutôt bien joué, pensa Derek.

Le Prince Chris fit glisser ses mains sur les cartes qui recouvraient la table, son visage redevenant un masque impénétrable. « Bien sûr que non. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Maladroitement, Derek se glissa sur une chaise en face du Roi Scott, et Stiles s'assit aussitôt à côté de lui avec un sourire qui se voulait certainement encourageant. Derek joignit ses mains sous la table, et se concentra pour garder une respiration calme et un visage impassible. Il pouvait traverser cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait dire quoi que ce soit.

« Donc, Votre Majesté, » dit le Prince Chris d'une voix plaisante, « pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir aujourd'hui ? »

Le Roi Scott sourit comme un enfant. Inutile de se demander pourquoi les gens le sous-estimaient. « Eh bien, nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider, Votre Altesse. »

Le Prince Chris haussa un sourcil. « Oh ? »

« Comme vous le savez, j'en suis certain, nous souhaiterions pouvoir reprendre les négociations entre votre famille et les Hale. » Le Roi Scott fit un geste de la tête en direction de Derek. « Puisque nos deux familles seront bientôt liées par le mariage, cela semble être la meilleure façon d'agir pour rester fort de tous les côtés. »

« Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord avec vous, » dit le Prince Chris, « mais nous ne reprendrons pas les négociations avant votre mariage avec Allison. »

« Oh, bien sûr ! » Le Roi Scott posa ses mains jointes sur la table et se pencha un peu en avant. « Je n'envisageais pas de les reprendre en avance, non. Mais la dernière fois, les négociations ont échoué. »

« De façon plutôt spectaculaire, » dit Stiles dans un souffle.

Le Roi Scott lui jeta un regard noir, mais heureusement le Prince Chris ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. « Nous aurions voulu savoir si vous aviez une petite idée des raisons de cet échec, afin d'éviter tout souci avec le prochain. »

Le Prince Chris soupira. « Les négociations ont duré pendant sept ans. Tant de clauses ont été enlevées, ajoutées, et altérées que chaque nouvelle version ressemblait à peine à la précédente. Je suppose que vous en avez discuté avec la Reine Talia ? »

Derek n'entendit pas de mensonge dans son rythme cardiaque, mais encore une fois, le Prince Chris n'avait rien dit d'assez spécifique pour que cela puisse faire une différence.

« Nous l'avons fait, » dit le Roi Scott. « Elle ne semblait pas heureuse de traiter avec Sa Majesté, mais elle a mentionné qu'elle accepterait de négocier avec vous. »

La ligne présente sur le front du Prince Chris s'épaissit alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Si elle n'a pas dit pourquoi, je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous dire de plus. »

« Eh bien, selon les traités que j'ai vus, il apparaît que les négociations ont échoué quand la clause du mariage entre votre sœur et Derek a été enlevée, » dit Stiles.

Derek réussit à peine à s'empêcher de redresser vivement la tête à cause du choc. Stiles savait ? Comment Stiles pouvait-il être au courant ?

Un muscle de la mâchoire du Prince Chris frémit. « Et comment avez-vous eu une copie de ceux-là ? »

Stiles fit un geste de la main, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. « Sa Majesté, la Reine Talia m'a laissé les voir. A part cela, le fait est que le traité final était plus que favorable pour votre famille, bien plus que celui qui incluait les fiançailles. Et pourtant les négociations ont échoué, et le Roi Gérard a déclenché une guerre. Le mariage entre la Princesse Kate et Derek était-il si important ? »

Le Prince Chris envoya un regard venimeux en direction de Stiles. « Pour Sa Majesté, certainement. Franchement, je pense qu'il était bien moins enclin à signer sans cette clause. Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez une façon de mettre tout le monde d'accord. »

Stiles supporta le regard, sans cligner des yeux. « Intéressant. Cette clause de mariage était incluse depuis le tout début. Pourquoi les Hale ont-ils voulu l'enlever aussi brusquement ? »

Derek laissa tomber son regard sur la table, mais pas avant d'avoir vu le regard que le Prince avait posé sur lui. Son estomac se tordit, la culpabilité remplaçant la colère. _Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute._

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je spécule sur les raisons des altérations qu'ils ont faites ? » dit le Prince Chris. « Je n'étais pas invité à leurs réunions privées. J'ai à peine eu le temps pour l'organisation des négociations en elles-mêmes. »

« La Reine Talia a dit qu'elle accepterait de traiter avec vous, spécifiquement, » dit le Roi Scott pour la deuxième fois. « C'est une grande dose de confiance qu'elle vous accorde en pensant que vous agirez équitablement. »

Derek n'avait confiance en aucun Argent, mais il ne dit rien. Ses griffes piquèrent sa paume quand il serra le poing, et il se força à les faire disparaître.

Le Prince Chris grogna, et se frotta la nuque avec sa main. « Ce n'est pas un secret que mon père et moi ne partageons pas les mêmes points de vues concernant beaucoup de choses, et il a été bien plus brutal lors de ses interactions avec des loups-garous par le passé. »

« Et vous non ? » pressa Stiles.

« Croyez-le ou non, je préfère régler les problèmes par la diplomatie, plutôt que par une bataille. » Le Prince Chris recula sa chaise et se leva. « Maintenant, s'il n'y a rien d'autre… »

Derek n'avait pas prévu de prendre la parole, mais les mots sortirent quand même. « Alors pourquoi avez-vous ordonné l'embuscade ? »

Le Prince se figea, avec un visage incrédule. « Quoi ? »

Derek prit une profonde inspiration. « Vous venez juste de dire que vous n'êtes pas aussi brutal que votre père. Que vous préférez la diplomatie à la bataille. Et pourtant, c'étaient _vos_ hommes qui ont tendu une embuscade à mon père et moi, alors que nous visitions nos soldats blessés. Vous attendez-vous vraiment… »

« Je n'ai pas ordonné cette embuscade, » le coupa le Prince Chris d'une voix dure. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela. »

« Qui, dans ce cas ? » demanda Stiles.

Le Prince leur lança un regard furieux, ses doigts agrippaient le bord de la table. « Je ne sais pas, mais j'entends bien le découvrir. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, et c'était la réponse la plus directe qu'il avait donnée durant toute cette foutue rencontre. Derek supposa qu'il aurait dû être soulagé, mais il voulait juste hurler.

« Je pense que nous en avons fini, » continua le Prince Chris.

Le Roi Scott fut le premier à se mettre sur ses pieds. « Bien sûr. Merci pour votre temps. »

Stiles n'était pas loin derrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Derek les suivit jusque dans le hall, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une spectaculaire perte de temps.

Ils avaient à peine traversé la moitié du hall quand Stiles éclata. « Il a rencontré la Reine Talia. Quelque soit la raison du retrait des fiançailles du traité, c'est le Prince Chris qui la lui a donnée. Je parierais ma magie là-dessus. Avez-vous entendu comme il a évité chaque question ? Il ne voulait pas que Derek l'entende mentir. Dieu, je suis presque impressionné. Non, je _suis_ impressionné. »

« Nous ne savons toujours pas quelle était la raison, » dit le Roi Scott. « Et nous avons appris que le Roi Gérard sera bien plus difficile à contenter cette fois. »

« Comme si c'était une surprise. » Stiles roula des yeux. « Du moment que nous nous en occupons après votre mariage, à Allison et vous, ils ne pourront pas déclencher une autre foutue guerre. »

Soudain, Derek sentit une main autour de son poignet. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet de Stiles. « Allez-vous bien ? » demanda Stiles.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il serra les dents et se força à s'excuser. « Je suis désolé. J'ai parlé sans en avoir le droit. »

« Non, » dit fermement Stiles. « Ne vous excusez pas. C'était important. Les hommes du Prince Chris vous ont tendu une embuscade ? »

Il ne semblait pas être en colère. Avec précaution, Derek hocha la tête. « J'ai reconnu les uniformes. » Il ne s'autorisa pas à penser au reste de cette journée.

Près de lui, le Roi Scott se passa une main sur le visage et jura. « Donc cette attaque a été ordonnée par quelqu'un qui peut donner des ordres aux soldats du prince héritier, et les donner sans qu'il en soit averti. »

« Fantastique. » Stiles appuya ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez. « Donc nous savons que le Prince Chris a rencontré la Reine Talia et lui a dit quelque chose et qu'ensuite ils ont retiré les fiançailles du traité. Nous savons que le Roi Gérard voulait ce mariage, au point de déclencher une guerre quand la clause a été retirée. Et maintenant nous savons que le Prince Chris n'était pas derrière l'embuscade qui a tu… » Il jeta un œil à Derek et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ce qui veut dire que c'était, soit la Princesse Kate, soit le Roi Gérard qui a donné cet ordre. Pitié, dites-moi que je ne suis pas le seul qui pense qu'il y a bien plus derrière tout cela que ce que nous en voyons. »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas. » Le Roi Scott était sombre.

Derek tendit la main pour prendre celle de Stiles et la serrer avant de la relâcher. Il ressentait un étrange sentiment de soulagement et de crainte qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Si ce que le Roi Scott et Stiles disaient était vrai, alors cela ne pouvait être de sa faute si le traité avait échoué. Il y avait bien plus qui se tramait.

Et pourtant, le fait que le Prince Chris n'ait pas ordonné l'embuscade entraînait pléthore d'autres questions, et Derek savait qu'il n'aimerait pas les réponses à certaines d'entre elles. Comme savoir qui avait vraiment ordonné l'embuscade, et également, qui savait où son père et lui seraient. Cela ne le surprendrait pas d'apprendre que le Roi Gérard ou la Princesse Kate avaient donné l'ordre, mais ils n'auraient pas su où envoyer leurs soldats. Pas sans que quelqu'un le leur ait dit.

Et les seules personnes qui savaient où son père et lui allaient étaient des membres de sa famille.

**XX**

Fin chapitre 16

L'adorable et talentueuse xkxdx a dessiné un fanart pour cette histoire (C'est le fanart qui illustre l'histoire sur ffnet ^^)

Je vous mets le lien :

post/99636207575/there-is-a-phenomenon-sweeping-fandom-at-the

: / / xkxdxPOINTtumblrPOINTcom / post / 99636207575 / there-is-a-phenomenon-sweeping-fandom-at-the

Publié le 21 12 2015


	17. 17-L'accusation

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Drayy Eh oui plein de questions ^^ Et les réponses vont arriver (un jour ^^) Merci pour ta review ^^

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël (ou autre fêtes selon vos croyances ^^) sans faire trop d'excès ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 17 – L'accusation

Après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, tout ce que Derek voulait, c'était d'être seul pour mettre en ordre ses pensées. Cela semblait cependant impossible, car Kate réussissait toujours à le trouver dès qu'il était seul, ne serait-ce que pour une demi-heure. Et dès que Kate l'approchait, c'était comme si Stiles débarquait de nulle part, avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux et une attitude agressivement aimable. Si Derek en avait été la cible, cela l'aurait énervé, mais cela semblait, tout au plus, ennuyer Kate. Cependant, c'était habituellement efficace, envoyant Kate voir ailleurs, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un commentaire acide à propos de l'incapacité de Derek à prendre soin de lui-même tout seul.

Derek n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que cela lui faisait ressentir. D'un côté, il était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de Kate tout seul, mais en même temps, il se détestait d'être aussi reconnaissant. Il devrait être plus fort, être le genre d'homme sur lequel Stiles pourrait prendre appui, ou au moins être quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin d'être secouru à chaque instant. Cela l'agaçait comme une démangeaison ininterrompue, comme du sable dans sa botte qui aurait fini par écorcher la peau de son pied.

Cela le faisait souhaiter que Laura ou Cora soit là, quelqu'un à qui il pourrait parler et dont les gentilles moqueries seraient modérées par de l'affection, et des conseils agacés. Boyd pourrait au moins lui fournir les conseils agacés, mais il passait la plupart de son temps en ville, à l'extérieur du palais pour recueillir des informations concernant Erica et les loups-garous disparus.

Derek lui avait offert son aide, mais Boyd lui avait fait remarquer qu'un prince recherchant des informations de ce genre, surtout un prince qui venait juste d'épouser le frère illégitime du Roi Scott, attirerait beaucoup plus l'attention qu'un serviteur.

Ce qui faisait qu'il se sentait totalement inutile, en plus de l'impression incessante d'être piégé qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Tous les autres avaient l'air d'être occupé par la préparation du mariage, pendant que Derek se tournait les pouces, assis dans le palais des chasseurs.

Etonnamment, ce fut la Reine Mélissa qui lui donna quelque chose à faire. Elle arriva dans le couloir et glissa son bras sous celui de Derek, l'éloignant de Kate avant même que cette dernière ne puisse dire un mot à Derek.

« Votre Altesse, êtes-vous doué avec les odeurs ? » lui demanda la Reine Mélissa.

Derek ne sut pas trop quoi penser de cette question. « Euh, oui ? »

La Reine Mélissa lui fit un sourire rayonnant et serra son bras. « Excellent. Venez avec moi, je vous prie. Votre aide me serait précieuse. »

Il s'avéra que la Reine Mélissa voulait qu'il sente les fleurs pour le mariage du Roi Scott et de la Princesse Allison, afin de l'aider à les combiner au mieux au niveau visuel et olfactif. Sa Majesté sembla tout à fait heureuse de le laisser prendre autant de temps qu'il le fallait pour discuter du pourquoi et du comment de chaque combinaison de fleur. Au final, cet après midi fut le plus paisible qu'il avait eut depuis très longtemps, et cela lui rappela les moments passés avec sa mère dans leurs jardins.

Elle ne dit absolument rien au sujet de Stiles ou de Kate jusqu'au moment où il l'a raccompagna à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se préparer avant le repas du soir.

« J'espère que les choses se passent bien entre vous et Stiles, » dit la Reine Mélissa. « Je sais qu'il peu être un peu intense si vous n'êtes pas habitué à le côtoyer. »

Derek se sentit un peu comme un cerf qu'on aurait surpris alors qu'il était en train de manger. « Je…C'est que, Votre Majesté… »

La Reine Mélissa eut un grand sourire et tapota le bras de Derek. « Oh non, vous n'avez rien besoin de me dire, Votre Altesse. Je connais Stiles depuis qu'il est un petit garçon, et s'il y a une chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que Stiles tient vraiment à très peu de personnes. »

L'estomac de Derek se serra. Il le savait, _bien sûr_ , il le savait Stiles n'était pas…

« Mais quand il le fait, » continua la Reine Mélissa, comme si elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué la réaction de Derek, « il tient à ces personnes de tout son cœur et avec détermination. Cela peut s'avérer… étouffant, pour le dire gentiment. Si vous souhaitez qu'il se calme, n'ayez pas peur de le lui dire. Dieu sait que Lydia l'a déjà fait bien suffisamment. »

Derek ne put rien faire d'autre à part cligner des yeux en la regardant. « Je, euh… »

La Reine Mélissa se contenta de sourire à nouveau, et entra dans sa chambre. « Pensez-y, Votre Altesse, » dit-elle avec la porte entrebâillée, avant de laisser Derek dans le couloir.

**XX**

L'après-midi avec la Reine Mélissa avait été un vrai répit pour lui, mais ce répit n'avait duré que le temps de cet après-midi. Et quand, quatre jours après leur arrivée, ils furent tous invités à faire une promenade en cheval, Derek sauta sur l'occasion de pouvoir _sortir_.

Ils atteignirent la forêt au milieu de la matinée, et suivant la suggestion du Roi Scott, ils se séparèrent : le Roi Scott, la Princesse Allison, Dame Lydia, Stiles et Derek resteraient ensemble, pendant que le Roi Gérard, le Prince Chris, la Reine Mélissa et le Capitaine Stilinski chevaucheraient de leur côté. Derek n'était pas sûr de la raison de l'absence de Kate, elle adorait chevaucher. Mais il décida de ne pas poser de question à ce sujet.

Ils laissèrent les chevaux prendre un pas tranquille sous les arbres, sur un chemin fréquemment emprunté. Derek voulait se transformer pour courir, faire fonctionner des parties de lui qui étaient inactives depuis bien trop longtemps, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour le faire. Il décida de relever la tête, d'inspirer l'odeur humide des feuilles et l'air du printemps, pur et frais, mais avec une chaleur qui rappelait que l'été allait arriver.

Il s'éloigna un peu des autres. Scott et Allison chevauchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, en penchant la tête vers l'autre, alors que Dame Lydia et Stiles montaient juste assez en retrait pour pouvoir échanger des propos murmurés au sujet de qui devait dix pièces à qui.

Les coins des lèvres de Derek se relevèrent un peu en voyant cela. Allison et Lydia étaient très vite devenues amies, et la Princesse et le Roi Scott étaient timides mais totalement fous l'un de l'autre.

Du bout du doigt, il caressa son bras gauche, sentant les bords des bracelets sous la manche de sa veste. Le jour précédent, un nouveau était apparut sur son oreiller, avec des petites pierres pourpre, ainsi qu'un autre petit mot griffonné.

 _Pour vous protéger des empoisonnements, époux. Même si je voudrais pouvoir vous protéger aussi des mots._

Derek était resté assis pendant un long moment à penser à ses propres souhaits. Cela faisait trois jours, et il n'avait pas réussi à se décider à retourner dans le lit de Stiles, pas alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à virer la voix moqueuse de Kate de sa tête. Cela finirait comme leur nuit de noce, et Derek n'avait aucune envie de revivre cela. Cette anxiété constante ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, son désir d'être avec Stiles luttait contre la connaissance profondément ancrée qu'il n'était pas assez bon, et ne pourrait jamais être celui dont Stiles avait vraiment besoin, et qu'il désirait vraiment.

Au prix d'un gros effort, Derek réussit à rétracter ses griffes qu'il sentait poindre au bout de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait s'enfuir pour être seul pour l'instant, alors rester avec le groupe était plutôt bien, du moment qu'ils le laissaient tranquille. Il était trop retourné par le fait d'avoir dû se contenir durant les jours qui venaient de s'écouler, d'avoir eu affaire avec Kate, d'être reconnaissant envers Stiles qui voulait le protéger, et honteux de ne pouvoir le faire à son tour, d'être piégé dans un palais qui pourrait aussi bien être une prison, entouré de gens qui pourraient le tuer dès qu'ils le verraient.

Alors il chevauchait en se répétant obstinément que tout irait bien.

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que Stiles s'éloigna de Lydia pour se rapprocher de Derek. « Une pièce pour vos pensées, époux. »

Le loup _hurlait_ pour qu'on le laisse sortir. Derek serra les mâchoires pour le contenir. « Une seule pièce ? »

Stiles sourit, et cela fit briller son visage comme un rayon de soleil. « Si vos pensées sont lascives, je serais enclin à payer davantage pour en entendre les détails. »

Une image de Stiles étendu devant lui, nu, le corps arqué, jaillit dans son esprit. Cela ne l'aida pas vraiment à garder le contrôle. « Pas vraiment, » croassa Derek.

« Dommage. » bouda Stiles, en faisant la moue. Derek voulait mordre la lèvre mise en évidence. « Ne voulez-vous pas chevaucher avec nous ? »

Il était déjà presque à sa limite, chaque partie de lui voulait courir librement. Ce serait pire en étant proche d'autres personnes. Derek secoua la tête et agrippa plus fermement ses rênes. « Je vais bien. Ça va. »

Stiles écarquilla ses yeux dorés en le regardant et fit un geste pour désigner les autres du groupe. « Allons. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous dans nos paris. Lydia pense… »

« _Stiles,_ » dit Derek, en faisant de son mieux pour cacher le ton exaspéré de sa voix. « Ça _va_. S'il vous plaît, juste… Je vais bien. »

Stiles se raidit, et l'expression ouverte de son visage disparut. « Ais-je fait quelque chose qui vous a offensé ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Derek… »

Pour une raison, que Derek ne pouvait comprendre, ni exprimer, ce fut cela qui le décida. Pas l'odeur de Stiles, son sourire, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, non, ce fut la légère inquiétude présente dans sa voix quand il prononça le nom de Derek. _Ça,_ il ne pouvait pas le supporter, pas après l'avoir entendu encore et encore comme une prière sans fin.

Ce n'était qu'un autre rappel du fait qu'ils n'en connaissaient que très peu l'un sur l'autre, et à quel point leur relation était vacillante. Son mari faisait preuve de prudence avec Derek, comme s'il avait besoin d'être dorloté.

« Je vais courir, » dit Derek, et il descendit de cheval avant que Stiles ne puisse dire un autre mot. Il n'attendit pas, n'écouta aucune objection. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'arrêter pour retirer ses vêtements, se secouer un peu avant de laisser le loup prendre le contrôle.

Puis il courut à nouveau, cette fois, il laissa le loup _partir_ , aussi vite et loin qu'il le pouvait.

**XX**

Stiles garda les yeux fixés sur le bout de forêt où Derek venait de disparaître, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ces derniers jours, Derek avait été silencieux et distant. Il n'avait rien dit à propos du nouveau bracelet, même si Stiles savait qu'il le portait. Il n'avait fait aucune autre tentative de… Eh bien, de faire _quoi que ce soit_. Stiles avait passé les dernières nuits à attendre que Derek vienne, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Aucun d'eux n'était venu, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il en était presque arrivé au point que Stiles était prêt à renoncer à essayer de comprendre la moindre chose au sujet de son mari. Et maintenant, Derek venait juste de s'enfuir…

Lydia se rapprocha de lui. « Un problème avec votre loup ? »

Stiles lui fit une grimace. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné cette impression ? »

Cela lui valut un bruit de moquerie digne d'une Dame.

Il regarda à nouveau la forêt. « Qu'ais-je mal fais, Lydia ? » Il essaya de dire cela comme une simple question, mais cela sortit comme une remarque plaintive. Bon sang.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule. « Rien. »

« Mais… »

« Stiles. » La mise en garde dans sa voix empêcha Stiles d'en dire plus. « Cette homme a été enfermé dans un palais durant des jours, en étant entouré par des personnes qui veulent le transformer en descente de lit. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi il veut un peu de temps pour courir alentours ? »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » Stiles luttait pour trouver les bons mots pour s'expliquer. « Nous avions fait des progrès. Nous nous courtisions. Nous passions _des moments entre époux_ ensemble. »

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est une façon de le dire. »

Stiles ignora son interruption. « Et maintenant, tout est oublié, et nous sommes à nouveau des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ni _pourquoi_. Si je pouvais juste comprendre, je pourrais arranger les choses, je pourrais… »

« Et le fait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose que _vous_ puissiez arranger ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit ? » lui fit remarquer Lydia.

Stiles renifla. Bien sûr que c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait arranger : c'était probablement quelque chose qu'il avait raté en premier. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour le dire à Lydia.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs et elle poussa un hurlement à vous glacer le sang.

**XX**

Stiles savait que la Princesse Allison lui posait une question, mais il n'entendait rien à part le sifflement dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais été si près de Lydia quand elle hurlait : il aurait voulu avoir un avertissement.

Puis il se souvint qu'il y avait qu'une seule raison qui poussait Lydia à hurler _sans_ avertissement.

Son sang se glaça. Derek était seul dehors, dans une forêt remplie de gens qui _chassaient les loups-garous_.

Stiles attrapa le bras de Lydia. « De quel côté ? »

Lydia cligna des yeux dont le noir disparaissait, et pointa la direction que Derek avait prise. Stiles enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval et suivit cette direction sans se soucier de la voix de Scott qui l'appelait.

 _Non, non non non non non …_

Il se pencha sur l'encolure de son cheval, et passa en coup de vent entre les arbres, chevauchant d'une façon téméraire comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. La partie logique de son cerveau lui rappelait que Lydia ne hurlait qu'après la mort, pas avant, et que, peu importe sa vitesse, il ne trouverait qu'un cadavre au bout du chemin. Il le _savait_ , et pourtant une partie de lui avait encore l'espoir d'arriver à temps. Ce qui rendrait sa découverte encore _pire_.

Stiles aperçut quelque chose, et tira sur les rênes, arrêtant son cheval dans une clairière. Son esprit enregistra la présence du corps, sanglant et déchiqueté, avant qu'il réalise que ce n'était pas Derek.

 _Dieu Merci._

Son soulagement ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne voit le _corps_ de l'homme, avec de profondes entailles sur le torse, ses viscères sorties de son ventre, et ses yeux sans vie fixant les branches au-dessus de lui.

Des points noirs apparurent à la limite de sa vision. Stiles serra les mains sur les rênes et enfouit son visage dans l'encolure de son cheval. Il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Il n'allait pas le faire.

Il allait peut-être avoir la nausée, cependant.

Il entendit des chevaux arriver derrière lui, et Stiles se redressa pour voir Scott, Allison, et Lydia arrivant au galop dans la clairière. Allison plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et détourna le visage, mais pas avant que Stiles ait pu entendre un petit gémissement. Lydia ferma les yeux en murmurant quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait entendre.

« Est-ce… » Scott s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole. « Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ? »

Il semblait que la question était une question générale, pour eux trois. Stiles secoua la tête. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. »

« Tout comme moi. » La Princesse Allison prit une profonde inspiration et descendit de cheval. A la surprise de Stiles, elle s'approcha du corps. « Mais je crois qu'il est de la capitale. Souvent, les gens viennent dans la forêt pour récolter des herbes, mais habituellement, ils ne viennent pas si loin. » Elle se retourna vers eux, avec une expression déterminée. « Il a l'air d'avoir été attaqué par un animal sauvage. »

Oui, cela, Stiles l'avait déjà comprit. Il dut déglutir plusieurs fois pour calmer son estomac. « Il a dû être pris par surprise. Nous ne l'avons pas entendu crier, et nous étions assez près pour l'entendre si c'était le cas. » Il regarda Lydia, se détestant d'avoir à lui poser la question. « Avez-vous… »

« Non. » Lydia secoua la tête brièvement. « Rien cette fois. »

« Cette fois ? » répéta Allison.

« Parfois, si une personne meurt non loin, j'ai un aperçu de la façon dont il est mort, » dit Lydia. « Je n'ai rien vu pour lui. »

C'était inattendu, Stiles n'avait plus entendu Lydia s'expliquer à propos de son héritage Sidhe depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

D'autres bruits de sabots résonnèrent sur le sol, et quelques instants plus tard, l'autre groupe arriva dans la clairière. Stiles avait rarement été aussi soulagé de voir son père.

Son père prit le bras de Stiles. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il, en scrutant aussi Scott et Lydia.

Stiles entendit la légère hésitation à la fin de la question, il savait que son père avait presque ajouté 'les enfants' par habitude après avoir passé des années à les appeler, Lydia, Scott et lui, comme cela. C'était familier, étrangement réconfortant alors qu'ils faisaient face à un cadavre, et il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter au cou de son père.

Au lieu de cela, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et posa sa main sur celle de son père. « Nous allons bien. Je vous le promets. »

« Et vous, Lydia ? » demanda la Reine Mélissa.

Lydia s'inclina parfaitement du haut de son cheval. « Bien, Votre Majesté. »

Elle était si calme, que si Stiles n'avait pas vu ses jointures devenir blanches tellement elle serrait les rênes, il aurait pu la croire.

Le Prince Chris descendit de cheval, se rapprocha immédiatement d'Allison et la garda près de lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. « Avez-vous vu quoi que ce soit ? »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Non. Nous sommes arrivés juste avant vous. Savez-vous ce qui aurait pu faire cela ? »

Le Prince Chris jeta un œil au cadavre, et Stiles sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même que les mots ne quittent sa bouche. « Un loup-garou. »

« Où _est_ le Prince Derek ? » demanda le Roi Gérard.

Stiles le fixa, son sang battait incroyablement fort dans ses oreilles. Il _savait_ ce que le roi insinuait, mais…

« Votre Majesté, êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre que _Derek_ a fait cela ? » demanda Scott d'un ton incrédule.

Le Roi Gérard désigna le corps mutilé. « Il n'y a aucun autre loup-garou dans la forêt royale. Qui _d'autre_? »

Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « C'est ridicule. Derek n'aurait jamais… »

« Avec tout le respect que je _vous dois_ , » le coupa le Roi Gérard, « Comment le sauriez-vous ? »

Stiles entendit le ton méprisant, et dut presque se mordre la langue pour rester courtois. Derek était, sans aucun doute, taciturne et distant, mais d'après le peu qu'il connaissait de son mari, il ne pouvait l'imaginer comme quelqu'un qui tuerait une personne innocente.

 _Le peu qu'il connaissait_. Se moqua son esprit, lui jetant ses propres mots au visage. _Parce que vous ne le connaissez pas si bien que ça, n'est-ce pas ? A part une poignée de chose qu'il vous a laissé voir. Vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi il est vraiment capable dans un contexte de ce genre._

« Quand le Prince Derek est-il parti ? » demanda le Prince Chris, avec un peu plus de sang froid.

Tous les yeux de la clairière se tournèrent vers Stiles. Il aurait voulu qu'ils s'abstiennent, il en était encore à réfléchir aux événements. « Il n'a pas pu s'écouler plus de quelques minutes avant que Lydia ne hurle il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il ait pu avoir le temps de venir jusqu'ici et de faire _cela_. »

« Et que connaissez-vous de la vitesse de déplacement des loups-garous ? De la vitesse à laquelle ils peuvent _tuer_? » Claqua le Roi Gérard. « Quelques minutes sont largement suffisantes. »

Le Prince Chris prit à nouveau la parole. « Avait-il un comportement étrange ? »

« _Non_ , » dit Stiles avec fermeté.

« Il chevauchait un peu à l'écart, » dit la Princesse Allison. « Il était surtout introverti, mais il ne semblait pas en _colère_ , ou autre chose. »

Stiles réalisa comment cela pouvait être interprété, et il ajouta, « Etre introverti _est_ son comportement normal. »

« Donc il est juste… parti ? » dit le Roi Gérard d'une voix très sceptique.

Stiles rencontra le regard d'acier sans vaciller. « Il a dit qu'il voulait courir. »

Il ne parla pas de leur dispute, ou de l'agitation de Derek quand il était parti. Des gens se mettaient en colère tout le temps, et ils ne tuaient pas pour autant Derek n'était pas différent juste parce qu'il était un loup-garou. _Il n'aurait pas fait ça_.

Quelque chose d'autre secoua les buissons, mais cela ne semblait pas assez grand pour être un cheval. D'une certaine manière, Stiles savait, avant même de se retourner, que c'était Derek, avec un air débraillé et un peu sale. Son cœur rata un battement, et remonta dans gorge. Il voulait crier, pour prévenir Derek, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

« J'ai entendu le hurlement, » dit Derek, sans autre préambule.

La clairière devint silencieuse, et Stiles pouvait sentir les questions non posées alourdir l'air ambiant, si bien qu'il aurait presque pu les toucher.

Derek fit un autre pas dans la clairière et ses yeux rencontrèrent le cadavre. Une expression d'horreur traversa son visage. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Et où étiez-vous, Prince Derek ? » demanda le Roi Gérard.

« Je courrais, » dit Derek, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le cadavre.

« Tout seul ? Personne pour confirmer votre histoire ? »

Stiles vit le moment où Derek comprit, à la façon dont son corps se raidit sous le regard scrutateur du roi. « Je n'ai pas fait _cela_. »

Cette affirmation n'entama en rien le regard sceptique du Roi Gérard. « Mais vous êtes bien parti, en laissant votre groupe derrière ? »

Le Prince Chris fronça les sourcils. « Où est votre veste ? »

Stiles voulut se frapper de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Derek n'était pas juste débraillé, il était en chemise.

Derek serra les mâchoires et rencontra le regard observateur du Prince. « Elle a disparu. Elle était avec le reste de mes affaires, mais elle n'était plus là quand je suis revenu les chercher. »

« Disparu ? » se moqua le Roi Gérard. « Ou bien, vous êtes-vous débarrassé d'une preuve vous reliant à ce crime horrible ? »

Derek ne vacilla pas. En fait, à ce moment, il aurait aussi bien pu s'être transformé en statue. « Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

« Je vous crois, » dit Stiles.

Derek fixa Stiles comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup. Stiles n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper pour le moment, cependant son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour trouver d'autres possibilités avant que le Roi Gérard n'ordonne l'arrestation de Derek. « Prince Chris, vos hommes ont-ils trouvé le kanima ? »

Le Prince serra les lèvres, et secoua la tête. « Malheureusement, non. »

« Est-il possible que le kanima ait fait cela ? » Stiles désigna le cadavre de la main. « Le kanima ne sait pas qu'il se transforme, est-ce possible que, qui que ce soit, soit par ici ? »

Le Prince Chris avait toujours l'air mécontent, mais au moins, il avait l'air de considérer cette option. Dieu merci, Stiles pouvait se débrouiller avec cela.

« C'est absurde, » dit le Roi Gérard. « Ce kanima a été vu, pour la dernière fois, à plus d'un jour de cheval d'ici. »

« Mais il se déplace plus vite qu'un loup-garou, » dit le Prince Chris.

Stiles descendit de cheval et marcha vers le cadavre, souhaitant rester posé à la vue de tant d'horreur sanglante. Il y avait _beaucoup_ de sang. « Y a-t-il une façon de déterminer s'il a été attaqué par un kanima ? » demanda-t-il. « Peut-être s'il a été paralysé ? »

Le Prince Chris s'agenouilla et bougea doucement la tête de l'homme pour observer sa nuque. « Il y a une marque. »

Stiles déglutit, se rappelant à lui-même qu'il ne _devait pas_ être malade, et s'agenouilla à côté du Prince. Il y avait une petite entaille sur la nuque de l'homme. C'était une si petite marque en considération de toutes les autres mutilations dont il avait été victime. « Cela vient d'une griffe de kanima ? »

Le Prince hocha la tête avec un air triste. « Selon toute vraisemblance. Cela l'a paralysé, mutilé, puis s'est enfui avant que nous arrivions. » Il se redressa. « Je vais doubler la garde au palais et en ville. Capitaine, si vous avez des hommes à nous prêter, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Nous devons trouver cette chose. »

Père s'inclina. « J'accepte, Votre Altesse. Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Stiles fut reconnaissant de pouvoir se relever, et s'éloigna du corps aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans que cela donne l'impression qu'il en avait peur. Le soulagement lui faisait tourner la tête. Derek n'avait tué personne, et le Roi Gérard n'allait pas l'arrêter pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

« Nous ne devrions pas le laisser ici. Nous devrions lui offrir des funérailles décentes, » dit Scott.

Le Prince Chris s'inclina et remonta sur son cheval. « Nous allons le faire, Votre Majesté. Je vais envoyer des hommes s'en occuper immédiatement. »

« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que vos hommes arrivent, » dit père. « Si cela convient à Vos Majestés ? »

 _Non_. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et eut juste le temps de se souvenir que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Mais il ne voulait pas que son père reste au milieu de cette satanée forêt, tout seul. Pas alors que le kanima avait déjà tué une personne et qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas parti très loin.

Stiles essaya de communiquer cette pensée à Scott grâce aux expressions de son visage. Cela n'eut pas vraiment l'efficacité escomptée.

Scott hocha la tête en approbation. « Ce serait bien, Capitaine. »

D'un autre côté, la Reine Mélissa n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette idée. « Cette chose pourrait encore être dans les parages. C'est dangereux pour vous de rester seul. »

Stiles aurait pu l'embrasser, mais cela aurait été inapproprié.

Père sourit. « Cela ira, Majesté. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. »

« Je peux rester, » dit Derek.

Stiles resta bouche-bée.

« Merci, Prince Derek, » dit Scott. « Ce sera parfait. »

 _Non. Pas parfait, pas parfait !_ S'il n'y avait eu qu'eux, Stiles l'aurait hurlé, mais il était douloureusement conscient de la présence du Roi Gérard. Tel quel, il réussit à se faire taire avec un bruit qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait de se faire étrangler.

Scott lui jeta un regard méfiant. « Stiles, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Bien. Je reste aussi, » dit-il rapidement. « L'union fait la force, n'est-ce pas ? »

Père soupira. « Stiles… »

« De nous deux, je suis celui qui a déjà affronté le kanima auparavant, » protesta Stiles. « Mon expérience pourra être utile s'il revient. »

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, _Je ne veux pas vous laisser tous les deux seuls pour l'affronter._

« Je sais que je me sentirais plus rassurée si vous restiez tous les trois, » dit la Reine Mélissa.

Père soupira à nouveau, mais c'était celui qu'il faisait quand il savait qu'il avait été vaincu. Il s'inclina. « Comme Votre Majesté le souhaite, comme toujours. »

La Reine Mélissa sourit. « Merci. »

Le Prince Chris et la Princesse Allison remontèrent tous les deux à cheval et conduisirent les autres en dehors de la clairière. Le Prince Chris leur assura qu'il serait bientôt de retour. Stiles garda un œil sur le Roi Gérard, mais n'arriva pas à voir quoi que ce soit dans les expressions du visage du roi.

Il avait été _terriblement_ rapide à blâmer Derek pour le meurtre.

Stiles y réfléchit en allant attacher son cheval et celui de Derek à un arbre. Il pouvait mettre cela sur l'aversion innée et les préjugés que le roi avait à l'encontre des loups-garous. Mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi diable avait-il voulu marier sa fille avec l'un d'eux ? Et il n'y avait pas que le mariage, pourquoi vouloir que Derek vienne vivre avec eux, et qu'au moins deux enfants naissent de cette union ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Stiles vit son père qui se tenait derrière lui. « Je suis surpris que vous ayez voulu rester. »

Etant donné les antécédents de Stiles avec des cadavres morts récemment, qu'il soit humain ou autre, ce n'était pas une réaction habituelle. Stiles essaya d'adopter un ton léger. « Quoi, et vous laisser tous les deux seuls ici ? Vous seriez perdus sans moi. »

Père leva les yeux au ciel. Derek ne dit rien, il marcha jusqu'à un arbre et s'assit contre le tronc, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Stiles le suivit. « Derek, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le regard de Derek resta obstinément fixé sur le sol. « Rien. J'adore me faire accuser de meurtre. Cela ne fait qu'embellir ma journée. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, pas seulement, » dit Stiles, ne réussissant pas à contenir la frustration dans sa voix. « Vous avez été énervé toute la journée. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Derek secoua la tête. « Laissez-moi tranquille, Stiles, s'il vous plaît. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question – _avait_ -il fait quelque chose pour offenser Derek ?- quand la voix de son père l'interrompit. « Stiles, venez par ici. »

Stiles hésita un instant, tout, en lui, le poussait à faire en sorte que Derek lui parle, mais il laissa tomber et se dirigea vers son père. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, » dit père. « Je voulais juste que vous veniez par ici. »

« Quoi ? » explosa Stiles, puis il baissa la voix, car Derek _pouvait_ les entendre. « Pourquoi ? »

Père le regarda avec douceur. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Stiles s'agita violemment. « Quelque chose ne va _pas_ , et j'essaie de comprendre ce que c'est, pour pouvoir _l'aider_ , mais il ne… »

« _Stiles_. Qu'A. T. Il. Dit ? »

Comme toujours, son premier instinct fut d'argumenter, mais le ton de sa voix impliquait que son père n'accepterait qu'une seule réponse. Ce qui donna à Stiles l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans. « Vous m'avez dit de _demander_ , » dit-il avec entêtement.

« Je vous ai aussi dit d' _écouter_. » Père posa une main sur son épaule, et le conduisit un peu plus loin de la clairière. « Il a demandé à ce que vous le laissiez tranquille, que vous le laissiez seul. Le harceler pour obtenir des réponses n'aidera en rien. »

Stiles grogna. « Mais comment puis-je arranger les choses s'il ne me parle pas ? »

Son père lui mit une tape derrière la tête. « Il n'y a peut-être rien que vous _puissiez_ arranger. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est de le laisser voir que vous êtes prêt à l'écouter, quand il sera prêt à parler. Et il ne sera peut-être pas prêt avant un bon bout de temps. Soyez simplement patient. »

 _Patient_. Bon Dieu, c'était un trait de caractère qu'il n'avait pas mais avait appris à cultiver au cours des dernières semaines. « J'ai _été_ patient ! »

Père fit demi-tour et fit un geste pour désigner la forêt. « Regardez alentour et voyez si vous pouvez trouver une preuve indiquant dans quelle direction le kanima est parti. »

Stiles resta bouche-bée et essaya d'expliquer à quel point c'était _injuste_ , à grand renfort d'amples gestes des mains. Il savait très bien que son père faisait cela uniquement pour le tenir éloigné de Derek. Mais cela fut aussi efficace que lorsqu'il le faisait étant enfant, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

Père fit un signe de tête en direction de la forêt et lança un regard à Stiles qui voulait dire 'Eh bien, allez-y'.

Sans autre protestation, Stiles se mit à la tâche. Au moins, la recherche d'indice lui donnerait du temps pour _réfléchir_ , une chance de découvrir comment il avait pu faire du tort à Derek, et ce que le Roi Gérard pouvait bien préparer.

C'était déprimant de penser que la deuxième sera peut-être bien la plus facile des deux.

**XX**

Au grand soulagement de Derek, le Capitaine Stilinski semblait parfaitement heureux de le laisser tranquille et de concentrer son attention sur les chevaux, même si Derek était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d' _autant_ de soin que cela. Il garda une oreille tournée vers la forêt, et cherchait l'odeur du kanima à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, mais tout ce qu'il entendait était Stiles qui cherchait, et qui murmurait des jurons.

Derek fit de son mieux pour le repousser. Il voulait s'endurcir, et clairement, il ne voulait pas penser à Stiles. Pas quand la moitié de son esprit était occupé par la voix de Stiles disant « Je vous crois. »

Alors que l'autre moitié de son esprit entendait les battements du cœur de Stiles indiquant qu'il mentait.

Fin du chapitre 17

**XX**

Publié le 27 12 2015


	18. 18-La confrontation

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoisAlive

Correction : NathDW

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, une très bonne année 2016 ^^

Bon au niveau de ffnet, elle commence mal, vu qu'il y a un bug qui m'empêche de répondre aux reviews récentes… Donc si je n'ai pas répondu, je le ferais dès que ça refonctionnera ^^

Rars :

Nephtysnoelle : Merci beaucoup ^^

Drayy : Merci pour ta review ^^ Je pense que ça va encore être le cas pour la fin de ce chapitre…

Fanny : Lol ^^ Voici les fesses… euh le chapitre 18 ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 18 – La confrontation.

Derek observa la salle de bal et expira lentement. Il y avait un millier d'odeurs -de sueur et de personnes, de vin et de sucre, de fumées et de parfums- entremêlées qui lui irritaient le nez. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi le Roi Gérard donnait autant de bal. C'était le second cette semaine, et d'après ce que Dame Lydia avait dit, il y en aurait au moins deux autres avant les noces de la Princesse Allison et du Roi Scott.

Derek attrapa une flûte de champagne, l'avala d'un trait, et la reposa vide sur un autre plateau. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, il serait resté dans sa chambre, comme il l'avait fait depuis leur retour de la forêt, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il avait pu voir l'expression consternée du visage de Stiles alors qu'ils chevauchaient, comme s'il devait faire un effort physique pour s'empêcher de poser des questions supplémentaires à Derek, mais aucune n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Derek en était reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir. Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter, éternellement.

Il continuait d'entendre le mensonge dans son esprit, même s'il essayait de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Stiles ne l'avait pas cru, et à un certain niveau, avait même pensé que Derek était capable de tuer, de sang froid, une personne innocente. Stiles ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Cela lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bon sang, il savait que ce n'était qu'un arrangement pour Stiles, et ce n'était pas comme si Derek avait besoin de _davantage_ de preuves démontrant qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de son époux. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'ils étaient encore pratiquement des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il avait bien plus besoin de Stiles que Stiles de lui.

Derek réalisa qu'il serrait son poignet gauche, frottant son pouce sur les bracelets cachés sous sa manche. S'il avait été plus fort, il les aurait enlevés. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il en avait maintenant cinq, le dernier lui avait été remis par Boyd, un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi.

« Son Altesse a demandé de vos nouvelles, » avait dit Boyd, en brandissant le bracelet.

Il n'y avait pas de petit mot. Derek n'en était pas déçu. _Pas du tout_. « Et qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Que vous alliez parfaitement bien, Monsieur, mais que les évènements de la promenade vous avaient fatigué, et que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangé. »

Derek avait du mal à le croire. « Vous avez dit tout cela ? »

« De façon implicite, Monsieur. Je suis sûr qu'il a compris. »

Derek déglutit et prit le nouveau bracelet entre ses doigts. « Est-ce tout ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Oui. » Boyd parla sans même cligner des yeux. « Y avait-il autre chose que vous auriez souhaité lui transmettre ? »

Il aurait voulu lui faire part de beaucoup trop de choses, et aucune par l'intermédiaire de Boyd. Ni par le sien d'ailleurs, sur ce sujet. Derek secoua la tête. « Avez-vous trouvé quoi que ce soit à propos d'Erica et des autres ? »

Si Boyd trouva ce changement de sujet étrange, il n'en dit rien. Son regard habituellement inexpressif, se durcit. « La piste s'arrête ici, Monsieur. Pour chacun d'entre eux. J'y suis presque je peux le sentir. »

Derek repoussa ses propres pensées et tourna toute son attention vers Boyd. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit de ma part… Ou du Roi Scott, il a promis de nous aider avec ceci… »

Boyd l'interrompit d'un bref mouvement de tête. « Rien pour l'instant, Monsieur. Bizarrement, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur vous et le Prince Stiles, personne ne fait attention à moi, ou à mes questions. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez l'air terriblement amusé par cela. »

Le visage de Boyd était redevenu impassible. « Monsieur. Je n'oserais jamais. »

Derek était trop avisé pour se fier au ton de ses paroles.

« Vous avez l'air de passer un bon moment, » dit une nouvelle voix juste à côté de lui, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Son sang se glaça quand il vit que c'était Kate.

Elle leva son verre de vin à ses lèvres rouges comme du sang, et sourit. « Vous savez, il est coutume de répondre quand quelqu'un vous parle. »

Derek réprima le frisson qui menaçait de l'envahir. La sensation d'être piégé revint, lui prenant la gorge, et faisant hurler son loup. Seul son contrôle d'acier lui permettait d'avoir l'air calme à l'extérieur. « Le banquet est agréable, » finit-il par dire, à défaut de trouver autre chose.

« En effet. » Kate sourit par-dessus le bord de son verre, et Derek ne savait pas si c'était le vin ou le maquillage qui les rendait si rouge. « J'adore tout simplement ces bals. C'est si _festif_. »

Derek se demanda s'il pourrait s'éclipser sans provoquer d'offense. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser le moindre faux pas, pas après que le Roi Gérard l'ait presque fait arrêter pour meurtre dans l'après-midi. « Hm. »

« Et c'est tellement adorable de voir Scott -je veux dire, Sa Majesté, » dit Kate, d'une façon qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas du tout désolée par son lapsus, « et Allison s'entendre si bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Un autre serviteur passa avec un plateau de rafraîchissements, et Derek en prit un avec reconnaissance avant d'en avaler la moitié. « En effet, » acquiesça-t-il, en cherchant une façon de se sortir de là.

Kate tapota son menton avec un de ses ongles. « Je n'ai pas vu le Prince Stiles ce soir. Vous ne sauriez pas où il se trouve ? »

Derek savait exactement où était Stiles, l'avait su dès qu'il était entré dans la salle de bal. Il savait aussi que Kate voulait dire qu'elle ne les avait pas vus ensemble. « Il est dans les environs. »

Kate rit. « Je suis surprise qu'il vous laisse sortir de son champ de vision. Il a été si _attentif_. »

 _Attentif_ , cela signifiait que Stiles avait passé les derniers jours à s'assurer que Derek ne soit jamais seul avec Kate. Il respira lentement, et fut content de la présence de toutes les autres odeurs dans la pièce, ce qui lui permit de repousser facilement celle de Kate et de se concentrer sur le verre qu'il tenait. « Que voulez-vous, Kate ? »

Elle fit un mouvement avec son verre. « Je voulais juste renouer avec mon loup favori. Dansez avec moi. »

Cette seule idée lui donnait la chair de poule. Derek ravala le besoin qu'il ressentait de rugir, mais grogna un petit « non ».

« Allons. » bouda Kate. « Ce sera comme à l'époque. Vous savez que vous le voulez. »

Derek posa son verre avant qu'il ne se brise entre ses doigts. « Non. Pas du tout. »

Kate posa sa main sur son bras. Le dégoût l'envahit et il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour résister à son instinct de la repousser d'un coup sec. Il réussit juste à rester immobile comme une statue, en espérant que cela suffirait. « Ne me touchez pas, » dit-il.

En guise de réponse, Kate enfonça ses doigts un peu plus dans son bras. « Juste une danse, Derek. Je détesterais rapporter votre _impolitesse_ à mon père. En fait, cela me pousserait à m'interroger sur votre lignée, si vous causiez une si grave offense à votre hôte en refusant une danse. » Elle se rapprocha de lui et rajouta, d'une voix basse, douce, chaude et écœurante. « Cela suffirait pour que certains pensent que vous avez quelque chose à cacher. »

Elle n'était pas un loup, se rappela Derek. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, ni sentir son stress. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait sentir, c'était la tension de son bras. Il ne voulait absolument pas danser avec elle, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, cela risquait de tout gâcher pour sa famille _et_ celle du Roi Scott. Derek ne savait que trop bien à quel point Kate pouvait se montrer vindicative.

C'était un des nombreux traits de caractère qu'elle avait hérités de son père.

Derek souffla lentement et sourit -du moins, il espérait que c'était un sourire, et non pas une grimace. « Très bien. Une danse. »

Il avait survécu à trois années avec Kate. Il pouvait survivre à une danse de plus.

**XX**

Stiles s'était montré patient. Il avait été patient lorsque les hommes du Prince Chris étaient arrivés et avait enveloppé le corps pour le ramener au village. Il avait été patient lors de la chevauchée de retour vers le château, patient quand Derek s'était retiré dans sa chambre en fermant la porte pour le reste de l'après-midi. Stiles s'était montré extrêmement patient quand il avait donné un autre bracelet à Boyd pour qu'il le donne à Derek il n'avait _rien_ dit, à part pour demander comment Derek allait après l'agitation causée par la chasse, et Boyd avait juste dit 'bien' en gardant une expression impassible.

Il avait été très patient en descendant seul pour rejoindre la salle de bal, continuant patiemment de respecter l'espace de Derek, il avait presque avalé sa langue pour s'empêcher de _harceler_ (merci à son père pour cette adorable définition) Derek avec ses questions.

Mais là, Derek était en train de danser avec la Princesse Kate, et aux yeux du monde, il semblait apprécier ce moment, sauf que Stiles savait que ce n'était pas possible, pas alors qu'il avait été tellement terrifié par elle lors du repas de l'autre jour, pas alors qu'il avait vu la lueur de peur dans les yeux de Derek quand elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Stiles en avait _marre_. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait d'obtenir la confiance de Derek, de construire une espèce de fondation pour leur couple, mais vu les progrès qu'il avait fait, il aurait aussi bien pu se frapper la tête contre un mur de briques. C'était comme traverser une pièce dont le sol était recouvert d'œufs -Stiles ne savait jamais quand il allait faire un faux pas, en briser un, et devoir tout recommencer à zéro. Et le pire, c'était que Derek ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner la _moindre indication_.

Maintenant, il dansait avec la femme qui, selon tout ce qu'avait vu Stiles, était responsable de tous les 'mauvais souvenirs', et de la peur de Derek concernant _toute_ forme d'intimité.

Stiles attendit que la musique change et il vit Derek qui fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la Princesse Kate. Il se dirigea vers eux et posa sa main sur le bras de Derek. Le geste était peut-être un peu possessif, mais sur le moment, les pensées de Stiles n'étaient pas vraiment claires.

Il sourit à Kate, mais c'était un sourire froid. « Puis-je vous interrompre ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Bien sûr. Nous ne voudrions pas que _celui-ci_ vous échappe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles sentit les muscles du bras de Derek qui se contractèrent. Pour sa part, Stiles la regarda calmement, déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître.

Kate s'éloigna un peu d'eux, puis elle fit une pause. « Je suppose que cela valait le coup pour vous, d'épouser un _vrai_ prince. »

Wow. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce genre d'insulte, assez longtemps pour que cela le prenne au dépourvu et lui donne l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup. Stiles devait admettre, à contrecœur, qu'il était impressionné.

Il se tourna et entraîna Derek pour la prochaine danse avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage aux mots de Kate.

« Que _faites_ -vous ? » siffla pratiquement Derek.

Il aurait du être excité d'être aussi proche de Derek, mais il était tellement en colère qu'il ne voyait plus clair. « De quoi est-ce que ça a l'air ? Je danse avec mon époux. » Dit Stiles, comme s'il s'en fichait plus que tout au monde. « Pourquoi ? Que faisiez- _vous_ avec elle ? »

La mâchoire de Derek tressaillit. « Je faisais un effort pour ne pas offenser notre hôte. »

Stiles se moqua. « Oh, c'était donc cela ? J'ai failli y croire. »

« Qu'est-ce supposé vouloir dire ? » La main de Derek se resserra sur celle de Stiles. « Pensez-vous que j'ai _voulu_ danser avec elle ? »

« J'essaie de penser à d'autres raisons qui expliqueraient pourquoi vous dansez avec une femme qui, selon toute vraisemblance, vous terrifie. »

« Encore une fois, » à ce moment, Derek lançait un regard noir, un vrai regard noir. « je faisais un effort pour ne pas offenser notre hôte. Je sais que je ne suis pas doué en politique, mais je peux faire des civilités lorsque les circonstances l'exigent. »

Stiles renvoya son regard noir à Derek, sans céder d'un pouce. « Et ces circonstances l'exigeaient ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Derek, vous n'êtes pas _obligé_ de lui parler, juste… »

« Juste quoi ? » le coupa Derek. « Je dois juste vous laisser intervenir pour me sauver encore une fois, puisque que de toute évidence, je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi-même. »

Stiles eut l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre une gifle. Il continuait de danser, mais pourtant il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce que faisaient ses pieds. « Intervenir et… Pourquoi diable pensez-vous que je pense que vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de vous-même ? Ai-je fait _quoi que ce soit_ pour vous donner cette impression ? »

« _Oui_. »

Ce mot, accompagné par la lueur furieuse des yeux de Derek, atteignit Stiles comme un coup de poing, et il en resta ébahi. Il… mais… _comment_ … ?

Derek le lâcha, et recula de deux pas. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense que je vais me retirer pour la soirée. » Il s'inclina poliment. « Profitez du reste du bal, s'il vous plaît. »

Stiles le regarda s'éloigner pendant environ quarante-cinq secondes avant d'arriver à faire bouger ses pieds pour suivre Derek. Oh, non. Il n'en avait pas encore fini avec son époux.

**XX**

Cela faisait deux minutes que Derek avait rejoint sa chambre, et il avait à moitié déboutonné sa veste quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Stiles entra, ses yeux ambrés étaient plissés et ses poings étaient serrés comme s'il se retenait d'enrouler ses doigts autour du cou de Derek.

Tristement, Derek n'en fut pas surpris. « Que faites-vous ici ? » dit-il sans montrer d'émotion, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Stiles referma la porte d'un coup de pied. « Je suis ici parce que nous étions en train de nous disputer, et nous sommes foutrement loin d'en avoir fini. »

Il était assez près pour que Derek puisse sentir les étincelles brûlantes de sa colère et entendre le battement furieux du cœur de Stiles. Il aurait dû avoir peur, être inquiet, parce que Stiles était en colère _contre lui_ , mais à un moment, au cours des deux dernières heures, quelque chose avait changé en lui, et il voulait craquer, griffer et se _battre_. « Eh bien, peut-être que j'en ai fini. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez ou aviez pu le savoir. »

Stiles émit un bruit qui aurait pu être un grognement s'il avait été un loup. « Ce n'est pas faute d' _essayer_. Que dois-je faire de plus, l'écrire dans ce foutu ciel ? »

Derek finit de déboutonner sa veste et la lança à travers la pièce pour éviter de la réduire en charpie. « Il est parfaitement clair que ce n'est qu'un arrangement, tout comme il est parfaitement clair que vous ne me faites pas confiance. »

Stiles eut l'air déconcerté. « Je suis désolé mais _quoi_? Quand avez-vous… »

« J'ai entendu le mensonge ! » cria Derek. « Quand vous avez dit que vous me croyiez, que je n'avais pas tué cet homme, c'était un _mensonge_. Vous ne m'avez pas cru. Vous ne me faites pas confiance. »

Stiles sursauta comme si Derek l'avait frappé et en resta bouche bée. Quelque chose revint à l'esprit de Derek, un rappel qu'il était dangereusement près de dire des paroles qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer, mais à cet instant il n'arrivait pas à y accorder d'importance.

« Je ne _voulais_ pas, » dit enfin Stiles. « Je ne voulais pas croire que vous ayez pu faire cela, mais comme vous avez dit, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le savoir. Pas alors que vous vous refermez, et me repoussez à chaque fois que je me rapproche, quand le plus petit faux pas nous fait redevenir des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. C'est vous qui parlez de confiance, alors que vous n'avez aucune _foutue_ confiance en moi. »

Derek grogna, mais cela eut l'effet inverse, car Stiles s'avança _plus près_ de lui, et pointa un doigt vers lui.

« C'est sacrément épuisant, avec vous, je dois toujours marcher sur des œufs, » dit Stiles. « Je ne sais jamais ce qui va vous faire réagir, parce que _Dieu sait_ _que vous ne me le direz jamais_. »

Derek tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. Il pouvait en sentir les vibrations dans son ventre, le faisant frissonner. « Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose ? »

« Ce serait un changement agréable, oui ! »

« Très bien, alors, je n'ai aucun besoin d'un époux qui pourrait penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Stiles devinrent durs comme la pierre. « Eh bien, je n'ai aucun besoin d'un époux qui est incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour me dire ce qu'il veut de moi. »

Derek serrait et desserrait ses poings. « Bien, vous savez où se trouve la porte. Je vous invite à l'utiliser quand vous voulez. »

Stiles ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il essayait de trouver des mots mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. « Bien ! » finit-il par crier, avant de tourner les talons.

« Bien ! » cria Derek derrière lui.

Stiles partit en claquant la porte, et après trente seconde de respiration furieuse, la colère fut remplacée par de la crainte alors que Derek réalisait qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ effacer ce qu'il avait dit. Si Stiles le prenait au mot, alors l'alliance de leurs familles était annulée et il n'y avait plus rien pour empêcher le Roi Gérard de recommencer à les attaquer.

Il avait vraiment tout détruit.

**XX**

Fin chapitre 18

Publié le 03 01 2016 (oui oui 2016 du 1er coup ^^ Non je ne me suis absolument pas trompé, je n'ai pas marqué 2015 ^^ Je suis très fière de moi ^^)


	19. 19-Le baiser

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Correction : NathDW

Rars :

Drayy : Merci mais je proteste ^^ C'est l'auteur qui a fait les découpages de chapitres ^^ Je ne fais que les suivre et attendre une semaine pour publier… ça fait de moi une sadique, c'est ça ?

Fanny : Merci ^^ Fins à la con…. Oui c'est pas faux ^^ et ce n'est pas celui-ci qui te feras dire le contraire ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 19 – Le baiser.

Stiles ne savait pas où il allait, il savait juste qu'il y allait très vite. Les couloirs se succédaient de manière floue. Il voulait aller trouver Scott, mais non, il pourrait être avec Allison, et lui parler maintenant se révélerait totalement futile. Il pourrait aller voir Lydia, mais elle avait déjà rejoint sa chambre quand il était revenu de la forêt, et il doutait sérieusement qu'elle veuille de la compagnie, quelle qu'elle soit, avant au moins une heure.

Il voulait se déchaîner et râler contre quelqu'un. De préférence Derek, mais il était plus qu'évident que Derek ne souhaitait pas sa présence près de lui. Pas du tout.

« Vous avez rencontré un problème, Votre Altesse ? »

Stiles se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre.

Le fait que ce soit la Princesse Kate ne dissipa pas sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle était assise très sagement sur une chaise du couloir, comme si elle se fichait du reste du monde. Elle se leva et lissa attentivement sa jupe. « Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Derek et vous aviez très vite disparus du bal après votre danse. J'ose espérer que tout va bien. »

 _Evidemment_ , pensa amèrement Stiles, en serrant les lèvres pour retenir cette réponse. « C'est très gentil de votre part, Votre Altesse, mais nous allons bien. Je peux vous l'assurer. »

Il fit un mouvement pour la dépasser, mais Kate fut assez rapide pour suivre son pas. « C'est bon à entendre. Je comprends à quel point, Derek peut être… difficile. »

La compassion simulée de ses mots l'énerva. Stiles savait qu'elle essayait de l'amener à se confier, en se présentant comme une confidente. Il serra les dents à cette pensée. « Etrange. Je ne le trouve pas du tout difficile, » mentit Stiles entre ses dents. « Peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'une personne avec une approche plus douce ? »

La bouche de Kate se tordit légèrement avant d'afficher un sourire. « Peut-être. Mais, dans ce cas, vous avez plus d'expérience que moi. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter que ma seule présence soit une offense. »

Stiles s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. « Et qu'est-ce supposé vouloir dire ? »

Kate sourit et fit un geste de la main comme pour éloigner le commentaire. « Rien, rien ! C'est juste… Je pensais au fait que cela doit être éprouvant pour vous d'être à peine un prince dans un monde où ce genre de chose est primordial. »

Stiles rigola. Il ne put s'en empêcher. « C'est tout ? C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire ? Seigneur, femme, je suis le fils illégitime du roi, élevé à la cour. Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez en apprendre assez à mon sujet en quelques jours, quelques _minutes,_ pour être à la hauteur des abus que j'ai subi pendant dix-neuf années ? C'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi. »

Il aurait probablement dû s'arrêter là, mais il était furieux, furieux de la façon dont cette femme avait traité Derek, de la façon dont elle l'avait manipulé et contraint. Même dans les meilleurs moments, sa bouche fonctionnait toute seule, et cet instant était loin d'être un de ces meilleurs moments.

Stiles rencontra son regard sans ciller. « A quel point êtes-vous faible, pour avoir besoin de faire cela pour vous sentir forte et complète. Vous devez tellement vous haïr pour ressentir de la joie en rabaissant quelqu'un. Ou, non… C'est parce que c'est la seule façon d'attirer l'attention de votre père, n'est-ce pas ? » La rapide lueur de peur qu'il lut dans son regard lui confirma qu'il avait atteint la cible en plein dans le mille. « Ah, c'est donc la raison, n'est-ce pas ? Votre père est un bâtard au cœur froid, et il ne respecte que la force, surtout la force qu'il reconnaît. Votre frère a eu le cran de lui résister, mais pas vous, parce que vous avez besoin de son approbation plus que de l'air que vous respirez. Donc vous vous êtes courbée et transformée en cette caricature de personne pour attirer son attention, pour l'obliger à vous aimer, pour qu'il vous accorde de la valeur. Il vous a manipulée aussi bien que vous avez manipulé tellement d'autres personnes, vous transformant en son golem personnel une statue vivante, vide, dévouée et soumise à ses demandes. Est-ce que vous arrivez encore à vous souvenir de qui vous êtes ? Ou êtes-vous tellement dépendante de lui, que s'il disparaissait, vous en feriez de même, comme un ruban de fumée ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, juste un peu. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si désespéré, si pathétique, comme… »

Son poing l'atteignit au coin de la bouche, un coup aussi fort que ceux qu'il recevait durant l'entraînement. Du sang envahit sa bouche. Stiles bloqua le deuxième coup, mais elle leva le genou et le frappa dans les côtes. Elle attrapa sa tête, enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'envoya la tête la première dans le mur.

Stiles se força à rire. « Etait-ce un sujet sensible ? »

Kate bouillait à côté de lui. « Vous ne savez rien. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas encore tué à cet instant, c'est que mon père pense que vous serez plus utile vivant. »

Stiles s'écarta du muret, cracha du sang, grimaçant à cause du goût métallique dans sa bouche. « Ah oui. » Il frotta sa mâchoire. Bon sang, cela serait douloureux au matin. « Nous ne voudrions pas nous mettre Sa Majesté le Roi Scott à dos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kate ricana. « Il est aussi plus utile vivant, tout comme le reste de votre maison… du moins, pour le moment. Vous ne savez absolument pas avec quelle rapidité le bon vouloir de Sa Majesté peut changer. »

Stiles s'immobilisa complètement. « Si vous blessez le moindre d'entre eux -mon frère, mon père, mon époux- je vous écorcherai vive et vous broierai les os pour nourrir les poissons de la rivière. »

Kate écarquilla les yeux, en une expression simulée de douceur et d'innocence. « Oh, mais assurément, vous n'oseriez pas frapper une femme ? Vous êtes bien trop chevaleresque pour cela. »

Il essuya le sang de sa lèvre et dit d'une voix aussi froide que possible. « Qui a dit que j'utiliserais mes poings ? »

Stiles s'éloigna de Kate et reprit son chemin dans le couloir, encore tellement furieux qu'il ne voyait pas clairement. Quand le premier frisson l'envahit, il le repoussa complètement. Le suivant fut assez fort pour l'obliger à s'appuyer contre le mur. Il était _gelé_ , et le froid l'atteignait jusqu'aux os.

Bon sang, bon sang, comment avait-il pu être aussi foutrement stupide ?

Il leva la main, et le vit, le sceau du froid inscrit sur le dos de sa main droite. Il ne savait pas comment Kate avait réussi à faire cela –si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait créé elle-même, ou si quelqu'un le lui avait donné- mais il devait le briser avant de mourir congelé au milieu de ce satané couloir.

Stiles chancela jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'un couteau.

**XX**

Derek devait arranger ça. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il devait le faire. Si Stiles demandait une annulation, la famille de Derek se retrouverait sans protection. Et ce serait entièrement sa faute. Encore une fois.

Il se persuada que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait un nœud à l'estomac.

Il devait retrouver Stiles et s'excuser. Non, il devait attendre que Stiles revienne dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'alors, sa colère se serait calmée.

 _Peu de chance, vu que tu lui as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de lui. Tu auras de la chance s'il accepte de te parler._

Derek enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Si seulement il s'était éloigné de Kate. Si seulement il n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche. Il aurait dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang avant d'exprimer la moindre insatisfaction. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si Stiles n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Il avait quand même évité à Derek d'être arrêté pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. C'était suffisant, pas vrai ?

Une porte s'ouvrit dans la chambre de Stiles, et Derek sauta sur ses pieds, et rejoignit la porte qui séparait leurs chambres en deux enjambées. Il se força à prendre deux inspirations avant de toquer. « Stiles ? Pouvons-nous parler ? »

Il attendit, mais n'entendit aucune réponse, rien à l'exception d'un rythme cardiaque rapide et d'une respiration tout aussi rapide. Stiles était énervé. Derek pensa que cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, mais quand même…

Non, il devait le laisser tranquille. Il pourrait peut-être réessayer plus tard, ou peut-être au matin.

…

Quelque chose tomba dans la chambre de Stiles.

Derek jeta toute précaution par la fenêtre et entra précipitamment par la porte.

Stiles était à terre, blotti en boule, tremblant si fort que Derek eut peur qu'il se fracasse le crâne contre la chaise renversée à côté de lui.

Derek bondit par-dessus la chaise et s'agenouilla. Il n'avait vu des convulsions que deux fois, la majorité de son savoir venait de Boyd et de sa façon de gérer les crises d'Erica. Cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps, seulement une paire de minutes au pire il devait surtout s'assurer que Stiles ne se cogne pas et ne se blesse pas davantage.

Cependant, dès qu'il en vit davantage, Derek réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Les lèvres de Stiles étaient pratiquement bleues, et sa peau était froide comme la glace.

Il n'était pas en train de faire une crise, il _tremblait_.

Stiles cligna des yeux en le regardant, et son souffle créa une brume blanche. « D-d-d-… »

Derek prit Stiles, sifflant au contact du froid de sa peau, et le porta sur le lit. Il réussit à les envelopper tous les deux dans la couverture, recouvrant Stiles de son corps autant que possible pour le réchauffer. Stiles tremblait assez pour cogner sa tête contre la mâchoire de Derek. Derek grimaça, plus à cause du bleu qu'aurait inévitablement Stiles qu'à cause de sa propre blessure.

« Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Il attira Stiles encore plus près de lui. « Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

Stiles leva la main, et Derek vit la marque bleue qu'il y avait sur le dos de celle-ci. « Brisez-le, » dit Stiles en claquant des dents. « Couteau. Ou… »

Derek transforma ses ongles en griffes. « Ceci ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et un autre tremblement secoua son corps.

Pour avoir un meilleur angle, il s'assit avec Stiles en gardant les couvertures autour eux. Il fit glisser le bout de la griffe de son pouce sur la marque, la coupant rapidement et proprement, en faisant attention à appliquer juste la pression nécessaire pour entamer la peau sans s'enfoncer plus profondément.

Ce qui eut le même effet que quand on coupait les fils d'une marionnette. Stiles s'écroula contre lui, alors que la tension présente dans son corps disparaissait. Il tremblait encore, mais beaucoup moins violemment. Sa peau se réchauffa, et il se blottit contre le torse de Derek.

Derek était plus qu'heureux de le laisser faire. Il resserra ses bras autour de Stiles et le garda tout près de lui, attendant que les tremblements cessent, et que la respiration et le cœur de Stiles reprennent un rythme normal.

« Vous avez besoin d'un bandage, » dit Derek. « Laissez-moi… »

« Ça va. » Stiles serra les doigts sur le tissu de la chemise de Derek. « Ça va, c'est juste… Merci. »

Derek posa son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles –pour le réchauffer, ce n'était pas du tout pour profiter de son odeur. « Qu'est-ce que c' _était_? »

« Le sceau du froid, » dit Stiles. « C'est censé vous geler immédiatement, ou presque je pense que celui-ci a été mal confectionné, parce qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs minutes pour faire effet. Ce qui a quand même suffit pour m'empêcher d'aller chercher mon couteau. »

Derek jeta un regard à la chaise renversée sur le sol, maintenant il voyait que la moitié du bazar présent sur le bureau de Stiles l'avait suivi dans sa chute. Il était probable que le couteau fasse partie de ce bazar. Puis il comprit ce que Stiles venait de dire. « Attendez. Quelqu'un l'a mis sur vous ? Pour vous _geler_ jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules et faisait jouer ses doigts sur la chemise de Derek. « Votre précédente promise n'était pas très contente de ma personne. »

« Kate, » dit bêtement Derek. « Kate vous a fait cela ? »

« Elle est venue me voir. J'étais de mauvaise humeur. » Stiles enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek. « Puis cela a dégénéré. »

Derek le serra plus fort contre lui. Il avait envie de _tuer_ Kate pour avoir fait du mal à Stiles, mais c'était avant tout sa faute, puisque c'était à cause de lui que Stiles était parti comme une furie. Dieu, si seulement il avait…

Stiles soupira, son souffle désormais réchauffé caressa la peau de Derek et il agrippa à nouveau la chemise de Derek. « N'écoutez pas ce qu'elle dit, » dit-il, d'une voix déterminée. « Elle ne vous a jamais dit que des mensonges. Elle est égoïste, vicieuse et je déteste le fait qu'elle ait pu vous toucher dans le passé je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit, ou ce qu'elle a fait, mais je sais que ce n'était rien de bon et j'aimerais pouvoir la faire _brûler_ pour ça… »

« Stiles, » dit Derek, dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'attaque verbale, mais soit Stiles ne l'avait pas entendu, soit il s'en fichait, soit il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, parce que la tirade tremblotante continua.

« Vous méritez mieux que cela, vous méritez tellement mieux que cela, et je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru dans la forêt, et je _déteste_ cela je déteste avoir laissé le Roi Gérard, surtout lui, m'influencer ne serait-ce qu'une _seconde_ ; je me fiche des problèmes que nous avions vous ne méritiez pas cela… »

Ces mots lui retournèrent le cœur. Derek repoussa les couvertures et les mit tous deux sur leurs pieds. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Stiles, le changement de position lui permit juste de se mettre à faire les cent pas, en se passant la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il allait et venait tous les six pas environ. Ses yeux d'ambre étaient écarquillés et luisaient d'une lueur sauvage, alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche si vite que Derek n'arrivait pas à suivre. C'était comme un déluge engloutissant la chambre.

« Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ni pourquoi vous pensez que je pense que vous ne pouvez pas prendre soin de vous, mais vous devez me _dire_ ce genre de chose, Derek, me dire ce que j'ai fait pour que je ne recommence pas, parce que je ne veux pas vous blesser, je ne veux pas que vous vous enfuyiez loin de moi je déteste quand vous me regardez comme si vous aviez peur de moi… »

Derek se rapprocha de lui d'un coup, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire mais il avait besoin d' _arrêter_ Stiles, juste pour un instant. Il prit le visage de Stiles en coupe, passa son pouce sur sa magnifique lèvre inférieure et vit pour la première fois qu'elle était coupée et qu'elle saignait.

A sa grande surprise, Stiles s'arrêta. Les oreilles de Derek bourdonnèrent à cause du silence jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le rythme du cœur de Stiles, fort et rapide, qui remplissait l'espace entre eux.

Pendant un instant Derek ne put réfléchir, il devait juste l' _observer_ , ses lèvres, son nez, ses grands yeux ambrés et ses joues rougies –dont une portait une marque qui se transformerait en bleu le lendemain matin- et les grains de beauté parsemés sur sa peau claire. Derek voulait les embrasser un par un.

Stiles gémit, un petit son de douleur qui résonna dans le silence, et Derek se souvint que sa lèvre était blessée. Il aurait dû retirer sa main, mais Derek était désespéré à l'idée de ne plus le toucher. « Vous saignez, » dit-il bêtement d'une voix plus dure que d'habitude.

« Hein ? » Stiles cligna des yeux, puis sortit sa langue pour toucher la coupure de sa lèvre, touchant au passage le pouce de Derek. « Oh. Cela. Ce n'est rien. »

« Nous devrions nettoyer la plaie, » dit Derek d'une voix rauque.

Stiles secoua la tête d'une façon à peine visible, un geste si léger que Derek ne le sentit que parce qu'il tenait encore la tête de Stiles entre ses mains. « Ça va. Regardez. »

Regarder les lèvres de Stiles. Eh bien, voila qui ne serait pas du tout une tâche difficile.

Stiles ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. La coupure de sa lèvre fut illuminée d'une lumière bleue, comme les tatouages de son corps. Quand la lumière disparut, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de la blessure.

Derek passa doucement son pouce à l'endroit qui avait été blessé. « Vous pouvez vous guérir. »

« Un peu, » dit Stiles. « Derek… »

« J'ai envie de vous embrasser. »

Spontanément, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, si doucement que pendant une minute, Derek fut certain des les avoir dit dans sa tête.

Puis il vit l'écarquillement des yeux de Stiles, comme s'il était choqué, et Derek réalisa qu'il les avait dits à voix haute.

La panique l'envahit immédiatement. Son instinct le poussait à se taire et s'enfuir avant que Stiles se mette à rire. « Mais je ne suis pas doué, » ajouta précipitamment Derek. « Je ne suis pas… »

« Je m'en fiche, » le coupa Stiles. « Nous nous entraînerons. Nous ferons beaucoup d'entraînements. » Il leva ses mains et les posa sur celles de Derek. « Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de fois où j'ai pensé au fait de vous embrasser ? Cela me perturbait. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas ? »

Derek finit par enlever son pouce de la lèvre de Stiles, mais seulement pour le passer sur le grain de beauté qu'il avait au coin de la bouche. « C'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas, » dit-il. « C'est juste… Je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçu à cause de moi. »

 _Je ne veux pas que vous me rejetiez_ aurait été plus véridique, mais Derek n'eut pas la force de le dire. Il avait déjà l'impression de s'être trop dévoilé, comme s'il avait ouvert une boite contenant des verres extrêmement fragiles et qu'il la tendait à Stiles, sans savoir du tout s'il allait les chérir ou les écraser.

A ces mots, les yeux de Stiles s'adoucirent, comme s'il avait entendu ce que Derek n'avait pas dit. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'être, » murmura-t-il, son souffle effleurant la peau de Derek.

Derek fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de Stiles, et, du bout de ses pouces, caressa les os de ses hanches qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu mince des braies que portaient Stiles. Ils s'effleuraient, leurs nez se caressant, et tout ce que Derek pouvait entendre était le rythme effréné de leurs cœurs.

Puis Stiles s'avança, franchissant le demi-centimètre qui les séparait, et l'embrassa pour la première fois depuis leur mariage.

Derek se figea, c'était un réflexe, tous ses muscles s'étaient raidis, mais les lèvres de Stiles étaient douces et chaudes. Ses doigts s'étaient enfouis dans les cheveux de Derek, grattant gentiment son cuir chevelu. Lentement la tension présente dans les épaules de Derek disparut et il se concentra sur le baiser, et le doux contact de ses lèvres qui offraient à peine plus qu'une caresse.

Puis Stiles recula d'un centimètre, juste assez pour pouvoir parler. « Ce n'était pas si mal, pas vrai ? »

Non, c'était… Derek n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que c'était, il ne pouvait l'identifier. « Stiles, » murmura-t-il, et il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent.

**XX** IMAGE **XX**

Tapez ceci dans google et cliquez sur le premier lien pour voir l'image ^^

post/100302837939/the-kiss-from-chapter-19-of-a-desperate

Stiles gémit de contentement, et la vibration fit frémir Derek. Son cœur tambourinait encore, sous l'effet de la nervosité, tout autant que du désir, mais les doigts présents dans ses cheveux lui servaient d'ancre, lui expliquant par de légères pressions tout ce que leurs bouches étaient trop occupées pour dire.

 _Ne pars pas. Ne t'enfuis pas. Reste ici. Embrasse-moi encore._

Dans un souffle tremblant, Derek finit par trouver le courage de faire passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles avant de la mordiller gentiment. Ce qui lui valut un gémissement surpris, puis Stiles l'imita aussitôt. Cela ne le foudroya pas mais le réchauffa, comme si le plaisir mijotait lentement et que, chaque mouvement et bruit émis par Stiles faisaient imperceptiblement monter la température.

Puis Stiles passa encore une fois sa langue sur la lèvre de Derek, comme pour demander une permission, et, après une très courte hésitation, Derek ouvrit la bouche pour y laisser entrer Stiles.

La façon, dont Stiles l'explorait, était douloureusement tendre, presque prudente, comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait ou qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir. Puis leurs langues s'effleurèrent et tout ralentit. Le temps ralentit, tout comme le cœur de Derek et le monde disparut, il ne restait que Stiles, ses mains, ses lèvres, ses doux gémissements et son odeur. A chaque tendre caresse, la peur et l'inquiétude s'envolaient, laissant Derek détendu et empli de désir.

Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Stiles et ouvrit davantage la bouche en l'attirant plus près. Stiles comprit le message et approfondit le baiser. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent un peu plus dans les cheveux de Derek, et oh, Seigneur, c'était nouveau, étrange et tellement, tellement bon. Pourquoi avait-il autant attendu pour faire cela ?

Une des mains de Stiles glissa dans les cheveux de Derek, pour descendre le long de son cou et atterrir sur son torse avant de le pousser légèrement mais avec insistance. Derek aurait pu s'inquiéter mais Stiles continuait de l'embrasser et son autre main était toujours dans ses cheveux, et c'était très, très difficile de penser à autre chose ou de ressentir autre chose que ce désir si chaud et doux.

Derek se laissa pousser en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le lit, et il se laissa lentement tomber pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Stiles arrêta alors le baiser, mais c'était juste pour pouvoir attraper le bas de la chemise de Derek pour la relever. Derek leva les bras, encore étourdi et perdu dans ce monde spécial hors du temps, et Stiles put lui enlever sa chemise et la jeter au loin.

Derek fit glisser la veste de Stiles sur ses épaules, puis s'occupa de déboutonner son gilet alors que d'un mouvement d'épaule, Stiles faisait tomber sa veste sur le sol. Le gilet la suivit, puis Stiles défit sa cravate et retira sa chemise, révélant enfin son torse tatoué.

Il enfourcha Derek, écartant les jambes pour que ses genoux entourent les hanches de Derek, et que leurs sexes soient à deux doigts l'un de l'autre.

C'était comme dans un rêve, tout était lent, précieux et magnifique, et Derek rechignait à l'idée de se réveiller.

Il fit courir ses mains le long des côtes de Stiles, s'abreuvant de la vue de ses tatouages, et se pencha en avant pour suivre un des contours bleu du bout de sa langue. Stiles frissonna et se cambra contre lui. Un « oui » à peine murmuré jaillit de sa bouche, et Derek suivit le tatouage jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre un mamelon. Il fit passer sa langue dessus, et Stiles gémit.

Du bout de son nez, Derek commença à tracer un chemin menant à l'autre mamelon, en déposant des baisers sur le torse de Stiles, mais ensuite, Stiles l'arrêta, en lui prenant le menton pour capturer sa bouche d'un baiser.

Stiles remua les hanches, juste assez pour que leurs membres frottent l'une contre l'autre. Derek gémit en sentant le désir envahir la base de sa colonne vertébrale, d'une façon un peu plus intense qu'auparavant, avant de se disperser en un picotement chaleureux à travers tout son corps. Un petite partie de lui voulait plus, voulait frotter son sexe, durement et rapidement contre Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent en hurlant, mais c'était une envie lointaine, comme une légère piqûre au travers de la couverture de plaisir flou découlant de la perfection de cet instant. S'embrasser lentement comme s'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, nulle part où aller, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde juste pour se toucher, se découvrir et se chérir.

Derek fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles avant de les remonter dans son dos, se réjouissant des gémissements étouffés que causaient ses paumes, avalant les courts halètements quand il utilisait ses ongles pour l'égratigner légèrement. Stiles se cambra contre lui, s'appuyant contre le torse de Derek, et ce fut tellement facile qu'il se laissa aller en arrière, les entraînant tous deux sur le matelas, Derek sur le dos, et Stiles sur lui, un poids chaud que Derek n'avait aucune envie de repousser. Ses mains retrouvèrent les fesses de Stiles, et Derek fit un mouvement paresseux des hanches, juste assez pour sentir cette pression, assez pour que Stiles gémisse dans sa bouche.

Ses hanches bougeaient presque sans son accord, mais de façon lente, parce que tout était si parfait et merveilleux que Derek ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Au-dessus de lui, Stiles remua légèrement ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Derek, ses bras étaient de chaque côté de sa tête, et il continuait de l'embrasser, coupant le souffle de Derek à l'aide de sa langue si maligne.

C'était comme être sur un bateau, à moitié endormi et se balancer gentiment au gré des vagues. Derek se sentait pâteux, lent et étourdi à cause de l'odeur, de Stiles, de son excitation, du sexe et d'eux, qui imprégnait son corps à chaque inspiration. Il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours.

« Derek, » murmura Stiles. « Derek, _pitié_. »

Derek appuya sa main plus fermement sur les fesses de Stiles, et remonta son autre main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un autre baiser, puis bougea ses hanches un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite. Stiles cria dans sa bouche en serrant le drap entre ses poings, ses hanches remuant contre Derek alors qu'il jouissait. Derek savoura tout, le petit cri désespéré que Stiles laissa échapper, les vibrations que cela avait apporté au baiser, puis l'inspiration suivante lui offrit une nouvelle odeur : celle de la semence et du plaisir satisfait, et cela suffit pour faire jouir Derek.

Il ne vola pas, il n'éclata pas en milles morceaux, il laissa cette sensation envahir son être, comme une vague, réconfortante, chaude et magnifique. Il laissa Stiles l'embrasser pendant qu'il s'en remettait, laissa son corps aller à son propre rythme en attendant que le contrecoup disparaisse.

Stiles laissa tomber sa tête à côté de celle de Derek et enfouit son nez dans son cou. « Wow. »

Derek caressa le dos de Stiles avec sa main et hocha la tête, ne pensant pas pouvoir parler pour le moment. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en pensant à cette intimité, cette chose nouvelle entre eux, qui était précieuse, fragile, parfaite et absolument bouleversante.

Stiles releva la tête et caressa la joue de Derek du bout de son pouce. Il avait l'air inquiet. « Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ? Vous ai-je fait mal ? »

Derek leva la main, et sentit l'humidité sur ses joues. Ah. Donc il était en train de pleurer. Et Stiles était inquiet pour lui.

« Derek… »

Derek prit la main de Stiles et en embrassa la paume. « Je vais bien, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal. Vous êtes parfait. C'était parfait. »

C'était ce qu'il fallait dire apparemment, car aussitôt l'inquiétude fut remplacée par un doux sourire, un peu incertain, et Stiles enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek. « Oui, ça l'était, » murmura-t-il, et savoir que Stiles ressentait la même chose, cela donnait envie à Derek de se rouler en boule en s'accrochant à ce moment et de ne jamais le laisser filer.

« Vous devriez rester, » dit Stiles. « Avec moi. Si vous le voulez. »

 _Rester_. Derek ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. « Oui. Je le veux. » Et il s'obligea à le dire en entier, pour que Stiles puisse l'entendre. « Je veux rester avec vous. »

Il sentit un sourire contre la peau de son cou. « Bien. »

**XX**

Des heures plus tard, ils furent tous deux réveillés par le cri de la banshee.

**XX**

Fin chapitre 19

Note de l'auteur : _L'illustration est l'œuvre de la merveilleuse et incroyable geeky-sova ! Je ne trouve pas les mots, j'ai juste tapé sur mon clavier en majuscules parce qu'elle est TELLEMENT PARFAITE._

Lien de l'image :

http*:/*geeky-sova*.*tumblr.*com*/*post/100302837939/the-kiss-from-chapter-19-of-a-desperate

Publié le 10 01 2016


	20. 20-Le cri

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Drayy : Merci ^^ Oui je suis sadique niark niark niark ^^ Et ce n'est pas fini ^^

Fanny : Merci ^^ Je crois que tous les lecteurs ont eu la même réaction ^^ ENFIN un baiser ^^ Non, ça aurait été tellement sadique et méchant de faire ça… ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 20 – Le cri.

Stiles se redressa brutalement et tomba à moitié en dehors du lit, ses jambes étaient emmêlées avec celles de Derek dans les draps. Il gigota pour se libérer et se laissa tomber au sol pour attraper ses vêtements à tâtons. Le hurlement de Lydia résonnait dans ses oreilles, il avait été assez long et fort pour réveiller tout le palais, et sa seule pensée concernait l'avertissement de Kate, et son père, Scott, la Reine Mélissa, et _pitié, Seigneur, pas eux, faites que ce ne soit pas l'un d'entre eux…_

Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles et le remit sur ses pieds, et ensuite, tout ce que Stiles comprit, c'était que Derek passait sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et avait son pantalon à la main.

Stiles s'habilla plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait au cours de sa vie. Il était encore en train de passer sa chemise alors qu'il courait dans le couloir, pour atteindre la chambre de Scott car c'était la plus proche.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Stiles puisse toquer, et Scott était là, les cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil, et à peine plus habillé que Stiles, mais il était _vivant_ , vivant ce n'était pas pour lui que Lydia avait crié.

Stiles se jeta sur lui pour serrer son frère dans ses bras, et Scott le serra tout autant. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre son soulagement égoïste : _Dieu merci, ce n'est pas vous._

« Avez-vous vu Mère ? » demanda Scott.

Stiles secoua la tête. « Nous sommes venus ici directement. »

« Nous ? »

« Derek et moi. » Stiles jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, et vit Derek avec une main sur l'épaule de Boyd, puis il vit son père et la reine Mélissa qui couraient dans leur direction. L'expression de profond soulagement de son père représentait exactement ce que Stiles ressentait, et il refusait d'avoir honte de la boule dans sa gorge ou de la façon dont il avait pratiquement tacler son père.

« Dieu merci, » dit son père, si doucement que Stiles était presque sûr que personne n'était supposé l'entendre. Puis il dit plus fort, « Où est Lydia ? »

Derek désigna le couloir qui venait à la partie principale du palais. « Le cri venait de cette direction. »

Le visage de Scott perdit toutes couleurs. « Allison. »

Il avait parcourut la moitié du couloir avant même que Stiles ait pu cligner des yeux. Père jura et le suivit, en donnant l'ordre « Restez avec la Reine ! » par-dessus son épaule, alors même que la Reine Mélissa était déjà en train de les suivre. Derek et Boyd prirent position de chaque côté de la Reine. Stiles courut et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Derek, tenant sa main alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs.

Ils trouvèrent Lydia plus loin dans le couloir, recroquevillée contre le mur, les bras serrés autour d'elle, en train de se balancer. Elle ne criait plus, mais elle murmurait des choses, assez bas pour que Stiles ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Scott s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, serrant une de ses mains, et Père était…

Père regardait fixement un corps en haut de l'escalier.

Même à une certaine distance et sans les sens d'un loup-garou, Stiles pouvait sentir le sang. Il appuya sa main libre contre sa bouche pour réprimer son haut-le-cœur.

« Stiles, » dit doucement Derek, d'un ton inquiet.

« Ça va aller. » Il lâcha la main de Derek. « Restez avec Lydia et la Reine. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Derek hocher la tête, et Stiles avança avec raideur pour se tenir aux côtés de son père. Au loin, il pouvait entendre des cris et des bruits de pas dans une autre aile du palais, qui venaient de ceux qui n'était pas habitués au cri de la banshee, et qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il signifiait. Stiles n'arrivait pas à décider s'il les enviait ou non. D'un peu moins loin, il pouvait entendre les hommes de son père qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Dans quelques instants, cet endroit serait un véritable chaos.

Puis il _vit_ vraiment le corps, qui était encore plus ravagé que celui de la forêt, et il dut se retourner. « Oh Seigneur. »

Père posa une main sur son épaule. « Il s'agit de Son Altesse, la Princesse Victoria. »

 _Quoi ?!_ Stiles tourna la tête vers le corps, le choc l'aida à garder son estomac en place. Maintenant qu'il regardait –maintenant qu'il _pouvait_ regarder- il s'aperçut que le visage de la princesse consort n'avait absolument pas été touché. C'était une tête pâle de poupée parfaite sur un corps atrocement mutilé. Le Kanima n'avait pas été aussi attentionné envers le paysan de la forêt.

Celui qui avait fait cela n'avait pas voulu qu'il existe la moindre chance d'erreur sur l'identité de la victime.

Il frissonna en pensant à ce que cela voulait dire. « Cela va être moche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très, » dit Père. « Ramenez Lydia à sa chambre. J'imagine… »

Quelqu'un poussa un cri aigu, et Stiles leva les yeux du corps juste à temps pour voir la Princesse Allison qui courait dans le couloir. Il bougea, mais Scott fut plus rapide, il apparut de nulle part, et intercepta Allison avant qu'elle ne puisse se rapprocher davantage.

Le Prince Chris avança jusqu'à eux et resta là, à fixer le corps. Son visage exprima une myriade d'émotions, avant de devenir un masque impassible.

Avant que Stiles ou son père puissent dire quoi que ce soit, le Prince Chris se dirigea vers Lydia qui était assise contre le mur et soutenue par la Reine Mélissa. Stiles décida d'agir et se précipita, mais Derek et Boyd étaient déjà là, formant un mur entre le Prince et Lydia. Stiles arriva juste à temps pour s'insinuer devant eux.

Le Prince Chris fixa son regard inquiétant sur Stiles. « Poussez-vous. Je vais les emmener pour les interroger. »

Derek grogna. « Allez au diable. »

Stiles aurait voulut lui mettre un coup de coude pour le faire _taire._ « Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait cela, » dit Stiles, avant que le Prince Chris ne puisse prendre offense des mots de Derek. « Ils n'auraient pas pu. »

« Ce sont des loups-garous. Je vous assure qu'ils sont parfaitement capables de commettre une telle atrocité. Et _cela_ , » le Prince Chris fit un geste du bras pour désigner l'endroit derrière lui, « n'est pas l'œuvre d'un kanima. »

Stiles aurait juré qu'il avait pu sentir Derek et Boyd se hérisser derrière lui. « Je voulais dire qu'ils n'auraient pas pu, car ils n'en auraient pas eu le temps, » dit-il précipitamment. « Lydia hurle précisément à l'instant du décès. Derek était avec moi quand nous avons entendu le cri, et nous avons tous vu Boyd juste après cela. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu faire cela, retourner dans notre aile, et se laver avant que Lydia ne hurle. Même les loups-garous ne sont pas aussi rapides. »

Le regard du Prince Chris se fit plus profond, et Stiles sut que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait arranger la situation. Le Prince Chris allait emmener Derek et Boyd et…

« Des yeux rouges. »

Stiles se retourna en entendant la voix de Lydia, et la vit s'accrocher à la Reine Mélissa. Ses joues étaient sillonnées de larmes, mais ses yeux étaient clairs et sa voix était bien la sienne.

Il s'agenouilla immédiatement près de Lydia. « L'avez-vous vu ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et une lueur d'horreur brilla dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne parle d'une voix déterminée. « J'ai vu des yeux rouges, des griffes et… » Elle frissonna, puis à la surprise de Stiles, elle regarda le Prince Chris. « J'ai déjà vu des loups-garous, Votre Altesse, et ce qui a attaqué votre femme n'était pas un loup. C'était un monstre. »

« Un Alpha qui a mal tourné, » dit doucement Derek.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'il y a un _loup-garou_ Alpha en liberté dans le palais ? » Le Prince Chris ne grogna pas, mais c'était presque ça. « C'est ridicule. »

Stiles se redressa, se tenant face à face avec le Prince Chris. « J'ai conscience que vous n'avez aucune connaissance concernant les banshee, Votre Altesse, mais je peux vous assurer que si Lydia dit qu'un monstre aux yeux rouges a attaqué votre femme, alors c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et si vous ignorez ce fait, ce sera à vos risques et périls. »

La Reine Mélissa se leva aussi. « Votre Altesse, je connais Lydia depuis plus de dix ans, et à ma connaissance, jamais une de ces visions n'a été fausse. »

Le regard du Prince Chris passait de l'un à l'autre, de Stiles à Derek, puis à Lydia avant de revenir sur la Reine Mélissa. Sa mâchoire tressaillit un peu comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais se retenait de le faire.

Avec un juron, il se retourna vers ses gardes, crachant ses ordres avec une vitesse et une concentration impressionnante. Le palier se remplit d'un chaos ordonné, la moitié des hommes se chargeaient des préparations pour le corps, et les autres se dispersaient pour fouiller le palais. Stiles ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'entendre son père donner les mêmes ordres avant de venir les voir.

« Raccompagnez Lydia et Sa Majesté jusqu'à leurs chambres, » dit-il. « Stiles, voyez si vous pouvez y placer un sort de protection. »

Avant même que Stiles puisse acquiescer, son père s'était déjà retourné vers Boyd et Derek. « Est-ce que l'un de vous a senti quoique ce soit ? Auriez-vous une idée sur la façon de retrouver l'Alpha ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Derek secoua lentement la tête. « Il y a trop de sang. Nous n'arrivons pas à détecter son odeur. »

« J'ai visité la plupart des zones de ce palais, et de cette ville, Capitaine, et je n'ai senti aucun autre loup-garou, encore moins un Alpha, » dit Boyd. « Cependant, les chasseurs savent comment dissimuler des odeurs, même pour les loups-garous. »

« Et l'odeur d'un Alpha est différent lorsqu'il est sous sa forme humaine, » ajouta Derek. « Même si nous pouvions le sentir, ce serait son odeur de loup. »

Père souffla un juron. « Très bien. Je vous demanderais de rester, tous les deux, dans vos quartiers, pendant que nos hommes fouilleront le palais. Car, » il baissa la voix, « Je préférerais que les gardes des Argent ne trouvent pas d'excuses pour venir s'en prendre aux deux loups-garous _identifiés_. »

« Bien sûr, Capitaine, » dit Derek sans hésitation. Boyd se contenta de s'incliner.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Stiles et il attrapa la main de son père avant qu'il puisse partir. D'une main tremblante, Stiles dessina un glyphe de protection sur le dos de celle de son père. Ce n'était pas aussi puissant qu'un charme, et pas aussi puissant que s'il avait eu la possibilité de prendre le temps de le créer avant, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux sur le moment.

Père sourit en le regardant et hocha la tête, comme s'il avait entendu les mots que Stiles n'avait pas dits. Bien. Allez-y maintenant, retournez dans vos chambres. »

Stiles se tourna vers Lydia, mais elle était déjà debout, donnant le bras à la Reine Mélissa. Lydia lui jeta un regard qui le mettait au défi d'essayer de venir pour la réconforter. Depuis le temps, Stiles savait bien qu'il ne devait pas s'y risquer.

Scott s'approcha d'eux, il avait toujours un bras autour d'Allison, qui avait à moitié enfoui son visage dans son épaule. « Lydia, est-ce qu'Allison peut rester avec vous ? »

Lydia hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Ils retournèrent en silence à leurs chambres. Boyd et Derek s'étaient respectivement situés à l'avant et à l'arrière du groupe. Stiles jouait avec ses mains en marchant, alors que son esprit parcourait une demi-douzaine de pistes différentes. Les répercussions qu'auraient la mort de la Princesse, et celles d'avoir un loup-garou Alpha _et_ un kanima tuant en toute impunités dans le palais, et le fait que son père était _là-bas_ en train de chercher les deux…

Derek et Boyd vérifièrent les chambres, et Stiles les scella avec de la poudre de sorbier, en en déposant sur le cadre et devant le seuil de la porte. Cela fonctionna contre Boyd et Derek, donc Stiles espérait que cela serait aussi efficace contre un loup plus fort.

La seule porte qu'il ne protégea pas, était la sienne.

« Puis-je vous apporter quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-il à Lydia.

Elle accompagna Allison dans la chambre, et secoua la tête. « Rien. »

Stiles aurait voulu dire quelque chose d'autre, aurait voulu dire qu'il était désolé, mais le visage de Lydia était fermé et Allison avait l'air de pouvoir craquer à tout moment. Il n'y avait rien qu'il _puisse_ dire.

Il accompagna Scott à sa chambre, laissant Derek escorter la Reine Mélissa pendant que Boyd montait la garde un peu plus loin dans le couloir. « C'est très mauvais signe, » dit Scott.

Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir rire en entendant un euphémisme aussi énorme. « Mauvais signe. Oui, je suppose que l'on peut dire cela. »

« Etes-vous… »

« _Bien_ , » dit Stiles avant que Scott ne puisse finir sa question. « Je vais bien, Scott. Je vous le promets. Et vous ? »

Scott lui adressa un demi-sourire. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me rendormir cette nuit. »

« Moi non plus. » Stiles aurait voulu avoir quelque chose à faire avec ses mains. Elles lui semblaient beaucoup plus tremblantes que d'habitude. « Scott, je ne pense pas que le fait que nous ayons trouvé deux corps le même jour soit une coïncidence. »

Le sourire disparut complètement et Scott prit un air sérieux que Stiles n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Je ne pense pas non plus. »

« Au moins, le Roi Gérard n'était pas là pour mettre celui-là sur le dos de Derek, » murmura Stiles.

« Non. Non, en effet. » Scott se tut. « Attendez, il _n'était pas là_. »

Stiles sentit la compréhension s'abattre sur lui en même temps qu'il vit Scott écarquiller les yeux. Il attrapa l'épaule de Scott et les fit tous deux entrer dans la chambre.

« Pensez-vous que _cette_ mort devait aussi permettre d'accuser Derek ? » chuchota Scott.

Stiles mordilla le bout de son pouce. « Probablement. Tuer la princesse consort… Le fait qu'il soit un prince en visite n'aurait eu aucune importance, ils auraient arrêté Derek sur l'instant. S'il n'a pas été arrêté dans la forêt, c'est seulement parce que nous avons prouvé qu'il s'agissait du kanima. »

« Et ceci était définitivement l'œuvre d'un loup-garou, » dit Scott. « Et au milieu de la nuit, il aurait été seul. Sans alibi. »

Stiles commença à secouer la tête avant de réaliser que Scott avait _raison_. « Oh. Oh, malédiction. Il _était_ supposé être seul. Mais il était avec moi. » Il se remémora les gens qu'il avait vus sur le palier. « Avez-vous vu la Princesse Kate ? Etait-elle là ? »

Scott secoua la tête. « Non, et vous ? »

« Non. » Quelque chose titillait le fond de son esprit, de façon insistante, la réponse était juste _là_ , mais elle filait à chaque fois que Stiles essayait de mettre le doigt dessus. « Quelqu'un essaie de faire accuser Derek pour meurtre, et si ce n'est _pas_ le Roi Gérard ou la Princesse Kate, alors c'est forcément quelqu'un qui est sous leurs ordres. La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est _pourquoi_. Que peuvent-ils bien espérer accomplir ? »

Scott passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés. « Pouvez-vous prouver que ce sont eux ? »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est une intuition, Scott, et je sens qu'elle est juste. C'est juste… » Stiles s'interrompit et observa la chambre sombre, comme si les réponses se cachaient dans les ombres. « Je ne leur fait pas confiance. »

« Moi non plus. » Soupira Scott. « Ecoutez, nous devrions tous les deux dormir. A la première heure demain matin, nous rencontrerons le Prince Chris et votre père, pour voir ce qu'ils ont trouvé, et planifier la suite. Si vous avez raison et que le but est de faire accuser Derek, il y a peu de chance qu'ils blessent quelqu'un d'autre tant qu'il reste avec vous. » Scott fit une pause. « Il _va_ rester avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après cela, Stiles n'était pas près de perdre Derek de vue. « Je l'attacherais au lit, s'il le faut. »

Scott ricana. « C'est bon à savoir, » dit-il, et il prit Stiles dans ses bras. « Soyez prudent. »

Stiles serra Scott dans ses bras. « Vous aussi. »

**XX**

Stiles s'attendait un peu à ce que Derek soit retourné dans sa propre chambre, mais il était debout à côté du bureau de Stiles, en train de ranger tout le bazar qui était tombé un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Les parchemins, les livres, les pierres, la ficelle, une boite d'attirail magique… Derek les remit sur le bureau et les organisa doucement, comme s'il savait à quel point ces objets étaient importants. C'était une vision étrangement domestique, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, se tordit, puis se brisa en morceaux.

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait traversé la pièce, pour enfouir une main dans les cheveux de Derek et agripper sa chemise de l'autre, l'entraînant dans un baiser, plus dur et excitant que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés auparavant. Stiles n'avait pas compris à quel point il en avait besoin jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, que sa bouche soit sur celle de Derek, et que la chaleur du désir ne parcoure sa peau. Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement blessé, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme sortant de sa propre bouche.

Il se recula de Derek, tremblant, alors même que chaque fibre de son corps voulait garder le contact, continuer de l'embrasser, continuer de… « Désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Désolé, si vous ne voulez pas… Nous n'avons pas à le faire… J'ai besoin, Derek j'ai besoin… »

Il ne savait pas comment le dire, ne savait pas quoi demander, ni comment expliquer le sentiment qui bouillonnait sous sa peau.

Derek prit son visage entre ses mains, et passa son pouce sur la joue de Stiles, avec le regard plus doux et ouvert que Stiles ne lui avait jamais vu. « Je sais, » murmura-t-il. « Stiles, je sais. Quoi que vous vouliez. Quoi que vous ayez besoin. Laissez-moi juste vous le donner. »

Stiles observa le visage de Derek, cherchant la moindre lueur de peur ou d'hésitation, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une expression sérieuse. « Derek, » dit-il encore, et ce fut tout car il leur fallait davantage de baisers, rien d'autre que des baisers, et des caresses et…

Il attaqua encore la bouche de Derek, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour plus d'efficacité. Derek gémit et agrippa ses hanches, serrant ses doigts, tellement fort que Stiles en aurait sûrement des bleus. Dieu, il _priait_ pour avoir des bleus, priait pour pouvoir admirer les marques de Derek sur son corps pendant les jours à venir.

Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et la suça jusqu'à ce que Derek pousse un _grognement_ , qui se propagea via leurs bouches jointes pour atteindre directement le sexe de Stiles. Il en voulait plus, voulait absolument tout, voulait la certitude que Derek était vivant, _vivant_ ; que Lydia n'avait pas crié pour lui, ni pour aucun d'entre eux...

Stiles agrippa la chemise de Derek, la soulevant pour pouvoir le toucher, passer ses mains sur chaque centimètre de la peau, chaude et frémissante de vie, de Derek. C'était de _cela_ qu'il avait besoin, de son contact, de sentir le pouls de Derek sous ses doigts, et d'entendre les bruits qu'il faisait, il avait besoin de tout cela, et d'encore _plus_.

Cependant, Derek sembla le comprendre, car il marmonna un juron et déchira sa chemise, et ne perdit pas de temps pour arracher aussi celle de Stiles.

Doux _Seigneur_ , c'était le truc le plus excitant qu'il ait jamais vu.

Derek hésita et regarda Stiles, ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que ses iris ne formaient plus qu'un anneau autour d'elles. « Etait-ce… Je… »

« Pantalons, » haleta Stiles, en passant un doigt dans la ceinture de celui de Derek pour illustrer son propos. « Nous ne devons plus avoir de pantalons. »

Ces iris brillèrent d'une lueur bleue, et les griffes de Derek se chargèrent de faire descendre le pantalon de Stiles.

Stiles expira brusquement. « Merde. »

Il bouscula Derek pour le diriger vers le lit et le poussa sur le matelas, ne s'arrêtant que pour retirer le pantalon de Derek et le jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et maintenant, il avait Derek allongé et nu devant lui. Stiles aurait voulu avoir plus de lumière, plus que les rayons pâles de la lune qui passaient par la fenêtre, parce qu'il adorait observer Derek, mais il ne voulait pas s'interrompre le temps d'allumer des bougies. Le besoin qu'il ressentait lui envoyait des picotements à travers tout le corps, à tel point qu'il en vibrait. Il était déjà dur et son liquide séminal commençait à couler.

Stiles rampa sur Derek pour l'embrasser encore, pour presser leurs corps ensemble. Cela le calma un peu, d'être complètement sur Derek, peau contre peau, et Stiles fit glisser une de ses mains pour prendre celle de Derek et enlacer leurs doigts.

Derek laissa échapper un son qui tenait du soupir et du grognement, avant de mordiller la lèvre de Stiles. « Que voulez-vous ? »

Stiles sourit, et cacha son visage contre le cou de Derek. « Asseyez-vous. »

Il commença à bouger pour que Derek puisse le faire, mais Derek enroula son bras dans le dos de Stiles et les fit s'asseoir tous les deux en même temps. Leurs queues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, c'était la plus douce des frictions, et Stiles gémit avant de lutter pour envelopper leurs érections avec sa main. Il ne s'embêta à aller doucement, pas à cet instant, pas quand il arrivait à peine à se contenir, et surtout pas alors qu'il avait besoin de voir Derek jouir sous lui, tout autant qu'il avait besoin de sa prochaine bouffée d'air.

Derek poussa un juron, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles, son souffle sortant sous forme de halètement sexy. Stiles plongea sa main libre dans les cheveux de Derek et pencha la tête pour voir leurs sexes pressés ensemble. Leurs deux sexes fuyaient, facilitant le glissement de la main de Stiles, et lui arrachant des sons qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, et dont il ne souciait pas le moins du monde.

Derek gémissait à chaque expiration, secouant son bassin pour faire bouger son sexe dans la main de Stiles. Ce dernier enveloppa son poing juste autour de la queue de Derek et le branla, de façon dure et rapide. Derek frissonna et plongea ses dents à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Stiles tout en enfonçant ses ongles humains dans son dos.

Stiles se cambra à cause de cette sensation, sans savoir s'il essayait de se rapprocher ou de s'éloigner, peut-être les deux à la fois. Ce n'était ni de la douleur, ni du plaisir, c'était juste du feu et du désir, le besoin de marquer Derek et d'être marqué à son tour, le besoin de toucher Derek à chaque endroit qui pouvait être touché.

Il releva la tête de Derek pour pouvoir l'embrasser, et goûter chaque gémissement désespéré et chaque halètement que poussait Derek. « Vous êtes si bon, » chuchota Stiles entre les baisers. « Pitié, Derek, jouissez. Jouissez pour moi. »

La prise de Derek se resserra encore, et il jouit en gémissant faiblement contre la bouche de Stiles, sa semence chaude se répandant sur le poing de Stiles. Stiles continua de le branler, ralentissant ses mouvements alors que Derek tremblait contre lui. Il fit glisser sa main sur le cou de Derek, caressant de son pouce, l'endroit où son pouls battait, savourant cette connexion. Derek trembla encore, puis il prit le sexe de Stiles dans son poing.

Stiles sursauta en sentant cela, et couvrit la main de Derek avec la sienne, mais même comme cela, il fallut très peu de mouvement pour qu'il jouisse sur leurs deux corps. Il s'écroula contre Derek, en sueur et tremblant, mais le besoin qui bourdonnait sous sa peau s'était enfin calmé.

Il resta ainsi, collé à Derek par la sueur et la semence, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux lui fassent comprendre que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était à genoux. Il ne voulait toujours pas bouger. « Ouch. »

La réponse de Derek fut de s'allonger, emportant Stiles avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux étendus sur le lit. « Mieux ? »

« Hmm. » Stiles traça un chemin du bout de son nez par delà l'épaule de Derek et étira ses jambes. Il frissonna, et se dit à lui-même que c'était à cause de la sueur qui refroidissait sur son dos, et non pas à cause des… _sentiments_ qui envahissaient sa poitrine, se bousculaient contre sa peau et lui serraient la gorge. « Merci. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Si Derek le remarqua, il ne dit rien. Il faisait simplement glisser sa main dans le dos de Stiles, traçant des symboles abstraits, encore et encore, et caressait doucement la joue de Stiles du bout de son nez. « Nous devrions nous laver. »

Stiles secoua la tête, son épuisement et sa satisfaction ralentissaient ses mouvements. « Aucune envie de bouger. Je veux juste continuer de vous toucher. Se toucher, c'est bien. »

Derek lui embrassa la tempe. « Se toucher, _c'est_ bien. »

Stiles resserra sa prise sur Derek. « Restez avec moi. Ne partez pas. N'allez nulle part. » Stiles entendit l'intonation désespérée de sa propre voix, malgré l'épaisseur de son bonheur.

Cela lui valut un autre baiser sur la tempe, et Derek le serra légèrement contre lui. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Fin du chapitre 20

**XX**

Publié le 17 01 2016


	21. 21-L'aile Nord

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Fanny : Merci ^^ les prochains chapitres vont beaucoup faire avancer l'histoire aussi (ben oui c'est bientôt la fin ^^ plus que 8 chapitres ^^) Chris est un de mes persos préférés ^^

Drayy : Merci ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 21 – L'aile nord.

Derek ne dormit pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il avait somnolé, oscillant entre le sommeil et l'éveil, un endroit où il n'avait que vaguement conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Exception faite de Stiles, qui était étendu sur lui, le visage enfoui dans le torse de Derek comme s'il s'agissait de son oreiller préféré. Derek l'avait obligé à bouger –gagnant ainsi de bruyantes protestations- juste le temps de laver leurs deux corps, puis Stiles s'était resserré autour de Derek comme un étau dès qu'il avait rejoint le lit. Cela ne gênait pas Derek. Il passa simplement sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles comme pour les peigner, et se détendit en profitant de l'étreinte.

Cela le faisait se sentir… complet, d'une façon totalement inattendue pour lui. Après leur conversation dans le jardin, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi, n'aurait jamais pensé que Stiles voudrait cela. Derek était juste heureux de pouvoir le lui offrir.

Il se rapprochait de l'éveil, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois déjà, écoutant les bruits faits par le Capitaine Stilinski et ses hommes qui revenaient dans l'aile des invités. Dans le reste du palais, Derek n'entendait que des sons étouffés, comme auparavant. Les recherches s'étaient arrêtées, mais plus important, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre combat.

Il soupira et retourna son attention vers le rythme du cœur de Stiles, qui était lent et régulier dans le sommeil.

Derek voulait rester dans cette bulle aussi longtemps que possible, en prétendant que le monde en dehors de leur chambre n'existait pas. Il voulait juste cinq minutes supplémentaires avec Stiles dans ses bras, avant qu'ils ne doivent gérer les conséquences de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Il s'était presque assoupi de nouveau, quand il entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme, et des pas sur le tapis du couloir, puis il y eut un petit coup sur la porte.

 _Malédiction._

« Stiles. » Derek le secoua gentiment. « Réveillez-vous. »

Stiles écrasa son visage contre le torse de Derek. « Non. Je refuse. »

« Stiles, êtes-vous réveillé ? » murmura la voix de Scott de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais pas suffisamment fort pour que Stiles l'entende.

« C'est Scott, » dit Derek.

Stiles s'assit, avec ses yeux dorés et bouffis qu'il fit cligner, et ses cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil et les étreintes. La peau de son cou et de ses épaules brillait quasiment tellement elle était rouge, là où la barbe de Derek l'avait caressé la nuit précédente, et les marques de morsures ainsi que les suçons étaient rouge-violet sur sa peau pâle.

Derek leva la main et passa son pouce sur la morsure qu'il avait faite sur le coup de Stiles, au même endroit que celle de leur mariage.

Stiles couvrit la main de Derek avec la sienne et la serra, ses lèvres roses arboraient un doux sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais à ce moment, Scott toqua à nouveau. Stiles grogna, et s'appuya contre la main de Derek. « Nous devrions nous habiller. »

Derek caressa encore la marque, puis à contrecœur, il retira sa main. Il se leva et mit son pantalon, qui était le seul vêtement, porté par Stiles et lui, qui _n'avait pas_ été réduit en charpie. Stiles resta dans le lit, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et baillant.

Scott toqua encore une fois. « Stiles… »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, je suis _réveillé_ , entrez, » claqua Stiles.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Scott se glissa à l'intérieur, suivit aussitôt de Lady Lydia et de la Princesse Allison, qui jetèrent toutes deux un regard à Stiles et Derek et les fixèrent. Enfin, Lady Lydia les fixa d'un œil critique, en levant un sourcil, alors que la Princesse Allison avait rougit et placé sa main devant ses yeux.

Derek sentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps, et aurait désespérément souhaité avoir une chemise. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se sentir moins vulnérable.

Stiles brailla et tira les draps pour se couvrir. « Scott ! »

Scott cligna des yeux. « Vous avez dit d'entrer ! Pourquoi avez-vous dit d'entrer si vous étiez nu ? »

« _Vous m'avez déjà vu nu,_ » siffla Stiles.

« Pas avec votre époux ! »

Stiles agita une main en direction de Derek. « Il n'est pas nu ! »

La Princesse Allison couina. « Oh mon Dieu. »

« Oh, par pitié, Stiles, enfilez donc un pantalon, » craqua Lydia. « Personne ne se soucie de votre sexe. Enfin, » elle fit un signe de tête pour désigner Derek, « à part lui, peut-être. »

Stiles était devenu tellement rouge que Derek avait peur qu'il ne mette le feu aux draps. Il explora la pièce du regard, repéra un coffre contenant des vêtements, et il attrapa un pantalon et une chemise qu'il lança à Stiles sur le lit. Stiles murmura un merci et disparut sous les draps pour s'habiller.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Derek, voulant désespérément attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur un autre sujet que le fait qu'ils étaient à moitié nus. « Le Capitaine a-t-il donné des nouvelles ? Votre Majesté, » ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

« Vraiment, vous pouvez m'appeler Scott. Surtout maintenant. » Scott secoua la tête. « Et… bien, pas exactement. »

Il toucha le bras de la princesse, et elle baissa la main, la rougeur disparaissait de ses joues alors qu'elle regardait Derek. « Père a envoyé un message. Ils ont fini les recherches dans le palais et ont commencé les recherches en ville, » dit-elle. « Mais il existe un endroit dans le palais qu'ils n'ont pas fouillé à fond, selon moi. Je pense qu'ils n'en ont pas eu le temps et que Père ne le considère pas comme un problème. »

« Où ? » Demanda Stiles encore à moitié sous les draps.

« L'aile nord. » La Princesse Allison fit un geste dans cette direction. « Il a dit qu'il l'avait fouillé, mais il s'agit de la partie la plus ancienne de ce palais, et il y a des douzaines de coins, de recoins et de passages secrets. J'avais l'habitude de les explorer quand j'étais enfant, avant que Mère me surprenne et m'interdise d'y remettre les pieds un jour. »

Derek entendit la façon dont sa voix avait tremblé en prononçant le mot 'Mère', mais la Princesse Allison resta droite et se contint. « Donc vous pensez que l'Alpha se cache là-bas ? » dit-il.

La Princesse Allison hocha fermement la tête. « Etant donné, l'attaque, je crois qu'il –ou elle- doit avoir un endroit pour se cacher dans le palais, et l'aile nord n'est plus utilisée. Plus personne n'y va, et la moitié des serviteurs pensent qu'elle est hantée. Ce serait parfait. »

Stiles trébucha en sortant du lit, il était enfin habillé, et resta bouche bée devant la princesse. « Hantée ? Pourquoi penseraient-ils qu'elle est hantée ? »

« Ils affirment avoir entendu des bruits, des hurlement et des cris, ce genre de chose. » Allison balaya la question d'un geste de la main. « En quoi est-ce important ? L'important, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été fouillée, et désormais, il n'y a plus personne pour le faire, à part nous. »

« Nous, Votre Altesse ? » répéta Derek. « Vous avez l'intention d'y aller ? »

Sa tête se retourna vivement vers lui, avec des yeux luisants. « Je suis une archère, je suis une Argent, et cette _chose_ a tué ma mère. » Sa voix tremblait à cause de l'émotion difficilement contenue. « Je ne sais pas quelles sont _vos_ intentions, mais _je_ vais fouiller cette aile jusqu'à ce que je trouve cette bête, et que je plante une flèche dans son cœur noir. »

Son rythme cardiaque resta fort, et régulier pendant son discours, et Derek regretta le sous entendu de ses précédentes paroles. Stiles avait l'air impressionné, et Scott avait l'air _fasciné_.

La princesse échangea un regard avec Lydia, puis sourit avec douceur. « Je suis ici, car j'ai promis à Scott que je viendrais au moins demander de l'aide. Si vous ne souhaitez pas nous l'apporter… »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Attendez, attendez. Nous n'avons pas dit cela. Mais… notre aide ? Scott, vous n'y allez pas ? »

Scott serra les lèvres. « Je ne peux. Le Roi Gérard a envoyé un message pour requérir une réunion ce matin. A la vue des… récents événements, il veut revoir l'accord de fiançailles. » Il soupira. « Je sais que ce n'est pas une simple requête. Je ne peux refuser. »

« Quoi ? » dit Stiles. « Non, _quoi_? Scott, vous ne pouvez vous retrouver seul avec lui. Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Allison eut l'air perdue. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Stiles leva les mains en l'air. « Parce que, d'une certaine façon, il est derrière tout cela. Je le sais ! Je ne luis fais pas confiance, et si vous devez y aller, vous n'irez _pas_ seul. »

« Et qui donc proposez-vous pour venir avec moi ? » dit Scott. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, Stiles, ce ne peux être vous. »

Stiles renifla. « Bien sûr que cela ne peux être moi. Derek. »

Derek ressentit soudain un grand froid. « Moi ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et fit les cent pas. « Oui. Le Roi Gérard vous harcèle depuis des _jours_ à propos du nouveau traité. Il sera sûrement ravi d'avoir une chance d'en parler avec vous. Deux traités pour une seule réunion. Il ne peut protester contre cette idée. Ou, plutôt, il pourrait, mais j'en doute. »

L'inquiétude lui picotait l'arrière de la gorge, et sous peu, Derek savait qu'elle se transformerait en panique. « Stiles, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, je ne saurais pas quoi dire, quoi… »

Stiles fit un geste de la main, comme si ce n'était pas un sujet d'inquiétude. « J'ai mémorisé les traités précédents, je peux vous faire une liste. Tenez-vous-en à la liste et observez, cela se passera bien. De plus, en aucun cas, cela ne peux être une simple _relecture_. » Stiles cracha le mot. « Il a attendu que tout le monde quitte le palais et cela _doit_ absolument se produire maintenant ? Non. Il a prévu quelque chose. »

« Cela ressemble fortement à une accusation, Votre Altesse, » dit la Princesse Allison.

« Pensez-vous que j'ai tort, Princesse ? » demanda Stiles.

Elle croisa les bras et détourna le regard, sans répondre.

Derek respira, pour essayer de se calmer, mais il échoua lamentablement. Stiles lui demandait d'y aller pour _protéger_ Scott, alors que Derek n'avait jamais été capable de protéger qui que ce soit.

Stiles prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et lui jeta un regard solennel et suppliant. « Derek, _je vous en prie_. »

« Je… » Derek faiblit, car il était difficile de dire non quand Stiles le regardait comme cela. « Et vous ? Qui va vous protéger ? »

« La Princesse Allison, » répondit Stiles sans aucune hésitation.

La Princesse en question se tourna vers Scott. « J'aime bien votre frère. »

Derek ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, mais presque. « Vous allez vous lancer à la poursuite d'un _Alpha._ Vous trouviez que le kanima était terrible ? Un Alpha sera encore pire, et aucun d'entre vous n'a la force et la vitesse d'un loup. »

Stiles plissa les yeux, comme s'il était sur le point d'argumenter en disant qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de se protéger seuls, mais Derek mit une main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. « Ne dites rien. Vous vous inquiétez pour Scott, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour vous. » Puis un peu plus fort, il dit, « Boyd. »

En quelques secondes, son valet fut dans la chambre de Stiles avec eux. Ils avaient les bras croisés dans son dos et se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport à Lydia et Allison. « Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Etiez-vous en train de nous espionner ? » demanda Derek.

Le visage de Boyd bougea à peine et pourtant il arriva à prendre un air offensé. « Monsieur, _jamais_. »

Cette fois, Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien. Etiez-vous en train d'écouter, dans ce cas ? »

« Naturellement, Monsieur. Je suis toujours à votre écoute. »

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et lança un regard de côté à Boyd. « Dieu, j'espère bien que non. »

Derek ignora le commentaire. « Bien. Je ne vais pas devoir tout répéter. Pouvez-vous aller avec eux ? »

Boyd s'inclina. « Comme vous le désirez, Monsieur. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est décidé, » dit Scott. « Derek et moi allons rencontrer le Roi Gérard, et vous quatre irez fouiller l'aile nord. Soyez prêts dans une heure. »

Stiles hocha la tête avec un air sérieux. « Une heure. »

**XX**

Le fait que toutes les décisions soient prises n'aida pas Derek à se sentir mieux. C'était plutôt le contraire, il était dans un état de panique, comme si sa peau était trop serrée et qu'elle ne lui allait plus. Il haïssait l'idée même que Stiles, Allison et Lydia partent en exploration dans le palais, même si Boyd allait avec eux. Il haïssait l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que le Roi Gérard. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'horrible pressentiment qu'il avait, quelque chose allait terriblement mal se passer.

 _Respire,_ se dit Derek. _Inspire. Expire. Contente-toi de respirer._

Il ne prit pas la peine de se raser il aurait probablement transformé la peau de son cou en rubans. Il se lava juste le visage, et s'habilla avec les vêtements raides et étouffants de circonstance. Il s'éclaboussa encore le visage, dans l'espoir vain que cela dissipe sa nausée.

Derek entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il su qu'il s'agissait de Stiles avant même qu'il ne referme la porte. Il s'essuya le visage et rencontra le regard de Stiles dans le miroir. « Avez-vous votre couteau ? »

Stiles renifla. « Evidemment. Portez-vous vos charmes ? »

Derek appuya sa hanche contre le meuble comportant la bassine, et défit les boutons de sa veste et de sa chemise avant d'en remonter les manches pour révéler les cinq bracelets qui s'étiraient sur son bras. « Evidemment. »

« Ne me dites pas 'Evidemment' aussi facilement, » grogna Stiles. « Il vous ai déjà arrivé de les laisser derrière vous. »

« J'étais un loup, » dit Derek. « Je ne voulais pas les perdre. »

Les plis au coin des yeux et de la bouche de Stiles s'adoucirent, et il sourit. « C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. J'en ai fait un autre. » Ses mains gigotèrent un peu. « Puis-je ? »

La question sous entendue fit accélérer le cœur de Derek, et sans dire un mot, il tendit le bras. Stiles accepta l'invitation, et s'avança avec un nouveau charme, celui-ci était noir avec des pierres bleues. Il le plaça sur le bras de Derek, juste au-dessus des autres. Ses doigts, habiles et chauds, nouèrent rapidement le bracelet. « Voilà, » dit Stiles.

« Quelle est la fonction de celui-ci ? » demanda Derek.

Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit et il caressa les pierres du bout de son pouce. « Le bleu est juste fait pour être joli. »

Le cœur de Derek tressaillit, puis repartit au galop. Stiles l'avait fait pour lui, pas pour la protection ou la magie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste pour _lui_.

Il plaça sa main derrière la tête de Stiles et l'embrassa pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ne savait pas dire.

« Hm, » dit Stiles, caressant le visage de Derek avec ses doigts. « Nous devrions faire cela davantage, plus tard. »

 _Plus tard_. Dieu, Derek espérait qu'il y aurait un plus tard. Il posa son front contre celui de Stiles. « Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut pour faire les recherches ? »

Stiles renifla. « Bien sûr que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et tenez. » Il sortit un morceau de papier et le plaça entre deux boutons de la veste de Derek. « Les points importants du traité, comme je vous l'avais promis. »

Il tapota le document, et Derek recouvrit sa main avec la sienne, pour appuyer sa paume contre son torse. Il y avait un milliers de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. « Soyez prudent, mon époux. » _Revenez-moi._

Stiles déposa un autre baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. « Vous aussi. »

**XX**

De toutes les ailes du château des Argent, Stiles ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que c'était celle du nord qui était supposée être hantée. C'était de toute évidence, la partie la plus ancienne, et elle donnait des frissons rien qu'en la _regardant_. C'était le milieu de la matinée et tout dans cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule il ne pouvait imaginer fouiller cet endroit au milieu de la nuit juste après un meurtre.

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les hommes de votre père aient menti en disant avoir fouillé cette aile, » dit-il à Allison.

Elle lui accorda à peine un regard alors qu'elle vérifiait la corde de son arc. « Pas plus que moi. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là. »

Stiles traça un sort de protection sur les mains de Lydia, Boyd, et Allison, dès qu'elle en eut fini avec son arc. Ils étaient plus puissants que celui qu'il avait fait pour son père, et il espérait qu'ils seraient suffisants pour leur donner l'avantage contre ce qu'ils trouveraient dans l'aile interdite.

Il espérait aussi qu'ils ne puiseraient pas trop dans sa magie. Avec les charmes de Derek, et Scott, et les sorts de protection pour Lydia, Allison, Boyd, et son père, Stiles s'occupait déjà de bien plus de personnes qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Au moins, la barrière de la chambre de la Reine Mélissa ne lui demandait aucune magie.

L'aile en elle-même était sombre, à cause des rideaux épais et des volets qui fermaient les fenêtres, ne laissant passer qu'un fin rayon de soleil. Stiles créa une boule de lumière dans sa paume pour leur permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair. Les quelques meubles et les tableaux encadrés étaient recouverts de draps et de toiles d'araignée. Des tapisseries rongées par les mites étaient alignées sur les murs, et des armures à l'aspect particulièrement féroce, montaient la garde dans les couloirs. Tout cet endroit semblait vieux et abandonné, et il n'y avait aucune trace indiquant que qui que ce soit ait pu passer par ici récemment.

« Pouvez-vous sentir quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-il à Boyd.

Boyd secoua la tête. « Si cette chose est venu dans cette aile, alors elle a dû passer par un autre chemin. Tout a une odeur d'ancienneté. »

« On dirait une tombe, » dit Lydia, et Stiles entendit le léger frémissement de sa voix.

« Il y a une porte verrouillée quelque part, » dit Allison. « Le jour où je l'ai trouvée, fut le jour où ma mère m'interdit à jamais de revenir ici. »

« Vous pensez qu'un Alpha peut utiliser une porte verrouillée ? » demanda Stiles.

Allison lui jeta un regard hautain. « Je pense qu'il existe des milliers de lieux secrets dans cette aile, et que cette bête pourrait avoir trouvé n'importe lequel d'entre eux. »

Elle leur en montra certains –des passages secrets entre les pièces, près des escaliers de service- mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir été utilisé récemment, et Boyd secouait la tête à chaque fois que Stiles lui demandait s'il sentait quelque chose.

Cela leur prit pratiquement une heure pour effectuer une fouille minutieuse de la plus grande partie de l'aile, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout. La seule chose que Stiles remarqua, ce fut que Lydia devenait de plus en plus agitée au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Il lui emboîta le pas. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle se raidit. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Lydia… »

« Je ne sais _pas_ , Stiles. » Elle tourna vivement la tête pour le regarder. « Je vous ai dit que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une tombe. J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs d'un mausolée. Comme si en arrachant une de ces tapisseries, je ne trouverais rien d'autre que des crânes et des cadavres qui m'observeraient, comme si des esprits volaient juste au coin de mon regard. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m' _observent_ , m'attendent, mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont, et je ne sais pas _pourquoi_. » Soudain son regard devint aiguisé et absent à la fois. « J'ai l'impression que je vais hurler. »

Stiles recula prudemment de quelques pas, et ordonna. « Couvrez-vous les oreilles ! »

Il le fit juste avant que Lydia ne hurle. Le son résonna contre les murs oubliés, créant des échos dans les couloirs, et faisant trembler la poussière. Les yeux de Boyd s'illuminèrent d'un jaune brillant, et il sortit ses crocs, mais à part cela, il ne bougea pas.

Stiles garda ses mains sur ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que Lydia ferme la bouche et que le son disparaisse.

« Pourquoi était-ce ? » demanda Allison d'une voix essoufflée. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est mort ? »

Lydia secoua la tête et essuya un de ses yeux avec ses doigts. « Non. C'était pour ceux qui sont morts ici auparavant. »

De faibles hurlements retentirent, pas aussi fort que le cri de Lydia, mais assez pour donner la chair de poule à Stiles. « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que cela ? »

Boyd grogna entre ses crocs et se tassa sur lui-même. « Des loups. »

Sur ce, il s'élança dans le couloir, suivant la direction des hurlements.

« Merde ! » Stiles le suivit, même s'il était loin d'être aussi rapide qu'un loup. « Boyd, attendez ! »

Il regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer que Lydia et Allison les suivaient avant de reprendre sa course pour ne pas perdre Boyd de vue. Bien sûr, à cet instant, ce foutu loup-garou n'était plus qu'une silhouette dans les ombres devant lui.

Stiles entendit un bruit sourd au bout du couloir. Il accéléra sa course, et vit Boyd qui se jetait de tout son poids contre une porte. Son premier réflexe fut de dire à Boyd de faire moins de bruits, mais le cri de Lydia avait dû alarmer toute personne présente. Ils n'avaient désormais plus l'effet de surprise.

Il pilla juste avant de rentrer dans le mur à côté de Boyd. « Que diable, êtes-vous… »

La porte éclata sous le poids et la force de Boyd. Derrière, il y avait un escalier. Un escalier _éclairé_ , réalisa Stiles. Les torches présentes sur le mur étaient allumées.

« Quelqu'un est passé par là, » dit Allison derrière eux.

Les narines de Boyd frémirent et son expression impassible se durcit. « Je sens du sang. »

Stiles sortit son couteau, et récita rapidement une prière. « Allons-y doucement. Boyd, gardez une oreille à l'écoute. »

« Oui, Votre Altesse. »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'escalier qui montait en spirale. Boyd monta en premier, ses yeux étaient du même jaune brillant que les torches, suivit par Allison avec son arc bandé, prêt à tirer. Stiles fermait le cortège. Même s'il était raisonnablement sûr que rien ne pourrait venir de derrière eux, on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent.

Lydia agrippa sa main, et d'instinct, Stiles la serra. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, en serrant les lèvres si fort qu'elles en étaient blanches. « Vous vous souvenez de ce sentiment que j'avais ? »

« Oui. »

« Il empire. » Elle regarda le haut de l'escalier, et tout son corps se raidit. « Cela empire énormément. »

Stiles serra sa main plus fort. Lydia était comme une sœur pour lui, la seule personne presque aussi proche de lui que l'était Scott. « Je ne laisserais rien vous arriver. »

Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et rencontra son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient vu l'escalier. « Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. »

« Il y a une autre porte, Votre Altesse, » dit Boyd au dessus d'eux. « Verrouillée, mais elle est plus récente que les autres de cette aile. »

Stiles et Lydia passèrent le coin juste à temps pour voir Allison qui poussait Boyd pour s'occuper de la serrure avec… « Etes-vous en train de forcer la serrure avec des épingles à cheveux ? » demanda Stiles.

Allison ne lui accorda même pas un regard. « Comment pensez-vous que je suis arrivée dans cette aile la première fois ? »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Vous et Scott êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Sait-il forcer les serrures ? » demanda Allison.

« Non, » dit Stiles. « Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui sache le faire. »

Il n'en fut pas certain, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait rit en entendant cela. Puis la serrure céda, et Allison se redressa. « Nous y sommes. »

Boyd ouvrit la porte, et Lydia serrait si fort la main de Stiles que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. « Lydia, » murmura-t-il, mais elle ne réagit pas en entendant son nom.

Stiles suivit Boyd et Allison dans la pièce, restant volontairement devant Lydia et en bougeant ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'il les sentait toujours. La main de Lydia était comme un étau autour de celle de Stiles.

La puanteur fut la première chose qui le frappa, elle était tellement forte que Stiles dut lutter contre une envie soudaine de vomir. Il n'aurait su comment la décrire, il y avait des herbes, de la fumée, de la pourriture et d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait identifier, et par-dessus, il y avait une odeur métallique, si puissante qu'il pouvait la sentir sur sa langue.

Dieu, si cette puanteur était insupportable pour _lui_ , Stiles n'osait imaginer ce que cela devait être avec des sens de loup-garou.

Boyd toussa et se couvrit le nez et la bouche. « Respirez par la bouche, Altesses, » expliqua-t-il. « Vous y serez habituées dans un moment. »

Allison s'étrangla. « Oh Dieu. »

Stiles fit ce que Boyd avait suggéré, et se serait couvert la bouche s'il avait eu une main de libre. Maintenant que le coup porté par l'odeur diminuait, il put observer la pièce pour voir où ils étaient.

C'était plus grand – _beaucoup_ plus grand- que ce à quoi Stiles s'était attendu. La pièce était éclairée par des orbes lumineux verts plutôt que par des torches, et elle était meublée par des tables en bois massif. Certaines étaient couvertes de fioles de verre, remplies de liquides colorés que Stiles ne reconnaissait pas, et d'autres outils scientifiques. Des instruments chirurgicaux en métal et des armes reposaient sur d'autres. Deux des tables comportaient des attaches de contention sur les côtés et d'horribles tâches sombres les maculaient. Des chaînes pendaient du plafond avec des menottes ouvertes, comme un simulacre grotesque de lustre.

Et plus loin dans les ombres, alignées au fond, Stiles pouvait voir les barres métalliques des cages.

Oh Dieu. Oh _Dieu_.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que cet endroit ? » dit Allison, sa voix se brisant pour la première fois de la journée.

Finalement, Lydia lâcha la main de Stiles. « C'est un cimetière, » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est une chambre des tortures. » Stiles n'arriva pas à empêcher sa voix d'exprimer toute l'horreur et le dégoût que cela lui inspirait.

Boyd poussa un grondement sourd et menaçant.

« En fait, c'est un laboratoire de recherche, » dit une voix froide et hautaine provenant des profondeurs de cette pièce infernale. « Non pas qu'un seul d'entre vous puisse apprécier le travail que nous faisons ici. »

Oh par l'enfer. Stiles connaissait cette voix, et Dieu lui en soit témoin, il espérait avoir tort.

Allison recula vers eux en chancelant, et écarquilla les yeux à cause de l'horreur et du choc. Elle dut s'appuyer sur Lydia. « Oh mon Dieu, non. »

La Princesse Kate apparut derrière les chaînes et s'avança dans la lumière des orbes verts avec un sourire sur le visage.

Stiles _détestait_ avoir raison.

Fin du chapitre 21

**XX**

Non cette fin n'était pas sadique !

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'est le sadisme ? C'est moi qui vous dit que le prochain chapitre répondra à toutes vos questions (ou presque) ^^ ça c'est du sadisme (court se planquer)…

Publié le 24 01 2016


	22. 22-L'Alpha

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Fanny : Merci ^^ Encore 7 chapitres ^^ Et non des moindres ^^ ils vont te plaire, j'en suis sûre ^^

Drayy : Voici la suite ^^

Mysty : Pas de souci ^^ Les coms ne sont pas obligatoires ^^ mais ils me font juste hyper plaisir ^^ Contente que tu ais rattrapé ton retard ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 22 – L'Alpha.

A cet instant Derek était debout à l'extérieur du bureau du Roi Gérard, et son anxiété était en train de revenir. Seules ses années d'entraînement l'empêchaient de gigoter ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Cependant, il tira subrepticement sur son col pour essayer de faciliter sa respiration.

« Tout va bien se passer, » dit Scott d'un air sombre, comme s'il avait réussi à voir l'anxiété de Derek.

Derek se contenta de fixer Scott. « Le croyez-vous vraiment ? »

Scott lui offrit un petit sourire de travers. « Nous pouvons toujours espérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela ressemble davantage à un piège, » signala Derek.

Scott hocha la tête, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air déconcerté.

« Et vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? » demanda Derek d'un ton incrédule.

« Bien sûr que je suis inquiet, » dit Scott dans un souffle. « Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant à part sourire et espérer que nous verrons le piège de Sa Majesté avant qu'il ne le déclenche. Donc, » il sourit encore à Derek, « espérons. »

Avant que Derek ne puisse répondre (autrement que par son regard incrédule continu), un cri retentit. D'instinct, Derek tourna sur lui-même pour en chercher la source, même s'il savait que ce devait être Lydia.

Son estomac se tordit et son cœur accéléra. _Stiles._

« Tout va bien. » Scott attrapa son bras. « Ce n'était pas un cri pour une nouvelle mort. » Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'aile nord. « C'était un cri pour une mort passée. »

« Comment réussissez-vous à faire la différence ? » demanda Derek.

« Je la connais depuis plus de dix ans, » dit Scott. « Croyez-moi, j'ai appris à faire la différence. »

Un serviteur ouvrit la porte du bureau, s'inclina et dit, « Sa Majesté va vous recevoir. »

Scott sourit aimablement, et Derek essaya de ne pas lui jeter un regard trop noir. En entrant dans le bureau spacieux et bien décoré, éclairé par le soleil matinal. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'entrer dans une cage. Les présentoirs d'armes intercalés entre les étagères ne l'aidaient pas à lutter contre cette impression.

Le Roi Gérard regardait par la grande fenêtre en se tenant debout à coté d'un grand bureau. Le serviteur annonça Scott et Derek, puis se volatilisa par la porte, en la refermant derrière lui.

Derek réprima la partie de son esprit qui lui criait qu'il était pris au piège.

Le Roi se tourna vers eux, visiblement prêt à dire un mot de salutation, et Derek vit la surprise sur son visage. « Prince Derek. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. »

De toute évidence. Derek s'éclaircit la gorge, s'inclina, et fit de son mieux pour conserver une voix et un visage neutre. « Le Roi Scott a mentionné que vous deviez discuter de votre traité ce matin. J'ai pensé que ce serait aussi bien si nous discutions également du nôtre. »

La seule réaction du Roi Gérard en entendant cette affirmation fut de lever encore un peu plus ses sourcils. Il ricana et fit le tour du bureau. « Je croyais que vous vouliez attendre le mariage de ma petite fille avec le Roi Scott. Ou bien, avez-vous changé d'avis ? »

Derek le regarda posément dans les yeux. Il ne se laisserait pas intimidé par cet homme. « Et je pensais que vous vouliez parler du traité le plus tôt possible. Mais j'ai pu me tromper. »

Le Roi Gérard leva une main. « Oui, bien sûr que je le veux. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Nous pouvons aussi bien travailler sur tous ces sujets en même temps, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Scott sourit aisément et prit un siège. « Je suis d'accord. »

Derek prit le siège à côté de Scott, mais ne s'assit pas aussi rapidement. Il se méfiait d'un Roi Gérard aussi accommodant. Il ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments ou si la méfiance de Stiles déteignait sur lui, mais il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise tant que Scott et lui ne seraient pas en sécurité à l'extérieur de cette pièce.

« Le Prince Chris ne devrait-il pas être présent ? » demanda Scott.

Un sourire désarmant fendit le visage du Roi Gérard, et il secoua la tête. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau. « Non, il a suffisamment de sujets d'inquiétude pour l'instant. De plus, sa contribution n'est pas indispensable concernant cela. »

Cela était assez vraisemblable, mais il y avait quelque chose de… bizarre dans la façon dont il l'avait dit. Derek n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. Il posa sa main sur son poignet gauche, appuyant les bracelets contre sa peau. Cela lui donna l'impression d'être moins seul.

Scott scruta le bureau et fronça les sourcils. « Votre Majesté, je ne crois pas que vous ayez apporté une copie de l'accord des fiançailles ? Je m'en souviens assez bien, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas l'avoir entièrement mémorisé. »

Le Roi Gérard fit un geste de la main pour mettre de côté cette déclaration. « Oh, nous n'en avons pas encore besoin. Je voudrais discuter de quelques autres sujets auparavant. »

Les petits cheveux de sa nuque de Derek se dressèrent, et son nez détecta une nouvelle odeur. C'était subtil, juste un léger changement dans l'odeur du bureau du roi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

« Je suis certain que vous avez déjà entendu dire que mon fils et moi ne sommes pas toujours du même avis en ce qui concerne les intérêts de notre royaume, » dit le Roi Gérard, mais il parlait à Scott et non pas à Derek. « Et pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai quelques inquiétudes sur la façon dont il dirigera le pays, après mon départ. »

« Vraiment ? » Scott eut l'air surpris. « Le Prince Chris m'a donné l'impression d'être un bon dirigeant. »

« Peut-être avec ses hommes, » admit le Roi Gérard. « Mais pour le royaume, j'ai peur que sa vision soit trop… étroite. »

Derek inspira discrètement. D'où venait cette odeur ? Il écarta rapidement l'odeur renfermée des livres, celles du métal et de l'huile des armes, et celles de l'encrier et des parchemins présents sur le bureau.

Scott pencha la tête, en fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire, Votre Majesté ? »

Il ne s'agissait pas de Scott son odeur était restée la même, juste un peu plus angoissée que d'habitude. Et Derek n'entendait pas d'autres battements de cœur, il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans la pièce. Il prit une autre inspiration, analysant le mélange d'odeurs afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec celle qui était nouvelle.

« Vous comprenez certainement l'importance du devoir que vous avez envers votre royaume, » dit le Roi Gérard. « Une des plus importante décision qu'un roi se doit de faire est le choix de l'héritier, pour s'assurer que le royaume suivra le bon chemin. »

Scott fronçait toujours les sourcils. « Oui… »

L'odeur devint plus forte et plus nette. Elle était principalement inconnue, mais Derek en reconnut une nuance. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont le Roi Gérard bougeait sa bouche…

Derek jaillit de sa chaise, se jeta sur Scott et les plaqua tous les deux au sol. Des griffes lui labourèrent le dos, déchirant sa veste avant de s'attaquer à sa peau. Derek se remit sur ses pieds et poussa Scott pour le placer derrière lui, tout en montrant ses crocs à Gérard.

Le Roi Gérard fit un sourire vicieux et amusé en même temps, avec sa bouche remplie de crocs. « Vous êtes plus rapide que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

Désormais, l'odeur de l'Alpha était évidente. Derek ne savait absolument pas comment Gérard avait réussi à la cacher pendant aussi longtemps –par magie, probablement- mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Pour l'instant, Derek devait réussir à rester entre Gérard et Scott.

Il prit une posture accroupie et laissa un grondement remonter dans sa gorge comme avertissement. « Vous alliez le mordre. »

« _Vous_ êtes l'Alpha ? » dit Scott. « Vous avez tué la Princesse Victoria ? Attendez, vous étiez sur le point de me _mordre_ ? »

Gérard fit un pas dans leurs directions, ses os se déplaçaient et craquaient, comme s'il était sur le point de se transformer. « Comme je l'ai dit… J'ai besoin d'un héritier. » Son visage commença à s'allonger pour former un museau, transformant sa voix. « Et ne pensez pas que votre nouvel _animal de compagnie_ va pouvoir vous protéger. »

Derek grogna en entendant cela. Il ne serait pas capable de retenir un Alpha pendant très longtemps, mais il pouvait, au moins, donner à Scott le temps de s'enfuir. « Partez. Sortez d'ici. »

Les doigts de Scott s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule. « Et vous ? »

Derek chassa la main d'un geste de l'épaule, et poussa Scott vers la porte. Gérard en était à la moitié de sa transformation, mais cela ne leur donnait que quelques secondes. « Je le retiendrais. Partez ! »

Il se retourna et se figea. Gérard était maintenant totalement transformé, et ne ressemblait à aucun autre Alpha que Derek avait pu voir au cours de sa vie –trop humain pour être un loup et trop loup pour être un humain. Il était _énorme_. Il faisait au moins deux fois la taille de Derek, avec un torse massif, de longs bras, et de grands pieds griffus. Les lambeaux de ses vêtements étaient restés accrochés dans sa fourrure grise, et sans le vouloir, Derek se rappela une des premières leçons de transformation que sa mère lui avait donnée : ne jamais le faire habillé, à moins de ne plus vouloir de ses vêtements.

Il dut lutter contre une envie absurde de rire.

Gérard se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et bondit.

Derek fit de même.

**XX**

Stiles se plaça devant Lydia et Allison, aux côtés de Boyd. Il savait que Kate pouvait utiliser un peu la magie, mais sans connaître l'étendue de ses autres talents.

Elle avança jusqu'à la table qui les séparait du reste de la pièce, mais n'essaya pas se s'approcher davantage. « Vous savez qu'aucun de vous n'est censé être ici. » Kate tapota la surface abîmée de la table du bout des doigts. « Ne savez-vous pas que cette aile est hantée ? »

Allison sortit de derrière Stiles pour se dresser à ses côtés. « Quel est cet endroit ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, » dit patiemment Kate. « C'est un laboratoire de recherche. »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit. » dit Allison d'une voix voilée alors que sa main tremblait sur son arc. « Quel est le but de ses _recherches_ ? »

Les yeux de Kate se posèrent sur Boyd, et son regard se durcit pendant une fraction de seconde. « C'est ce que notre famille _fait_ , Allison. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. Et nous faisons des recherches pour découvrir tous les avantages possibles, tout ce qui pourrait nous éviter de perdre contre ces monstres. »

Elle pouvait bien dire toutes les belles paroles qu'elle voulait, mais ses mots retournèrent quand même l'estomac de Stiles. « Vous faites des expériences sur les loups-garous. »

Le sourire de Kate s'affirma. « _Au nom de la science_. »

L'esprit de Stiles fonctionnait à toute vitesse, parce qu'il avait presque trouvé toutes les pièces du puzzle, et qu'enfin, elles reprenaient leurs places pour lui révéler la grande image finale. « Vous avez enlevé les loups sur les terres des Hale. »

Kate n'eut pas l'air offensée par l'accusation. « Il faut des sujets pour faire des recherches, et nous n'avons pas tant de loups que cela dans notre royaume. Et, » elle sourit avec suffisance, « nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur un loup de naissance. »

Stiles eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Durant un horrible instant, la pièce se rétrécit pour ne contenir plus que Kate et son sourire narquois, son expression montrant clairement qu'elle attendait qu'il comprenne. Avec une froide terreur, il se rappela le passage du traité Argent-Hale qu'il n'avait pas compris : celui qui indiquait, où Derek devait vivre, et le nombre d'héritiers que Kate et lui devraient avoir.

« Vous vouliez faire cela à Derek, » dit Stiles, et il n'avait jamais entendu une telle froideur dans sa propre voix. « Vous vouliez faire cela à vos propres _enfants_. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous vouliez ce mariage en premier lieu. »

Le sourire de Kate se fana pour laisser la place à un regard menaçant. « Honnêtement, je m'inquiétais à l'idée que nous n'obtenions jamais un loup de naissance, surtout après que vous ayez ruiné nos chances. »

Stiles envisagea de dire que c'était le Prince Chris et la Reine Talia qui avait ruiné leurs chances, mais Kate ne lui semblait pas être d'humeur à l'écouter.

Elle prit une fiole et fit tournoyer son contenu. « Mais ensuite, vous l'avez amené ici, comme un cadeau du ciel. Le faire arrêter aurait été tellement plus _facile_. Il y a tant d'accidents dans les donjons. Vous n'auriez jamais su qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. »

Stiles allait la tuer. Avec son couteau, avec son feu, avec n'importe quoi qui lui tomberait sous la main, il allait…

Allison lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer. « Qui d'autre est au courant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Père sait-il ? Et Mère ? »

« Tout le monde _sait_ , » dit Kate. « Père fait des expérimentations depuis des décennies. Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce que nous avons appris sur eux. Sans eux, nous n'aurions pas la moitié de la stabilité que nous avons aujourd'hui. » Elle roula les yeux. « Chris n'a jamais voulu s'impliquer, mais Victoria… » La voix de Kate se brisa, et elle se passa une main sur les yeux. « Victoria comprenait. Elle _comprenait_. Nous avions prévu de vous informer quand vous auriez eu dix-huit ans, mais Chris nous l'a interdit. » Elle eut un rire sans joie. « Il nous a interdit beaucoup de choses en ce qui vous concernait, vous, votre implication dans votre héritage et votre droit de naissance. »

Allison secouait la tête, alors que son visage devenait d'un blanc maladif. « Pas comme cela. Ce sont des personnes comment avez-vous pu leur faire cela ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des _personnes_! » Kate fit claquer sa main sur la table. « Ce sont des monstres, jusqu'au dernier, et si nous leur laissons la moindre chance, ils nous réduiront en pièce. Regardez ! »

Elle désigna Boyd. Le grognement de ce dernier résonnait dans la pièce, il avait sorti les crocs et ses yeux jaunes luisaient dans la faible lumière ambiante. Kate plissa le nez de dégoût. « Est-ce que cette chose vous semble humaine ? »

Sa colère avait toujours été explosive, mais à cet instant, Stiles était froid, tremblant de rage et toutes ses pensées étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche. « Plus humaine que vous. »

Kate tourna vivement la tête vers lui, et ricana. « D'une certaine façon, je trouve que ce n'est pas très surprenant que _vous_ éprouviez de la sympathie envers _eux_. »

Avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre, Boyd bondit par-dessus la table qui les séparait, renversant des alambics et des béchers qui explosèrent sur le sol. Il enroula une main autour de la gorge de Kate et la souleva du sol. « Où est Erica ? »

« Reposez-la ! » Cria Allison, mais c'était plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Les yeux de Boyd luisirent, et il grogna encore, même s'il était difficile de dire si c'était dirigé contre Kate ou contre Allison. Probablement les deux. « Erica, » répéta-t-il. « Où est-elle ? »

Kate rigola elle ne semblait même pas déconcertée alors qu'un loup-garou furieux la tenait par la gorge. « Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas demandé plus tôt ? »

Elle claqua ses doigts, et Stiles entendit un grondement provenir de l'obscurité qui régnait au fond de la pièce. _Merde_. Il avait oublié les hurlements qui avaient suivit le cri de Lydia et qui devaient bien venir de quelque part.

Deux Loups-garous –un mâle et une femelle- à moitié transformés, sautèrent à travers les chaînes qui pendaient du plafond et atterrirent sur la table. Par réflexe, Stiles leva les bras pour protéger Lydia et Allison, mais les loups semblaient plus intéressés par Boyd et Kate, que par eux. Stiles ne manqua pas le regard horrifié de Boyd quand il la reconnut.

Kate rigola. « Vous pourriez vouloir me lâcher. Autrement, ils pourraient se mettre en… colère. »

Boyd reposa Kate sur le sol, même si cela eut l'air d'énormément lui coûter. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur un des loups, la femelle. Mais si elle le reconnut, elle n'en montra aucun signe.

 _Contrôle de l'esprit_ , pensa Stiles. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, même si Deaton lui en avait parlé. Si Kate pouvait créer un sceau de froid, alors il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle puisse créer un sceau de contrôle fonctionnant sur les loups-garous.

Boyd montra les crocs aux deux loups –un geste que Stiles reconnut et qui signifiait _reculez_ \- mais aucun des loups ne réagit. Cela sembla les mettre encore plus en colère, et la seule raison qui expliquait qu'ils n'aient pas encore attaqué, était probablement parce que Kate était encore sur leur chemin.

Si elle contrôlait les loups-garous, alors les sceaux devaient se trouver quelque part sur leurs corps. Probablement au niveau de la tête. Stiles réfléchit rapidement. « Allison, avez-vous un couteau ? »

« J'ai des flèches, » répondit Allison dans un murmure.

Cela devrait suffire. « Approchez-vous des loups et cherchez un sceau comme celui-ci. » Stiles désigna celui qu'il avait dessiné sur la main de la princesse. « Entaillez-le pour le briser. Cela brisera son emprise sur eux. »

Allison prit une flèche et hocha la tête. « Comment faire pour s'approcher suffisamment ? »

Stiles regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Lydia ? »

Lydia plissa les yeux et prit une inspiration.

Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et espéra que Boyd avait entendu leur plan.

Le cri de Lydia retentit si fort, que Stiles aurait juré que sa _vision_ vibrait. Les trois loups-garous se couvrirent les oreilles et hurlèrent.

Dès que les hurlements s'éteignirent, Stiles ignora le tintement de ses oreilles et sauta sur la louve. Elle tomba de la table, roula sur le sol en se tenant la tête. Il prépara son couteau en espérant que l'élément de surprise suffirait.

Comme il le suspectait, la fille avait un sceau de contrôle tracé à l'encre noire sur le front. Il était grand et s'étirait d'une tempe à l'autre. Stiles se demanda brièvement si cela faisait partie des expérimentations trouver comment transformer les loups-garous en _esclaves_ , mais il pourrait – _définitivement_ \- poser la question à Kate plus tard.

Il posa le couteau sur le sceau pour le briser. Venant du côté, quelque chose se jeta sur lui, lui coupant le souffle et envoyant son couteau au loin. Il glissa sur la pierre froide du sol et sa hanche s'écrasa contre une étagère. Une douleur aiguë envahit tout son côté, suivit immédiatement par le rappel terrifiant qu'il était désarmé dans une pièce avec deux loups-garous hostiles.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse se remettre sur ses pieds, Boyd atterrit devant lui en grognant, piégeant Stiles contre l'étagère. « Boyd ! » Cria Stiles, en levant les mains instinctivement. « Waouh, je n'allais pas la blesser, j'essayais juste de… »

Boyd attrapa son bras, et Stiles vit le petit sceau de contrôle qu'il avait sur la joue. _Merde_. Quand Kate avait-elle réussi à l'avoir ?

Stiles envoya une vague de chaleur le long de ses bras, ce qui était toujours sa première ligne de défense, mais Boyd ne frémit même pas. Comme si Stiles ne l'avait pas du tout brûlé.

 _Malédiction, le sceau de protection !_ De toutes les idées stupides…

Boyd leva une main griffue, et Stiles lui envoya un coup de poing dans le nez. C'était une attaque pitoyable, même pas donnée par sa main la plus forte, mais il se retrouvait sans couteau, sans magie et il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour dissiper le sceau de protection afin de pouvoir briser le sceau de contrôle.

Boyd tourna vivement sa tête, mais sa main resta fermement serrée sur le poignet de Stiles. Il poussa un rugissement et envoya Stiles valser dans le mur de l'autre côté. Sa tête heurta la pierre, assez fort pour que des étoiles apparaissent à la périphérie de sa vision. Stiles secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir, mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Son estomac protesta et sa tête se balança alors qu'il était encore à moitié sourd à cause du cri de Lydia.

« Boyd, » essaya-t-il de dire, pour le raisonner, mais le sceau de contrôle ne se briserait pas, à moins que quelqu'un le coupe ou que Boyd combatte son influence. Et Boyd ne connaissait pas suffisamment Stiles pour avoir envie de se battre contre le sceau pour lui.

Il vit la forme sombre de Boyd s'avancer vers lui, et Stiles rampa en arrière pour essayer d'attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que ce soit pour se remettre sur ses pieds ou pour le jeter sur son agresseur. Il s'en fichait. Du sang coulait sur le côté de son visage mais il s'en inquiéterait plus tard.

Soudainement, la louve se jeta sur Boyd avec un grondement, le projetant loin de Stiles. Quelqu'un d'autre attrapa son épaule pour le relever. Stiles remua ses bras, mais le vertige ne l'aida pas à viser, ou à mettre de la force dans ses coups. Celui qui le tenait repoussa ses bras et jura.

Stiles fut traîné jusqu'à la table, où Lydia essuyait un morceau de verre cassé. Elle désigna la surface vide de la table. « Ici, mettez-le ici, » dit-elle, même si sa voix paraissait étouffée aux oreilles de Stiles.

Il essaya de protester mais ne réussit à émettre qu'un gargouillis. Lydia et celui qui le portait l'installèrent sur la table, et Lydia examina sa tête pendant que Stiles voyait pour la première fois la personne qui l'avait éloigné du danger. C'était un jeune homme à l'apparence angélique, avec des cheveux bouclés blonds, et les pommettes les plus hautes qu'il ait jamais vues. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme se redressa. « Isaac. Ne bougez pas. »

Stiles plissa des yeux pour se concentrer sur la tache étalée qui était tout ce qui restait du sceau de contrôle sur le front d'Isaac. « Vous êtes un loup-garou. »

« Vous êtes perspicace. »

« Stiles. » La voix de Lydia était aiguë. « Arrêtez de parler, et essayez de vous soigner. »

Exact. Exact, sa tête. Il devait… Une autre vague de douleur l'envahit, et Stiles s'effondra.

Lydia et Isaac le redressèrent, et Lydia enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son épaule. « Stiles Stilinski, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous évanouir devant moi. Maintenant _guérissez_. »

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les cinq petits points douloureux. Stiles appela sa magie, en trouva la chaleur, et l'envoya dans sa tête, se rappelant de justesse de dissiper également le sceau de protection de Boyd. Il continua jusqu'à ce que les tambours dans sa tête s'arrêtent, et que le sang cesse de couler sur sa joue.

Lydia essuya son visage avec un mouchoir. Ou un morceau de sa robe, à cet instant, nul ne savait. « Allez-vous mieux ? »

« Je n'allais pas m'évanouir, » dit Stiles.

Elle se moqua. « Si, vous alliez le faire. » Elle remonta ses manches et fronça les sourcils. « Stiles... »

Il suivit son regard. Ses bras étaient blancs, ses tatouages habituels avaient complètement disparu. Stiles releva sa chemise, pour constater que ceux de son ventre aussi, il ne restait que les contours des dragons sur son torse, et ils étaient en train de s'effacer. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Vous n'en avez pas utilisé autant, » dit Lydia. « Vous devriez en avoir plus. »

« Plus de quoi ? » demanda Isaac.

« J'ai scellé les chambres la nuit dernière, » dit Stiles. « Et puis il y a les quatre sceaux de protection. Plus… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et fut soudainement envahi par le froid. « Les charmes de Derek. »

Si sa magie était siphonnée aussi vite, cela signifiait que Derek utilisait ses charmes, et pas qu'un peu. Sa première réaction fut de paniquer, mais Stiles la réprima. Derek s'en sortirait. Il le devait. Ils devaient s'occuper de leurs propres problèmes.

« Où est Allison ? » demanda Stiles.

Lydia tourna la tête vers le fond de la pièce. « Elle a poursuivi Kate. »

Malédiction. Stiles se leva de la table avec l'intention de leur courir après, mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids. Isaac l'attrapa par le col et le releva à nouveau. « Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez aller où que ce soit. »

Avant que Stiles puisse le contredire, Boyd sortit des ombres, avec la louve sous le bras. Sur leurs visages, les sceaux de contrôle avaient été brisés, et les deux avaient repris forme humaine. Boyd marcha droit vers Stiles et se laissa tomber à genoux. « Votre Altesse, pardonnez-moi. »

Isaac bredouilla et tourna vivement la tête vers Stiles. « _Altesse_? »

Stiles secoua la tête et repoussa l'excuse de Boyd d'un geste de la main. « Tout va bien. Nous devons retrouver Allison. »

La blonde –Stiles devinait qu'il s'agissait d'Erica- désigna le fond de la pièce. « Il y a un autre escalier là-bas. C'est par là qu'ils entrent normalement. »

Lydia prit un bras de Stiles pour le mettre sur son épaule, et il la laissa le soutenir avec reconnaissance. « Nous devrions nous dépêcher, » dit-elle.

Erica serra la main de Boyd et passa devant. « Suivez-moi. »

Lydia marchait d'un pas vif, et Stiles clopinait pour ne pas se faire distancer. Ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu à cause de sa blessure à la tête et de sa guérison. Boyd et Isaac les suivaient, en parlant à voix basses, que Stiles pouvait parfaitement entendre malgré tout.

« Altesse ? » répéta Isaac, d'un air ébahi.

« Le Prince Stiles de la cour des McCall, le frère du Roi Scott, » expliqua Boyd.

« Les McCall ? Que font-ils _ici_? »

« Ils sont venus pour le mariage du Roi Scott avec la Princesse Allison, et le Prince Stiles et le Prince Derek se sont mariés il y a un peu moins d'un mois. »

Isaac s'étouffa. « Derek est _marié_? Avec un humain qui fait de la _magie_? »

« Humain, mais pas sourd ! » claqua Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

« Nos excuses, Votre Altesse, » dit Boyd, même s'il ne semblait pas du tout désolé.

La porte arrière était à moitié ouverte, laissant la lumière des torches éclairer faiblement l'obscurité du fond du laboratoire. Stiles ignora consciencieusement tout ce qui l'entourait –il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des cages, des chaînes et des formes ressemblant à des humains mais qui ne bougeaient pas- et se concentra sur ses jambes qui étaient redevenues stables. Lydia et lui descendirent les escaliers en suivant Erica. Isaac et Boyd était toujours à l'arrière en train de discuter, mais cette fois, assez doucement pour que Stiles ne puisse pas les entendre.

En bas de la tour, Erica jaillit par la porte, les laissant sortir dans les rayons chauds du soleil matinal. Stiles fit deux pas derrière elle, et vit la Princesse Allison qui gisait sur la pelouse devant eux. Son cœur s'arrêta pendant deux bonnes secondes, avant qu'il ne se rappelle que Lydia n'avait pas crié, pas pour cela, pas…

« Allison ! » cria Lydia, et Stiles se mit à courir.

Il dérapa avant de s'arrêter à côté d'elle, et de se laisser tomber au sol pour la retourner, même s'il pouvait entendre Allison dire « Je vais bien, je ne suis pas blessée, je vais bien. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Stiles.

Allison déglutit difficilement, ses yeux bruns lumineux étaient rouge à cause de ses larmes. « Tante Kate… Elle est le kanima. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, je pensais que nous pourrions parler, je pensais… »

Stiles en resta bouche bée. « Elle _quoi_? »

Lydia s'agenouilla à côté de lui, attirant la tête d'Allison sur ses genoux pour lui caresser les cheveux. « Doucement. Tout va bien. »

Allison prit une inspiration tremblante. « Tante Kate est le kanima, » répéta-t-elle. « Elle était à moitié transformée quand je suis arrivé en bas des marches, elle m'a touché à la nuque. Vous devez la stopper, vous devez… »

« Nous le ferons, » dit Stiles d'un ton féroce. « De quel côté est-elle partie ? »

Allison cligna furieusement des yeux. « Vers la ville. »

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. La ville, l'endroit où son père se trouvait. L'endroit où se trouvait aussi le père d'Allison si on y réfléchissait dans ce sens.

D'après le petit sanglot d'Allison, elle le savait aussi. « Vous devez l'arrêter, vous devez me promettre… Elle n'est pas elle-même, je ne sais pas qui elle risque de blesser… »

Stiles lui serra la main. « Je le promets. Je le promets, Allison, nous allons l'arrêter. » Il leva les yeux sur les trois loups-garous présents autour d'eux. « J'ai besoin que l'un de vous emmène Allison et Lydia jusqu'à la chambre de la Reine Mélissa. La barrière devrait encore être en place. Les deux autres viendront avec moi pour chercher Kate. »

« Vous devriez accompagner la Princesse Allison et Dame Lydia également, Votre Altesse, » dit Boyd. « Nous trois pouvons nous occuper de Kate. »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Non. Premièrement, Lydia et moi ne pourrions porter Allison. Vous trois avez la force des loups-garous. Deuxièmement, est-ce que l'un de vous peut utiliser le gui ? Ou la poudre de sorbier ? »

Isaac gigota, il avait l'air mal à l'aise, Boyd resta impassible, et Erica fronça les sourcils.

Qu'ils fassent tous la tête, cela ne changeait pas les faits. Stiles continua. « Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce sont les deux seules choses que j'ai vu fonctionner contre un kanima, et je suis le seul qui puisse les utiliser. »

« Stiles, » siffla Lydia. « Vos tatouages… »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, mais même si elle ferma la bouche, elle soutint tout de même son regard. « J'ai juste besoin d'assez de temps pour former un cercle autour d'elle, » dit Stiles. « C'est _tout_. Je restreindrais ses mouvements, et nous pourrons, soit attendre qu'elle se retransforme, soit laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper d'elle. »

« Je viens avec vous, » dit Isaac. « Je n'ai aucune expérience en ce qui concerne les kanima, mais je suis un soldat. »

Erica et Boyd eurent ce qui semblait être une conversation complète uniquement par l'intermédiaire de leurs expressions faciales, et ensuite Erica rejeta ses cheveux sur son épaule et sourit. « Je viens également avec vous. Je suis _aussi_ un soldat, avec six campagnes à mon actif, et j' _aimerais_ que mon promis se souvienne de cela. »

Boyd grimaça, mais il s'agenouilla pour porter Allison sans rien ajouter. « Soyez prudent. »

Erica l'embrassa sur la joue. « Toujours. »

Stiles se redressa. Il se sentait nu sans son couteau, tout autant qu'en sachant que les tatouages de son torse avaient presque disparu. Ils l'étaient peut-être désormais. C'était loin d'être la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu, mais il ne voyait aucune autre solution. Il attrapa la main de Lydia et la serra. « Restez avec la reine. Prenez soin d'Allison. Trouvez Scott, si vous le pouvez, et amenez-le là-bas également. »

Lydia hocha la tête une fois et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. « Vous avez intérêt de revenir. »

Stiles la serra également contre lui. « C'est ce que je prévois de faire. »

**XX**

Derek se prit tout le poids de Gérard, roula avec lui, et envoya ses pieds dans le ventre du roi. L'Alpha s'écrasa contre la bibliothèque voisine, explosant le bois et éparpillant les livres sur le sol. Il se redressa avant même que Derek puisse cligner des yeux.

Il replaça ses pieds. Ce fut la seule chance qu'eut Derek de se préparer avant que Gérard ne l'attaque à nouveau, plantant ses énormes griffes dans la chair de ses épaules.

Il grogna à cause de la douleur, et envoya son genou dans les côtes de Gérard, une, deux, trois fois, assez fort pour lui briser les côtes. Gérard fit claquer ses mâchoires dégoulinantes, Derek le repoussa et enfonça ses propres griffes dans le cou de Gérard avant de _serrer_.

Gérard recula avec un hurlement étranglé. Profitant de l'espace supplémentaire, Derek projeta ses pieds contre les côtes qu'il avait déjà cassées. Cela suffit pour faire s'éloigner Gérard.

Derek se remit sur pieds, et courut vers le présentoir d'arme le plus proche pour attraper le premier bâton que ses doigts touchèrent. Il se tourna, testant le poids du bâton et la mobilité de ses épaules. Elles étaient déjà en train de guérir, ce qui était inhabituellement rapide pour une blessure infligée par un Alpha.

Les charmes de Stiles. Cela devait en être la raison. Il espérait juste que les autres fonctionneraient aussi bien que celui de guérison. Cela pourrait bien représenter sa seule chance de survie à ce combat.

Gérard grogna et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant Derek.

 _Je ne peux pas réussir, je ne peux pas réussir, je ne peux pas réussir_ , gémissait, encore et encore, une voix traîtresse dans son esprit.

Derek ajusta sa prise sur le bâton. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'il ne pouvait le faire s'il n'essayait même pas, rien ne se dresserait entre Scott et l'Alpha furieux. Et cela était inacceptable.

Gérard tomba à quatre pattes, et se mit à roder avec ses yeux rouge luisant. Derek se déplaça en même temps que lui, sans le quitter des yeux, gardant son corps entre Gérard et la sortie. Il ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps Gérard était un Alpha, ni à quel point il savait se battre en temps que loup, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait lui donner l'avantage.

Il espérait vraiment que désormais, Scott était sorti du bureau.

Avec un hurlement à faire frémir ses os, Gérard se précipita vers lui, lançant son énorme patte sur Derek. Il glissa sur le côté, et fit tournoyer le bâton pour repousser le bras de Gérard. Derek continua le mouvement du bâton, frappant Gérard à la mâchoire, mais l'Alpha se retira si vite que Derek put à peine le voir.

Il ne _vit_ pas l'autre bras visant sa tête, mais il le sentit grâce aux infimes mouvements de l'air. Seules ses années d'entraînement et sa rapidité surnaturelle lui permirent de positionner son bâton afin de bloquer Gérard avant qu'il ne puisse le décapiter.

C'était rapide et féroce, Gérard avançait vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer. Derek, ne parvenant à se protéger des griffes et crocs vicieux qu'à l'aide de son bâton. Il en appela à tous ses sens pour tenir face à Gérard, son propre corps bougeant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était tout juste suffisant pour maintenir Derek en vie, et certainement pas assez pour lui permettre de prendre le dessus.

Cela suffirait. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre le dessus. Il avait juste besoin de continuer à distraire Gérard.

Il évita un autre coup et donna un coup de bâton dans le genou de Gérard, un coup suffisant pour briser une jambe humaine. Gérard chancela, mais ne tomba pas, et il saisit le bout du bâton.

 _Eh Merde._

Derek vola à travers la pièce, son épaule s'écrasant contre une étagère endommagée. Il toussa et roula dans les débris, ses mouvements dirigés davantage par la pure panique que par sa conscience, juste avant que Gérard n'atterrisse là où il avait été étendu.

Il attrapa une planche d'une étagère brisée et l'éclata sur le visage de Gérard. Cela ne sembla pas trop l'énerver, mais Derek se sentit un peu mieux. Et il était proche d'un autre présentoir d'armes. S'il pouvait juste attraper une épée…

Il repéra un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et ce fut son seul avertissement. Il leva le bras, bloqua les premiers coups, un, deux, trois, quatre…

Le suivant le toucha sur le coté de la tête, faisant tinter ses oreilles, puis Gérard l'agrippa par le cou et le claqua, dos en premier, dans le mur. La pierre craqua, et Derek gronda.

Gérard le claqua encore contre le mur, et le bloqua là, ses griffes perçant la peau du cou de Derek alors qu'il serrait. Son visage se transforma subtilement, un museau commença à apparaître, jusqu'à ce que Derek ne puisse plus voir ni l'Alpha ni le Roi Gérard mais seulement un horrible mélange coincé entre les deux.

« Vous avez été un plus grand problème que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. » dit-il d'une voix rauque et déformée sortant d'une gorge qui n'était pas faite pour parler. « Si je n'avais pas besoin de vous en vie, je vous aurais décapité à l'endroit même où vous vous tenez. »

Derek montra les crocs et grogna, même si cela ressemblait sans doute à une menace insignifiante. « Essayez donc et vous verrez si vous y arrivez. »

Gérard fit un _horrible_ sourire, et resserra ses doigts. « Oh, ne me tentez pas. Vous êtes utile mais pas indispensable. »

Derek enfonça ses griffes dans le muscle à la base du pouce de Gérard pour essayer de se libérer, mais la prise du roi faiblit à peine.

« Pensiez-vous vraiment que vous pouviez me combattre et _gagner_ ? » railla Gérard. « Vous êtes un second fils, un beta, et votre mère a dû aller pleurer avec la queue entre les jambes pour obtenir de l'aide. Vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre _espoir_ de me battre. _Je_ suis l'Al… »

Sa voix se brisa en un gargouillis étranglé, sortant d'une bouche béante. Sa prise trembla autour du cou de Derek, puis sa main retomba et Gérard s'effondra. Derek se retrouva sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur pour rester debout, car ses jambes ne semblaient pas décidées à coopérer pour le moment.

Scott se tenait au dessus de Gérard, avec une épée sanglante dans les mains, et il clignait des yeux d'un air choqué. « Est-ce que cela suffira ? Est-il mort ? »

Derek toussa. « Coupez la tête. _Coupez la tête_. »

Scott utilisa l'épée contre le cou de Gérard deux fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que sa tête roule parmi les étagères brisées et les livres éparpillés. Du sang jaillit après cela, et la chaude odeur métallique retourna l'estomac de Derek. Il avait l'impression de s'être battu durant des heures, alors qu'il n'avait pas dû s'écouler plus de quelques minutes.

« Que _faites_ -vous ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Vous étiez supposé vous mettre en sécurité ! »

« La porte est bloquée de l'extérieur. » Scott gardait son épée dirigée vers Gérard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le corps sans tête bondisse d'un seul coup sans prévenir. Son visage bronzé était devenu vert pâle. « Oh Mon Dieu, est-ce que je viens vraiment de décapiter le grand-père de ma promise ? »

Derek hocha la tête et eut un peu de mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Et, » Scott secoua le corps du bout de son épée, « _il_ était l'Alpha ? Le chef de ses foutus chasseurs de loups-garous était _secrètement un loup-garou_? »

Il commençait à avoir l'air hystérique. Derek tituba en avant et fit claquer sa main ensanglantée sur l'épaule de Scott. « Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Nous devons sortir d'ici, trouver les autres, et dire au Capitaine Stilinski et au Prince Chris de cesser les recherches. »

Scott hocha la tête, mais il avait toujours l'air un peu malade, alors qu'il fixait le cadavre de Gérard. Derek n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu. « Scott ! »

Cela sembla le ramener à lui. « Oui. Nous devrions, » il déglutit, « nous devrions les en informer. Mais la porte est toujours barrée. »

Derek poussa Scott hors du passage, près de l'avant du bureau. « Je peux m'occuper d'une porte en bois. »

Derek n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir qui avait emmené qui jusqu'à la porte du bureau Scott et lui s'appuyaient lourdement l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas à cause des blessures –Derek avait guéri, et il était pratiquement certain que Scott n'avait pas été blessé- mais le soulagement et le choc d'être encore en vie avait transformé ses jambes en gelée.

Il lui fallut trois essais pour venir à bout de la porte, mais elle finit par céder. Scott et lui purent enfin sortir du bureau. Derek haleta, inspirant l'air comme un homme qui venait d'échapper à la noyade, et l'impression d'être piégé qu'il avait depuis son réveil sembla enfin disparaître. Ses vêtements étaient irrécupérables, marqués par les traces de griffes et les taches de sang, mais Derek s'en fichait complètement.

« Monsieur ? »

Derek tourna la tête et vit Boyd et Lydia dans le vestibule. Ils avaient tous deux l'air d'aller bien, mais Boyd tenait…

« Allison ! » cria Scott d'une voix angoissée en courant vers eux.

« Scott, elle va bien, ça va, » dit Lydia.

Scott passa une main sur le visage d'Allison, alors que le sien avait considérablement pâli. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le kanima, Votre Majesté, » expliqua Boyd.

« Le kanima ? » répéta Scott. « A l'intérieur du palais ? »

Un poids envahit l'estomac de Derek. « Boyd, où est Stiles ? »

« Avec Erica et Isaac, » dit Boyd. « Ils poursuivent la Princesse Kate. Elle est le kanima. Et elle n'est plus dans le palais. Elle se dirigeait vers la ville. »

Scott resta bouche bée en regardant Boyd. « _Quoi ?_ »

Derek eut l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre deux coups de poing à chaque phrase qu'avait prononcé Boyd. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, mais il se concentra sur l'information la plus importante : Stiles poursuivait le kanima. Stiles était en danger.

Il se tourna et se précipita dans le couloir, courant aveuglément pour atteindre la porte la plus proche. Il pensa avoir entendu Boyd lui crier quelque chose, mais Derek ne comprit pas les mots. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il devait trouver Stiles.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 22

Non ce n'est pas un cliffhanger… Non non pas du tout… Rangez-moi ces menaces de mort !

Publié le 31 01 2016


	23. 23-Le Kanima

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Mysty : Merci ^^ Oui tu as raison, range moi tous ça, (mais pas trop loin, tu risques de vouloir les utiliser en lisant le cliff de ce chapitre…) mais comme tu dis, si je meurs - pas de suite ^^

Drayy : Merci ^^ Il y a de l'action dans celui-ci ^^

Fanny : Merci d'avoir évité les menaces de mort ^^ (pas sûr que tu tiennes cette bonne résolution à la fin de ce chapitre… mais bon…) Désolé, pas de combat côté à côte prévu pour Derek et Stiles…

Bon, je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews, et de vos menaces de mort ^^

DONC **AVERTISSEMENT** ! (Avertissement avec 3 points d'exclamation, ça c'est du sérieux ^^)

Ce chapitre finit aussi avec un **CLIFF** !

Vous êtes prévenus ! Donc si vous ne supportez pas, attendez la semaine prochaine pour le lire !

Vous êtes un peu flippant avec les menaces de mort…

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui sont encore là ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 23 – Le Kanima

Stiles courait le long des murs du château, cherchant des signes du passage du kanima –de Kate- mais n'en trouvant aucun. Les murs étaient lisses et assez hauts pour que Stiles puisse être raisonnablement sûr qu'elle n'avait pu y grimper. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une étendue de pelouse, ne recelant aucun indice, entre le mur du château et le mur qui entourait toute la ville.

« Pouvez-vous sentir quelque chose ? » Demanda Stiles à Erica et Isaac qui courraient devant lui.

Ils se dirigeaient en tandem vers la ville. Au delà de la petite rivière, un ensemble de bâtiments séparait le château de la ville à proprement parler. Stiles grimaça en pensant au carnage que Kate pourrait faire dans une zone peuplée.

Erica s'arrêta et leva la main. « J'entends des cris. »

Stiles jura et accéléra, tout en essayant de réfléchir à un plan raisonnable malgré le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit, malgré la voix qui lui rappelait que son père était là-bas. Il ne pensait pas que Isaac ou Erica seraient assez forts pour combattre Kate pendant très longtemps, pas après avoir été retenus captifs durant aussi longtemps qu'ils l'avaient été. Le mieux qu'il puisse espérer d'eux, c'était un avertissement, un piège, voir une distraction pour le Prince Chris et ses chasseurs.

Ils franchirent le pont surplombant la rivière, et prirent en courant l'une des larges routes pavée qui conduisait au marché principal. Désormais, Stiles pouvait aussi entendre les cris. Si son père ou le Prince Chris était à portée de voix, ils se dirigeraient avec leurs hommes vers le tumulte.

Stiles agrippa Erica et Isaac avant qu'ils ne puissent avancer davantage dans la ville. « Trouvez Kate et occupez-la. Ne la laissez pas vous blesser. Je vais chercher mon père et le Prince Chris. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Erica.

Stiles réfléchit. « Hurlez. Nous vous suivrons jusque là où vous l'aurez encerclée. Peut-être que vous deux et les soldats pourrez la distraire assez longtemps pour que je puisse tracer un cercle de poudre de sorbier. »

« En avez-vous assez ? » demanda Isaac.

Stiles lui lança un sourire insouciant. « J'en ai toujours assez. »

Bien sûr, d'habitude, 'assez' dépendait directement de la magie qui lui restait, mais il était presque sûr que les tatouages de son dos n'avaient pas encore disparu. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

C'est alors que le kanima rugit, créant une autre vague de cris encore plus terrifiés.

Stiles poussa Erica et Isaac sur la route. « Allez, allez ! »

Ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une place, qui semblait avoir été balayée par une tornade. Les animaux s'enfuyaient, les charrettes et les stands étaient retournés et brisés, et les marchandises étaient répandues sur les pavés. De même que des personnes. Son cœur s'arrêta le temps d'un battement, car Stiles avait cru qu'ils étaient tous morts, mais il n'y avait pas de sang, et la plupart étaient encore en train de crier. Ils étaient paralysés.

Isaac et Erica partirent de leur côté pour suivre Kate, et Stiles courut jusqu'aux gardes les plus proches. Ils portaient tous deux les couleurs des Argent, et aidaient les gens qui étaient au sol.

« Avez-vous vu le Prince Chris ou le Capitaine Stilinski ? » demanda-t-il.

Un garde le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais l'autre lui montra la direction de la ville. « Par là. »

Stiles hocha la tête et courut. Il espérait que la présence de tous les gardes et les soldats suffiraient pour éviter que Kate ne tue à nouveau. Cependant, étant donné l'état du marché, il savait que son espoir était vain.

Il sauta par-dessus un tas de bois et trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse avant de s'étaler sur les pavés. Ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque respiration, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir, pas maintenant alors qu'il pouvait entendre les combats qui empiraient.

En premier, il entendit le Prince Chris, qui hurlait des ordres par-dessus les cris des gens et le rugissement du kanima. Stiles tourna dans l'allée suivante et se baissa pour passer sous deux cordes à linge, tout en suivant le son. Il trouva le Prince au bord d'une place. Il faisait signe à ses hommes d'encercler l'endroit. De l'autre côté de la place, Stiles vit les hommes aux couleurs des McCall, qui bloquaient les rues y menant.

Au milieu de la place, le kanima était accroupit sur une charrette renversée. Erica et Isaac tournaient lentement autour d'elle, en grognant et en restant hors de portée des griffes de la créature. Cette place, comme la précédente, était jonchée de corps, mais nombre d'entre eux ne se relèveraient jamais. Stiles ne vit son père nulle part.

 _Cela ne veut rien dire_ , se répéta-t-il. Cela ne signifiait rien du tout.

C'est alors que le Prince Chris le remarqua, et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas furieux. « Que faites-vous ici ? Retournez au palais ! »

Stiles serra son poing. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. « Oh, et vous ne voulez pas savoir qui est la personne que vous avez encerclée ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse du Prince Chris. « Il s'agit de la Princesse Kate. »

Une myriade d'émotions envahit le visage du Prince Chris, et la peur en faisait définitivement partie avant que son expression devienne incrédule. « Kate ? Le kanima ? Etes-vous fou ? »

« Je plaisante peut-être beaucoup, Votre Altesse, mais pas sur ce sujet en particulier. »

Stiles avança d'un pas, mais le Prince l'empêcha de s'approcher davantage de la place. « L'avez-vous vu ? » demanda le Prince Chris à voix basse. « L'avez-vous vu se transformer ? »

« Non, » admit Stiles. « Mais Allison l'a vu. »

Ces mots produisirent l'effet escompté, toute couleur quitta le visage du Prince Chris. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« C'est tout à fait possible, je peux vous l'assurer. » Stiles essaya à nouveau d'avancer, mais le Prince lui bloquait toujours le chemin. « Puis-je au moins essayer de la contenir sur cette place avec de la poudre de sorbier ? »

Le défi ramena un peu de couleur sur le visage du Prince Chris, ainsi que de la colère. « Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez le faire ? Cela ne vous a pas vraiment réussi la dernière fois. »

Stiles contint une vague de colère et la concentra dans sa voix. « Eh bien, cette fois, j'ai deux loups-garous, la lumière du jour, et toute une _troupe_ de soldats pour faire distraction. Donc, à moins que vous ne _vouliez_ cribler votre sœur de flèches, allez-vous vous pousser de mon chemin ? »

Le Prince Chris le fixa d'un regard noir, mais il fit un pas sur le côté, et Stiles s'élança pour sortir de l'allée et entrer sur la place.

Heureusement, le kanima était trop occupé par Erica et Isaac pour se soucier de Stiles. _C'est moi, un simple humain, rien à voir ici_ , pensa-t-il, en essayant de se faire aussi discret que possible alors qu'il piochait de la poudre de sorbier dans sa poche. Il n'en avait qu'une poignée. Mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, juste assez pour la contenir le temps de décider ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle.

Le kanima gronda, et sauta de la charrette, en visant Erica. Elle esquiva les griffes et enfonça les siennes dans la poitrine du kanima. Emportées par l'élan, elles tombèrent au sol. Erica envoya son pied dans le ventre du kanima, et envoya le monstre serpent dans le mur du bâtiment le plus proche.

Stiles scruta la place. Devrait-il tracer le cercle dans l'un des bâtiments pour qu'ensuite Erica et Isaac attire Kate à l'intérieur ? Non, c'est ce qu'il avait essayé la dernière fois, et il avait fini paralysé sur le sol. Lancer un cercle de poudre de sorbier autour du kanima lui permettrait d'avoir l'élément de surprise, il allait devoir être rapide s'il voulait éviter de se faire toucher. Et il faudrait qu'il s'assure qu'Erica et Isaac soient sortis avant de le lancer.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil au bord de la place, où les hommes des Argent étaient stationnés, avec leurs arcs bandés mais non levés. Comme il le pensait, le Prince Chris n'avait aucune envie de tuer sa sœur, du moins, pas pour le moment.

D'un coup de queue, le kanima fit voler Isaac de l'autre côté de la place. Il atterrit sens dessus-dessous en écrasant un stand à côté de Stiles, puis il se releva en grognant. A l'autre bout de la place, Erica défiait Kate, elle frappait rapidement tout en évitant agilement les griffes venimeuses.

Stiles attrapa l'épaule du loup. « Est-ce qu'Erica et vous pouvez l'immobiliser, puis sortir de la zone ? J'ai un plan. »

Isaac sourit, avec ses crocs qui transformaient son sourire en une expression intrépide. « Regardez-nous faire. »

Il traversa la place en deux bonds, attrapa une planche et bondit une troisième fois en la brandissant. La planche explosa contre la tête du kanima, qui se détourna d'Erica, avec un rugissement, et balança son énorme bras vers Isaac. Il l'esquiva en reculant et fit claquer ses mâchoires pour l'énerver. Erica ramassa un morceau de pierre, et la souleva au dessus de sa tête pendant qu'Isaac occupait Kate.

C'est _donc cela qu'ils prévoient_ , pensa Stiles. Il s'approcha aussi près qu'il l'osa, en retirant de son cou la lanière du petit sac contenant la poudre de sorbier. Il allait devoir bouger plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie il espérait juste qu'Erica et Isaac pourraient lui donner suffisamment de temps.

Erica écrasa la pierre sur la tête du kanima. La pierre se brisa, le kanima rugit et se débattit alors qu'Erica et Isaac faisaient un bond en arrière.

Stiles s'élança vers le kanima, étirant ses jambes aussi loin et rapidement qu'il pouvait tout en tenant fermement la poudre dans sa main. Le kanima secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les pensées, mais elle n'avait toujours pas vu Stiles.

Quand il fut juste derrière elle, entre deux pas, Stiles jeta sa poignée de poudre en l'air. Elle tournoya, et forma un cercle autour du kanima au moment même où le pied de Stiles touchait le pavé. Il ressentit le transfert de la magie comme un coup physique, il ne s'y attendait pas et chancela. Il essaya de reprendre son équilibre sur ses pieds sans marcher sur le cercle, mais l'effort fournit le fit trébucher encore plus.

Erica le rattrapa. Stiles atterrit violemment contre elle, mais elle lui permit de rester debout. « Merci, » dit-il.

Elle sourit en montrant ses crocs. « Vous êtes plus lourd que vous en avez l'air. »

Stiles regarda derrière lui. Le kanima tournait dans le cercle, en donnant des coups de griffes contre la barrière, mais cette dernière tenait bon. Stiles s'affala de soulagement, et il fut reconnaissant quand Erica le retint encore une fois.

Cela avait fonctionné. Dieu Merci.

Le Prince Chris et ses hommes s'approchèrent pour former un cercle autour de la place, puis le Prince Chris et deux gardes avancèrent vers le kanima. Stiles se redressa et s'écarta d'Erica avant de scruter les visages des gardes présents. Maintenant que le kanima était confiné, il ne s'inquiétait plus pour elle, mais davantage pour chercher son…

« Stiles ! »

Il sursauta en entendant son nom être aboyé, avec un ton de commandement et d'inquiétude en même temps. Il s'éloigna d'Erica pour voir son père arriver en traversant les rangs des gardes du côté Est de la place.

Stiles traversa la place, pour rencontrer son père à mi-chemin. Ce n'est que lors de leur étreinte qu'il s'autorisa à ressentir un soulagement profond dû au fait qu'ils soient tous deux vivants et indemnes.

« Que diable faites-vous ici ? » La voix de son père était rauque. « Vous étiez supposé rester au palais avec Méli… avec Leurs Majestés. »

En entendant le lapsus, Stiles sourit en se positionnant pour que son père ne le voit pas faire, puis il lui tapa dans le dos et recula. « Derek est encore avec eux. J'ai été, » il désigna le kanima, « occupé. »

Son père fronça les sourcils comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis il soupira et secoua la tête. « Allons voir ce qu'elle a à dire. »

Ils retournèrent vers le Prince Chris et ses gardes. Erica et Isaac étaient tous deux assis de l'autre côté du cercle de sorbier. Leurs visages étaient de nouveau normaux et ils essuyaient le sang de leurs plaies rapidement guéries.

Au centre du cercle, Kate était redevenue humaine et était complètement nue. Elle était assisse avec les genoux contre sa poitrine, même si elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par sa nudité. « Vous pourriez peut-être m'envoyer une cape, mon frère ? »

Le Prince Chris fit bouger sa mâchoire, mais Stiles n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. « Kate, comment avez-vous pu ? »

« Comment ai-je pu faire _quoi_? » Sa voix était froide et cassante comme de la glace. « J'ai bien peur que vous deviez être plus précis. »

« Vous avez tué des gens. _Des gens innocents_ , » dit le Prince Chris.

Si elle avait des remords, elle ne le montra pas. « C'était pour le bien de tous. »

« L'homme dans les bois ? Ma _femme_? » Le Prince Chris serra les poings. « Dites-moi comment cela peut-être pour le bien de tous ? »

Le regard de Kate devint brûlant. « Je n'ai pas tué Victoria. »

« Mais vous savez qui l'a fait, » répliqua le Prince Chris.

Elle détourna le regard, mais ne nia pas.

Stiles avait dix-neuf ans. Il était un adulte, désormais marié, et avait servi de conseiller pour son roi durant les deux dernières années. Mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de s'appuyer sur son père, accepter son soutien silencieux, et tirer du réconfort en sachant que les liens de leur petite famille étaient inébranlables.

« Qui vous a mordu ? » demanda le Prince Chris.

Kate ricana. « N'aimeriez-vous pas le savoir ? »

« Nous avons un _Alpha_ non maîtrisé en liberté, qui tue des gens. Qui vous a mordu, Kate ? » Répéta-t-il.

Elle serra les lèvres sans répondre.

Stiles la fixa alors que son esprit rejouait leur conversation de la nuit précédente –Seigneur, était-ce seulement la nuit dernière ? C'était une théorie, mais ses propres mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, suivit par les explications de Derek sur la façon dont était créé un kanima en premier lieu.

« C'était le Roi Gérard, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Stiles.

Kate et le Prince Chris tournèrent tous deux vivement la tête vers lui. Le Prince Chris avait l'air horrifié, alors que Kate semblait furieuse.

Ce qui indiqua à Stiles qu'il avait fait la bonne supposition. Il aurait souhaité que cette nouvelle ne lui donne pas l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans le ventre. « Vous êtes une chasseresse. En aucune façon, vous n'auriez pu être mordue par un Alpha au hasard, et si cela avait été _le cas_ , vous n'en auriez pas fait étalage, » dit-il. « Le Roi est le seul que vous auriez laissé faire, et même si ce n'était pas lui, je _sais_ qu'il est votre maître. »

Kate rejeta sa tête blonde en arrière et rit. « Oh, que vous _êtes_ intelligent. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez qu'à tout deviner. »

Son père serra l'épaule de Stiles, lui donnant ainsi un avertissement limpide qu'il ne devait pas relever.

« Bien sûr, » continua-t-elle, « si c'était le cas, alors vous auriez sûrement déjà deviné ce que Père voulait à votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le temps sembla ralentir autour de lui, et son corps s'engourdit. Il avait été tellement concentré sur Kate, qu'il avait oublié. Derek et Scott étaient seuls avec le Roi Gérard –non, ils étaient seuls avec un _Loup-garou Alpha_ sanguinaire. « Il va le mordre. »

Kate rayonna. « Très bien ! »

« Bon Dieu, êtes –vous _folle_? » dit le Prince Chris. « Vous attaqueriez un roi en visite ? »

Père se tourna vers ses hommes, et montra le palais. « Retournez-y, et trouvez Sa Majesté, _tout de suite_. »

Kate haussa une épaule de façon désinvolte. « Allez-y si vous le devez, mais il est déjà trop tard. »

Une douleur envahit ses paumes, et Stiles baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il avait serré ses poings tellement forts qu'il en saignait. Il se fichait de la quantité de magie qui lui restait il allait franchir cette ligne et brûler…

« Cela dépend pour quelle 'Majesté' vous pensez qu'il est trop tard. »

Stiles se retourna, et pendant un instant, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Derek se frayait un chemin parmi les gardes des Argent, avec ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang. Il marcha vers Stiles avec un air arrogant, mais en gardant le regard tourné vers Kate. Stiles n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage auparavant. C'était de la haine pure, et c'était _terrifiant_.

Stiles fit un pas vers lui. « Derek, » commença-t-il, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Le regard de Derek se tourna vers lui et s'adoucit. « Scott va bien, » dit-il. « Il n'a pas été mordu. Il est en sécurité. »

« Et le Roi Gérard ? » Demanda le Prince Chris d'une voix tendue.

Stiles remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit 'Père'.

Derek hésita pendant une fraction de seconde avant de répondre. « Mort. »

Kate grogna et bondit, mais la barrière de sorbier la rejeta avec un flash de lumière bleue. « Vous mentez. »

L'expression haineuse était de retour. « Je peux vous montrer sa tête, si vous le voulez, » dit Derek.

Plus tard, Stiles se demanderait ce que cela révélait à son propos, mais sa première réflexion fut, _Oh Dieu merci, il est vraiment mort_. Cependant, pendant un moment, il fut vraiment heureux d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas le dire à voix haute.

Le visage de Kate se tordit de rage, et le son qu'elle produisit n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle se transforma, les écailles recouvrant son corps, ses cheveux disparaissant sous sa peau, et se jeta contre la barrière, encore et encore.

« Kate, arrête ! » cria le Prince Chris, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Stiles n'était même pas sûr qu'elle puisse encore l'entendre désormais.

La prise de son Père se resserra sur l'épaule de Stiles. « Est-ce que cette barrière va tenir ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu' _évidemment_ elle allait tenir, quand Kate se jeta sur la barrière avec une telle force qu'il le ressentit dans le bas de son dos, et que cela le fit tomber à genoux.

Il s'immergea en lui-même sans même y penser, c'était un réflexe pour mieux contrôler sa magie, et la barrière désormais tremblante. _Tiens bon_ , s'ordonna Stiles, mais chaque coup résonnait dans tout son corps. Il n'avait pas assez de magie pour la maintenir, pas avec un kanima furieux et avide de vengeance qui attaquait la barrière sans s'arrêter.

Stiles entendit vaguement son père et le Prince Chris, qui criaient leurs ordres, et le mouvement des troupes en position pour contenir, capturer, mais ne pas tuer. Tuer restait le dernier recours.

Deux mains l'agrippèrent, l'attirant dans une étreinte merveilleusement chaude contre un torse connu. « Stiles. » Derek posa son nez contre l'oreille de Stiles. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Stiles avait l'impression de s'accrocher à la barrière du bout des ongles, la maintenant dans une tentative désespérée de survivre à la colère de Kate. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il ne _pouvait_ pas tenir plus longtemps.

Stiles serra les dents, et enfonça ses doigts dans les pavés, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à s'ancrer. Gérard était mort. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter Kate, à moins qu'ils ne la tuent ou… « Elle a besoin d'un nouveau maître. »

« Quoi ? » dit Derek.

« Kate. Elle a besoin d'un nouveau maître. »

Kate rugit. Elle se jeta encore contre la barrière, et la lumière bleue fut la dernière chose que Stiles vit avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Fin du chapitre 23

**XX**

Voila, ça c'est un cliff ^^ Bisous tout le monde ^^

Publié le 07 02 2016


	24. 24-Conséquences

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Mysty : Merci ^^ Tu fais un peu flipper avec tes instruments de tortures et des lames tranchantes ^^

Siana : Merci pour ta review ^^ Eh oui, c'est dangereux de jouer avec les émotions des lecteurs ^^

Drayy : Merci ^^

Fanny : Félicitations pour avoir tenu un jour ^^

Bonne lecture et joyeuses St Valentin à tous (même si je ne suis pas fan de cette fête...)

**XX**

Chapitre 24 – Les conséquences.

Derek fixait Stiles, qui était affalé et silencieux dans ses bras. Une terreur froide enserrait sa poitrine. « Stiles. »

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il était pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, son visage ne présentait plus aucune couleur, à part les cercles cramoisis qui formaient comme des hématomes sous ses yeux.

Derek passa ses doigts sur la joue de Stiles, puis sur la lèvre qui avait été fendue la nuit dernière. Sa peau était fraîche au toucher. « Stiles, » dit-il encore, en le secouant doucement.

Stiles ne se réveillait toujours pas.

La pression présente dans poitrine augmenta en bouillonnant, mais Derek ne la ressentait pas, comme si un panneau de verre le séparait de ses émotions. Parce que Stiles allait bien s'en sortir, parfaitement bien, il allait ouvrir les yeux d'un moment à l'autre…

Derek entendit les cris autour de lui, le Prince Chris qui criait à Kate d'arrêter, les rugissements et le crépitement de la magie à chaque fois qu'elle heurtait la barrière, mais il rejeta tous ses sons, et se concentra. Ecoutant attentivement pour percevoir le seul bruit qu'il voulait entendre, le seul qui comptait.

Derrière lui, Kate rugit encore, et quelque chose céda en Derek.

Il reposa doucement Stiles sur les pavés, puis bondit sur ses pieds et cria, « _Assez !_ »

A sa grande surprise, cela fonctionna. Tout le monde se tut, en le regardant avec leurs bouches béantes. Même Kate, qui était désormais totalement transformée en kanima.

Elle griffa la barrière et siffla dans sa direction. Derek avança en grognant et laissa ses yeux s'illuminer de bleu. « Asseyez-vous, » gronda-t-il.

Kate s'assit. Derek ne pouvait pas lire l'expression de son visage écailleux, mais il se dit qu'elle avait l'air ébahie. Il aurait pu l'être également, mais pour l'instant, il était trop en colère et effrayé pour s'en soucier.

« Retransformez-vous, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle le fit, son étonnement était encore plus visible, maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau humaine. Elle avait l'air minuscule, vulnérable au vue de la façon dont elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. Dans le temps, Derek aurait pu ressentir de la compassion pour elle, mais plus maintenant. C'était elle qui avait choisi.

Derek jeta un regard au Prince Chris, releva le menton, puis retourna à son problème le plus urgent. Stiles n'avait toujours pas bougé, il respirait à peine, et maintenant que Derek pouvait l'entendre, il remarqua que le cœur de son mari devenait plus calme et lent, beaucoup plus lent qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Avec des doigts tremblants, Derek chercha une blessure, mais il n'en trouva aucune du moins aucune qui saignait, ou qui pourrait expliquer le fait que Stiles était allongé juste là, beaucoup plus calmement qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Le Capitaine Stilinski s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et tira sur le bord de la chemise de Stiles. « Vérifiez ses tatouages. »

Pendant un court moment, Derek n'arriva pas à voir le rapport avec ses tatouages, puis il se souvint. Ils disparaissaient quand il utilisait sa magie.

Derek souleva la chemise de Stiles. Son torse était complètement vide, les tatouages étaient partis.

Avant que Derek ne puisse demander ce que cela signifiait, le Capitaine Stilinski retourna Stiles. « Son dos. Vérifiez son… »

Derek ne discuta pas, il fit juste ce qui lui était demandé. Le dos de son mari était aussi vide que son torse, à l'exception du nœud tatoué sur sa colonne au creux de ses reins, qui semblait plus clair et moins prononcé que dans le souvenir de Derek.

Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa poitrine, et Derek posa ses doigts sur les courbes du nœud. Que cela signifierait-il quand les tatouages de Stiles auraient tous disparus ?

Rien de bon s'il se fiait à la respiration faiblissante de Stiles.

Le Capitaine jura, et se frotta les mains sur le visage. « Il y a encore quelque chose qui aspire sa magie, » dit-il d'une voix calme et tendue, qui envoya un frisson dans le dos de Derek.

Il appuya ses doigts plus fort sur la peau de Stiles, comme s'il pouvait retenir le nœud qui s'effaçait par la simple force de sa volonté. « Comment arrêtons-nous cela ? »

Le Capitaine Stilinski eut l'air d'être partagé et il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Derek, en direction de Kate. « Toute magie qu'il a pratiqué… »

Ce n'était pas Kate dans ce cas. C'était le cercle de sorbier. Derek attira Stiles sur ses genoux, et se pencha sur lui, comme si cela allait lui tenir chaud, et empêcher la magie de le quitter. « Rompez-le. »

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, » dit le Prince Chris derrière eux, « mais Votre Altesse, nous ne pouvons rompre le cercle, pas avec… »

Derek leva les yeux pour jeter un regard noir à Kate. « Elle ne causera pas de problème. N'est-ce pas ? »

Kate reçut son regard noir et lui en renvoya un d'une égale intensité, mais elle secoua tout de même la tête.

« Cela me suffit, » dit le Capitaine Stilinski. « Rompez –le. »

Derek reporta son attention sur son propre poignet, et les charmes qui désormais pesaient bien plus lourds qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Il sortit une de ses griffes, et les coupa sans même y réfléchir. Tous sauf celui que Stiles lui avait donné aujourd'hui.

 _Le bleu est juste joli._ Derek l'entendit dans sa tête, et revit Stiles avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Un hurlement luttait pour s'échapper de sa gorge, mais Derek serra les mâchoires si fort que ses dents lui firent mal. Il ne le laisserait pas sortir, _il ne le laisserait pas sortir._

« Derek, » dit gentiment le Capitaine Stilinski. « Laissez-moi voir son dos. »

Derek hocha la tête sans rien dire et déplaça son poids pour relever Stiles afin que le Capitaine voit si cela avait fonctionné. Derek avait l'impression qu'il devrait regarder aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les faibles battements du cœur de Stiles et chacune de ses douces respirations.

Après un long, long moment, le Capitaine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « C'est stable. Il ne s'efface plus. »

« Cela veut-il dire, » Derek dut déglutir pour faire partir la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, « qu'il devrait se réveiller ? »

Le Capitaine Stilinski passa la main sur le front de Stiles, et hésita. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'en avait jamais utilisé autant auparavant. »

Derek leva les yeux en entendant la voix rauque du Capitaine, qui contenait toute la peur et l'incertitude que le loup ressentait jusque dans ses os.

« Nous devrions le ramener au palais, » dit le Capitaine Stilinski. « Mél… Sa Majesté voudra en savoir plus. »

Derek hocha la tête d'une façon saccadée, en serrant Stiles contre lui. « Je peux le porter, Monsieur. »

Le Capitaine Stilinski sourit, mais il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. « Je sais. »

**XX**

Au grand soulagement de Derek, il ne se passa rien pendant le trajet de retour au palais. Le Prince Chris et ses hommes avait bien attaché Kate, et fidèle à sa parole (pour une fois), elle n'avait causé aucun problème. Le Capitaine Stilinski marchait près de lui, en gardant un œil sur Stiles. Erica et Isaac était de l'autre côté, ils ne semblaient pas trop mal en point pour des personnes qui venaient de combattre un kanima.

« Il est bon de vous revoir, tous les deux, » dit doucement Derek.

Ils lui sourirent tous les deux, et Isaac le salua. « C'est bon de vous revoir aussi, Votre Altesse. »

Derek aurait voulu demander ce qui s'était passé, où ils avaient été, mais il valait mieux avoir cette conversation à un autre moment, quand ils ne seraient pas entourés d'homme des Argent. Quand Stiles irait mieux, car Derek pensait bien qu'il voudrait tout savoir.

Jusque là, Derek serait simplement heureux qu'ils soient encore en vie, il avait cru qu'Isaac était mort pendant l'embuscade, et cela faisait presque trois mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Erica.

Ils entrèrent dans le palais, et le Prince Chris donna l'ordre à ses hommes d'enfermer Kate dans les donjons, pendant que Derek portait Stiles jusqu'à leur aile. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, un chaos général se mit en place Boyd, la Reine Mélissa et Scott jaillirent en courant Erica se jeta dans les bras de Boyd la Reine et Scott demandèrent tous deux ce qui était arrivé à Stiles, ce que le Capitaine Stilinski et Isaac essayèrent de leur expliquer. Derek resta là, en silence, jusqu'au moment où la Reine Mélissa lui dit d'emmener Stiles dans sa chambre.

Derek le fit, déposant Stiles dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit précédente, le deuxième lit qu'ils avaient partagé. Il était encore pâle, et aucun de ses tatouages n'étaient revenus, à part celui du nœud dans son dos. Derek avait espéré qu'il se réveillerait en étant de retour au palais, et en entendant les gens parler, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, suivit de bruit de pas, et il sentit Scott bien avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la gorge avant de parler. « Il devrait aller mieux dans une paire de jour. »

Derek n'accorda qu'un regard à Scott, en restant près du pied du lit. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

Scott fit un sourire, mais il n'atteint pas vraiment ses yeux. « Celui qui est dans son dos est le noyau. Il le relie à la magie, je pense. Enfin, c'est ainsi que l'a décrit Deaton. Du moment qu'il ne le perd pas, il ira mieux dans quelques jours. »

Derek fixa le lit, fixa Stiles, et sa vision se troubla. « Et s'il l'avait perdu ? »

Le silence s'étendit entre eux durant de trop nombreux battements de cœurs. Derek écouta les trois ensemble, celui de Scott, de Stiles et le sien, et ce rythme étrange qu'ils créaient ensemble.

« Je ne sais pas, » finit par dire Scott, si bas que Derek ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il avait été humain.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Derek décida de ne pas y penser, car cela ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Il posa la main sur Stiles, dans le but de lui enlever sa douleur, mais il n'y avait aucune souffrance à prendre. Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part rester là en souhaitant que Stiles se réveille.

« Que se serait-il passé si j'avais été transformé ? » Demanda Scott.

Derek leva les yeux, un peu perdu en entendant cette question. « Si Gérard vous avait mordu ? »

Scott hocha la tête, en plissant les yeux. « Je sais que si un Alpha vous mords, soit vous vous transformez, soit vous mourrez. Etant donné le discours que m'a tenu Sa Majesté concernant un héritier, je pense qu'il ne prévoyait pas de me voir mourir. Alors… Qu'attendait-il de moi ? »

Derek ne savait pas vraiment ce que Gérard avait imaginé, mais il pouvait aisément le deviner. « Etant son Beta, il aurait eu un certain contrôle sur vous. Il aurait pu vous… encourager à faire ce qu'il voulait. »

« Encourager, » répéta Scott avec un air sombre. « Vous voulez dire _forcer_. »

La simple idée de quelqu'un comme Gérard abusant du pouvoir d'un Alpha retournait l'estomac de Derek. Il ferma les yeux, en essayant de ne plus y penser. « Si vous n'aviez pu lutter contre son influence alors oui. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'il n'aurait pas juste eu le contrôle sur ma personne. » Scott serra les poings, et eut l'air de vouloir frapper quelque chose. « Il aurait eu le contrôle de mon _royaume_. »

« Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, » dit Derek, parce qu'il devait se rappeler que le pire n'était pas arrivé. « Vous l'avez arrêté. »

« Vous l'avez fait en premier, » dit Scott avec force, puis sa voix perdit de sa dureté. « Si vous ne m'aviez pas écarté de son chemin, il m'aurait mordu. » Il fit un petit sourire triste. « Etant donné les circonstances, un Merci ne me semble pas suffisant. »

« Et si vous n'étiez pas resté, il m'aurait réduit en charpie, et vous aurait mordu _quand même_ , » dit Derek. « C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier. »

« Alors je suppose que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quittes ? » soupira Scott. « Je vais probablement devoir raconter toute l'histoire au Prince Chris et voir ce qu'il veut faire d'un Roi étranger ayant commis un régicide. »

Derek ne pouvait imaginer que le Prince Chris tiendrait Scott pour responsable. « Vous vous défendiez contre un loup-garou Alpha qui vous attaquait. Je pense qu'un chasseur comprendra. » Il fit une pause et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pour ce que cela vaut, je pense que vous auriez fait un bon loup. Si jamais vous voulez la morsure, je suis sûr que ma mère vous l'accordera avec plaisir. »

L'incertitude s'effaça un peu du visage de Scott, et il sourit. « C'est un grand compliment. »

Derek hocha simplement la tête. Il s'émerveillait toujours du fait que Scott le traitait comme son égal, mais il essayait de s'y habituer.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et le Capitaine Stilinski entra avant de s'incliner. « Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais le Prince Chris a demandé à voir Sa Majesté dès que possible. Il y a… des choses dont il vous faut discuter. »

Des choses à discuter. C'était le plus grand euphémisme qu'il eut jamais entendu.

Scott se passa la main sur la nuque. « Je l'imagine bien. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Il fit un petit sourire, puis partit, et Derek se retrouva de nouveau seul avec le Capitaine Stilinski.

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il tenait toujours la main de Stiles, caressant sans y penser sa peau avec le bout de son pouce. Derek ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher. D'après le petit sourire peiné que lui adressa le Capitaine, Derek pensa qu'il le comprenait.

Le Capitaine Stilinski alla se placer de l'autre côté du lit. « La Princesse Kate a été enfermée dans le donjon. »

Derek eut comme l'impression qu'un poids venait d'être retiré de sa poitrine en apprenant qu'elle était dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait plus blesser personne. « Bien. C'est bien. »

« Que lui avez-vous fait là-bas ? » demanda le Capitaine Stilinski.

La confusion du loup devait se voir sur son visage, car le Capitaine continua. « Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas causé de problème, mais je veux m'assurer que cela dure. Et en ville, elle vous a écouté. Ce n'était ni son frère, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était vous. »

Derek secoua la tête. En ville, sa seule préoccupation avait été Stiles, et il lui était à peine venu à l'esprit que Kate lui avait obéi. Ou sur la signification de cette obéissance. « Je ne sais pas. Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau maître, mais… » Il essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu lire concernant la façon dont un kanima choisissait son maître. « Il se base sur un désir de vengeance, ou sur la force de la volonté de la personne, selon ce qui est le plus amène à fournir au kanima une… »

Cela le frappa comme un jet de pierre en pleine tête, et il ne réussit pas à finir d'exprimer sa pensée.

« Identité ? » dit le Capitaine.

Pendant un moment, Derek n'arriva pas à parler. « Je… suppose, » finit-il par dire d'une voix éraillée.

Le Capitaine Stilinski hocha la tête, comme si cela prenait tout son sens. « Très bien. Je ferais savoir au Prince Chris qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le loup se contenta de le fixer. Comment le Capitaine pouvait-il accepter cela aussi facilement ? _Derek_ , lui-même arrivait à peine à en comprendre la logique.

Un petit sourire amer releva les coins de la bouche du Capitaine Stilinski. « Vous êtes mariés avec Stiles depuis plus d'une semaine, et vous ne l'avez pas laissé vous marcher sur les pieds. Ce qui m'apprend que vous avez bien assez de force de caractère pour la gérer. »

Un ricanement hystérique prit naissance dans sa gorge, et Derek dut serrer les mâchoires pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait l'expliquer.

Le Capitaine regarda Stiles avant de revenir sur Derek. « Il y a plusieurs autres choses dont je dois m'occuper. » Son front se plissa dans une expression consternée, comme pour prouver à quel point il n'avait pas envie d'aller s'occuper de ces choses. « Est-ce que tout ira bien ici ? Vous aller rester avec lui ? »

Derek emmêla ses doigts avec ceux immobiles de Stiles, les serrant comme si cela suffirait pour que Stiles se réveille. « Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Le Capitaine hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce après s'être de nouveau incliné, avant même que Derek puisse lui dire que, en fin de compte, il n'avait pas besoin de faire autant de cérémonie.

Il reporta son attention sur Stiles, qui n'avait pas bougé, et ne donnait aucune preuve de vie, si ce n'était sa respiration lente et les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Derek s'assit sur le bord du lit, et mit leurs mains jointes sur ses genoux. « Je ne vais nulle part, » murmura-t-il de nouveau, en espérant que Stiles l'entendrait.

**XX**

Lors des deux jours suivants, le palais des Argent vécut la tempête la plus ennuyante que Scott ait jamais vu. Avec les morts du Roi Gérard et de la Princesse Victoria, la mise au donjon de la Princesse Kate, et la découverte d'un laboratoire secret rempli d'instruments de torture et de loups-garous morts, tout le palais s'était retrouvé complètement chamboulé. Le Prince Chris et Allison avaient de nombreuses choses à faire, et Scott avait aimablement été informé que la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire était de rester à l'écart.

Il aurait été plus enclin a accepter cette suggestion, s'il n'avait pas aperçu la détresse qu'Allison laissait apparaître quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait. Scott ne l'avait vu que deux fois, juste une seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, mais cela avait suffi pour le faire souffrir. Elle était sa promise, et il l'aimait depuis des _années_. Elle ne devrait pas rester seule pour faire son deuil.

Mais il était aussi un souverain étranger, qui ne faisait pas encore partie de sa famille, et il était responsable de la mort de son grand-père.

Scott n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait en y repensant. Il ne le regrettait certainement pas –s'il n'avait rien fait, il se serait fait mordre, et Derek serait certainement mort. Mais il aurait voulut trouver un autre moyen, il aurait souhaité avoir trouvé autre chose à faire. Il voulait qu'en le regardant, Allison le voit _lui_ , et non pas l'homme qui avait enfoncé une épée dans la gorge de son grand-père avant de le décapiter.

Tard, lors de la seconde nuit, Scott se retrouva sur le toit du palais, parce que s'il restait une minute de plus à l'intérieur, il allait se mettre à hurler. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Allison. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Stiles, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Erica et Isaac, qui passaient tout leur temps avec Boyd en évitant autant que possible les Argent. Il était _roi_ , nom de Dieu, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile de sa vie.

La nuit était plus fraîche qu'il ne l'avait prévu, une légère brise soufflait sur le toit et autour des parapets. Le ciel était dégagé, noir et rempli d'étoiles et la lune décroissante brillait comme un phare.

Scott s'appuya sur une des rambardes, alors que son regard se perdait sur les terres du palais et la ville qui l'entourait. Il y avait quelques lanternes allumées, mais tout le reste était sombre et silencieux, si on oubliait le sifflement du vent.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Scott sursauta en entendant la voix aiguë, et se tourna pour voir Allison qui était arrivée derrière lui. Il se figea avec une main sur le parapet, tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression d'être un intrus. « Je ne savais pas que d'autres personnes montaient ici, » dit-il stupidement, et il put pratiquement sentir la main de Stiles qui le tapait derrière la tête.

Allison hocha la tête, elle serrait ses mains devant elle, et son visage paraissait pâle mais déterminé sous les rayons de la lune. Elle ressemblait à une corde trop tendue, comme si elle pouvait se briser à la moindre pression supplémentaire. Les semaines précédentes de leur relation et leur complicité semblaient avoir disparues comme parties en fumée, et ils restèrent à l'écart l'un de l'autre d'une façon gênée.

Il s'imposait. Il devrait partir, la laisser tranquille. Scott recula du garde-fou et s'inclina. « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Je voulais juste… » Il eut un rire amer. « Je suis persuadé d'être la dernière personne que vous avez envie de voir pour l'instant. »

Allison fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi penserais-je cela ? »

Il eut l'impression d'être cloué sur place par sa question, comme s'ils venaient juste de reconnaître l'existence d'un gouffre entre eux alors qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour l'ignorer auparavant. Scott lutta pour trouver quelque chose à dire. « Votre grand-père… »

« Mon _grand-père_? » Les yeux d'Allison luisirent de rage. « Mon grand-père a enlevé des gens, les a pris à leurs domiciles et leurs familles afin de, » elle fit un geste de la main pour désigner la silhouette sombre de l'aile nord, « faire des expériences sur eux. Il a menti à nos alliés, pour pouvoir faire cela à leur fils. Il a transformé ma tante en monstre. Il _a assassiné ma mère_. »

Sa voix s'étrangla, et Allison se tourna pour fixer la ville en dessous d'eux. « Si vous n'aviez pas coupé sa tête, je l'aurais fait moi-même. »

Scott faillit reculer en entendant cette tirade inattendue, mais il s'obligea à rester là où il était. Peut-être qu'il se trompait complètement, mais Allison ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

Alors il s'avança d'un pas hésitant pour être à côté d'elle, assez près pour la soutenir, mais assez loin pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner si elle le désirait.

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura Allison, alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur la ville et que ses mains s'étaient agrippées au parapet. « Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dégoûté par nous tous. Par moi. »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés si doucement que Scott faillit ne pas les entendre. Et il fut absolument certain de les avoir mal compris. « Dégoûté ? Par vous ? Maintenant, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas. »

Allison frémit, mais Scott ne pu dire si c'était à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit, ou de quelque chose d'autre. « Vous avez vu cet endroit. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils faisaient. »

« _Ils_ , Allison. Pas vous. » En faisant attention, Scott posa sa main sur le parapet, à côté de celle d'Allison, mais toujours sans la toucher. « Vous n'avez rien à voir avec tous cela. »

Son regard tomba sur leurs mains, elle ne fit pas un geste pour se rapprocher, mais ne lui dit pas de partir. Il s'en contenterait.

« J'aime ma mère, » dit finalement Allison, d'une voix pleine de larmes non versées. « J'aime ma tante. Mais elles ont fait d'horribles choses. Et je _déteste_ cela, je déteste… » Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. « Je déteste ne pas savoir si Gérard les a obligé, ou si elles ont choisi de le faire. Je déteste qu'elles aient fait ces choses. Et j'ai peur… de devenir comme elles, un jour. »

C'était une peur que Scott ne comprenait que trop bien.

Allison desserra ses doigts de la rambarde, les étira, mais s'arrêta juste avant de toucher les siens. « Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous souhaitiez rompre nos fiançailles. »

Scott eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre, et il ne put rien faire d'autre que la regarder avec la bouche ouverte. « Quoi ? »

Elle leva la main et essuya ses yeux. « C'est normal. Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez à rien de tout cela, et je… si vous me haïssez… »

 _Par l'enfer_. Scott prit sa main, et se tourna pour la regarder. « Je ne vous hais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais vous haïr. » Il déglutit difficilement, et se lança. « Allison, je suis amoureux de vous depuis mes douze ans, et maintenant que je vous ai rencontré, je suis encore plus tombé amoureux de vous. Vous êtes intelligente, belle, forte, gentille, incroyable, et à chaque fois que je vous regarde, je suis stupéfait par tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous. » Il serra sa main, et caressa ses doigts avec son pouce. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous partagez leur sang, que vous devez partager leurs choix. »

Allison le fixa, avec des yeux écarquillés et brillants de larmes. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme pour parler, mais elle ne dit rien. Sa main trembla dans celle du roi.

Scott, lui aussi, tremblait. « Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur de regarder dans le miroir un jour, pour réaliser que nous sommes devenus la pire partie d'eux. De sentir comme un fantôme par-dessus son épaule, dont on ne pourra jamais se débarrasser. Mais… vous n'êtes pas elles. Vous êtes vous, et rien ne pourra changer cela. »

Allison sourit un peu, du bout de ses lèvres frémissantes. « Je pensais que vous m'évitiez à cause de ce que Gérard vous a fait. »

Scott secoua la tête. « Non. Non ! J'essayais de vous laisser du temps. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas me voir. »

Elle se mit à rire, même s'il semblait un peu choqué. « Bien sûr que je voulais, que je veux vous voir. » Son regard se posa sur leurs mains jointes. « Je veux vous voir, pour toujours. »

La tension qui planait autour d'eux semblait s'être dissipée, et Scott l'attira contre lui. Allison enroula ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Il la serra contre lui, envahi par le sentiment que c'était _juste_ , et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé d'elle.

« Je vais peut-être pleurer sur votre épaule, » murmura-t-elle.

Scott sourit dans ses longs cheveux. « C'est fait pour cela. »

« Et, » ses mains se resserrèrent derrière sa nuque, « vous désirez toujours m'épouser ? »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à la question. « Toujours. »

Elle poussa un long soupir tremblant. « Je vous aime. »

Une chaleur envahit son cœur, le stabilisa, et Scott embrassa sa tempe. « Je vous aime aussi. »

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 24

Publié le 14 février 2016.


	25. 25-La confession

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Mysty : Mais euh, ce n'est pas moi qui décide… Je te laisse voir ça dans ce chapitre ^^ Pour Kate, je trouve qu'abomination sonne bien ^^

Fanny : Ah ça, Scott/Allison, c'est un concentré de mignonitude ^^ Stiles va se réveiller ^^

Drayy : Merci pour ta review ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 25-La confession

Stiles se réveilla parce qu'il avait _chaud_. Incroyablement chaud, comme si quelqu'un l'avait enveloppé dans un millier de couvertures en fourrure. Il remua, essayant de sortir des couvertures, mais son côté gauche refusa de bouger.

Il fit cligner ses yeux ensommeillés et vit une masse blottie contre lui. Non, ce n'était pas une masse. C'était un loup noir gigantesque, qui s'était endormi avec la truffe contre le cou de Stiles.

Le prince fronça les sourcils. « Derek ? »

« Il est resté ainsi durant les deux derniers jours. »

Stiles tourna la tête pour voir Scott assis à côté du lit, en train de lire des courriers. Scott leva le regard de ses papiers et fit un grand sourire. « C'est bon de vous revoir, mon frère. »

Il avait l'air complètement épuisé, mais Stiles décida de ne pas en faire mention, étant donné qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air mieux. « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Scott reposa les papiers, et s'étira sur son siège. « Trois jours. »

 _Trois jours_. Seigneur, il n'avait jamais utilisé autant de magie auparavant. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une douzaine de chevaux. Stiles ferma les yeux et grogna.

Puis il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience, et cela le réveilla aussi sûrement que si on venait de le jeter dans un lac. Stiles rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et lutta pour s'asseoir, mais Derek ronfla légèrement, et le cloua au lit en posant une de ses massives pattes avant sur son torse.

Eh bien, cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Stiles leva la tête. « Scott, Kate est le kanima, elle était… »

« Nous le savons, » l'interrompit Scott, d'une voix apaisante. « Stiles, tout va bien, nous savons tout. Le Prince Chris l'a fait enfermer juste après que tu te sois évanoui. Elle est dans le donjon. »

Il en ressentit un tel soulagement, qu'il faillit s'évanouir de nouveau. Stiles laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond. « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? A-t-elle blessé quelqu'un ? »

« Plusieurs ont été paralysés, d'autres blessés, mais heureusement, aucun n'est mort, » dit Scott. « Vous avez maintenu le cercle de sorbier autour d'elle, et ensuite, Derek a réussi à s'imposer comme son maître avant qu'elle ne puisse le briser. »

« _Quoi_? » Stiles réessaya de s'asseoir, mais Derek l'en empêcha encore une fois de tout son poids. « Derek… _Quoi_? »

Une des oreilles de Derek frémit, mais ce fut sa seule réaction.

Stiles jeta un regard noir en le regardant. « Vous pourriez vous réveiller pour vous expliquer. »

Scott remua la main. « Il ne dort que depuis une heure à peine. Laissez-le encore un peu. »

« Oh. » Stiles tourna la tête pour mieux voir Derek et il comprit qu'il avait raté _beaucoup_ de choses durant ces trois jours. « Scott, racontez-moi tout. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Père… »

« Il va bien, » dit rapidement Scott. « Tout le monde va bien, Stiles. Enfin… aucun de nous n'a été blessé physiquement. »

En entendant le ton de sa voix, Stiles observa Scott qui semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en l'espace de quelques instants.

Scott lui accorda un sourire fatigué. « Lydia va bien, même si elle a été secouée. Elle n'est pas retournée près de l'aile Nord depuis, mais elle n'a pas non plus crié. Elle et Mère ont passé la majorité de la journée avec Allison. Elle est… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et son regard se perdit dans un coin de la pièce.

Stiles réfléchit. Sa mère était morte, son grand-père était un monstre mort, sa tante était également un monstre enfermé. Il aurait été ébahi si Allison allait parfaitement bien après cela. « Oui j'imagine. »

Scott hocha la tête et continua. « Nous avons parlé, elle et moi. Nous avons pensé qu'il fallait mieux repousser le mariage d'un mois, pour leur donner, à elle et à son père, le temps de porter le deuil et d'organiser le couronnement officiel. Ce qui donnera également au messager le temps de faire le trajet jusqu'au château des Hale pour les y inviter. »

Même en étant allongé, Stiles sentit son estomac se retourner. « Vous allez les inviter ici ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Vous n'avez pas envisagé tout ce qui pourrait mal tourné ? »

« Si, j'y ai pensé, » dit faiblement Scott, « mais tout cela a pour but d'unifier nos pays, vous en souvenez vous ? Avec la mort du Roi Gérard et l'emprisonnement de la Princesse Kate, c'est probablement le meilleur moment pour parler de paix. »

« Maintenant ? » Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Comment pensez-vous que la Reine Talia va réagir ? »

« Je sais que les circonstances ne sont pas les meilleures possibles, » dit Scott. « Cependant, tous ceux qui étaient impliqués dans cette horreur sont soit morts, soit emprisonnés, et cela fait trois jours que les hommes du Prince Chris vident cet endroit. »

Des aperçus de la salle de l'aile Nord vinrent à l'esprit de Stiles, et il frémit avec le même sentiment d'horreur qu'il avait ressenti quand il était là-bas. « Dites-moi qu'il compte faire brûler cette salle. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il devrait y avoir un feu de joie, au moins avec les objets qui ne risquent pas d'exploser. Il est prévu d'y inclure toutes les notes des recherches afin de s'assurer de leur destruction. »

« Bien, » Stiles hésita à poser la question suivante, mais il devait savoir. « Ont-ils trouvé d'autres prisonniers ? »

Scott secoua la tête. « Aucun encore en vie. Il semblerait qu'Erica et Isaac soient les seuls à s'en être sortis vivants. Ils nous ont dit que certains avaient réussi à s'échapper il y a environ deux semaines, mais apparemment Kate a réussi à les rattraper avant nous. »

De la bile remonta dans la gorge de Stiles, et il déglutit d'une façon déterminée. Il leva sa main libre et l'enfouit dans la fourrure épaisse du cou de Derek pour le grattouiller, et ressentir le mouvement régulier de sa respiration. Kate et Gérard avaient prévu d'enfermer Derek dans cette pièce. Si les Hale n'avaient pas fait retirer cette clause, alors Derek aurait été…

« Au fait, vous aviez raison à propos du Prince Chris, » dit Scott comme s'il suivit le fil des pensées de Stiles. « Il a avoué qu'il avait rencontré les Hale pour leur dire ce que Kate et Gérard prévoyaient de faire à Derek. Il a dit que si ça avait été Allison, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait anticipé tout… » il fit un geste de la main comme pour englober tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, « cela. »

Stiles eut un rire amer et resserra sa prise sur le cou de Derek. « Personne n'aurait pu anticiper tout cela. »

« C'est vrai. »Scott se passa une main sur le visage et se leva. « Je vais annoncer votre réveil à votre père. Ainsi qu'à mère et à Lydia. »

Stiles essaya de rire, mais cette fois, le son ne sortit pas correctement. « Tout ce chambardement, juste pour moi ? »

Pour la première fois, il vit une expression abattue sur le visage de son frère, et Stiles comprit à quel point l'inquiétude avait rongé son frère.

Stiles ne put se résoudre à se montrer désinvolte. « A quel point était-ce grave ? »

Scott serra la mâchoire. « Stiles, vos tatouages avaient pratiquement _disparus_. Deaton et vous n'avez jamais dit ce qui arriverait s'ils s'effaçaient complètement, mais… »

La mémoire de Stiles lui rappela les mots dont Scott n'avait pas eu connaissance : _cela ne sera pas de bon augure pour vous_. Deaton avait été très clair sur ce sujet, une fois Stiles lié à sa magie, elle deviendrait une partie indissociable de sa vie. Et s'il forçait trop, alors cela donnerait un résultat que Stiles avait scrupuleusement caché à son père, et son frère.

Pourtant la culpabilité le dévorait, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'utiliser tellement la magie qu'il en serait en danger, et il n'avait pas voulu faire apparaître cette expression d'angoisse sur le visage de son frère. « Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'enfuir, » dit Stiles, même si cette excuse paraissait faible. « La poudre de sorbier était la seule chose qui pouvait la contenir. »

« Je _sais_. » soupira Scott. « Je sais. Mais… Vous êtes mon frère. »

Stiles entendit tout ce que sous-entendait ces mots, les choses que Scott et lui savait au fond d'eux. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement.

Scott hocha la tête et un coin de sa bouche se releva. « Je sais, » répéta-t-il. « Je reviendrai bientôt vous voir. Essayez de vous reposer. »

Stiles reprit sa contemplation du plafond en écoutant les pas de Scott qui s'éloignaient sur le plancher poli puis le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et se refermant.

Se reposer. Seigneur, il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer, apparemment, cela faisait des _jours_ qu'il se reposait. Il voulait se lever, s'étirer, sortir, et…

Tout d'un coup, son épaule ressentit une vague de froid, Stiles tourna la tête pour voir que Derek s'était réveillé et qu'il l'observait. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent et Stiles réalisa que sa main était encore enfouie dans la fourrure noire de son cou. Sous sa main, les muscles s'étaient raidis, comme si le loup se préparait à bondir, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il se contentait de regarder Stiles d'un air inquiet –du moins, Stiles l'aurait décrit comme un air 'inquiet' si Derek avait été sous forme humaine.

« Bonjour, » dit Stiles car il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. « Ou bonsoir. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle heure il est. »

Derek souffla, mais le reste de son corps se détendit progressivement, et il fit passer sa truffe sur l'oreille de Stiles.

« Ah. C'est froid, froid, froid, et ça chatouille ! » Stiles écarta sa tête, puis il se mit à caresser le cou de Derek quand il fut sûr que le loup n'allait pas recommencer. « Merci d'être resté avec moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour me tenir compagnie ou me garder au chaud, mais… merci. »

Derek gémit doucement et donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Stiles.

« Vous aurais-je fait peur, à vous aussi ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête, puis il tourna la tête pour atteindre la manche de Stiles. Il la mordilla, comme pour essayer de la faire remonter.

Stiles remua son autre main pour la sortir de sous le corps de Derek et remonta la manche en question, révélant le dessin bleu de son tatouage. Derek gémit de nouveau, et commença à lécher la peau du mage.

« Je… ne devrais pas trouver cela aussi excitant, » dit Stiles.

Derek arrêta de le lécher et lui lança un regard menaçant. Il put presque _entendre_ le 'Pas maintenant, espèce d'idiot'.

« Je ne voulais pas dire… Enfin si, mais vous avez entendu Scott ! Il va faire venir mon père, et je suis absolument certain qu'aucun des deux ne voudraient être le témoin de cela. » Stiles fit une tentative pour gratter le loup derrière l'oreille en réprimant un bâillement. « De plus, même si j'adorerais, j'ai le sentiment que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour des activités aussi physiques. »

La seule réponse de Derek fut d'appuyer sa tête hirsute contre le cou du mage et de gémir encore une fois.

Eh bien, pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Stiles enroula ses bras autour de Derek et le serra contre lui du mieux qu'il pût. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il pour la deuxième fois. Il avait l'impression qu'il répéterait souvent ces mots au cours des prochains jours.

Les oreilles de Derek se levèrent, et il tourna la tête vers la porte avec un air alerte. Peu de temps après, Stiles entendit des bruits de pas et des voix.

Eh bien, on dirait bien qu'il était l'heure de recommencer ses excuses, encore une fois.

**XX**

Après trois jours d'inconscience et trois jours supplémentaires sans pouvoir sortir de sa chambre sous peine de se prendre un regard noir de la part de son père, Stiles était prêt à ramper le long des murs tellement il s'ennuyait. Bon, il avait un peu eu le vertige la première fois qu'il s'était levé, mais ça faisait trois jours qu'il était couché. Il fallait s'y attendre. Bon, il s'était peut-être un peu emmêler les pieds – _et non pas évanoui_ \- quand il était sorti du lit, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le mettre en _résidence surveillée_.

Au moins, il n'était pas complètement seul. Habituellement, Scott passait deux fois par jour et le tenait au courant de tout ce qui se passait, tout comme Lydia. Elle, au moins, ne semblait pas le considérer comme un invalide et après qu'elle lui ait reproché de ne pas prendre assez soin de lui-même, ils s'étaient remis à se quereller comme d'habitude.

Allison était passée une fois, et avec raideur, elle lui avait présenté des excuses. Stiles lui avait répondu en la félicitant pour son futur mariage avec Scott et avait ajouté qu'il était impatient de l'avoir comme sœur. Ce n'était pas parfait, et Dieu savait qu'il avait encore un long chemin devant eux, mais ces mots firent disparaître un peu de son mal-être. Allison souriait même un peu timidement en partant.

A sa grande surprise, Boyd, Erica, et Isaac étaient aussi venus le voir. Erica et Isaac s'en sortaient bien, étant donné le temps qu'ils avaient passé prisonniers en tant que sujets d'expériences de Kate, même si la louve semblait ne pas quitter Boyd d'une semelle.

En fait, la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le jour de son réveil, c'était Derek.

Stiles ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser. Derek l'avait léché, puis il avait sauté du lit, et s'était enfui de la chambre quand Scott était revenu avec son père, la Reine Mélissa, et Lydia. Et Derek n'était pas revenu depuis, que ce soit en loup ou en humain.

Stiles ne _pensait_ pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit d'offensant. Il ne pensait pas que Derek était en colère contre lui –du moins, pas plus en colère que tous les autres. Mais cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Derek l'avait abandonné ces derniers jours.

Bon, 'abandonné' était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais peu importe. Il s'ennuyait, il se sentait seul, et en toute honnêteté, il était _blessé_ que son époux ne soit pas revenu le voir. Stiles avait même subtilement essayé d'obtenir des informations de la part de Boyd, mais la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenue était ce regard impassible que le serviteur maîtrisait à la perfection.

Stiles décida qu'il valait mieux demander plutôt que de continuer à bouder. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva blotti dans le grand lit de Derek, en train de faire cligner ses yeux ensommeillés en regardant Derek, qui était debout à côté de lui, avec les bras croisés et un froncement de sourcil sur son visage si injustement magnifique.

« Stiles. » Dit Derek d'une voix presque douloureuse. « Vous devriez vous reposer. »

Stiles s'assit et se frotta les yeux. « C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je voulais vous parler, et je me suis dit que le mieux serait de vous attendre ici. Je n'avais pas prévu que vous mettriez assez longtemps pour que je puisse faire une sieste. » Il tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, il faisait noir à l'extérieur. « Euh, c'était peut-être un peu plus qu'une sieste. »

Derek soupira longuement. « Vous devriez vous reposer _dans votre lit_. »

Stiles bouda. « Mais le votre est plus confortable. Et en plus, vous êtes là, et comme je vous le disais, je voulais vous parler. Y-a-t-il une raison qui explique que vous ne souhaitiez pas me voir ? »

Bon, il n'avait pas voulu le dire _comme_ ça, mais comme d'habitude, la bouche de Stiles allait plus vite que lui.

Derek se raidit, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, mais le froncement de ses sourcils ne s'atténua pas du tout. « Pourquoi penseriez-vous cela ? »

« Parce que vous m'évitez, » lui expliqua Stiles. « Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis mon réveil, du moins pas en humain. Ceci est notre première conversation depuis presque _une semaine._ Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous ai offensé ? Ou fait quelque chose ? »

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Vous vous êtes épuisé au point de tomber ans l'inconscience. C'était inquiétant. »

Le cœur de Stiles s'effondra. Evidemment, c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Pourquoi Derek n'aurait-il pas été bouleversé par cela ? « Je suis désolé… »

« Vous n'êtes pas désolé, » dit Derek d'un ton plus résigné que furieux. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous le referiez sans hésiter. »

Il eut l'intention de protester, mais cela aurait été un mensonge. « Je ne pouvais pas la laisser blesser quelqu'un d'autre. »

Derek secoua la tête. « Stiles, je veux juste dire que je comprends. Vous protégez les personnes qui vous sont chères, et parfois cela signifie vous mettre en danger. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser de cela. Mais… Ne le faites pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Stiles sentit ses sourcils s'élever. « Je suis étonné que vous pensiez que c'était nécessaire cette fois. »

« J'ai eu six jours pour y repenser. » Le froncement de Derek s'atténua juste assez pour qu'il ait l'air pensif plutôt que furieux. « Même avec deux loups-garous, et nombre de soldats et de gardes, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de personnes elle aurait pu blesser ou tuer avant que nous ne l'arrêtions. Au moins, ainsi, elle était enfermée avant de pouvoir faire trop de dégâts. Et vos charmes m'ont sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle de Scott, par la même occasion. »

Il expira difficilement, ce qui aurait pu passer, soit pour un rire, soit pour un soupir, puis tendit la main vers Stiles avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de serrer les poings. « Vous devriez vous reposer. »

Stiles eut l'impression qu'un trou venait d'apparaître là où son cœur aurait dû être, et il dut déglutir pour faire diminuer cette sensation et résister à l'envie de frotter l'endroit concerné avec sa main. Derek ne voulait pas le toucher. Il avait peut-être eu tort, il n'aurait pas dû lui forcer la main pour l'instant.

Stiles fit passer ses jambes sur le rebord du lit, se leva, et se retrouva à insulter ses genoux qui venaient traîtreusement de le trahir. En une fraction de seconde, Derek le rattrapa en mettant ses mains sous ses coudes.

Le cœur, tout aussi félon que ses genoux, accéléra immédiatement en sentant ce contact, et il enroula ses doigts autour des bras de Derek avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. « Désolé, » murmura Stiles.

Il était si près qu'il pouvait voir la pomme d'Adam de Derek remonter alors qu'il déglutissait. « Ne le soyez pas, » dit Derek d'une voix dure.

« Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous touche, » dit Stiles. « Avais-je tort ? »

Derek ferma les yeux et gémit légèrement. « Je ne suis pas venu vous voir… Je ne voulais pas vous toucher, parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'arrêter. Et vous avez besoin de repos, vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas prêt pour… des activités aussi physiques. »

 _Oh_. Stiles se souvenait du picotement qu'il avait ressenti sur sa peau la nuit où Lydia avait hurlé, du _besoin_ qu'il avait ressenti de toucher Derek et il se demanda si le loup ressentait la même chose à cet instant. Son estomac fit un salto à cette simple pensée. « C'était il y a trois jours. Je vais bien mieux maintenant, » dit-il, en penchant la tête sur le côté pour montrer les suçons vieux de quelques jours sur son cou, ceux qui s'atténuaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. « Et je veux, vraiment, vraiment que vous me touchiez. »

Derek grogna et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Il n'était ni doux, ni hésitant, mais il n'était pas non plus féroce, il donnait l'impression que Derek cherchait à atteindre son âme. Tout était étudié, la pression des lèvres, le frottement de la barbe de Derek, le goût de sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles. La tête du mage se mit à tourner et ses genoux le lâchèrent encore une fois, mais Derek le rattrapa en passant un bras autour de sa taille, et changea l'angle du baiser. Stiles ne put rien faire d'autre que de passer ses bras autour du cou de Derek et de s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

Le sang battait dans ses veines et dans son sexe, rugissait dans ses oreilles, embrasait un feu sous sa peau à chaque endroit que Derek touchait. Stiles enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux du loup, parcourant de ses ongles la peau de son crâne, et Derek gémit. Les vibrations se transmirent par le baiser, faisant frémir Stiles de tout son corps.

Les bras dans son dos descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses, puis remontèrent sous sa chemise. Les mains de Derek brûlaient la peau du creux de ses reins comme un fer rouge. Stiles gémit et se cambra, comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de ce contact avant de sentir la peau de Derek contre la sienne.

Stiles sentit le sourire de Derek contre ses lèvres, et il obtint une dernière bise avant que le loup ne recule en relevant sa chemise. Docilement, le mage leva les bras, laissant Derek lui retirer sa chemise et son pantalon avant de le pousser sur le lit, tout nu.

Stiles voulu protester de façon symbolique, pour dire à Derek qu'il devait aussi enlever ses habits, mais le loup s'était agenouillé devant lui et le fixa d'un regard que Stiles n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être complet et écorché vif en même temps. Sa bouche n'arrivait plus à prononcer d'autres mots que 'Derek'.

Le loup sourit alors, juste un peu. Il posa une main sur l'estomac de Stiles, et fit courir ses doigts sur les lignes bleues de ses tatouages. « Je les aime, » murmura-t-il. « Ils devraient toujours rester là. »

Stiles essaya de rire, ou même de répliquer, mais Derek se rapprocha et passa sa langue, ses doigts, et son nez sur les tatouages. Les lignes brillèrent à chaque contact, échauffant encore davantage Stiles, et tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut de regarder, haleter, et trembler sous les caresses de Derek.

« J'ai eu envie de faire cela, dès la première nuit. » Derek déposa un baiser sur les yeux de chaque dragon, en laissant sa main chaude sur le torse de Stiles. « Les lécher jusqu'à ce que je les connaisse par cœur. »

Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un téton, envoyant un éclair de plaisir directement dans la queue de Stiles, et il ne put retenir le gémissement de désir qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Derek fit une pause, l'observa attentivement, puis il passa de nouveau son pouce sur le téton de Stiles, mais lentement cette fois. L'humain frémit, et son sexe dur tressauta. Il savait que c'était une zone sensible, mais à chaque passage du doigt de Derek, Stiles se disait que 'sensible' était peut-être bien l'euphémisme du siècle.

Derek sembla le comprendre aussi, car il pencha la tête pour aplatir sa langue sur l'un des tétons en pinçant l'autre en même temps.

Stiles _cria_ à cause de la sensation, s'arquant sur le lit. Derek ricana, et appuya sur ses hanches pour les reposer sur le lit, puis passa son pouce sur le gland de Stiles _une seule fois_ avant de s'éloigner.

« Bâtard, » dit faiblement Stiles.

La réponse de Derek fut de lécher le bout du téton de Stiles de façon répétée, puis d'effleurer la peau sensible avec sa barbe.

Doucement, il faisait fondre chaque morceau du cerveau de Stiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire d'autre que de serrer vainement ses poings sur les draps et de lever ses hanches, pour rechercher le contact, sans le trouver. Il faisait du bruit, des petits sons aigus qu'il n'admettrait jamais avoir fait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de laisser Derek lui faire perdre l'esprit juste avec sa langue et le touché dur de ses doigts.

Derek tourmenta gentiment l'un des tétons avec ses dents, et Stiles sentit ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites parce que _Seigneur_ , c'était presque trop irrésistible. Non, c' _était_ irrésistible, c'était trop et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Des picotements de douleurs et de plaisir parcouraient son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc, au bord du gouffre. Encore juste un peu, et…

Puis Derek pinça de nouveau son téton, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, et en même temps, il enroula sa main autour du sexe de Stiles. L'éclair parcourut ses veines, et Stiles jouit en criant, se répandant sur Derek et lui. Le loup l'embrassa, et le branla jusqu'à ce que Stiles n'ait plus rien à donner.

Son corps frémissait et s'échauffait encore, et une partie de Stiles pensa qu' il lui serait très désagréable de porter sa chemise le lendemain, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Pas alors qu'il était affalé et repu dans le lit de Derek.

Derek enfouit son nez le long de la mâchoire de Stiles et embrassa son cou avant de poser sa bouche sur le suçon et d'aspirer la peau meurtrie. D'un geste fatigué, l'humain lui tapotait la tête, il était trop épuisé pour s'interroger sur le bouillonnement d'émotions qu'il ressentait alors que Derek renouvelait sa marque.

La respiration du loup se fit erratique, son bras fit quelques mouvements brusques, puis Stiles sentit sa semence jaillir sur son torse.

Derek s'effondra un peu sur le côté, amenant son nez contre la peau du torse de l'humain en passant sa main dans la semence présente sur son ventre. Même Stiles avec son nez humain pouvait sentir qu'ils puaient le sexe, mais Derek continuait de renifler cette odeur, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en avoir assez.

Stiles n'avait aucune envie de protester. « Est-ce que je sens bon ? »

Derek hocha la tête, sa barbe effleurant la peau de Stiles à cause du geste. « Encore meilleur après le sexe. »

Stiles sourit. « Parce que je sens comme vous ? »

Derek commença à secouer la tête puis renonça et se recula.

Paniqué, Stiles l'agrippa. « Attendez, ne partez pas, je ne voulais pas… »

« Je vais juste chercher quelque chose pour nous nettoyer, » dit Derek d'une voix teintée d'amusement.

Eh bien, c'était une pensée très valeureuse, supposa Stiles, et donc il ne dit rien quand Derek ramassa _sa_ chemise du sol pour les essuyer. De toute façon, Stiles ne la porterait plus cette nuit.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je sens meilleur après le sexe ? » Demanda Stiles.

Derek fit une boule avec la chemise, la jeta, puis il se dévêtit avant de s'allonger sur le lit.

Quand il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Stiles se mit à le piquer avec le bout de son doigt. « Allez, dites-le moi. Derek. Derek. Dere… »

Derek attrapa le doigt de Stiles et le mordilla en guise de représailles. « Parce que vous sentez comme nous deux réunis. »

Ses oreilles avaient rougis d'une manière adorable en admettant cela, et Stiles ne put retenir le sourire qui envahit son visage. « Eh bien, Prince Derek, êtes-vous en train de _rougir_? »

« _Non_ , » dit Derek, et il enfouit aussitôt son visage pivoine dans le cou de Stiles.

Stiles avait envie de danser de bonheur. Lentement mais sûrement, ils se rapprochaient du moment où ils pourraient plaisanter amicalement, rougir, et se faire confiance. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de Derek. « Vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez. »

Derek secoua la tête, ou peut-être qu'il ne faisait qu'enfouir un peu plus son nez dans le cou de Stiles, c'était difficile à dire.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce moment s'échapper. « Vous l' _êtes_. Et vous allez devoir vous y faire. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais vous allez devoir vous faire à cette idée. Heureusement, je serais là pour vous aider de toutes les manières possibles. »

Derek s'accrocha un peu plus à Stiles. « Mon père vous aurait aimé. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix douce, mais ces mots heurtèrent Stiles comme un coup de poing. Derek n'avait jamais parlé de son père auparavant, même si l'humain savait que le loup devait y penser tout le temps. Il passa sa main sur la tête de Derek. « Oh, vraiment ? » dit Stiles, en essayant de garder une voix légère. « Ne me regarderait-il pas d'un air menaçant à cause de toute les choses qu'il sait que je fais avec son fils ? »

Derek souffla contre son cou, comme s'il avait retenu un petit rire. « Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais ensuite, cela lui aurait passé… et il vous aurait apprécié. Vous avez le même sens ridicule de l'humour. »

Stiles entendit sa voix se briser sur le dernier mot, le sentit tressaillir, et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le maintenir contre lui. Et ce fut le bon moment, car, Derek étouffa un sanglot et enfouit encore plus son visage contre Stiles. « C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas… Je devais le protéger, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide, pas assez fort, pas assez…C'est de ma faute, _de ma faute_. »

Stiles frottait son dos avec sa main sans rien dire, pour une fois, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Stiles connaissait parfaitement bien ce chagrin, cette culpabilité.

Derek tremblait encore plus désormais, ses doigts se resserrant sur les épaules de Stiles, et ses lèvres récitant une litanie contre la peau de l'humain. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé… »

 _Oh Seigneur_. Il posa ses lèvres sur la tête de Derek et le garda contre lui. « Tout va bien, » murmurait Stiles. « Je vous tiens. Vous pouvez vous laisser aller maintenant. »

Derek laissa échapper un son brut et malheureux qui était moitié hurlement de loup, et moitié sanglot, tout en serrant Stiles si fort qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Stiles l'étreint et le câlina, en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Derek pour le laisser faire son deuil.

« Je vous tiens, » murmura encore Stiles. « C'est bien de vous laisser aller. Je serais toujours là. »

**XX**

Fin chapitre 25

Publié le 21 02 2016


	26. 26-Réunion de famille

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Mysty : Merci pour ta review ^^

Fanny : Lol, un double sens, non je ne vois pas du tout ^^

Drayy : Merci ^^

Jlukes : JLUKES ! Hiiiii C'est bien toi ? Merci pour ta review ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 26 – Réunion de famille.

Au bout de cinq jours, le messager revint de chez les Hales, apportant une missive annonçant que la famille de Derek viendrait les rejoindre pour assister au mariage d'Allison et Scott. Il avait également des courriers moins officiels pour Derek, ses lettres de sa mère, Laura, et Cora.

Cora lui disait qu'elle espérait que Stiles et lui s'entendaient bien. Laura exprimait la même pensée mais en des termes plus crus (et Derek sentit son visage s'enflammer en lisant ses mots), et sa mère demandait plus de détails sur la santé d'Erica et Isaac (tout en faisant une subtile allusion au fait qu'elle espérait que Stiles et lui s'entendaient bien).

Et c'était le cas, du moins, Derek pensait que c'était le cas. Stiles avait pratiquement emménagé dans sa chambre, et chaque matin, Derek se réveillait, soit enroulé autour de son époux, soit avec le mage étalé sur lui, en train de baver. Leurs odeurs se mélangeaient ensemble dans l'air du petit matin, des senteurs chaudes et lourdes de sommeil et de sexe, tellement enivrantes que Derek ne pouvait s'en lasser. Parfois, ils se réveillaient doucement, avec des baisers somnolents et des caresses paresseuses. Mais d'autres matins, Derek se levait en premier, laissant Stiles se plaindre avant qu'il ne se rendorme, puis Derek le réveillait de nouveau avec le petit-déjeuner. Stiles était magnifique le matin, avec ses grondements ensommeillés, ses bâillements et ses yeux ambrés qui brillaient au soleil.

Bien sûr, il n'en était pas moins magnifique la nuit, avec sa peau pâle qui devenait presque argent sous les rayons de lune, et la douce lueur de ses tatouages quand il les touchait. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Derek avait l'impression d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, que ce soit sur lui-même ou sur Stiles, toutes sortes de petites choses, et il pensa qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Ils passaient aussi du temps à parler, enfouis sous les couvertures, dans leur petit monde sombre. Stiles parlait de sa mère, mais plus souvent de son père, ou de Scott. Derek n'arrivait pas à mentionner de nouveau son père, pas après la première nuit, mais il parlait un peu de Laura et Cora. D'autres fois, ils ne disaient rien, ou alors Stiles le taquinait gentiment sur des détails, jusqu'à ce que Derek rougisse, tout en effleurant légèrement la peau du loup.

C'était calme, intime, et Derek pouvait presque croire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble à cause d'un arrangement. Le loup se laissa presque aller à croire que Stiles l'avait choisi, qu'ils s'étaient choisi l'un l'autre.

Mais à la dure lumière du jour, quand Stiles était avec Scott, ou à la bibliothèque, et que Derek s'entraînait avec Isaac, Erica, et Boyd, ou se plongeait dans ses dessins, alors les doutes revenaient. Stiles l'appréciait probablement, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix dans ce mariage. Il y avait été amené, et Derek craignait que Stiles ne veuille pas de ce mariage avec lui, si on lui donnait ce choix.

Et étant donné que le Prince Chris monterait bientôt sur le trône, la principale raison de leur mariage venait de disparaître. Désormais, l'arrangement n'était plus nécessaire.

Parfois, quand Derek se réveillait en premier, même quand Stiles était blotti contre lui et que son nez était enfoui dans le cou de l'humain, une petite voix lui murmurait _il ne veut pas cela. Il ne veut pas de toi. Et rien ne pourra l'empêcher de partir._

Derek faisait de son mieux pour faire taire la voix, habituellement en se glissant jusqu'au sexe de Stiles pour le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur, et que le mage gémisse d'envie, en soulevant les hanches à chaque fois que le loup écartait sa bouche.

Il adorait faire jouir Stiles rien qu'avec sa bouche, la façon qu'avait l'humain d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les bruits qu'il faisait. Il aimait les regards satisfaits et somnolents que Stiles lui jetait et le sourire éblouissant que l'humain lui adressait ensuite.

Derek aurait voulu dire _Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de vous_. _Je veux vous rendre heureux. Je veux que vous restiez avec moi._

Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre de ces mots, alors il le disait à Stiles avec ses mains, sa bouche, et son corps, en priant pour que cela soit suffisant.

**XX**

La famille de Derek arriva presque deux semaines après le messager. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il ne devait pas courir vers elles au moment où il verrait ses sœurs, mais cela ne dura que jusqu'à ce que Cora sorte de la calèche et qu'elle le regarde. Dans une lueur de tissu noir et de cheveux bruns, elle traversa la cour et lui sauta dans les bras. Bien sûr, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la rattraper.

« Vous m'avez manqué, » dit-elle contre son cou.

Derek cacha son sourire dans ses cheveux, et inspira le parfum de sa sœur-famille-meute. « Vous m'avez manqué aussi. »

Cora relâcha son étreinte, et Derek la laissa glisser pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle fronça le nez. « Votre odeur est différente. »

« Ça, c'est parce qu'il est marié, petite sœur. » Laura arriva tranquillement vers eux, et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son frère. « Mariage plutôt heureux d'après l'odeur. »

D'une certaine façon, Derek avait réussi à oublier la capacité innée de Laura pour l'embarrasser en quinze mots ou même moins. Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles étaient tellement chaudes qu'elles pourraient embraser ses cheveux d'un instant à l'autre. « _Laura_. »

Elle rayonna, ses yeux pâles brillèrent alors qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil. « Oh, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis des semaines. Laissez-moi m'amuser un peu à vos dépends. De plus, si vous êtes heureux, alors, je suis heureuse. » Elle pencha la tête vers Stiles alors qu'il saluait leur mère. « Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai besoin d'avoir une conversation à crocs-découverts avec personne. »

Derek aurait voulu avoir un mur en face de lui pour pouvoir se cogner la tête. « _Laura_ , » répéta-t-il, avec un petit grognement.

Ce qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire. « Cela fait bien deux minutes que nous nous sommes revu, et vos seuls mots ont été mon prénom prononcé d'un ton exaspéré. Je suis tellement contente de ne pas avoir perdu la main. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, davantage parce que c'était ce qu'elle attendait de sa part, que parce qu'il était vraiment énervé. Enfin, il était un peu énervé quand même. « Vous m'avez manqué aussi. »

La légère arrogance de son sourire se transforma en quelque chose de plus sincère, et Laura le serra dans ses bras. « Vous êtes heureux, n'est-ce pas. »

Sans y penser, son regard se tourna vers Stiles qui le regardait avec une expression incroyablement affectueuse. Et Derek sentit l'expression de son visage se transformer pour devenir un air doux et stupide en retour.

Laura ricana. « Eh bien, voila qui répond à ma question. »

« Il n'a rien dit, » fit remarquer Cora.

« Il n'en a pas eu besoin. »

Derek se retourna pour se concentrer sur ses sœurs. « Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider à vous installer, et ensuite trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne soit _pas_ mon mariage. »

Laura passa son bras sur celui de son frère. « Oh, mais c'est un sujet tellement _amusant_. »

Il ignora le commentaire de sa sœur et les guida hors des chauds rayons du soleil de l'après midi, pour entrer dans l'air plus frais du palais. Derek supposait qu'un serviteur devait leur montrer leurs chambres, mais il savait déjà où elles étaient. De plus, cela lui permettrait de passer davantage de temps avec Laura et Cora. « Alors, comment s'est passé le voyage ? Sans problème, j'espère. »

Cora tourna la tête vers lui, se détournant des tapisseries et des chandeliers qu'elle admirait. « Ennuyeux et interminable. Personne ne nous a accostés. »

Il avait été heureux de les voir tous dans la cour, mais Derek sentit le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac se dénouer en apprenant que rien n'avait essayé de les attaquer pendant le trajet. « En tant que grand frère, j'en suis vraiment soulagé. »

« Jason s'est montré pratiquement insupportable. » Laura leva les yeux au ciel. « Sincèrement, la moindre petite chose était une excuse pour qu'il se plaigne. J'en suis même venu à élaborer la moitié d'un plan pour le ficeler et l'abandonner dans la forêt. »

Derek trébucha. « Il est venu ? »

Laura haussa l'un de ses sourcils parfaits. « Vous semblez en être surpris. »

« Jason ne m'a pas envoyé de lettre, » dit Derek. « J'ai pensé qu'il avait décidé d'envoyer Mère en tant que diplomate ? » _Parce qu'elle est bien meilleure pour ce genre de chose que lui._

« Peter et Jason ont _tous les deux,_ insisté pour venir. » Répondit Cora. « Jason a dit qu'il souhaitait rencontrer Sa Majesté le Roi Chris Argent en personne pour parler de cette 'absolue mascarade, mère a admis que c'était une bonne idée, et Peter a dit qu'il voulait simplement adresser ses sincères félicitations à l'heureux couple. Son rythme cardiaque était régulier, mais je pense quand même qu'il mentait. »

Derek eut envie d'envoyer son poing dans le mur en repensant à ce que Peter appelait des 'sincères' félicitations.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir que vous étiez présente lors de cette conversation, Cora, » dit Laura. « En fait, il me semble même que Mère vous a _explicitement demandé_ de vous éloigner pour que vous ne puissiez pas nous entendre. »

Cora fit cligner ses grands yeux marron d'un air innocent. « Comme c'est étrange. Je n'en garde aucun souvenir. »

Ils atteignirent l'aile où leur famille serait logée durant leur séjour, et qui était située juste en dessous des quartiers des McCall. Derek les guida jusqu'à leurs chambres, en _refusant_ de réfléchir à la proximité existant entre les chambres des ses sœurs et celle qu'il partageait avec Stiles. A la place, Derek demanda, « comment Jason a-t-il réagi quand il a appris pour la 'grande mascarade' ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est la grande mascarade ? » demanda Cora.

« Vous êtes trop jeune, » répondit Laura avec dédain.

Cora fit une grimace tout à fait inconvenante sur le visage d'une princesse, ainsi qu'un geste de la main qu'elle ne connaissait pas quand ils s'étaient quittés, Derek en était sûr.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, » dit-il rapidement, et il reporta son attention sur Laura. « Alors ? »

Laura haussa les épaules en retirant ses gants avant de les jeter sur le bureau qui était à côté d'une armoire. « A peu près aussi bien que vous vous y attendiez. Incrédulité, puis colère, et ensuite, il a réfléchi à la façon dont il pourrait utiliser cela pour extorquer un accord extrêmement généreux pour nous au Prince Chris. »

Sans le vouloir, Derek se rappela des insultes que Jason avait proféré lors du repas où Stiles et lui s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Ce qui lui donnait toujours autant envie de cogner son frère. « Eh bien, il va être content, vu que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un nouveau traité avec les Argent. »

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils vont se rencontrer cet après midi, même si Mère a insisté pour que le roi Scott et la Reine Mélissa soient également présents. » Laura souffla par le nez. « Comme si cela allait suffire pour que Jason se comporte correctement. »

Derek hocha la tête. Il n'aurait pas le droit d'assister à cette rencontre, mais il s'assurerait d'en parler avec Jason ensuite.

Il avait au moins deux questions qui nécessitaient des réponses.

**XX**

Tard dans l'après midi, Derek attendait devant la porte du bureau du roi, celui-là même où il avait été piégé avec Scott, il y avait à peine quelques semaines. Les portes avaient été réparées extrêmement rapidement, et le Prince Chris –non, maintenant, c'était le Roi Chris- était en réunion avec Mère, Jason, Scott et la Reine Mélissa.

Au début, le loup avait essayé d'écouter, mais le Roi Gérard avait du faire en sorte d'isoler la pièce pour contrer l'ouïe des loups-garous. Derek se dit que cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre.

Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir et que Jason sorte. Il posa rapidement les yeux sur Derek et accéléra le rythme de ses pas.

 _Oh non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça_. Derek le suivit dans le couloir, car il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue, pas maintenant alors qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous saviez ? » demanda-t-il.

Jason s'arrêta en laissant légèrement tomber ses épaules. S'il ne l'avait pas attentivement observé, Derek aurait pu ne pas le voir.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Jason.

La colère faisait bouillir son sang et Derek fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas attaquer son frère, ici et maintenant. Il serra les poings pour empêcher ses griffes de sortir. « Ne, » gronda-t-il. « Ne vous avisez pas de me dire que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle. » Il fit un pas en avant. « Saviez-vous ce que Kate et Gérard prévoyaient de me faire ? Ce qu'ils ont _fait_ à notre peuple ? »

 _Avez-vous voulu reprendre les négociations avec eux, en sachant parfaitement ce qu'ils me feraient ?_

« Non, » dit sèchement Jason. « Seigneur, Derek, évidemment que je n'en savais rien. Pensez-vous vraiment que je ferais une chose pareille ? »

Un mois auparavant, Derek aurait répondu non. Maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à toutes les objections que Jason avait formulées contre le traité avec les McCall, et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où irait son frère s'il avait une bonne motivation. « Alors pourquoi étiez-vous tellement opposé à l'arrangement des McCall ? »

« Nom de Dieu, vous me reparlez encore de cela ? » Jason frotta sa nuque avec sa main. « Je vous l'ai dit, je pensais que cela risquait d'empirer les choses plutôt que de les améliorer. Je ne croyais pas que c'était une bonne idée. »

Désormais, Derek sentait le bout de ses griffes qui rentraient dans ses paumes. « Vous avez _insulté_ le frère du Roi Scott. C'était un peu exagéré pour quelqu'un qui pensait simplement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

Jason ricana. « Pardonnez-moi de penser que mon frère pouvait trouver mieux qu'un deuxième fils bâtard. »

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent de bleu, et avant même d'y penser, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Jason en train de grogner. Seule la force de sa volonté l'empêchait d'enrouler ses griffes autour du cou de son frère. « Vous voulez retirer cette déclaration ? »

« Euh. » Jason haussa les sourcils, un geste qui lui rappelait tellement Peter que Derek faillit en être malade. « Je m'étais peut-être trompé sur ce sujet. »

Derek s'obligea à prendre de profondes respirations, pour garder ses bras le long de son corps. « Cet arrangement était assez bon pour que Mère l'approuve. Pourquoi n'était-il pas assez bon pour vous ? Etait-ce juste parce vous _deviez_ prendre votre décision car c'est vous qui régnez, alors que Père est enterré depuis si peu de temps ? »

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Jason tressauta. « Je ne vous dois aucune explication. »

« Diable si, vous m'en devez une, » craqua Derek. « Après la façon dont vous avez traité mon mari, après tout ce qui s'est passé ici, je pense que m'expliquer ce que pouviez bien penser, est la moindre des choses. »

« Bien. Mère avait pris cette décision sous l'influence de ses _émotions_. » Jason prononça ce mot avec une voix traînante, comme s'il ne pensait pas que Derek comprendrait s'il le disait normalement. « Peter pensait que nous serions mieux avec un nouveau traité avec les Argent, et il s'avère que j'étais d'accord avec lui. »

Peter. _Bien sûr_ , c'était l'idée de Peter. Encore une surprise qui n'aurait pas dû en être une.

« Si j'avais eu la moindre idée de ce qu'ils prévoyaient, je n'aurais jamais poursuivi cela, » continua Jason. « Avons-nous terminé cette conversation, désormais ? »

« Est-ce que Peter le savait ? » demanda Derek.

« _Non,_ il ne savait pas. Je ne vois pas comment il en aurait été informé. Mère et Père étaient les seuls à en avoir une petite idée, et ils n'ont pas jugé bon de partager cette information avec l'un d'entre nous. » Jason reporta son regard furieux sur Derek. « Y a-t-il autre chose que vous désirez me _demander_ , mon frère ? »

Encore une seule chose. « Leur avez-vous dit où nous étions ? »

Jason eut l'air perdu. « Dire quoi à qui ? »

« Les Argent. » Dit Derek, presque en sifflant. « Leur avez-vous dit où père et moi allions ? »

L'air perdu de Jason s'effaça pour se transformer en fureur et il lui montra ses crocs. « Comment _osez_ -vous ? D'abord, vous m'accusez de vouloir vous envoyer à la torture, et maintenant cela ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? »

 _Je ne veux pas penser cela_ , aurait voulu dire Derek. « L'avez-vous fait ? » répéta-t-il.

« _Non_ , » gronda Jason. « Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, et non, je ne l'aurais _jamais_ fait. C'était également mon père. »

Pendant un bref instant, Derek vit la douleur sur le visage de Jason, mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par la colère. « Maintenant, en avons-nous fini ? » dit Jason.

Derek aurait voulu dire non. Il aurait voulu demander à Jason où est-ce qu'ils s'étaient trompés, et ce qui leur étaient arrivé pour qu'ils ne soient plus que des alliés hostiles, et encore, uniquement à cause des liens de la famille et de la meute.

Au lieu de cela, il recula, secoua la tête, et Jason partit sans un regard en arrière.

**XX**

« Vous n'avez pas l'air content, » dit Stiles alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le dîner.

Derek se contenta de grogner en luttant avec les boutons de sa veste. Il avait encore une expression orageuse, même si c'était probablement à cause de ses vêtements.

Stiles se glissa à côté de lui, et remplaça les doigts de Derek par les siens pour boutonner rapidement la veste. « Je dois dire que l'idée de mettre des vêtements _sur_ vous, ne m'enchante guère. »

Derek secoua la tête et repoussa les mains de Stiles. « Je vais bien. »

 _C'était_ un mensonge, et Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'être un loup pour le comprendre. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Derek, il était en train de sourire en discutant avec ses sœurs. Maintenant… Stiles ne savait pas ce qui avait changé, mais désormais Derek avait un pli au milieu du front et fronçait les sourcils. Stiles résistait à son envie pressante d'essayer de la lisser avec ses doigts. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

Il secoua la tête et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. « Comment vous et Scott êtes-vous devenus amis ? »

C'était un étrange changement de sujet, mais Stiles joua le jeu. « Nous avons grandi ensemble. Quand Sa Défunte Majesté a réalisé à quel point nous étions proches, et a essayé de nous séparer, nous avions déjà douze ans, et étions inséparables. C'était la première fois que Scott lui tenait tête. »

« Lui en avez-vous déjà voulu ? » demanda calmement Derek. « Qu'il soit l'héritier et pas vous ? »

Stiles sentit ses sourcils s'élever jusqu'à atteindre ses cheveux, et il laissa échapper un rire avant de pouvoir en retenir un autre, beaucoup plus bruyant. « Non. Non. _Seigneur_ non. Je serais effroyable à la place de Scott. Nous fonctionnons bien mieux de cette façon. » Il tenta une approche. « Jason vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

Le visage de Derek s'assombrit une seconde, puis il embrassa le front de Stiles. « Rien d'important. »

Stiles frémit à cause du baiser et des sensations qui s'agitaient dans sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas 'rien' si cela vous attriste. »

« Je vais _bien_ , Stiles, » répéta Derek, cette fois avec une intonation affectueuse, avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Stiles lui rendit son baiser de tout son cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir croire les mots de Derek.

Il s'écarta pour partir mais Derek serra sa main pour qu'il reste proche de lui. « Stiles. »

« Quoi ? »

Derek hésita, en continuant de froncer les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis son visage se détendit. « Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Fin du chapitre 26.

**XX**

Publié le 28 02 2016


	27. 27-Le traître

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars à la fin du chapitre ^^

OK, j'avais dit que je préviendrais… Donc je vous préviens ^^

 **ATTENTION ! BOTTOM DEREK ^^**

Ceux qui n'aiment pas n'auront qu'à éviter le LEMON ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 27 – Le Traître.

Pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, Derek attendait un membre de sa famille, mais cette fois, c'était dans une pièce, pas dans un couloir. Et il avait l'impression angoissante que cette conversation ne se déroulerait pas aussi bien que celle qu'il avait eue avec Jason.

Derek espérait s'être trompé, il priait même de toute son âme pour que ce soit le cas, mais la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac lui confirmait que c'était peu probable.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître un rayon de lumière venant du couloir dans la pièce peu éclairée, et Peter entra. Il ignora le bureau où Derek était assis, pour se diriger vers une petite table comportant une carafe de whisky, et s'en servit un verre.

Derek savait qu'il ne devait pas espérer que Son oncle ne l'ait pas vu. Il savait probablement que Derek était présent avant même d'ouvrir la porte.

Peter prit une gorgée de whisky et fit un petit bruit appréciateur. « Que diriez-vous d'un verre, neveu ? »

 _Non,_ aurait voulu dire Derek. _Je veux savoir pourquoi vous nous avez trahis_. Mais sa gorge se serra, et les mots ne voulurent pas sortir.

« Alors, je vais prendre votre silence pour un non. » Peter flâna jusqu'au feu et posa sa main sur le manteau de la cheminée. « Que faites-vous ici, à vous morfondre dans le noir ? »

La gorge de Derek finit par accepter de coopérer. « Je pourrais vous demander la même chose. »

« Ce que je fais ici ? » Peter leva son verre. « Eh bien, je bois un verre. »

« Dans ce palais, » rectifia Derek, même s'il était sûr que son oncle avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »

Peter eut un petit sourire narquois. « Mais pour adresser mes sincères félicitations à l'heureux couple, évidemment. Et nos brillantes conversations m'ont _vraiment_ manqué. »

Derek ne le crût pas un seul instant. Il fixa le mobilier de la pièce, tout en désirant ardemment avoir la même capacité, de mettre le feu, que Stiles.

« Tu vois ? » Peter désigna son verre. « Je m'occupe des commentaires, et vous des regards noirs. _Brillante_ conversation. »

Son désir de se transformer lui démangeait les doigts, il voulait enfoncer ses griffes dans la gorge de Peter. Au lieu de cela, Derek prit une profonde inspiration, et du bout de son ongle humain, il traça un petit cercle sur le bureau. « J'ai passé des semaines à me demander comment les soldats des Argent avaient réussi à nous trouver. Au début, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais j'y repensais régulièrement. Je présumais que le Prince Chris devait savoir quelque chose, mais il a expressément nié avoir été impliqué, et ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il ne mentait pas. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître l'endroit où nous serions. En fait, personne ne savait où nous allions, nul ne savait que nous devions quitter le château… à l'exception de Mère, Jason, et vous. »

« Fascinant, » dit sèchement Peter. « Je suppose que cette déclaration à un but ? »

« Jason m'a dit que c'était vous qui l'encouragiez à négocier avec les Argent, plutôt que d'accepter le traité avec les McCall. »

Peter tapota le manteau de la cheminée avec sa main. « C'est ce que je fais, neveu. Je suis un conseiller, donc je donne des conseils. »

« De plus, apparemment, vous voyagez beaucoup, » dit Derek, « ou du moins vous avez beaucoup voyagé dans les mois qui ont suivi la rupture des négociations. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention au début, après tout, j'étais moi-même souvent absent. Mais en parlant avec Allison, j'ai remarqué que Kate aussi a beaucoup voyagé, et ce aux même dates que vous. »

Le sourire narquois de Peter devint déplaisant. « Vous pensez que j'ai conspiré avec Son Altesse contre ma propre famille ? C'est une grave accusation. Quelle raison pourrais-je avoir de commettre une trahison ? »

Il n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre cette partie-là, mais Derek prit une profonde inspiration et fonça dans le tas. « J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. »

« C'est un hobby dangereux, » dit Peter d'une façon modérée. « Cela pourrait vous valoir des blessures. »

Derek grogna et s'autorisa à enfoncer ses griffes dans le bois du bureau. « Ils vous ont offert de vous aider à devenir l'Alpha, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter croisa le regard de Derek sans hésiter, et prit une autre gorgée. « Une théorie intéressante. Comment vous est-elle venue ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de devenir roi, vous avez fait en sorte que Jason vous mange dans le creux de la main depuis des années, » dit Derek. « Vous deviez juste vous assurer qu'il monte sur le trône et ce serait la même chose. Mais pour être Alpha… Vous deviez vous en prendre à Mère, et cela vous est impossible à moins d'obtenir de l'aide. Et même un loup-garou Alpha aurait des difficultés face à un kanima. »

Peter toussa. « Mais même un kanima hésiterait à attaquer l'Alpha bien installé. Je commence à penser que vous avez passé trop de temps en compagnie de votre mari. Qu'aurais-je bien pu offrir à la Princesse Kate pour lui donner envie d'attaquer un loup-garou Alpha ? »

Derek déglutit, et se leva du bureau. « Je n'ai jamais dit que Kate était le kanima. »

S'il avait été un peu plus vindicatif, le bref instant d'incrédulité qui était passé sur le visage de Peter lui aurait donné un sentiment de victoire. Mais, à cet instant, cela ne fit qu'alourdir la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Peter balaya l'affirmation d'un geste de son verre, et prit une nouvelle gorgée. « Bien sûr que si. C'était dans votre lettre. »

Derek secoua la tête. « Non, pas du tout. Je voulais en parler en personne à Mère. » Il s'avança d'un pas. « Alors comment saviez-vous que Kate était le kanima ? »

Pour la première fois de cette conversation, Peter semblait ne pas connaître la réponse. Il se contenta de croiser les yeux de Derek, en lui envoyant un regard amer.

« Etait-ce vous ? » demanda Derek. « Avez-vous révélé aux Argent, l'endroit où nous allions ? Avez-vous organisé cette embuscade ? » _Avez-vous comploté pour tuer mon père ?_

Le silence s'étira, alourdi par les accusations et épaissi par l'absence de déni de la part de Peter.

« En effet. » Peter finit son verre en une gorgée. « Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? Ou bien est-ce que, comme toujours, vous n'avez pas réfléchi aux conséquences ? »

Derek se figea. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait imaginé… ensuite. Il avait eu le vague espoir que Peter se confesserait en demandant pardon.

Le sourire narquois de Peter était de retour. « J'ai l'impression que je devrais vous faire remarquer, cher neveu, que vous n'avez pas la moindre trace de preuve concernant tout ce que vous venez de dire. Ce sera votre parole contre la mienne. »

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que Derek comprit. « C'est pour cela que vous êtes là. Kate en a la preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes venu pour détruire ou enterrer la preuve. »

Peter haussa les épaules. « Et je m'en suis déjà chargé. Et pour ce qui est de vous… »

Derek était douloureusement conscient qu'il n'y avait qu'eux-deux dans la pièce. Peter n'était peut-être pas un soldat, et d'habitude, il préférait la manipulation plutôt qu'un combat, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne savait pas se battre. Derek l'avait déjà vu faire.

« Je suppose que vous pourriez me tuer, si vous le vouliez, » dit pensivement Peter. « Mais vu que vous avez failli vous faire arrêter pour meurtre à plusieurs reprises au cours des semaines passées, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. Et si je vous tuais, cela risque de devenir chaotique. Donc, » Il fit claquer sa main en la posant sur l'épaule de Derek, avant de la serrer incroyablement fort, « que diriez-vous de simplement oublier toute cette conversation ? »

La peau de Derek le démangeait, et il résista à l'envie de le repousser. « Et vous seriez sorti d'affaire concernant la trahison. »

« Eh bien, naturellement, c'est précisément le but, » dit Peter. « Mais voyez les choses du bon côté. Je n'ai pas réussi mon plan en entier, étant donné que votre chère mère, est encore l'Alpha. »

C'est alors que Derek s'écarta violemment, mais Peter avait profondément enfoncé ses doigts. « Et si je n'accepte pas d'oublier ? »

« Sans parler de votre indéniable manque de preuve, » Peter lui montra ses crocs, « alors je devrais vous rappeler que votre nouvelle famille par alliance est composée de nombreux… humains très _fragiles_. »

La couleur bleu envahit le regard de Derek, et une rage absolue lui coupa le souffle. Il se fichait complètement de ce qui se passerait ensuite, il allait tuer Peter sur le champ.

Un bruit d'éclatement de bois retentit dans la pièce et une flamme rouge orangée lécha le visage de Peter, juste assez près pour que Derek puisse en ressentir la chaleur. L'oncle rugit de douleur, et Derek le repoussa en s'éloignant du feu.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, une porte pendait de ses gonds, alors que Stiles se tenait dans son embrasure avec des petites étincelles orange qui dansaient autour de ses doigts.

A côté de lui, Mère fit un pas pour entrer dans la pièce, son visage à moitié transformé et son regard plus rouge que Derek ne les avait jamais vus. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'elle était là, en train de serrer la gorge de Peter entre ses griffes.

Stiles fit virevolter ses étincelles autour de ses doigts, et fit un autre pas dans la pièce. « Je crois que vous étiez en train de parler de la fragilité des humains ? »

« Prince Stiles, » dit Mère d'un ton modéré qui voulait en fait dire, _silence_. « Voudriez-vous ouvrir la porte et appeler les gardes ? »

Stiles éteignit les étincelles et se dirigea vers la porte principale. La lumière pénétra dans le bureau, et en quelques instants, cinq gardes apparurent avec une paire de menotte recouverte d'aconit d'après la douce et écœurante odeur qui l'accompagnait.

Peter ricana. « Vous allez me livrer aux chasseurs, ma chère sœur ? »

« Vous venez juste d'avouer votre trahison devant trois témoins, » dit Mère. « A cet instant, vous livrer aux chasseurs est la _moindre_ des choses que je pourrais vous faire. »

Les gardes attachèrent les pieds et les mains de Peter, et mère finit par reculer. « Maintenant, vous allez rester dans le donjon, jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse vous juger pour vos crimes. »

« Oh, j'imagine qu'un procès sera absolument inutile, » dit Peter.

Mère fit un signe de la main aux gardes. « Emmenez-le. »

Les gardes partirent, emmenant, Peter avec eux, et Derek se surprit à cligner des yeux en regardant l'embrasure vide. Ses jambes commencèrent alors à trembler. Le loup tendit les bras derrière lui pour trouver quelque chose de solide et se laissa tomber dessus.

Mère lui toucha la joue pour l'inciter à lever les yeux vers elle. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point c'était inconscient de vouloir l'affronter seul ? »

Derek secoua la tête.

« Bien, » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front comme s'il était un enfant, et non un homme de vingt et un an. « Je n'ai aucune envie de vous perdre aussi, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse pour que Derek soit le seul à l'entendre.

Il l'observa, et la vérité le frappa comme le sabot d'un cheval. Derek avait perdu son père, mais sa mère avait perdu son mari, pourtant elle avait tenu le coup pour sa famille et son royaume, et maintenant, elle apprenait que son propre frère l'avait trahi.

Elle sortit promptement de la pièce avant même qu'il puisse dire un mot. Alors il se contenta de fixer ses mains qui tremblotaient entre ses genoux. De nombreux sentiments étranges s'accumulaient dans sa poitrine, menaçant de la faire exploser. Ils lui serraient la gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer un seul mot.

« Derek, » dit doucement Stiles.

Le loup l'entendit se rapprocher, sentit son odeur forestière, puis de longs doigts effleurèrent sa nuque d'une façon hésitante, avant de remonter pour s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Cela ne lui demanda aucun effort pour se pencher, blottir son visage contre le ventre de Stiles, et inspirer profondément. Derek referma ses poings sur le tissu de la chemise de Stiles, le rapprochant autant que possible, et Stiles continua de lui caresser la tête.

« Merci, » finit par réussir à dire Derek, quand sa gorge se détendit suffisamment.

Stiles remit sa main sur la nuque de Derek et la serra, juste assez pour que le loup se sente en sécurité. « Retournons dans notre lit, époux. »

**XX**

« Retourner au lit » s'avéra vouloir vraiment dire _aller au lit_. Derek s'attendait à ce que Stiles l'embrasse et le touche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux durs et impatients. Au lieu de cela, Stiles avait fait couler un bain, et il les déshabilla tous les deux. Ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas, mais ses mains si, d'une manière qui donna l'impression à Derek d'être chéri et choyé, plutôt que simplement désiré. Stiles l'embrassa mais ce baiser était doux et chaste, le simple contact de leurs lèvres ensemble.

Il poussa Derek dans la baignoire, et se tortilla pour se placer derrière lui, arrangeant leurs corps pour que le loup se retrouve blotti contre son torse et qu'un des jambes du mage pende par-dessus le rebord.

Derek avait enveloppé ses bras autour de ses propres genoux, faisant de son mieux pour se rouler en boule, comme si d'une certaine façon, ça pouvait le protéger et l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

Stiles ne dit rien, il avait compris que Derek était trop plongé dans ses pensées, et se contenta de fredonner un air familier, en dessinant des cercles sur le dos de son mari.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se séchèrent, ou plutôt que Stiles le sécha, que Derek reconnut la mélodie. C'était celle que Stiles lui avait chantonné après leur désastreuse première rencontre avec Kate.

Une fois au lit, Stiles lui offrit un autre baiser tout aussi chaste avant de s'allonger et de laisser Derek enfouir son nez contre son torse.

Derek resta allongé dans cette position, dans un état de demie-veille longtemps après que le cœur et la respiration de Stiles se soient ralentis. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été écorché vif, comme si on l'avait battu et traîné sur des kilomètres, et son esprit n'arrêtait pas de tourner en vain, en essayant de comprendre comme Peter avait pu trahir leur famille. Bon oui c'était un foutu connard. Derek et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus, mais le prince ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire une chose pareille.

En secret, une petite partie du loup aurait voulu ne jamais avoir demandé, aurait voulu simplement ignorer les questions sans réponses.

 _Non_. Il refusait de penser ainsi, s'il le faisait, alors il sombrerait dans la folie. Ce qui était fait, était fait, et il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Il aurait juste aimer pouvoir arrêter de réfléchir assez longtemps pour prendre un peu de repos, mais son esprit semblait déterminé à tourner en rond et à foncer dans des impasses jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui fasse mal et que son corps le démange à cause de l'agitation qu'il ressentait.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux. « Derek ? » murmura Stiles, d'une voix engourdie par le sommeil. « Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Derek appuya sa tête contre cette main, et gémit à cette sensation tellement agréable. Tout le reste était compliqué, mais ça… c'était simple, c'était bien, c'était…

Avant qu'il puisse y penser davantage, Derek leva la tête pour embrasser Stiles, recouvrant ses douces lèvres ensommeillées avec sa bouche. Stiles grogna, et ouvrit la bouche. Le loup en… profita. Il fit glisser sa langue contre celles du mage, qui sentait le sommeil, des traces de la douceur du vin, ce qui représentait une combinaison enivrante. Il en voulait plus, il voulait tout ce que l'humain pourrait lui donner.

Stiles gémit et tira sur les cheveux de Derek, provoquant un véritable déferlement de plaisir sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Il posa une main sur la hanche de l'humain et fit en sorte que leurs bassins se frottent l'un contre l'autre en suivant le même rythme. Derek aspira le petit halètement que fit Stiles, en fait, le loup voulait avaler tous les petits sons qu'émettait l'humain.

« Attendez. » Stiles se recula, en cherchant le regard de Derek. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de… si vous n'êtes pas… »

« Je veux que vous me preniez, » dit Derek.

L'humain avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée et ses hanches sursautèrent contre celles du loup.

Derek se pencha pour embrasser le cou de Stiles, et mordiller gentiment sa marque. « S'il vous plaît, » murmura-t-il, avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur sa clavicule. « S'il vous plaît, » répéta-t-il, contre la peau chaude de son mari.

Il n'avait aucune explication à donner. Il voulait cela, ce moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, où le reste du monde ne comptait pas, où il n'avait rien d'autre à l'esprit que Stiles et la manière dont ils se complétaient.

Derek fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Stiles, en suivant les lignes des tatouages entremêlés. Il sourit quand Stiles haleta parce que son pouce venait d'effleurer un de ses tétons.

« Seigneur, Derek, » dit Stiles, puis il se redressa tout en attirant son mari afin de lui offrir un baiser torride. « Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Oui. Stiles, _S'il vous plaît_. »

Stiles blottit son visage contre le cou de Derek et grogna. « Très bien. D'accord. Seigneur, je risque de jouir, rien qu'en y pensant. De quoi avons-nous besoin ? De quoi avez- _vous_ besoin ? »

 _Vous_ , pensa Derek, mais il ne le dit pas. Il roula, puis se leva du lit. « J'ai de l'huile, ne bougez pas. »

Il trouva la bouteille, dans le fond d'un de ses coffres, avant de revenir sur le lit. Son corps était parcouru de petits frissons, et ses doigts tremblaient à cause de sa nervosité et de son excitation.

Il déboucha la bouteille d'huile, en versa sur ses doigts, puis s'agenouilla sur le lit avec ses cuisses écartées, et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, à de rares occasions, sans jamais utiliser plus de deux doigts, et l'idée d'avoir le superbe membre de Stiles en lui était à la fois, terrifiant et excitant. Mais il en avait envie, il voulait offrir cela à Stiles. Il voulait que Stiles soit en lui, sur lui, et ce, partout.

Derek tendit la main derrière lui, frotta un doigt lubrifié contre son orifice, et cette sensation fit frémir son sexe. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit avant de faire glisser son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Comme toujours, le choc de cette intrusion lui fit serrer les fesses. L'étirement et la brûlure qu'il ressentit le fit grogner.

Stiles souffla difficilement. « _Putain_. »

Derek ouvrit les yeux et vit que Stiles caressait lentement sa queue en observant l'endroit où son doigt disparaissait ans son corps.

« Vous êtes magnifique, » dit le mage, d'une voix à peine moins intense que son regard.

Ce qui fit de nouveau frissonner Derek, et son doigt s'enfonça un peu plus. Désormais la douleur s'était atténuée et commençait même à devenir agréable, il fit aller et venir son doigts, se préparant pour Stiles. Le fait de savoir que Stiles le regardait et qu'il était tout aussi excité que lui, ne faisait que renforcer son érection.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, et abaissa sa main sur la base de sa queue, qui était gorgée de sang et paraissait plus sombre que le reste de sa peau pâle. « Pouvez-vous en mettre deux ? »

Derek était dans l'incapacité de parler, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt. C'était un peu trop tôt, et l'étirement raviva sa douleur. Il baissa la tête et se concentra sur sa respiration en attendant que ça passe, tout en continuant de bouger ses doigts. Le parfum épicé de leurs excitations combinées remplit son nez, et Derek l'inspirait volontairement à chaque inspiration. Son sexe était dur, lourd, et hurlait pratiquement pour qu'on le touche, mais Derek savait que s'il le faisait, alors il ne pourrait pas se retenir.

Il plia ses doigts un peu plus loin, et effleura un endroit qui fit jaillir des étincelles dans son corps, le faisant presque s'effondrer et Derek gémit.

Stiles jura et s'assit, en posant une main sur le bras de Derek tandis que l'autre allait se loger sur sa fesse, les serrant gentiment avant de faire glisser un de ses doigts le long de sa fente pour aller trouver son orifice étiré par ses doigts. Le fait que quelqu'un d'autre le touche, que Stiles le touche à cet endroit fut presque trop dur à supporter pour Derek, et il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'humain.

Stiles appuya sur son doigt, et un éclair de plaisir traversa Derek qui se recula un peu pour augmenter la pression, en oubliant complètement sa nervosité.

« Vous êtes prêt pour moi ? » demanda Stiles, en effleurant de ses lèvres l'oreille de Derek alors que son doigt continuait d'appuyer doucement.

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà été aussi prêt pour quoique ce soit au cours de sa vie. Il hocha la tête.

« Très bien. » Stiles serra encore une fois la main qui tenait sa fesse, et embrassa son oreille. « Alors, mettez-vous sur le dos. Je veux vous voir. Seigneur, que je veux vous voir. »

Derek hocha de nouveau la tête et s'allongea en enlevant ses doigts par la même occasion. Stiles rampa entre les jambes du loup, puis il prit l'huile et en versa sur son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il luise. Derek en était presque au point de baver. Il écarta les jambes, s'arqua afin de se rapprocher et que Stiles vienne _tout de suite_ en lui.

Stiles dû remarquer son impatience, car il rit et utilisa ses mains pour caresser les flancs de Derek. « Laissez-moi un instant afin de savourer ce moment. »

« Dépêchez-vous de savourer, » gronda Derek.

« Ce qui irait contre le _fait_ même de savourer, » dit Stiles, mais il appuya son gland contre l'orifice de Derek.

C'était plus gros que ses doigts, _définitivement_ plus gros que ses doigts, mais Seigneur, Derek s'en fichait, il le voulait simplement à l'intérieur de lui. « Stiles, » haleta-t-il.

Stiles appuya plus fort, l'étirant, et il émit un son choqué. « Seigneur Derek, vous êtes tellement… putain, dites-le moi si je vous fais mal, dites-moi… »

« Ça ne fait pas mal. » Derek ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à dire ces mots. « S'il vous plaît, je vous veux… J'ai besoin de vous… »

Stiles jura et ressortit. Derek faillit hurler, mais Stiles recommença aussitôt de s'enfoncer, lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Derek leva ses genoux, enfonçant ses talons dans le matelas, faisant tout pour écarter encore plus les jambes, n'importe quoi qui pourrait aider Stiles pour le pénétrer. Ça brûlait, c'était douloureux, mais il s'en fichait.

« Putain, » dit Stiles. Il posa une main sur le genou de Derek pour le lever, et apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer complètement. La base de son sexe vint rencontrer le cul de Derek, au point qu'il put sentir les poils qu'il avait en bas.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi rempli, ni aussi ancré de toute sa vie.

Puis Stiles commença à bouger, en faisant juste des petits mouvements de bassin, et les yeux de Derek roulèrent en arrière alors qu'il frémissait de plaisir.

« _Putain_ , » répéta Stiles. « Comment… »

« Bien. C'est parfait. Seigneur, Stiles, prends-moi, _je t'en prie_. »

C'était apparemment, le seul encouragement dont il avait besoin car Stiles s'enfonça plus durement en Derek, et _ça_ , c'était exactement ce dont le loup avait besoin. Il avait besoin de se sentir rempli, possédé, de Stiles qui plongeait en lui encore et encore. Derek était vraiment désespéré.

Puis Stiles se pencha pour attirer Derek dans un baiser affamé, et ce mouvement lui permit de toucher l'endroit qu'il fallait, cet endroit _parfait_ pour que Derek se mette à voir les étoiles. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de bleu, puis s'éteignirent avant de recommencer, et il se mit à gémir des mots incohérents.

Stiles sourit contre sa bouche. « C'est bon aussi pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis il refit le même mouvement, encore. Et encore.

Derek agrippa les draps, les tordit entre ses doigts, et les entendit se déchirer. Mais c'était sans importance. Rien d'autre n'était important, à part la bouche de Stiles, et ses mains, ses hanches, son sexe, son corps chaud et en sueur contre celui de Derek alors qu'ils haletaient avec leurs bouches accolées et que l'odeur de sexe était si puissante que Derek ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Son sexe prisonnier entre leurs corps était douloureux, les frottements étaient délicieux mais pas suffisants pour…

Il tendit la main pour se caresser, mais Stiles fut plus rapide, en enroulant ses doigts adorables autour de son sexe et en le caressant si lentement que Derek était presque sûr que son cerveau était en train de fondre.

« C'est cela, » murmura Stiles. « Laissez-moi vous voir jouir, Derek. »

Il voulait se libérer, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Stiles continuait de le prendre, le regardant avec des yeux assombris par le désir, alors que sa bouche était entrouverte, et gonflée par leurs baisers.

« Laissez-moi vous voir, » répéta Stiles.

C'est ce qui le fit venir, et Derek jouit, sa vision devint trouble et bleutée, et tout son corps se resserra sur Stiles. Durant tout ce temps, Stiles continuait de le caresser, de l'encourager, en lui murmurant des mots incohérents pour l'apaiser, jusqu'à ce que Derek soit épuisé et trop sensible pour continuer.

Puis Stiles se retira et jouit sur le torse de son mari, mêlant sa semence à celle de Derek. L'odeur était envahissante, le loup attira son époux dans un baiser pour le punir, étalant ainsi leurs semences sur leurs deux corps.

Quand Derek finit par le relâcher, Stiles rigola à s'en couper le souffle, et embrassa son menton. « C'était… Nous devrions le faire davantage. Beaucoup plus souvent. »

Derek hocha la tête, parce qu'il était d'accord, mais que les mots refusait de sortir. Il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à former un mot qui ne soit pas 'Stiles'. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir.

Stiles l'embrassa encore, puis il descendit du lit juste assez longtemps pour attraper quelque chose sur le sol avant de l'utiliser pour les nettoyer tous les deux. « Je sais que vous aimez cette odeur, » dit Stiles, « mais si nous dormons ainsi, nous serons collés demain, et ce sera extrêmement douloureux. Nous pourrions même y perdre des morceaux de peau. »

Il sourit, le cœur idiot de Derek jaillit de sa poitrine pour sauter directement dans les mains de Stiles.

L'humain se blottit contre lui, en se servant du bras de son mari comme oreiller, et sombra dans le sommeil bien plus vite que Derek n'aurait cru possible. Le loup ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, lui et ses cils frôlant ses joues pâles, sa bouche entrouverte et collée contre la peau du bras de Derek.

 _Je vous aime,_ aurait voulu dire Derek. _Vous êtes parfait pour moi, je suis amoureux de vous et je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez si vous le demandiez._

Mais il se mordit la lèvre, retenant ses mots, parce que c'était trop. Il avait toujours cette peur engrainée en lui, que Stiles finisse par demander à partir.

 _Et si tu n'es pas prêt à le laisser partir, alors est-ce vraiment de l'amour ?_

Derek ferma les yeux pour contrer la douleur soudaine qui avait envahi son cœur. Après tout, il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

Stiles avait été entraîné dans cette situation à cause des erreurs de Derek. Et pourtant, il lui avait fait des cadeaux, lui avait accordé de l'espace quand il le lui avait demandé, et ne l'avait pas embrassé avant qu'il le lui demande. Il avait combattu aux côtés de Derek, lui avait fait confiance pour protéger Scott, et l'avait aidé à confronter Peter. Il s'était montré compatissant, amusant, gentil, et férocement, fort heureusement loyal.

Il méritait mieux. Il méritait d'avoir le choix.

Et c'était exactement ce que Derek allait lui offrir.

Fin du chapitre 27.

**XX**

Bon… Vous la sentez bien la prochaine connerie de Derek ?

Rars :

Mysty : Jason, arrogant ? Oh oui mais pas beaucoup alors ^^ J'espère que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ^^

Jlukes : Oui C'est du Peter tout craché ^^ J'ai passé le message à la meute ^^ Tu leur manques à tous et ils espèrent te revoir ^^ Ils te font pleins de bisous et de câlins ^^ (Et moi aussi ^^)

Drayy : Merci ^^

Publié le 06 03 2016


	28. 28-L'annulation

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

Rars :

Mysty : Derek suit sa propre logique ^^

Fanny : C'est drôle, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas ^^

Drayy : Je te laisse découvrir ça dans le chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

Bon celle-ci risque d'être longue, donc n'hésitez pas à zappé pour aller lire directement le chapitre ^^

Guest :

Premièrement, ce ne sont pas mes fics, mais mes traductions, je n'en suis pas l'auteur… Tu vas surement me répondre que c'est moi qui choisi les fics que je traduis et que je choisi des bottom !Derek… Eh bien NON, ce n'est même pas un des critères qui me font dire, je veux traduire cette histoire… Peut-être parce que Bottom !Derek ou Bottom !Stiles, je m'en fous un peu, j'aime les deux, je n'y accorde pas d'importance ! Ensuite je ne pense pas que savoir qui sera le pénétré dans une relation soit une affaire de domination…

Il faudra que tu m'expliques de où tu sors ton chiffre de 90% de bottom !Derek dans mes TRADUCTIONS ! Sur les **33** traductions Sterek que j'ai faite, il y a **11** Bottom !Stiles, (dont 4 où c'est sous-entendu), **4** où ils y passent tous les deux (dont 1 où c'est simplement sous entendu), et **1** SEULE où Derek est le seul receveur… Je ne suis pas très doué en math, mais je pense qu'on est loin des 90%...

**XX**

Chapitre 28 – L'annulation

« Stiles ! »

Stiles baissa la tête sur la table de bibliothèque et ignora résolument la voix de Scott pour continuer de parcourir les livres et de prendre des notes. Encore dix minutes sur celui-ci, qui racontait d'une manière détaillée l'histoire familiale des Argent, et il pourrait faire une pause pour se consacrer à un livre décrivant diverses positions sexuelles d'une manière très, très détaillée.

Bien sûr, ces positions étaient prévues pour un homme et une femme, mais il avait le sentiment que Derek et lui pourrait y apporter les modifications nécessaires.

Les rayons du soleil du début d'après-midi traversaient la grande fenêtre, réchauffant agréablement le dos de Stiles, et il était seul, enfin, s'il oubliait Allison et Lydia qui conversaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. En même temps, Lydia faisait de la broderie, tandis qu'Allison empennait les flèches de son carquois. C'était un scénario paisible, et Stiles en était venu à l'apprécier au cours des dernières semaines, donc il se ferait un plaisir d'assassiner son frère s'il venait troubler cet oasis de tranquillité.

« Stiles ! » Cette fois, la voix de Scott était plus proche.

Stiles tourna sa page. « Je m'en fiche, Scott. »

« Mais… »

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. « Est-ce que Kate et Peter se sont échappés du donjon ? »

« Non. » Scott avait l'air confus.

« Est-ce que Gérard a réussi à se ressusciter malgré sa décapitation ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Est-ce que l'un des membres de nos familles à été grièvement blessé, ou est proche de la mort ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Alors je m'en fiche, » répéta fermement Stiles. « Vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi après le déjeuner, j'ai dit que je serais à la bibliothèque jusqu'au moment de s'habiller pour le repas du soir, et il n'est pas encore l'heure de se changer pour le repas du soir. J'ai plusieurs milliers de livres à lire et seulement quelques semaines pour le faire. Alors puisque vous m'avez informé qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une urgence, je m'en fiche. Allez donc aider votre promise à garnir ses flèches de plumes. »

« Derek a demandé une annulation. »

Le cœur de Stiles arrêta de battre. Il se tourna vers Scott, se cognant le bras dans le bureau au passage, et renversant son encrier. Il le rattrapa avant que l'encre ne s'échappe sur les livres et sur ses notes, s'en renversant sur les mains. « _Quoi ?_ »

Scott lui tendit un mouchoir, et Stiles essuya ses mains qui tremblaient.

« Après le repas, Derek a demandé à parler avec sa mère et moi, » dit Scott, d'une voix un peu essoufflée, comme s'il venait de courir. « Il a demandé à sa mère si elle acceptait de traiter avec le Roi Chris, elle a dit oui. Ensuite, il a demandé si notre traité serait toujours valable sans votre mariage, et j'ai dit oui. Puis il a dit que notre arrangement n'était plus nécessaire, et il a demandé si nous pouvions vous accorder une annulation. »

Le monde entier s'arrêta, et Stiles eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre, comme s'il venait de trébucher et était en train de tomber. Derek voulait une annulation. Derek ne voulait plus être marié avec lui désormais. Pourquoi Derek ne voulait-il plus être marié avec lui ?

« A-t-il dit _pourquoi_ ? » Finit par demander Stiles.

Scott secoua la tête. « C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir ! Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien. »

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi, » dit faiblement Stiles.

Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Apparemment, la nuit dernière n'avait aucun rapport avec leur relation, la confiance, le réconfort ou l'amour. Au lieu de cela, ça avait été… quoi ? La façon de Derek de lui dire au-revoir ?

« Stiles ? » Scott avait l'air inquiet. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Vous venez de me dire que mon mari ne désire plus être marié avec moi. A votre avis ? » Cracha Stiles.

« Je crois qu'il est retourné dans sa chambre, » dit Scott. « Si vous souhaitez lui en demander la raison. »

Oui. Cela lui semblait être une idée fantastique. Stiles marcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte. « Si je tue mon époux, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à prouver que c'était justifié. »

La voix de Scott prononçant doucement 'Oh Seigneur' fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Stiles avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

**XX**

Le trajet entre la bibliothèque et la chambre de Derek n'était pas très long, mais il suffit pour que Stiles surpasse son choc et que la fureur envahisse son regard.

Par l' _enfer_ , pourquoi Derek n'était-il pas venu le voir en premier ? Ils auraient pu en discuter, trouver une solution. Il aurait pu faire en sorte que ça _fonctionne_ entre eux. Mais non, apparemment, Derek ne _désirait_ pas lui parler, n'avait en fait jamais voulu lui parler, pas quand cela concernait des choses importantes.

Mais ils s'étaient si bien entendu au cours des dernières semaines. Ils avaient parlé, s'étaient taquinés, et le sexe – _tellement_ de sexe absolument fantastique. Stiles avait pensé qu'avec les menaces éliminées, ils auraient une chance d'être simplement _mariés_ , d'être ensemble, et peut-être même d'être _amoureux_.

Apparemment, il s'était aussi trompé en beauté sur ce point.

Il atteignit la porte de Derek, et l'ouvrit si violemment que la serrure craqua. Derek sursauta à son bureau, avec les yeux écarquillés, fixant Stiles comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

« Par le _putain de foutu_ _enfer_ , que voulez-vous dire en demandant une _annulation_? » Demanda Stiles.

La mâchoire de Derek s'ouvrit, mais Stiles ne s'arrêta pas là, cette première question avait libéré chaque pensée qu'il avait eue et avait emprisonné dans son esprit, depuis que Scott lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. « Ai-je fais quelque chose pour vous bouleverser ? Est-ce qu'à un moment, au cours des nombreuses et profondes conversations importantes que je pensais que nous avions eu, je vous aurais en fait insulté au point que vous ne vouliez plus supporter ma présence ? La nuit dernière était-elle une sorte d' _adieu_? »

Derek fit un pas en avant. « _Seigneur_ , non. Stiles… »

La poitrine de Stiles se serra, comme si un poing gigantesque se resserrait autour de lui et il dû s'obliger à prononcer les mots qui suivirent. « Avez-vous pensé que vous ne pouviez pas m'en parler ? Deviez-vous vraiment aller d'abord en parler à mon _frère_? »

« Je n'ai pas été voir votre frère j'ai été voir votre _Roi_ , » dit Derek. « J'allais vous en parler ce soir, je vous le jure, je voulais simplement m'assurer d'abord que c'était possible. »

« _Possible_? » Le poing se resserra autour de sa poitrine. « Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous vous renseigner sur une foutue possibilité de ce genre ? Que vous-ai-je fais ? »

Derek traversa la chambre en deux enjambées, stabilisant Stiles 'une main sur l'épaule et l'autre sur son coude. « Rien, Stiles, vous n'avez _rien_ fait. Je voulais juste éviter de vous donner de faux espoirs. »

Toutes ses pensées entrèrent en collision, tournant dans sa tête comme la roue d'un chariot renversé, et Stiles ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer Derek. « Me donner de faux espoirs ? » répéta-t-il, quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. « Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce qui, dans mon attitude, a pu vous faire penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un de mes _espoirs_? »

« Parce que vous n'avez jamais eu le _choix_. »

Stiles recommença à le fixer, parce que non, il ne comprenait pas. Derek prononçait des mots, mais rien n'avait de sens.

Derek le lâcha, et recula pour lui donner de l'espace. « Lors de notre première rencontre, vous avez dit que ceci, » il fit un geste de la main pour les englober tous les deux, « n'était pas ce que vous aviez imaginé. Vous deviez vous marier par amour, non pour la politique. Vous auriez dû avoir le choix. » Derek retourna à son bureau, et commença à trier les papiers qui étaient là. « Vous devriez avoir ce choix. »

Une fois encore, Stiles eut l'impression de tomber, comme si le sol venait de se retirer et qu'il n'arrivait plus à le retrouver. Oui, il se rappelait cette conversation, mais il n'y avait plus pensé depuis des semaines. Cela lui semblait si loin, si minuscule, mais Derek s'en était souvenu.

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Stiles, sans reconnaître sa propre voix tellement elle était faible.

Derek le regarda avec les sourcils froncés et un air perplexe. « Quoi ? »

« L'annulation. » Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? »

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. » Le regard de Derek ne quitta pas ses papiers. « Je veux ce que vous voulez. C'est tout. »

« Non. » Stiles secoua la tête et s'obligea à parler d'une voix plus forte. « Non, vous n'allez pas faire ça. Vous n'allez pas vous en remettre à moi. Que voulez- _vous_ , Derek ? Voulez-vous une annulation ? Voulez-vous être libéré de moi ? Est-cela que vous voulez ? »

Derek soupira. « Stiles… »

Non. Stiles n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir obtenu un foutue réponse. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je veux ? » Derek reposa les papiers sur son bureau, et se tourna pour faire face à Stiles, avec un visage inhabituellement ouvert. « Je vous veux. Je veux me réveiller à vos côtés le matin, et m'endormir avec vous chaque nuit. Je veux vous voir sourire, vous entendre rire chaque jour. »

Stiles n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni à respirer. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant, ce que Derek était en train de dire, ou le fait qu'il utilise plus de six mots pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Derek franchit la distance qui les séparait, et prit les mains de Stiles dans les siennes. Stiles sentait ses tremblements.

« Je veux vous consoler quand vous êtes triste, et prendre soin de vous quand vous êtes blessé. Je veux m'énerver quand vous volez toutes les couvertures ou que vous passez la nuit à la bibliothèque parce que vous avez oublié d'arrêter de lire. Je veux me disputer avec vous jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux enroués. » Derek posa son front contre celui de Stiles. « Mais plus que tout, je veux que vous soyez _heureux_. Jamais, je ne voudrais que vous vous sentiez pris au piège avec moi. Je veux que vous ayez le choix. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé une annulation, pour pouvoir vous laisser partir si vous le vouliez. Parce que je vous aime. »

Il était blessé. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle était si serrée qu'il allait s'étouffer, et son cœur avait tellement gonflé que Stiles était sûr que sa poitrine allait exploser. Chaque petit bout de sa personne bourdonnait et ses yeux brûlaient des larmes qu'il refusait de verser. Il essaya de parler, mais seul un souffle tremblotant sortit de sa bouche.

Etait-ce supposé être aussi douloureux ?

Derek embrassa doucement son front. « Stiles… »

« Je veux des baisers. » Stiles refusa de se sentir embarrassé en entendant le tremblement dans sa voix.

Derek se recula, avec un pli de confusion sur son front. « Des baisers ? »

Stiles hocha la tête avec fermeté. « Oui. Beaucoup. Au moins trois par jour pour compenser ceux que vous m'avez refusé au début de notre mariage. Et ils ont intérêt à être bon, sinon, je vous poursuis pour rupture de contrat. »

Le visage de Derek s'adoucit d'un sourire, et son pouce vint effleurer la joue de son mari. « Davantage de baisers, compris. Que voulez-vous d'autre ? »

« Pas de chambres séparées. A partir de maintenant, nous partagerons un lit. » Stiles prit une autre inspiration tremblotante. « Et absolument aucune liaison. Trompez-moi dans mon dos, et je me ferais une toute nouvelle descente de lit en peau de loup. »

Derek gloussa. « C'est assez juste. »

« Et je veux… je veux… des bleus, des morsures, et des marques partout sur mon corps. » Stiles fit un geste de la main pour désigner son corps de bas en haut. « A moins que l'un d'entre nous soit gravement malade, je veux que tout le monde sache que… » Et sa gorge se comprima, l'empêchant d'en dire davantage.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas nécessaire, car Derek l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek et enroula ses bras autour de lui, les ancrant l'un à l'autre. Pour une certaine raison, cela augmenta ses larmes plutôt que de les tarir.

« Et je vous veux aussi, » murmura-t-il contre le cou de son époux. « Je ne _veux_ pas d'une foutue annulation. Je veux cela, avec vous. Je vous aime. »

Derek resserra ses bras autour de lui, et Stiles sentit un sourire se former contre la peau de son cou. Ensuite, Derek le souleva et se laissa tomber sur Stiles, sur le lit, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras contre le matelas.

« Que faites-vous… »

Et Derek l'embrassa. Un baiser long et profond, goûtant sa bouche, et toutes les pensées de Stiles s'évanouirent en fumée, à l'exception de celle qui répétait _encore_. Il ouvrit davantage la bouche, laissant entrer Derek, arquant tout son corps dans ce baiser. Le resserrement qu'il avait ressenti autour de son corps se relâcha, et il fondit sous les caresses de Derek.

Le loup mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et aspira légèrement la peau du cou de Stiles. « Et de un, deux à venir. »

**XX**

Stiles perdit le compte après vingt-sept baisers et deux orgasmes incroyables.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 28

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ^^

Publié le 13 03 2016


	29. 29-Epilogue

A Desperate Arrangement

Auteur : mikkimouse

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : IantoIsAlive

**XX**

 _Rars :_

 _Fanny : Un peu trop mièvre… attention, l'épilogue est encore plus fluffy… Moi aussi ça va me manquer ^^ Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour en savoir un peu plus sur mes projets ^^ Merci à toi ^^_

 _Mysty : lol, va-y quand même doucement sur les menaces…_

 _Jlukes : Alléluia ^^ Ah oui, ça, Derek est doué pour nous faire peur ^^ Techniquement ils sont déjà marié, donc il ne leur reste plus que les orgasmes ^^ Oui j'en ai d'autres sous le coude ^^ Bisous ma belle ^^_

 _Drayy : Trop mignons ^^ A bientôt ^^_

**XX**

Bon… C'est l'épilogue…

Mine de rien, ça fait plus d'un an que je travaille sur cette traduction, et ça me fait super bizarre de la finir…

Je dois remercier mes deux Betas sur cette fic, IantoIsAlive pour son travail rapide, et NathDW pour ses suggestions et sa minutie ^^ C'est grâce à elles que cette traduction est lisible ^^

Bref, préparez-vous pour un épilogue tout fluffy ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 29 – Heureux pour toujours.

Après un mariage inattendu, un kanima inattendu, un enterrement, un couronnement, et plusieurs loups-garous attendus ou non, Sa Majesté Royale le Roi Scott McCall et Son Altesse Royale la Princesse Allison Argent réussirent enfin à se marier.

Par décret du Roi Chris, le deuil avait été suspendu durant deux jours afin de célébrer convenablement ses noces.

« Victoria aurait voulu que sa fille puisse danser, » dit-il, et Allison lui avait offert un sourire ému avant de serrer son père dans ses bras devant toute la cour réunie.

A présent, Derek la regardait tournoyer autour de la salle de bal, dans les bras de Scott. Tous deux brillaient comme un phare blanc parmi la foule. Même à cette distance, Derek n'avait aucun mal à voir les sourires éclatants qu'ils avaient.

C'était bien. Ils méritaient d'être heureux, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Instinctivement, Derek scruta la salle à la recherche des membres de sa meute. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Boyd et Erica sur la piste de danse, Boyd tenait Erica comme s'il n'allait plus jamais la lâcher. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour trouver Isaac, en train de danser avec Cora. Laura était de l'autre côté de la salle, en train de harceler impitoyablement Jason, à en juger par le regard menaçant qu'il lui jetait. Et sa mère était à la table principale, en pleine conversation avec le Roi Chris.

Les voir tous ensemble et les savoir sain et sauf, lui enleva un poids des épaules, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter. Cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment, mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant.

Il sentit Stiles avant de le voir, et il baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire qui envahit son visage. Son époux se glissa à côté de lui avec deux coupes de champagne et lui adressa un clin d'œil. « Vous avez l'air d'avoir soif, mon époux. »

« Et vous êtes venu pour arranger cela ? » Demanda Derek en acceptant un des verres.

Stiles leva sa coupe et trinqua avec celle de Derek. « C'est mon devoir d'époux de m'assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

Derek prit une gorgée de champagne et cacha son sourire derrière le verre. « Vous êtes ridicule. »

« Mais vous m'aimez quand même, » dit Stiles.

Tout le corps de Derek se réchauffa à cette pensée. « Oui, en effet. »

Le sourire qui était légèrement indécent, se transforma pour envahir tout son visage. « Vous devriez danser avec moi. »

« Danser ? » répéta Derek.

« Oui. » Stiles finit sa coupe. « Danser. Nous n'avons pu le faire lors de notre mariage, donc nous devrions en profiter maintenant. »

Danser avec Stiles parce qu'il en avait envie, et non pas parce qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute. L'idée lui convenait tout à fait.

Derek prit sa coupe et celle de Stiles et les reposa sur une table, puis il laissa Stiles l'entraîner sur la piste de danse et entamer une valse.

« Vous êtes tellement autoritaire, » le taquina Derek.

« Oh, alors vous ne voulez pas danser ? Devrions-nous retourner nous appuyer contre le mur ? » Stiles remua ses sourcils. « Ou peut-être nous trouver un coin sombre où nous pourrions nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous surprenne? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais il avait l'impression que Stiles avait bien vu la rougeur sur ses joues. « Avec ma chance, ce serait probablement ma mère. Ou votre père. » Il tourna le regard, et aperçut le Capitaine Stilinski en train de danser avec la Reine Mélissa, tous deux avaient des sourires et des regards adorateurs qui auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux de Scott et Allison. « Oh. Eh bien, peut-être pas votre père. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles les fit tourner. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un véritable couinement. « Nous devons trouver Scott. Il doit voir cela. »

Derek gloussa. « Je suis sûr que votre frère s'en remettra si vous ne lui annoncer cette nouvelle que demain. »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas. Cela fait un an que nous essayons de les mettre ensemble. Un _an_ , » répéta Stiles. « Et avant cela, nous avons passé deux autres années à les voir _soupirer l'un après l'autre de loin_. »

« Lydia avait raison, vous deux n'êtes que des vieilles dames colportant les rumeurs. »

Stiles le pinça. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Et où est Lydia, d'ailleurs ? Elle doit voir cela. »

Derek observa la foule, et son regard fut attiré par la robe resplendissante de Dame Lydia, elle se trouvait à leur droite. « Par là. » Il fit un geste de menton. « La robe argentée. En train de danser avec le… Euh, je ne le connais pas. Des cheveux brun clair, une veste bleue, et trop beau pour être vrai ? »

« C'est vous qui êtes trop beau pour être vrai, » dit Stiles, avant de grogner. « Beurk. C'est Whittemore. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu Stiles parler ainsi d'un des membres de sa cour jusqu'à présent. « Je croyais avoir rencontré tous les membres de la cour McCall . »

« Il n'est pas avec nous. Il vient d'ici, il est un des seigneurs de ces terres. » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Allison nous l'a présenté. Il est absolument insupportable. Je suis sûr que s'il rencontrait votre frère, l'explosion d'arrogance qui en résulterait nous tuerait tous. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Derek sentit une ombre se poser sur son cœur. C'était un secret mal gardé, mais sa mère avait été fortement déçue par Jason quand toute l'histoire avec Peter avait été révélée. « Je ne crois pas que Jason ait beaucoup de raison de se montrer arrogant ces derniers temps. »

Stiles fit claquer sa main sur sa bouche, et fronça les sourcils d'une manière contrite. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolé. »

Derek secoua la tête, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles. « Tout va bien. »

Le pli de son front s'adoucit quelque peu, et Stiles appuya sa joue contre celle de Derek. « Venez. Allons trouver un endroit un peu plus privé. »

Derek frémit en sentant la chaleur du souffle de Stiles contre son oreille. « Je croyais que vous vouliez danser ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous offrir. »

Derek sentit son sourcil s'élever, et une vague de chaleur parcourut son dos.

« Il ne s'agit _pas_ de mon sexe, » dit rapidement Stiles. « Enfin, si, mais pas tout de suite. Il s'agit d'autre chose, je vous le promets. »

Derek se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, et Stiles grogna avant de l'attirer à sa suite hors de la salle de bal, en faisant un signe de main à Boyd et Erica en passant. Derek le suivit sans résister, profitant de la main de Stiles qui lui tenait le poignet, et la façon dont il l'agrippait comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, puis Stiles poussa une porte qui donnait dans le jardin. La nuit était calme, fraîche et remplie des parfums des fleurs des roses, d'autres qui fleurissaient la nuit, et d'autres encore qu'ils n'arrivaient pas encore à identifier. Les dalles de pierre blanche brillaient pratiquement dans la lumière de la lune, et les chemins qu'elles formaient se croisaient dans le jardin. Stiles tira Derek jusqu'à un banc, et s'assit.

Derek déglutit, il était tout d'un coup envahi par les souvenirs de la dernière fois où ils avaient été seuls dans un jardin. « Vous savez, nous aurions pu retourner à notre chambre. »

Stiles gigota un peu en face de lui. « Je sais, mais le jardin était plus près, et c'est suffisamment privé. De plus, tout ceci a commencé dans le jardin de votre château. » Le côté de sa bouche se releva en un petit sourire en coin. « Cela m'a semblé approprié. »

Cela fit accélérer le cœur de Derek. « Alors, que vouliez-vous me donner ? »

« Fermez les yeux. »

Derek obéit, mais il continua d'écouter le froissement des vêtements de Stiles, la façon dont son cœur venait d'accélérer, un peu, et son odeur était devenue celle de la nervosité. Il aurait voulu dire à Stiles de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire, mais encore une fois, Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce que Stiles était sur le point de lui donner.

« Très bien, ouvrez les yeux. »

Derek le fit, et se retrouva à contempler une pile de parchemins. « Euh… »

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les mots _Arrangement de mariage_ sur la première page.

 _Ce contrat définit les termes du mariage entre Son Altesse Royale Przemyslaw Stilinski (plus connu sous le nom de Stiles) et Son Altesse Royale le Prince Derek Hale (plus connu sous le nom de Derek)._

Un peu ébahi, Derek lu l'intégralité du document. Il trouva la clause pour les trois baisers demandé par Stiles, celle pour le partage de la chambre et du lit, et une clause sans aucune autre explication que : _PAS D'INFIDELITE_ écrit en majuscules et souligné trois fois. Une autre clause expliquait les moments où Derek avait le droit d'aller extirpé Stiles de la bibliothèque ainsi que des punitions à appliquer en cas de vol de couvertures. Il y avait une page entière consacrée à leurs relations sexuelles, ce qui enflamma le visage de Derek, et elle se terminait par la mention _consentement éclairé et explicite._

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire, ni même s'il pourrait dire quoi que ce soit à cause de la boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à entendre, c'était la voix de Stiles lors de leur première rencontre dans le jardin. _Nous devons faire en sorte que cela fonctionne pour nous au niveau personnel, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il avait compris que Stiles était sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait un vrai mariage plutôt que juste un arrangement, mais le fait de voir ce contrat –un contrat juste pour eux deux- gonflait son cœur de joie, et le retournait de bonheur. C'était un rappel concret que Stiles voulait de lui, et voulait qu'ils soient ensemble.

Stiles joua avec le bout de ses manches. « J'y ai inscrit tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé, mais il y a une section à la fin pour rajouter des amendements. Ce que nous ferons probablement quand nous nous connaîtrons mieux. Mais je pense que c'est un bon début. Vu que nous avons été mis ensemble par un contrat, sans avoir notre mot à dire, j'ai pensé qu'un contrat que nous avons tous deux lu, écrit et signé, serait une bonne façon de vous faire ma demande. »

« Votre demande ? » Répéta Derek, car apparemment son esprit ne fonctionnait pas assez bien pour faire ses propres phrases.

Les joues pâles de l'humain rougirent et il baissa la tête. « Eh bien… oui. Je voulais… je veux dire, je sais que nous sommes déjà mariés, mais j'ai pensé que… »

« Oui. »

Stiles arrêta de parler et le regarda avec un air un peu choqué. « Quoi ? »

« Oui. » Derek posa le contrat et prit les mains de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui. « Je le veux. Oui. »

Le choc disparu du visage de Stiles, et fut remplacé par le plaisir avant de devenir rapidement une parodie de moue. Il s'écarta du loup. « Je ne vous ai encore rien demandé. »

Derek haussa un sourcil et désigna le sol avec son regard.

Stiles fit une grimace et s'agenouilla avant de prendre les mains de Derek dans les siennes. Son expression s'adoucit, devint plus sérieuse, puis Stiles releva son regard d'ambre aussi sincère et ouvert que Derek l'avait toujours connu. « Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé. Et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. « Il reprit une inspiration tremblotante, et serra les mains de Derek. « Etre avec vous est mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et si on me donne ce choix, alors je vous choisirais vous, à chaque fois. Je vous aime. Je veux… je veux être votre époux. Maintenant et à jamais. »

Derek n'arrivait plus à respirer et il ne pouvait détourner le regard il ne pouvait que rester assis à écouter les mots de Stiles, et son pouls rapide qui ne rata pas un seul battement.

« Voudriez-vous m'épouser ? » Finit par demander Stiles.

Derek attrapa Stiles et l'attira sur ses genoux, puis l'embrassa avant même que Stiles puisse dire un mot. Il sentit le goût du champagne et le petit halètement de surprise de Stiles et s'arrangea même pour lui soutirer un gémissement avant que l'humain ne se libère.

« Je dois prendre cela pour un oui ? » Dit Stiles d'une voix rauque, avec ses lèvres encore brillantes de leur baiser.

Derek hocha la tête, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Son pouce caressa l'endroit de la morsure qui reposait sous les couches de tissus. « Oui. Ce sera toujours oui avec vous… Przemyslaw. »

La mâchoire de Stiles se décrocha. « Oh mon Dieu, vous arrivez vraiment à _prononcer_ ça ? »

Derek sourit et mordilla le menton de son époux. « Je suis très doué avec les langues. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » répéta Stiles en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son loup. « Premier amendement au contrat : Ne plus jamais m'appeler Przemyslaw. »

« Mais cela signifie celui qui est intelligent ou ingénieux, » Derek tourna la tête pour l'enfouir dans le cou de Stiles et respirer profondément l'odeur de forêt sauvage, du jardin nocturne, et du bonheur sincère et sans retenue. « Je pense que cela vous convient bien. »

« Vous me convenez, » murmura Stiles.

Derek n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été heureux à ce point. Il avait l'impression que son sourire allait déchirer son visage en deux. « Et vous me convenez, mon époux. Vous me convenez parfaitement. »

Stiles se recula avec une expression incroyablement affectueuse sur le visage et prit les joues de Derek en coupe. « Maintenant que c'est arrangé, nous pourrions peut-être nous éclipser dans notre chambre afin de consommer notre mariage, non ? »

Derek ne put retenir le gloussement qui lui échappa. « Cela me parait parfait, » dit-il en l'attirant de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement, aspirant le rire de Stiles et la promesse d'un avenir ensemble.

Il était amoureux de son mari, et son mari était amoureux de lui. C'était splendide.

**XX**

FIN

Publié le 20 03 2016

Note de l'auteur :

[OH MON DIEU C'EST FINI. *s'évanouit*

Il me semble approprié de vous dire que je poste ce chapitre final moins d'une heure avant de commencé le NaNo2014, alors que j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a exactement un an.

Si vous m'aviez prédit le succès qu'elle a obtenu, je ne vous aurais pas cru. Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à y croire.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que moi j'ai apprécié de l'écrire. Vous êtes les meilleurs, tous autant que vous êtes.

Un merci spécial à ma Beta Eris, qui est phénoménale, et à Geeky-sova pour son art si merveilleux.

Et merci à tous de m'avoir lu.]

Note de la traductrice :

Bon ben voila…

Concernant mes projets, car oui j'en ai ^^

Je participe à la traduction de Sense of Right (Pour ceux qui connaisse, la traductrice, Minipou à recommencé la traduction ^^ et je l'aide dans la mesure du possible, tout en retravaillant sur les chapitres déjà publiés.) Donc pour ceux qui la lisaient, gardez espoir ^^ on y travaille mais ça va demander encore un peu de temps !

N'hésitez pas à venir me voir sur ma page facebook Phoenix Trad


End file.
